El último partido
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un famoso entrenador de Lacrosse en Tokyo debe abandonar toda su vida en la ciudad para ir a cuidar de su padre que vive en un pequeño pueblo. allí, Sasuke descubrirá que su padre ha estado entrenando a un pequeño grupo de muchachos del pueblo. Lo que Sasuke nunca esperó, fue enamorarse del capitán del equipo, Naruto Namikaze./ Sasunaru, Itadei, MadaMina, KakuHidan.
1. Chapter 1: La llamada

La gente gritaba emocionada ante el partido que se estaba librando. Los jugadores corrían por el campo con los sticks en la mano, cogiendo la pelota en la red del palo y pasándola de un jugador a otro intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la portería enemiga. Cada punto que marcaban los equipos era festejado con gritos de alegría por los fans que se sentaban en las gradas.

Sasuke Uchiha sonreía al ver el marcador de su equipo diez puntos por encima del rival, este año su equipo estaba en mejor forma física que nunca y el capitán de su equipo era un auténtico genio. Neji Hyuuga era siempre el más rápido y el que marcaba los goles más llamativos de todo el campeonato. Vestido con su elegante traje y con las hojas de notas en la mano, miraba el cronómetro comprobando que el partido iba a finalizar.

El árbitro no tardó en pitar el final del partido dando por vencedor al equipo "Gakuen" de Tokyo y Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escapase aquella sonrisa de orgullo. Él era el entrenador y sentir que su equipo estaba en plena forma le entusiasmaba. Siempre les había exigido ser los mejores y en esta temporada, estaban en la primera posición sin ninguna derrota a la espalda.

Vio cómo sus diez jugadores se lanzaban unos encima de otros disfrutando de su merecido triunfo mientras el resto de jugadores del banquillo salían corriendo al campo para unirse a sus compañeros.

Sasuke tan sólo a sus veintiséis años ya tenía todo lo que había deseado en la vida. Había sido jugador de Lacrosse en el pasado y ahora entrenaba a uno de los mejores equipos de Tokyo. Su padre había sido entrenador en el pasado y siempre les exigió ser los mejores, ni siquiera era capaz de disfrutar del deporte, para Sasuke… el deporte era sacrificio, esfuerzo y triunfar, no había nada más. Cuando se hizo entrenador… ésas siempre fueron sus metas y objetivos, llevar a ese equipo a la final completamente invictos y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

El resto de patrocinadores de su equipo pasaron por el campo estrechando la mano de Sasuke y haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo y agradecimiento, felicitándole por el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo llevando a la victoria partido tras partido a ese equipo.

Tras finalizar el encuentro y recibir las felicitaciones, Sasuke entró por el vestuario y se encerró en su despacho escuchando cómo todos los jugadores empezaban a entrar armando escándalo para ir a la ducha a arreglarse. La puerta de su despacho sonó y vio entrar a Neji con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? – le preguntó Neji a su entrenador.

\- Brillante, ha sido un partido casi perfecto.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Neji… Sabes muy bien que la perfección no existe. Cometes fallos a nivel técnico, tu mano derecha siempre está mal posicionada cuando lanzas, deberías corregirlo.

\- Nunca me ha impedido marcar – comentó Neji sonriendo.

\- Corrígelo – le dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

\- Yo sé un lugar mejor donde colocar mis manos – le dijo sonriendo atrapando a Sasuke entre su cuerpo y la mesa bajando las manos hacia la entrepierna.

Por fin conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a su serio entrenador y eso le encantaba. Pronto iban a casarse, le había costado mucho tiempo a Neji conquistar el corazón de aquel estricto hombre pero lo tenía, por fin era suyo. Besó su cuello intentando relajar a su entrenador cuando sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Sasuke.

\- Tengo que cogerlo – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Deja que suene.

\- Podría ser importante.

Neji se alejó frustrado y de malhumor viendo cómo Sasuke sacaba el teléfono y contestaba la llamada. Neji se quedó allí esperando y es que no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener una buena sesión de sexo encima de aquella mesa de escritorio, aunque al notar que la voz de Sasuke a lo largo de la conversación iba asustándose, se preocupó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Neji.

\- Es mi padre, está muy grave – comentó.

\- Nunca hablas de tu padre.

\- No hemos tenido una relación muy fluida que digamos. Tengo que irme, Neji.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A Rebun.

\- ¿A la isla Rebun? Pero si allí no hay nada.

\- Exacto – comentó Sasuke - ¿Por qué crees que me fui de allí?

\- ¿Para cuánto tiempo vas?

\- No lo sé, Neji, ahora mismo sólo me importa llegar a tiempo. Dejaré a Baki al cargo de vuestro entrenamiento y volveré lo antes posible.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Pronto nos casaremos, quiero ir contigo, eres parte de mi vida.

\- Prefiero que no vengas. Ya te he dicho que mi padre y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo y además va a ser duro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó asustado Neji y Sasuke dejó un segundo de mirar su móvil donde estaba comprando los billetes para irse – Tiene cáncer, se está muriendo. No sé cuánto le queda pero no es mucho, por eso tengo que ir. Sé que mi relación con él nunca fue tan buena como hubiera querido pero es mi padre, quiero estar con él en sus últimos momentos.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke.

\- Seguid entrenando en mi ausencia, la final del campeonato está cerca. Llegaré lo antes que pueda.

Sasuke cogió su chaqueta y se marchó del despacho con rapidez en dirección al aparcamiento. Subió al coche y arrancó para ir a casa a coger algo de ropa para el viaje. Nunca había contado mucho acerca de él o su vida, ni siquiera al que iba a ser su esposo, Neji Hyuuga. Su padre se había criado en una isla donde apenas había nada, una isla muy verde, con largas costas y playas pero poco habitada. La gente siempre era la misma y como mucho pasaban por allí turistas para hacer senderismo por sus montañas y los bosques, un parque natural bien protegido y precioso, pero nada más. Para Sasuke siempre fue una isla aburrida a la que tenía que ir todos los veranos a visitar a sus abuelos, una isla sin ninguna salida… pero su padre, tras jubilarse, decidió volver a su pueblo natal y vivir una vida tranquila junto a su esposa, terminar sus días allí, ahora le tocaba volver a la antigua casa de sus abuelos para ver acabar la vida de su padre.

Durante unos segundos, lloró en el coche al recordar todo lo que había vivido con su padre. Sabía que jamás se habían entendido. Fugaku había sido un hombre recto, de principios pero demasiado orgulloso y entregado a su trabajo, un hombre que siempre exigía ser el mejor. Quizá esa manía se le había contagiado a Sasuke. Aún así, quería a su padre y no podía imaginarse que estuviera en las últimas de su vida.

Subió en el ascensor hasta su piso y llenó una pequeña maleta con lo primero que encontró en el armario para marcharse al aeropuerto. El avión le dejaría en Hokkaido en dos horas y tendría que ir en coche durante ocho horas hasta Rebun incluido el maldito ferry para llegar a la isla. En el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, consiguió contactar con su hermano Itachi que también iba a ir hacia allí. Ambos quedaron en Hokkaido para ir juntos en el coche de su hermano ya que él vivía en la ciudad.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto, no dejó de mirar en el móvil fotografías de su familia. Todos habían tomado rumbos diferentes pero siempre habían estado unidos. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea que todo iba a desestructurarse tanto. El vuelo por suerte salió puntual y al llegar al aeropuerto de Hokkaido, su hermano ya le esperaba allí.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo? – le preguntó Itachi.

\- Cansado, pero supongo que llegaré aún más cansado a la casa de nuestros padres.

\- Quedan ocho horas de trayecto, Sasuke – le sonrió Itachi – descansa mientras si quieres, ya conduciré yo.

\- Cambiemos a mitad camino. Así tampoco te cansarás tanto.

\- Vale. Por cierto, enhorabuena, he oído que tu equipo sigue invicto.

\- Sí, este año puede ser bueno para nosotros. No hemos perdido ni un partido, es todo un récord.

\- He oído que papá entrena a unos chiquillos del pueblo – sonrió Itachi.

\- Ya sabes cómo es papá, siempre tiene que estar entretenido con algo – sonrió Sasuke.

Itachi condujo las primeras cuatro horas y se detuvo en Nayoro a descansar y tomar un café. Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron pero por suerte, uno de los bares aún estaba abierto. Descansaron media hora y Sasuke se colocó al volante para terminar el trayecto hasta la costa de Wakkanai donde tenían que coger el Ferry que les llevaría a Rebun.

La hora que tuvieron que esperar hasta que llegó el Ferry la aprovecharon para ponerse al día de todo lo que habían estado haciendo en sus vidas estos últimos meses. Itachi ahora era un destacado locutor de radio con mucho éxito, prácticamente todo Japón escuchaba su programa y Sasuke era uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas además de entrenador del equipo Gakuen en Tokyo, un equipo de Lacrosse conocido.

Durante las dos horas en el Ferry, ambos hermanos se sentaron en el capó del coche y miraron el amanecer. Al fondo se veía la isla con aquel tono anaranjado, la visión más hermosa que habían visto jamás.

\- En realidad… me gustaban aquellos veranos en la casa de los abuelos – comentó Itachi desde el capó del coche – nunca he visto un amanecer tan hermoso en Hokkaido como los que tenía esta isla.

\- Yo tampoco –confirmó Sasuke – En Tokyo ni siquiera veo el mar, estoy siempre demasiado ocupado y estresado con el trabajo.

\- Creo… que es un buen momento para volver a relajarnos, salir de la rutina.

\- Es posible – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Sabes? Me da un poco de miedo volver. Papá y yo nunca nos llegamos a entender y con mamá… no sé cómo mirarla sin echarme a llorar por la situación de nuestro padre.

\- Es duro volver por algo así pero hagamos un esfuerzo. Mamá nos necesitará.

\- Sí.

\- No discutas con papá, no en estos días – le pidió Itachi – hazlo por mí.

\- Vale. No discutiré.

Sasuke no sabía cuánto había echado de menos en realidad aquella isla hasta que la tuvo frente a él. Aquellos veranos con sus abuelos siempre habían sido divertidos. Empezó a reírse al recordar cómo su abuelo le llevaba a cazar ranas, las excursiones por el bosque, los juegos que le hacía y la búsqueda de aquellas flores alpinas que sólo crecían en la isla.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Recordaba aquellos veranos juntos. Siempre he pensado que odiaba esta isla, que no tenía nada pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene todos los recuerdos felices de mi infancia.

\- Era la única época del año en que papá se relajaba de su trabajo y disfrutaba de la vida – le afirmó Itachi – yo recuerdo los paseos en Kayak – comentó sonriendo – me encantaba tirarte de la embarcación.

\- Lo recuerdo, te odiaba por eso – susurró sonriendo – nunca sabía darme la vuelta.

\- Papá te daba la vuelta y luego me reñía a mí por tirarte – se río Itachi.

\- Le echaré de menos – comentó Sasuke.

Itachi abrazó a Sasuke comentándole que él también echaría de menos a su padre, intentando consolarle por lo que sucedería. El ferry llegó al puerto de Rebun y Sasuke fue quien condujo el resto del camino hasta la casa. Tenía sueño y estaba cansado pero ya dormiría una vez estuvieran en el lugar con sus padres.

El pueblo no había cambiado en absoluto, esa carretera que rodeaba la costa, aquellas casas al otro extremo de la carretera siempre con vistas al mar, aquellas verdes montañas que transmitían paz y tranquilidad. Sasuke pasó frente al bar del pueblo, el único que había viendo a un chico rubio por la ventana que servía unos aperitivos a la gente del pueblo que se reunía allí, pero no hizo mucho caso continuando el camino hacia la casa de sus padres. Vivían al otro lado del pueblo junto a la playa. Al llegar, aparcó frente a la casa y abrieron el maletero sacando sus bolsas. Su madre, Mikoto, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con una dulce sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazarles con fuerza.

\- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido – les dijo.

\- No podríamos estar en otro lugar ahora mismo – le aclaró Itachi calmándola - ¿Estamos todos?

\- Vuestro tío Madara llega mañana, aún tenía trámites por realizar, no podía dejar el trabajo sin más.

\- Claro, lo entendemos – dijo Sasuke sonriendo - ¿Cómo está papá?

\- Débil, pero se mantiene estable por el momento. Tiene muchas ganas de veros.

\- Y nosotros a él – le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

\- Entremos, debéis estar cansados.


	2. Chapter 2: Equipo de segunda

Entraron por la acogedora casa, estaban en primavera y aunque por el día hacía calor, las madrugadas y las noches eran frías. La chimenea estaba encendida dando calidez a toda la estancia, dando una sensación confortable a todo el hogar. Sasuke se fijó inmediatamente en su padre sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea tapado con una fina manta y el periódico en la mano. Sonrió al ver que sus viejas costumbres continuaban viviendo en él pese a su enfermedad, era imposible que empezase el día sin leer algo del periódico.

En la mesa a su lado seguía estando su famoso cuenco con caramelos, esos que le encantaba coger cuando era pequeño, aún podía ver la sonrisa de su padre cuando le pillaban cogiéndolos. Era una tonta costumbre tener siempre caramelos a mano pero por alguna extraña razón, él también la había adoptado. En su casa nunca faltaban y al tocar por fuera su bolsillo del pantalón, se dio cuenta que llevaba un par allí por si acaso. Quisiera o no… su padre y él eran muy parecidos.

Fugaku bajó un poco el periódico mirando fijamente a Sasuke y a Itachi que se encontraban al lado de su esposa con la vista fija en él. Plegó el periódico dejándolo en la mesilla de su lado y sonrió a sus hijos feliz por verles de nuevo por allí.

\- ¿No me dais un abrazo? – preguntó Fugaku sonriendo.

Itachi sonrió, su padre siempre tenía ese buen humor pese a los problemas a los que se enfrentaba. Se le veía débil pero aun así, no parecía perder su vitalidad y su buen estado de ánimo. Dio el primer paso hacia su padre cuando un leve golpe le detuvo. Sasuke había salido corriendo hacia su padre lanzándose a abrazarle.

Por unos segundos, Itachi se quedó completamente congelado ante la imagen. Fugaku y Sasuke siempre habían discutido, se enfadaban y se gritaban por todo pero también era cierto… que Sasuke era el más parecido a Fugaku, quizá tener un carácter tan parecido les hacía estar siempre enfrentados. Sasuke realmente quería a su padre, le adoraba pese a las discusiones y los desacuerdos que siempre tenían.

\- Ey… me han llegado noticias sobre tus triunfos en el Lacrosse – sonrió su padre acariciando el cabello de Sasuke mientras éste apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo.

\- Sí, no puedo quejarme de la temporada – comentó tratando de evitar igual que su padre, el tema más polémico de la casa… su enfermedad.

Fugaku miró hacia Itachi quien con una gran sonrisa se acercó a su padre dándole un abrazo, esquivando al arrodillado Sasuke que se negaba a soltarse del regazo de su padre. Era increíble ver lo mal que solían llevarse y a la vez lo cuánto que se querían. Itachi sólo podía ver parecidos entre ellos dos, eran prácticamente iguales.

\- Seguro que estáis cansados, deberíais echaros a dormir un rato – comentó Fugaku.

\- Yo no podría dormir ahora mismo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Pues yo si acepto esa oferta, me muero de sueño – se apresuró a decir Itachi mirando a su madre sonreírle antes de indicarle que su dormitorio seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre.

\- Yo lo que sí necesito es un café bien cargado para poder mantenerme despierto – comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Uy cielo… - se alarmó su madre – creo que se acabó el café esta mañana. Tú padre últimamente bebe más de lo debido. Aún es pronto para que abran la tienda del pueblo, pero si quieres tomarte el café antes puedes ir al bar, está abierto.

\- ¿Enserio papá? – preguntó Sasuke malhumorado – tú nunca bebías café, decías que no te gustaba.

\- Ahora me gusta – se excusó su padre.

\- Está bien, iré al bar. Espero que no haya más sorpresas como esta – comentó Sasuke hacia su padre quien parecía algo cambiado. Él nunca había bebido café.

\- Si tú supieras – susurró su madre viendo la cara de Itachi.

\- ¿Hay sorpresas? – preguntó Itachi en tono bajo para que Sasuke no le escuchase, no quería discusiones ya el primer día.

\- Sí tú supieras… aún no ha visto al equipo de Lacrosse de tu padre – dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh Dios!…. Tiene pinta de ser algo que no le gustará a nuestro estricto Sasuke.

Mikoto con una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora, le dio a entender perfectamente a Itachi que su padre había cambiado y mucho, ya no era aquel hombre recto y disciplinario, algo que chocaría aún más con Sasuke, que se había convertido en el vivo retrato de su padre, al menos en el de antaño. Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír y es que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver qué sorpresas iba a prepararles su padre y ese extraño equipo que había montado y que según su madre… iba a sacar de quicio al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor entrenador de Lacrosse de Tokyo y uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas.

Itachi no quiso saber nada más del tema y cogiendo la maleta que había dejado en el pasillo a la entrada de la puerta del salón, se marchó escaleras arriba a su antiguo dormitorio. Al ver los cuadros colgados en la pared de las escaleras se dio cuenta, cuánto echaba de menos aquella casa que antaño fue de sus abuelos, aquella casa que tantos recuerdos veraniegos tenía. Sonrió y terminó de subir hasta el dormitorio.

Sasuke por otro lado, prefirió tras dejar la maleta en su cuarto, buscar una chaqueta que abrigase algo más que la que llevaba y salir a buscar el bar que había visto cuando venía conduciendo. Necesitaba un café urgentemente y es que ahora que el sol estaba saliendo, era imposible para él volver a dormirse. Iba a ser un día muy largo y necesitaba algo que le mantuviera despierto.

Mikoto le indicó dónde podía encontrar el bar y que no estaba lejos. Sasuke sonrió, para él este lugar sólo era un pequeño pueblucho de mala muerte, estaba claro que nada estaría lejos, había apenas cuatro casas desperdigadas por la zona. Un pueblo prácticamente fantasma, ni siquiera creía que pudiera haber jóvenes allí pese a que su madre le decía y le insistía en que su marido estaba entrenando a un grupo de chiquillos. Sasuke en lo único en lo que pensaba es que debían ser una panda de aficionados que simplemente jugarían un rato por jugar pero su padre se había tomado enserio la tarea de entrenarlos. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver ese equipo, sabía lo que encontraría, un grupo de chiquillos de seis a diez años corriendo por un campo de Lacrosse sin saber qué hacer.

Ciertamente el bar no estaba lejos y lo agradeció, el frío y la humedad de aquella isla se le calaba hasta los huesos. Menos mal que decían que entrada un poco más la mañana empezaría a hacer algo más de calor. Odiaba esa maldita isla que estaba tan al norte, seguramente en invierno nevaría, hacía años que él no veía la nieve. Al entrar al bar sintió enseguida el calor que desprendía la chimenea del otro extremo de la sala, era un lugar acogedor y muchas de las personas del pueblo estaban allí desayunando.

Se quitó la bufanda, desabrochó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la barra de madera para pedir el café. Se sorprendió de ver a un chico joven atendiendo, quizá tendría dieciocho o diecinueve años, con una cabello extrañamente rubio. Le observó unos segundos viendo como secaba unos vasos detrás de la barra hasta que la voz del joven captó su atención.

\- ¿Qué le sirvo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Un café, cargado por favor.

\- Claro.

El chico rubio dejó los vasos secos en uno de los armarios y caminó hasta la máquina de café cargándola para servir el pedido. Sasuke observó como algunas personas de las que se encontraban allí desayunando fijaban sus ojos en él pero no le extrañó, allí todos se conocían y él sólo era un extraño en el pueblo. Seguramente se preguntarían quién era o puede que ya lo supieran al saber sobre el debilitado estado de salud de su padre. Al menos nadie se había acercado a comentar nada, ni siquiera el camarero había hecho el amago de incomodarle con preguntas de si era nuevo en el pueblo.

El ruido del plato con la taza de café encima golpeando contra la barra captó de nuevo su atención fijando sus ojos en aquel café caliente del que salía humo. Colocó las manos rodeando la pequeña taza tratando de calentarlas un poco mientras veía como el camarero volvía al trabajo. Para su mala costumbre, Sasuke cogió el periódico de su lado y así enterarse de las noticias, sobre todo las deportivas para saber qué publicaban sobre él o su equipo de primera división, se dio cuenta a mitad noticia, que estaba cogiendo la costumbre de su padre.

Para cuando volvió a levantar la vista, el camarero ya no estaba tras la barra o al menos no el que le había servido, había otro chico de cabello anaranjado y con muchos piercings en el rostro y las orejas. Terminó de tomarse el café y fue al baño, necesitaba urgentemente orinar como fuera. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su padre y luego de tomarse ese café, que no se había preocupado de sus ganas de ir a un baño.

Entró al baño con prisa y subió la tapa del váter bajándose la bragueta y sacando su miembro cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo allí, agachado en el suelo limpiando estaba el camarero rubio que le había servido antes. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos mientras el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. Naruto fue el primero en levantarse con rapidez rojo como un tomate tras aquel encuentro fortuito y salir corriendo del baño disculpándose.

Naruto cerró la puerta con rapidez apoyando su espalda en ella y empezando a reírse sin poder parar. No podía creerse que aquel chico fuera tan sumamente despistado o tuviera tantas ganas de orinar que ni se fijase en que él estaba allí dentro. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así pero ahora no podía parar de reír por la situación tan absurda y estúpida que habían vivido esos dos, acababa de verle el pene al chico nuevo, al hijo de Fugaku y es que todo el mundo sabía que vendrían en estos días.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Naruto? – preguntó Yahiko con una sonrisa desde la barra.

\- Si te cuento lo que me ha ocurrido… no te lo creerás – empezó a reírse aún más.

\- Oh… ahora aún tengo más curiosidad.

\- Voy a descargar la caja de cervezas del almacén – comentó Naruto aún rojo y riéndose – luego seguiré con el baño. ¿Te ocupas de la barra mientras?

\- Claro, ve al almacén.

Sasuke se había quedado congelado incluso cuando la puerta se cerró. Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder, sus manos sosteniendo su miembro hacia el váter y su mente aún pensando cómo narices no había podido ver que ese chico estaba allí en el suelo limpiando. ¡Empezaba bien su día! A su novio Neji le costó casi seis meses verle desnudo y ese chico había visto lo más importante para él en cuestión de segundos, era irónico y absurdo.

\- Odio este pueblo – susurró tratando de orinar.

Cuando salió del baño miró a ambos lados tratando de ver si alguien tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido allí pero nadie pareció percatarse ni girarse a mirar la puerta del aseo. Suspiró aliviado y tras dejar el dinero por el café en la barra salió con rapidez directo a casa. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con aquel chico rubio de nuevo después de aquel encuentro tan desafortunado.

Sólo después de comer consiguió dormir un par de horas. Al despertarse bajó al salón y miró instintivamente al sillón donde había pasado su padre toda la mañana tapado con aquella manta y leyendo, pero no le encontró, en cambio sí vio a su madre en la cocina terminando de cortar en trozos un bizcocho recién horneado.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Entrenando al equipo, entrenan a las seis.

\- Oh… ¿Está muy lejos el campo? – preguntó Sasuke aunque luego cayó que aquello era un pueblo – que estupidez – sonrió – no debe estar muy lejos.

\- En la playa.

\- ¿Entrenan en la playa? – se extrañó Sasuke.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, aquí no tenemos campos lujosos ni nada parecido, de hecho ni siquiera se practicaba el Lacrosse hasta que ese equipo decidió jugar, sólo la playa es lo bastante ancha para que puedan jugar sin molestar a nadie.

\- Creo que me pasaré a ver el entrenamiento, total… no hay nada mejor que hacer en este pueblo.

\- Entonces podrías llevarles el bizcocho.

\- Claro – comentó cogiendo el papel de aluminio donde estaban envueltos los trozos cortados del bizcocho.

Sasuke caminó durante diez o quince minutos hasta llegar a la playa. Al fondo podía ver a un grupo de muchachos corriendo por la arena con los palos. Se acercó a su padre que ni siquiera estaba dando órdenes como solía hacer antes, simplemente miraba y sonreía.

\- Hola Sasuke, no esperaba verte aquí.

\- Y yo no esperaba que tus chiquillos no fueran tan chiquillos – comentó.

\- ¿Creías que entrenaba a niños? – empezó a reírse – de eso nada, tienen entre dieciocho y veinticinco años todos ellos, créeme que no son tan pequeños como te imaginabas.

\- Ni siquiera creí que pudiera haber tanto joven en esta isla abandonada de la mano de Dios. ¿No vas a darles órdenes?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Fugaku.

\- Porque son un desastre estratégicamente y metodológicamente. Mira la técnica… ni siquiera tienen técnica, simplemente… corren por el campo improvisando.

\- Eso es lo mejor, Sasuke. Saben las normas del juego, es lo único que necesitan saber. A veces les explico alguna jugada pero siempre acaban acoplando lo que les explico a su propia forma de jugar.

\- Recuerdo que tú me enseñaste que habían normas y que las estrategias debían seguirse al pie de la letra, así es como mi equipo ha llegado a ser el mejor y está invicto en primera división. Estos chicos ni siquiera deben jugar en una liga.

\- Están en segunda división, yo de ti tendría cuidado… están a dos victorias de pasar a primera división, quizá tengan que enfrentarse a tu equipo en un futuro – sonrió Fugaku dejando perplejo a Sasuke.

Sasuke iba a comentar algo cuando vio que el partido acababa y todos se quitaban el casco de protección. El sonrojo apareció de nuevo al ver a aquel chico rubio quitándose el casco y sonreír hacia Fugaku. Menos mal que estaban a cierta distancia y aquel chico no podía ver el sonrojo.

\- Naruto Namikaze, capitán del equipo – le explicó Fugaku a su hijo sin mirarle mientras le saluda desde la distancia y Naruto le saludaba también con una gran sonrisa.

\- No me jodas – susurró Sasuke sin saber dónde meterse. No esperaba tener que volver a ver al chico que acababa de verle su miembro esa misma mañana por un maldito descuido.


	3. Chapter 3: Juntos

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar mientras aquel chico se quitaba el casco con cierta lentitud dejando ver su despeinado y sudoroso cabello rubio. En una de las dunas de arena, las chicas del pueblo que se habían reunido se sonrojaban y miraban atónitas a aquel rubio de permanente sonrisa. Había algo en él que le resultó extrañamente atractivo… aunque recordar su encontronazo en el baño consiguió sacarlo a la cruda realidad, a la vergüenza que había pasado aquella mañana.

\- Naruto Namikaze, capitán del equipo – le explicó Fugaku.

\- No me jodas – susurró Sasuke sin saber dónde meterse mientras veía cómo se acercaba Naruto hacia ellos.

Sasuke trató de disimular todo lo que pudo y sobre todo… intentó centrarse en quitar el sonrojo que seguro se le acababa de poner al recordar la escena del baño. Parecía que últimamente todo le ocurría a él. Este pueblo era un infierno y para colmo… ahora tenía a ese chico rubio mirándole con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

\- Naruto – le llamó Fugaku cuando llegó a su lado – te presento a mi hijo pequeño, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sí, ya he tenido el placer de conocerle esta mañana – comentó divertido mientras estrechaba la mano de un sonrojado Sasuke.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué le conoces? – preguntó Fugaku a lo que Sasuke se sonrojó el doble y trató de hablar para impedir que Naruto dijera el motivo.

\- Vino por el bar – comentó Naruto adelantándose a un sorprendido Sasuke.

\- Bien, yo voy a ir a comentar un par de fallos que he visto en el resto de jugadores – comentó Fugaku empezando a caminar.

\- ¿Sólo un par? – susurró Sasuke apenas inaudible aunque no pasó desapercibido para Naruto que sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba Fugaku por la playa hacia el resto del equipo.

\- Quizá no seamos un equipo constante y de primera división – comentó Naruto al ver que Fugaku ya estaba a cierta distancia – pero nadie aquí ha pedido tu opinión, no eres nuestro entrenador, así que si tan mal te sienta ver los errores de los demás puedes quedarte en tu casa en vez de venir a vernos "arruinar tu deporte". – comentó Naruto sonriendo cogiendo un trozo de bizcocho del papel de aluminio que llevaba Sasuke – Dale las gracias a tu madre por el bizcocho. Un día me pasaré a pedirle la receta.

\- Ey – le llamó Sasuke de malas maneras – no era mi intención ofenderte pero se ve a la legua que vuestro juego no está a la altura de la primera división. No tenéis ni idea del nivel que hay actualmente en esa liga. Si entráis ahí os destrozarán.

\- Confío en tu padre, es un buen entrenador. Llegaremos a primera división. Este año lo conseguiremos – sonrió Naruto marchándose.

Vio cómo Naruto se marchaba caminando por aquella arena blanca en dirección al pueblo. Ni siquiera le había agradecido por no decir nada de su encontronazo en el baño pero ya era tarde. Ahora mismo lo único que le preocupaba era que todo lo que siempre aprendió de su padre se estaba derrumbando. Siempre le había exigido ser el mejor en el deporte, siempre con estrategias firmes que había que seguir al pie de la letra, el deporte para Sasuke se había convertido en sacrificio y esfuerzo pero esos chicos eran un desastre, sólo jugaban y reían. Eso no era deporte para Sasuke, era un patio de colegio.

Se acercó hacia el resto del equipo, faltaba más de la mitad de la gente. Un equipo de Lacrosse se formaba con diez jugadores en el campo más el resto de suplentes, ahí ni siquiera estaban los diez reglamentarios para poder jugar. No entendía cómo su padre permitía que sucedieran esas cosas, que no tomasen la responsabilidad ni de llegar a un entrenamiento. ¿Qué había ocurrido con aquel hombre estricto que le hizo olvidarse de que el deporte podía ser divertido? No reconocía a su padre en ese momento sonriendo con los jugadores y compartiendo bizcocho con ellos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Fugaku a Sasuke de camino a casa.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando de pequeño me exigías ser el mejor. No estás exigiendo nada a este equipo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quizá me he dado cuenta de algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo – comentó su padre.

\- ¿El deporte es sacrificio? – preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que era lo que siempre le había enseñado.

\- Que puede ser divertido –le sonrió Fugaku.

\- Oh, por favor… no me digas chorradas de esas. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sabes perfectamente que el deporte es trabajar duro todos los días para ser el mejor, es levantarse temprano para entrenar, es sacrificar muchas cosas de tu vida para llegar a lo más alto. Esos chicos ni siquiera llegan al entrenamiento.

\- Tienen una vida aparte de esto, Sasuke. Siento que este equipo no sea tan entregado como el tuyo pero son buenos chicos y si te quedas lo suficiente… entenderás lo que vi en ellos.

Sasuke no conseguía entender nada de lo que le hablaba su padre, sólo veía un puñado de chavales intentando jugar a un deporte sólo por pasárselo bien, no veía nada de sacrificio y entrega tras ellos. Decidió dar el tema por zanjado ya que le prometió a Itachi nada de discutir con su padre. La verdad es que ambos eran tan parecidos que no podían evitar que sus caracteres chocasen constantemente. Al llegar a casa, su hermano estaba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en la cocina junto a su madre. Ambos sonreían y seguramente era por alguna conversación que tenían de los antiguos recuerdos de la isla.

\- ¿Aún se puede hacer kayak? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí claro, aunque te aconsejo que mejor vayas mañana cuando levante el sol y haga algo más de calor.

\- ¿Vas a hacer kayak? – le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.

\- Sí, lo he echado de menos. Quiero volver a salir de aventuras con el kayak.

\- Te acompañaré entonces.

\- ¿No prefieres dormir? Hoy no has pegado ojo en todo el día.

\- Me iré pronto a dormir y mañana te acompañaré – comentó Sasuke a su hermano.

Todos se extrañaron un poco ya que Sasuke no era de los que se marchaban pronto a dormir, claro que con un día entero sin dormir, tampoco le dieron importancia a que quisiera irse enseguida.

Fugaku, como de costumbre tras un entrenamiento, se sentaba en su viejo sillón tapado con la manta y frente a la chimenea… anotaba algunas jugadas y errores técnicos en una libreta. Sasuke le observó hacerlo. Seguía siendo su padre y eso le hacía sonreír, había visto todos y cada uno de los fallos de esos chicos pero no los había dicho todos, tan sólo un par de ellos. Quizá no quería presionarles pero seguía buscando estrategias factibles que ocultasen un poco aquellos fallos que veía incorregibles en poco tiempo. La liga se les echaba encima, tenían que ganar dos partidos y no podían corregir todo eso en el tiempo que tenían entre los partidos.

\- Deberías probar una presión defensiva – comentó Sasuke mirando por encima del respaldo del sillón – o incluso un empuje, tienes buenos defensas pero les falta entrenamiento. Quizá si les enseñas un par de trucos roben antes la pelota o bloqueen al menos al ofensivo que trate de marcar en su portería. Si consiguen robarles la pelota podrían pasar la bola.

\- ¿Has visto sus pases? – preguntó Fugaku sonriendo.

\- No son muy buenos, pero eso es fácil de mejorar, en cambio una buena defensa llevaría más tiempo. Creo que te convendría trabajar en la defensa, al menos si no marcan ellos, que tampoco marque el rival.

\- Es un buen planteamiento, Sasuke – comentó su padre – pero como habrás visto… este equipo aún se está iniciando en este deporte. Va a hacer falta algo más que una buena defensa si quieren ganar.

\- El capitán parece bueno en ataque.

\- Comete errores de posicionamiento de manos.

\- Lo he visto, pero tiene velocidad, agilidad… si recibe una buena pelota es capaz de llegar al otro campo y encestar. Ya te encargarías más delante de corregir sus manos – comentó Sasuke sonriendo.

\- No es mala idea. Intentaré fomentarle la velocidad y la agilidad entonces.

El olor a carne guisada se hizo presente en la habitación. Sasuke observó a su padre relajarse, recostar la espalda contra el respaldo y cerrar los ojos dejándose envolver por aquel aroma. Por primera vez empezaba a entender lo que ocurría en aquella casa llena de silencios y falsas sonrisas que escondían el miedo aterrador a lo que sucedería en unos días… en unas semanas… quizá en unos meses. Su padre intentaba quedarse con cada detalle de la vida como si jamás pudiera volver a sentirlo. Sasuke miró a su madre dando vueltas con la cuchara de madera a la carne del interior de la olla y luego vio a su padre sonreír.

\- Tu madre es la mejor cocinera de la región – comentó su padre con una agradable sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? – preguntó Itachi sorprendido al mirar por encima del hombro de su madre y ver tanta comida.

\- Tu tío Madara debe estar al caer – comentó su madre – me llamó esta mañana desde Hokkaido, dijo que vendría hacia aquí. Ha pedido un traslado.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Itachi – Creí que le gustaba su trabajo en la ciudad.

\- Ha dicho que no le vendrá mal un lugar más tranquilo – sonrió Mikoto aunque todos sabían que era mentira, Madara se trasladaba únicamente por estar al lado de su hermano en los últimos momentos de su vida. Nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que se hiciera realidad una situación que ya era demasiado real.

El ruidoso motor del coche de Madara aparcando a la entrada de la casa hizo que todos salieran de aquel pensamiento y volvieran a fingir las sonrisas, volvieran a fingir que nada de esa enfermedad era real. Mikoto fue la primera en secarse las manos con un trapo de cocina y salir a recibirle, seguida de cerca por Itachi, quien le dio un cálido abrazo a su tío.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi otro sobrino? – preguntó sonriendo Madara.

\- Estoy aquí, tío – le alzó algo la voz Sasuke para que se fijase en él.

\- Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Sí que has crecido. Hace años que no te veo pero he seguido tus éxitos por las noticias. Tu hermano suele hablar de ti en su canal de radio – comentó Madara orgulloso de sus sobrinos.

\- Sólo a veces – se excusó Itachi – no quiero hacerle mucha propaganda a mi tonto hermanito – sonrió llevándose una mirada no muy agradable de Sasuke.

\- No seas mentiroso, Itachi – sonrió Madara – no paras de hablar de él y de lo bueno que es en su trabajo. ¿Dónde está mi querido y entrañable hermanito?

\- En un cómodo sillón – comentó Fugaku sonriendo recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le susurró al oído y Fugaku sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Madara entendió que aquel tema no era bien recibido por la casa aunque su hermano se alegraba de tenerle allí con ellos. Sus padres hacía ya años que habían fallecido y de todos los hermanos, tan sólo Madara seguía en contacto directo. Todos habían hecho sus vidas, algunos de ellos en otros países. Con el tiempo… fueron perdiendo el contacto. Quizá nunca fueron una familia demasiado unida pero al menos… a Fugaku siempre le quedaría su hermano mayor como el gran apoyo.

Aquella noche todos cenaron la excelente carne guisada que Mikoto había preparado. Fugaku le insistió a su hermano para que se quedase allí un par de días hasta que encontrase alguna casa confortable que pudiera alquilar para el tiempo que iba a quedarse en Rebun. Tras la cena, Itachi salió al porche a disfrutar de su café recién hecho mientras veía al fondo la luna salir en aquel angosto océano. Desde luego era el mejor lugar en el que jamás había estado, le encantaba esa isla y sus paisajes, esas vistas que parecían sacadas de una revista de paraísos.

Observaba la luna saliendo e iluminando el océano cuando ante él, apareció un chico rubio de cabello largo. Era tan inusual ver a chicos rubios en Japón. La mayoría venían de familias extranjeras que en algún momento se asentaron en la isla. Sólo una vez él conoció a un chico rubio y fue en la Universidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué había ocurrido con aquel chico del que una vez se enamoró y al que jamás pudo decirle lo que sentía.

Por unos segundos, su corazón se ralentizó pensando en ese chico. ¿Era posible que estuviera en aquella diminuta isla alejada de la mano de Dios? No podía ser, aquel chico desapareció un día sin más y jamás volvió a verle. Restregó su puño derecho por los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, aquel chico había desaparecido de la vista. Tan sólo Sasuke estaba tras él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado por su hermano que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

\- Me había parecido reconocer a alguien.

\- ¿Aquí? Imposible – empezó a reír Sasuke.

\- ¿No has visto a ese chico rubio que caminaba por la calle?

\- El único chico rubio es ése de ahí – comentó Sasuke mirando a la casa de al lado donde Naruto les miraba desde su porche.

\- Tenía el cabello largo.

\- Te habrán engañado los ojos, Itachi. Estamos cansados del viaje, es normal ver cosas que no están.

\- Es posible – dijo Itachi aunque seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación, esa culpabilidad por lo que una vez ocurrió en el pasado. Ver a aquel chico rubio le había puesto el vello de punta.


	4. Chapter 4: Tristes reencuentros

Esa noche, Deidara había pasado a cenar a casa de los Namikaze. Hacía algo más de un año que se había mudado desde la majestuosa ciudad de Hokkaido a la pequeña isla Rebun. Muchas veces, ambos chicos hablaban de lo difícil que era la vida en las ciudades grandes, más para ellos que con ese inusual cabello rubio, todos pensaban que eran extranjeros. Ambos sabían que sus orígenes no eran precisamente japoneses, pero habían nacido allí, seguían siendo japoneses pese a que sus antepasados no lo fueran. En las escuelas, los niños no terminaban de entender esas cosas hasta que no crecían, pero Naruto jamás fue a una universidad para ver el cambio de mentalidad, tan sólo tenía los estudios obligatorios. Se había quedado a las puertas de la universidad, pero el trabajo fue lo más importante en su vida, más incluso que estudiar.

Deidara en cambio sí había asistido a la universidad, muchas veces le contaba con una sonrisa a Naruto las cosas que había vivido allí, algunas buenas, otras no tanto. Naruto siempre escuchaba embelesado por la forma en que Deidara narraba las cosas, tenía un don para la palabra pese a esa mirada de tristeza y nostalgia que siempre colocaba cuando hablaba del tiempo pasado, de la universidad más concretamente.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el porche con una taza de chocolate caliente. El tiempo se estaba nublando y alguna gota de lluvia empezaba a caer con timidez sobre las hojas de las plantas que Naruto tenía en torno al pasillo empedrado que atravesaba el jardín hasta la calle principal.

\- ¿Por qué no estudias algo a distancia, Naruto? – preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa.

\- No podría – comentó el rubio sonriendo – entre el trabajo, mi padre, mi hijo… no sabría de dónde sacar tiempo para estudiar. Además también está el Lacrosse ahora.

\- ¿Crees que llegaremos a primera división?

\- Es posible. Faltan dos partidos. Tanto tiempo entrenando y ahora que por fin tenemos un equipo… ya veo tan cerca la posibilidad de estar ahí.

\- Llegaremos – le dijo Deidara animándole.

\- Sí, este año lo haremos. Por Fugaku, se lo debemos después de lo que nos ha ayudado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Deidara – Oye, Naruto… ¿Te importa si me marcho ya? Mañana quería madrugar y terminar de arreglar la pasarela del muelle.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, puedes ir tranquilo.

\- Gracias por la cena. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

\- Mañana no iré. Asuntos personales.

\- Entiendo – sonrió Deidara – entonces nos veremos por la noche. Buenas noches, Naruto. Dale las gracias a tu padre, la cena estaba deliciosa. Es un gran cocinero.

\- Se lo diré. Buenas noches.

Naruto se abrigó un poco mejor, cogiendo el cuello de la chaqueta para taparse el cuello mientras veía caminar a Deidara a paso rápido antes de que empezase a llover con más fuerza. Una vez la figura de Deidara desapareció de su vista, miró al cielo estrellado que tenía esa isla, era un cielo como jamás había visto en ningún otro lado, un cielo que conseguía calmarle y relajarle. Siempre le había gustado todo lo relacionado con el universo y aunque uno de sus sueños era tener un telescopio, nunca le surgió la oportunidad.

Al respirar, el vaho salió de su aliento en aquella fría noche y por unos instantes, lo observó esfumarse mientras trataba de calentar sus frías manos agarrando con fuerza el tazón con el chocolate. Los días siempre eran duros. Entre trabajar, entrenar y ayudar a su familia, apenas le quedaba tiempo para él mismo. Esos cincos o diez minutos en el porche eran su único momento de paz y tranquilidad… pero hasta eso sucumbió al ver los ojos del hijo menor de los Uchiha puestos en él.

Sabía pocas cosas del hijo pequeño de los Uchiha pese a que Fugaku siempre hablaba muy bien de él. Decía que era un gran entrenador de Lacrosse, que había seguido sus pasos. Fugaku siempre presumía de sus hijos, de lo bien que les había ido y Naruto sonreía cuando le veía tan orgulloso hablando de ellos. Era un buen padre, adoraba con locura a sus hijos.

El chirrido de la puerta sorprendió a un relajado Naruto que enseguida apartó sus ojos de Sasuke Uchiha para fijarse en aquello ojazos azules de Kaito. El niño se acercaba caminando con lentitud hasta agarrarse a la pierna de Naruto, quien dejó la taza de chocolate encima de la mesa para coger al pequeño.

\- Ey, ¿qué haces aún despierto? ¿No te había dejado ya en la cama?

Kaito le enseñó un cuento infantil que llevaba en la mano y Naruto sonrió. Su hijo sabía hablar… más o menos. Le costaba un poco soltarse pero no era precisamente muy hablador. Quizá sería alguna característica de su padre, en algo debía parecerse a él.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? – preguntó Naruto cogiendo el libro para dejarlo encima del diván en el que estaba y poder coger a su hijo sentándole en sus piernas.

Buscó con la mirada una de las mantas que siempre tenía en el pequeño diván. Kaito apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de su padre dejándose tapar con aquella manta mientras Naruto le rodeaba con sus brazos cogiendo el cuento para empezar a leer.

Empezó a leer gesticulando en cada conversación consiguiendo así sacar una sonrisa de su hijo. Esos dos años habían sido los más duros de su vida pero a la vez, los más gratificantes. Sasuke miraba desde la casa de enfrente. Ni siquiera sabía que aquel chico tuviera un hermanito tan pequeño, pero eso es lo primero en lo que pensó. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver a aquel pequeño sonreír mientras señalaba los dibujos del libro con el dedo.

Naruto de vez en cuando apartaba sus ojos del libro para mirar hacia la casa de enfrente. Era el único momento en el que su sonrisa se esfumaba. Sasuke miró con cierta ternura aquella escena, observando cómo el pequeño se iba quedando dormido lentamente y Naruto colocaba su mano en la frente del niño apartándole levemente el flequillo antes de besar su cabeza.

Cuando Naruto comprobó que Kaito se había quedado profundamente dormido, cerró el libro y lo cogió con cuidado de no despertarle para llevarle bien tapado con la manta hasta su cama. Al entrar en la casa, se sintió más cómodo apartándose de la vista de sus vecinos. Su padre estaba sentado junto a la ventana leyendo un libro y Naruto sonrió cuando éste se giró a mirarle.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto a escapar de la cama? – preguntó Minato.

\- Como todas las noches. Quería que le leyese un cuento.

\- Es la tercera vez que le he leído ese cuento esta noche – sonrió Minato – supongo que sólo quiere dormirse cuando tú se lo lees.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, siempre le cuesta dormirse y marea a todos hasta que lo consigue. Hace cualquier cosa por escaquearse de la cama. Voy a llevarle.

\- Abrígale bien, esta noche van a bajar las temperaturas. Eso han dicho en la radio local – sonrió Minato.

La radio local tan sólo la escuchaban los del pueblo. Nunca había tenido una gran fama, ni siquiera era una emisora conocida, quizá porque poca gente venía a Rebun y los que lo hacían, iban de excursión, hacían un par de rutas por sus hermosos paisajes y volvían a sus casas tras haberse relajado en unas pequeñas vacaciones. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo de estar un tiempo allí, de conocer los encantos que podía tener la isla.

Por la mañana, tal y como Deidara informó, comenzó a reparar las maderas del pequeño embarcadero. Mucha gente decía que no había nada en aquella isla, él había encontrado precisamente lo que buscaba, tranquilidad y algo de paz para su desgastado estado mental. Muchos años había vivido en la ciudad de Hokkaido, jamás pensó marcharse de allí y ahora… lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no quería volver.

Dejó el martillo unos segundos y se miró las manos. Antaño habían sido suaves, las manos de todo un buen médico, ahora eran tan ásperas que podría haber lijado una tabla de madera con ellas, tan sólo era un pequeño carpintero que ponía en funcionamiento de nuevo el antiguo embarcadero. Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en ejercer su profesión. Poca gente en el pueblo sabía realmente quién era y a lo que una vez se había dedicado pero era mejor así, le facilitaba el poder escapar de su pasado.

\- ¿Dei? – escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre a la espalda.

Se giró inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos como platos al identificar aquella voz. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a aquel hombre y mucho menos… en una isla remota de Japón en la que tan poca gente recaía incluso que existiera. Él simplemente… no debería estar allí. Un año había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, un año en el que quiso olvidarse de todo y que parecía lo estaba consiguiendo, ahora él estaba allí.

\- ¿Itachi? – preguntó Deidara sin poder creérselo aún.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ayer creí que me estaba volviendo loco, me pareció verte pero sabía que era imposible, tú vivías en Hokkaido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vivo aquí.

\- ¿Has abierto una consulta aquí? – preguntó Itachi sorprendido.

\- No. Ya no ejerzo como médico. Ahora trabajo la madera, estoy reabriendo el embarcadero.

\- Mi padre me informó que aquí podría alquilar un kayak.

\- Te sacaré uno del almacén.

Itachi se quedó unos segundos en completo silencio observando cómo aquel chico de extraño cabello rubio se marchaba hacia una vieja caseta a buscarle una embarcación. No podía creerse que estuviera precisamente allí, pero eso hacía que se sintiera todavía más culpable por lo sucedido. Puede que Deidara no supiera nada, pero él le había fallado y lo ocultaba bajo esa máscara de ignorancia. Tuvo que decirle la verdad… pero no fue capaz por algún motivo y ahora no se atrevía a contarle todo lo que una vez debió pronunciar.

La primera vez que conoció a Deidara, fue en la universidad. Ese chico estaba muy perdido por el recinto, tan sólo era un novato que tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de cruzarse con él. Simplemente le indicó el camino y le acompañó hasta su dormitorio. En pocos meses, ambos hacían prácticamente todo juntos, iban al cine, eran grandes amigos y hasta estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca pese a tener carreras diferentes. Itachi estudió periodismo, quería ser un gran reportero o un mejor locutor deportivo, Deidara estudiaba medicina.

Quizá aquella época fue la mejor que consiguieron vivir. Llegó a enamorarse de él, del que era su mejor amigo y al que jamás le confesó la verdad de sus sentimientos por miedo a meter la pata con él. Ese miedo hizo que le perdiera definitivamente cuando su mejor amigo se metió en medio invitando a salir a Deidara. Desde entonces Itachi decidió callar, decidió que el silencio era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle a ese chico y ahora se arrepentía de haber callado demasiadas cosas que una vez debió contar.

Deidara volvió con un kayak y un traje de neopreno para Itachi. Éste se apresuró a ayudarle con la embarcación pese a que Deidara le comentó que podía él. Itachi no creyó que la situación entre ellos estuviera tan mal, siempre pensó que eran buenos amigos, le había amado como a nadie más, él se había ganado ese hueco en su corazón y ahora… le dolía ver la distancia que les separaba. Se dio cuenta cuando al rozar su mano sin querer al tratar de coger la canoa, Deidara la apartó asustado girando el rostro.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que le salió decir a Itachi en aquel momento.

\- No pasa nada – intentó sonreír Deidara aunque no había pasado desapercibido aquel miedo que había sentido Deidara.

Por un momento… Itachi se preocupó. Hacía algo más de un año que no sabía nada de ese chico y ahora lo veía demasiado cambiado, demasiado serio a como siempre había sido, demasiado atemorizado y quizá… eso que veía en sus ojos era tristeza.

\- ¿Así que Fugaku es tu padre? - preguntó Deidara tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- Sí.

\- Era tan evidente – sonrió Deidara – el mismo apellido y aun así no me percaté que pudiera ser tu padre.

\- Hay más gente con mi apellido en Japón. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que mi padre vivía aquí? – sonrió Itachi tratando de calmar también aquel tenso ambiente.

\- Lamento lo de tu padre. Es un buen hombre.

\- Gracias. Voy a…. – intentó articular Itachi señalando una vieja cabaña.

\- A cambiarte – sonrió Deidara terminando la frase.

\- Sí – sonrió – a cambiarme.

\- Te dejaré encima del poste un par de rutas de kayak que puedas hacer.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias… Dei.

\- De nada.


	5. Chapter 5: Entrenamiento

Aquella noche, la luna había decidido ocultarse tras las borrascosas nubes. Un pequeño barco pesquero afrontaba el temporal y lo capeaba como podía mientras sus tripulantes a bordo trataban de subir las redes llenas de aquel preciado manjar.

Las olas chocaban incesantes contra el casco del barco deslizando sus frías aguas por la cubierta. Ningún lugar estaba a salvo de aquel infernal frío. Si alguien pensaba que pescar en aquellas traicioneras aguas era fácil, es que jamás había subido a bordo de un barco pesquero como aquel. Las órdenes del capitán apenas eran audibles con aquel vendaval de frío, lluvia y viento pese a los gritos que vociferaba intentando hacerse escuchar por todos los marineros.

Un chico joven fuertemente abrigado con una gran chaqueta y un impermeable, intentaba sacar del embravecido mar la red llena de peces. Sus compañeros le ayudaban desde atrás tirando todos a una hasta conseguir subir la pesada red al barco. Las olas seguían entrando por la borda mojando todo el suelo pero el trabajo no cesaba.

El joven se miró las cuarteadas manos, heridas, congeladas, con dolor, pero seguía trabajando, el tiempo era oro y necesitaba el dinero para su familia. La tripulación no se detenía ni un segundo, limpiando el pescado, recogiéndolo en sus grandes bodegas. Una gran ola entró por la estribor moviendo el barco y llevándose a uno de los hombres hasta el otro extremo del barco mientras los compañeros se reían al ver que estaba a salvo y sólo había sido un pequeño susto. El chico se recompuso cuando el joven de las manos cuarteadas le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Vamos, novato, que ya queda menos, el sol levantará en breve – le comentó Hidan ayudándole.

Ambos chicos volvieron al trabajo hasta que el sol apareció iluminando con sus rayos el horizonte, llevándose aquella penumbra en la que habían trabajado toda la noche. La lluvia cesó y las nubes empezaron a desplazarse hacia el norte alejándose de la isla, dejando ver el mayor de los arco iris. Hidan se aproximó a la barandilla del gran navío apoyándose en ella para observarlo.

\- Esta isla es un infierno a veces y un paraíso otras – comentó Suigetsu, el novato que se había caído con anterioridad movido por la ola.

\- Sí. La pesca no es nada fácil, el trabajo más duro al que jamás me he enfrentado – le dijo Hidan – pero no tiene remedio pensar en ello, es lo que hay y lo que sé hacer. A veces, con un poco de suerte tienes amaneceres tan hermosos como estos.

Suigetsu miró hacia las manos de Hidan, heridas, ásperas, tan lastimadas por el frío y el agua. Debían dolerle como nada en la vida pero seguía allí trabajando en aquellas condiciones. La pesca no era un trabajo agradable. Las madrugadas que tenían que soportar, las bajas temperaturas en las que trabajaban, el agua congelada que nunca dejaba de entrar en aquella cubierta.

Aprovecharon para dormir un rato en sus camerinos hasta que el barco llegase a puerto. El ruido de los viejos motores eran audibles en cualquier zona pero Hidan ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar aquel ensordecedor ruido. Suigetsu era un caso aparte, era su primera travesía, el novato en la tripulación y no se había acostumbrado a dormir con tanto ruido.

A las ocho de la mañana, el barco atracaba en el pequeño puerto de Rebun. Sólo las familias más próximas de los pescadores estaban allí reunidos esperando verles aparecer sanos y salvos, todos en el pueblo sabían lo traicioneras que eran aquellas aguas. Hidan bajó por la pasarela llevándose una caja del pescado que habían recogido y el cheque de su trabajo en el bolsillo mientras buscaba a su madre con la mirada. Cruzó entre todos los presentes hasta que encontró la sonrisa de su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír también y lanzarse a sus brazos pese a no poder abrazarla por la caja de pescado que cargaba.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, mi vida? - preguntó su madre.

\- Como siempre.

\- Estuve preocupada. En la radio local hablaban de la tormenta que había en alta mar.

\- Ya estoy en casa – le sonrió Hidan sintiendo la calidez de las manos de su madre en su fría mejilla.

Aquella mañana, Hidan la pasó en su dormitorio durmiendo mientras su madre arreglaba el pescado que había traído su hijo. El oficio de pescador era algo que jamás había deseado para su hijo, ya su difunto esposo lo había sido y el mar se cobró su vida, no quería que se cobrara también la de su único hijo, pero en un pequeño pueblo como aquel, los trabajos escaseaban y la supervivencia era lo que reinaba. Un pueblo tranquilo y placentero para vivir, pero duro para el trabajo.

Hidan no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde y gracias a que se puso el despertador para poder llegar al entrenamiento de las seis. Al bajar las escaleras con la bolsa de entrenar y el stick en dirección a la cocina, se encontró a su madre aún limpiando parte del pescado que había traído.

\- Mamá, deja eso anda. Cuando venga de entrenar, lo haré yo.

\- No, hijo, tú ve a entrenar, pásatelo bien y no tardes mucho en venir, necesitas descansar.

\- Sí. No tardaré.

\- Podrías llevarles algo a los chicos – comentó su madre.

\- Mejor mañana, hoy faltarán la mitad de ellos – comentó sonriendo Hidan dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de salir por la puerta.

Hidan miró hacia atrás al cerrar la puerta. Su casa se caía a pedazos pero tampoco tenían dinero para arreglarla. A veces Deidara le ayudaba a arreglar algunas cosas, algún peldaño de las escaleras de madera, algún retoque de pintura para evitar que la madera siguiera pudriéndose por las lluvias y las nieves del invierno…

De camino a la playa donde entrenaban, su vista se cruzó con la figura de Deidara que iba al entrenamiento. Pese a que le llamó un par de veces, el chico parecía bastante distraído porque no se giró a mirarle. No fue hasta la tercera vez que le llamó y le tocó el hombro acercándose a él cuando Deidara se percató de que alguien más estaba a su lado.

\- Lo siento – dijo Deidara intentando sonreír – no me di cuenta.

\- Ya lo vi. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- El pasado – sonrió Deidara – supongo que el pasado al final me ha vuelto a alcanzar. No sé si algún día podré huir de él. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

\- De salud delicada, como siempre.

\- Y tus manos por lo que veo empeorando. Tienes que cuidarlas, Hidan – le comentó Dei mirando sus destrozadas manos – Tengo una crema en la bolsa que te ayudará a cicatrizar más rápido. Llévatela luego, yo puedo hacer más.

\- Vale, gracias.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la playa, allí aprovecharon la pequeña cabaña para cambiarse por el atuendo de Lacrosse. Deidara abrió su bolsa buscando en ella la crema cicatrizante pero lo que encontró fue su camiseta de Lacrosse con el número tres estampado en ella. Miró ese número unos segundos dejándose envolver por aquellos recuerdos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Hidan en su hombro moviéndole suavemente tratando así de sacarle de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Hidan.

\- Sí. Son sólo viejos recuerdos que no debían haber salido.

\- ¿De cuándo vivías en Hokkaido?

\- Recuerdos de la universidad.

\- Nunca nos cuentas nada de tu pasado. Ni siquiera nos has dicho lo que estudiaste.

\- Nada importante – sonrió Deidara mirando la camiseta.

\- Esos recuerdos… ¿Tienen algo que ver con esa camiseta?

\- Con la camiseta no, ésta es mía, pero recuerdo el número tres. En mi equipo de la Universidad, ese número pertenecía a alguien especial para mí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. Quizá estaba empezando a olvidar algunas cosas pero parece que no puedo escapar de todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de ese chico?

\- Sí. Era un gran chico.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le contaste alguna vez tus sentimientos?

\- No – dijo Deidara con rapidez – supongo que yo fui un poco cobarde para hacerlo. Era un chico listo, atractivo, siempre iba rodeado de gente. Fue mi mejor amigo durante años y sentí miedo de confesarme y perderle, quizá no confesarme fue lo que hizo que le perdiera definitivamente. Llevaba años ya sin verle, no creí que volviera a tenerle frente a mí.

\- ¿Le has tenido frente a ti? – preguntó Hidan sonriendo bajando la voz.

\- Sí, está aquí.

\- Dei… ¿Es que no ves lo que ocurre? Puedes confesarte ahora, ve y dile lo que sientes.

\- Hidan… ha pasado mucho tiempo. En estos años mi vida ha cambiado mucho, tengo cicatrices que no van a sanar nunca, hay cosas que ya no pueden volver a ser como antes. Apenas conozco ya a ese chico y ni siquiera sabría ahora mismo lo que siento por él, ya no somos universitarios, hemos cambiado. Esperaré a que se marche de la isla y cada uno volverá a su vida – sonrió Deidara cogiendo finalmente la pomada en su mano y dándosela a Hidan.

Hidan guardó la crema en su bolsa antes de salir detrás de Deidara. Hoy en el campo había poca gente, tan sólo cinco personas habían ido al entrenamiento, Gaara, Deidara, Kiba, Shikamaru y él mismo. Los cuatro empezaron a calentar mientras Shikamaru se tumbaba en la arena mirando el despejado cielo que se había quedado tras la tormenta de aquella madrugada.

\- Shikamaru, a entrenar – escuchó que le decía la voz de su entrenador, Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Pero entrenador… es muy problemático, sólo somos cinco.

\- Como todos los martes – dijo Fugaku sonriendo – vamos, aún somos cinco, algo practicaremos.

Shikamaru se levantó no muy complacido pero siempre había respetado a su entrenador, hoy no iba a ser una excepción. Fugaku sonrió al ver a sus cinco chicos practicando, fijándose en la mirada atenta de Hidan sobre Deidara. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que ocurría algo, todos esos chicos tenían sus secretos, fingían muy bien y aunque él era capaz de entender lo que ocurría y comprenderles, ellos mismos un día se darían cuenta de todo lo que les rodeaba, quizá empezaban a fijarse en sus compañeros.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, papá? – preguntó Sasuke – sólo han venido cinco. Espero que les pongas orden porque esto no puede seguir así.

\- Sasuke… déjales.

\- ¿Qué? Es una insubordinación.

\- Sasuke… éste no es tu equipo, es el mío. Quizá en la ciudad os paguen por jugar pero a ellos nadie les ha dado nada. Tienen sus vidas, sus trabajos, cosas que hacer, juegan porque les gusta y les distrae.

\- ¿Les distrae de qué? – preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

\- De la vida – dijo filosófico Fugaku marchándose.

\- No me has contestado de qué te reías.

\- Me reía al ver lo que ha madurado el equipo. Cuando empezaron eran un montón de niños discutiendo unos con otros y ahora míralos… hasta parece que empiezan a preocuparse los unos por los otros, están madurando – dijo mirando hacia un preocupado Hidan que seguía atento a los estiramientos de un Deidara más pensativo de lo habitual.

\- ¿Qué equipo, papá? Son cinco chiquillos. Son unos insubordinados.

\- Sasuke… vete a casa si no quieres estar aquí. Son cinco y van a entrenar conmigo. No hace falta que te quedes.

\- Voy a quedarme, te prometí que ayudaría en las estrategias aunque no tengo ningún entrenamiento que puedan hacer sólo cinco personas. Es vergonzoso, ni siquiera ha venido el capitán del equipo.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer – comentó Gaara a su espalda llamándole la atención.

\- ¿Más importante que un entrenamiento?

\- Sí – dijo Gaara con su seriedad habitual haciendo resoplar a Sasuke.

\- Esto es increíble. Estáis a dos derrotas de que os eliminen de la liga.

\- Y a dos victorias de pasar a primera división – dijo Hidan divertido.

Sasuke sonrió incrédulo. No sabía si eran idiotas, si no les importaba ganar o perder o simplemente es que les daba absolutamente igual el deporte que él amaba con todo su ser. Esos chicos eran rebeldes por naturaleza y aunque su padre sonreía y trataba de ver cosas buenas, él no era capaz de ver lo que su padre veía, era imposible. Sólo veía a unos chiquillos que veían aquel deporte como algo divertido para pasar el rato, no como lo que era, sacrificio y obligación. Eso sí… una de las cosas que tenía clara era que su padre conocía más de un secreto de aquellos chicos por como sonreía y por la forma cariñosa y dulce en que les miraba. Quizá él mismo se moría de ganas por conocer un poco de esos secretos que nadie le contaría.


	6. Chapter 6: Agente

Un nuevo día amanecía por el horizonte. Esa noche hubo una gran tormenta que apenas dejó pegar ojo a Madara, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos vendavales en Hokkaido. Quizá quería achacar toda la culpa de sus ojeras a aquel mal tiempo pero no era cierto, parte de esa culpa la tenía la enfermedad que lentamente estaba consumiendo a su hermano pequeño.

Bien abrigado con una chaqueta, guantes y la bufanda, seguía sentado en una silla en la helada terraza del hotel donde se hospedaba. El cálido aliento salía de su boca con la respiración creando una densa nube blanca que desaparecía lentamente con el contacto del frío clima. Sentía su rostro frío como el hielo pero no le importaba, aquel amanecer de cielo anaranjado merecía la pena ser disfrutado.

El sol podía estar levantándose, llevándose aquella tormenta que había azotado con violencia a la isla pero seguía sin calentar lo suficiente. Aún necesitaría un par de horas para descongelar todo aquel hielo y escarcha que se formaba por las noches. Madara apartó con la mano izquierda la manga de su chaqueta para mirar el reloj que llevaba en la derecha. Eran las siete de la mañana. Sonrió, le resultaba extraño que no le hubiera llamado nadie para investigar algún caso pero claro… ahora ya no estaba en Hokkaido, se había marchado de la gran ciudad para servir en un pequeño pueblo donde prácticamente, todo era tranquilidad.

\- Si me vieras ahora, papá – susurró sonriendo mientras seguía mirando el cielo – yo que siempre fui un hombre de acción ahora estoy encerrado en una pequeña isla donde no ocurre nada interesante.

\- El hombre incorruptible – escuchó la voz de su hermano pequeño a la espalda.

\- Ey, ¿cómo has entrado?

\- La chica de la limpieza me ha abierto la puerta. Aquí nos conocemos todos, saben que eres mi hermano. Te he traído unos bollos de la panadería local para que desayunes. No quiero que vayas muerto de hambre a tu primer día en la comisaría – sonrió Fugaku enseñando la bolsa de papel con los bollos.

\- Gracias. Entremos dentro, aquí fuera hace frío para ti.

Madara se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al interior del cuarto cerrando la gran cristalera tras él. Fugaku le observaba con una sonrisa mientras su hermano buscaba una silla en el cuarto de al lado para dejarla en la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. Fugaku se percató entonces del periódico sobre la mesa abierto en los alquileres de casas.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte para tiempo? – preguntó Fugaku.

\- Sí. Estaba buscando algo no muy caro.

\- En esta isla pocas cosas son caras, Madara – le sonrió – somos un pequeño pueblo que subsistimos como mejor se puede. Tenemos los servicios mínimos imprescindibles. Si quieres algo en concreto deberías ir a la ciudad y está surcando el mar en ferri. En serio, Madara… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Eres el mejor policía de Hokkaido, te mandaban siempre a los peores lugares de corrupción porque no te tiembla el pulso cuando hay que hacer justicia, te has enfrentado hasta a grandes mandatarios que podían haber destruido tu carrera pero aquí estás…

\- Quizá quería un cambio de aires.

\- Los dos sabemos que eres feliz llevando a la cárcel a los que se aprovechan de su dinero para obtener lo que quieren. Aquí no hay nada parecido. El mejor caso que puedes encontrar aquí es que se le haya perdido una oveja a algún granjero despistado – sonrió Fugaku haciendo sonreír a Madara.

\- Entonces tendré que encerrar a las ovejas – le bromeó Madara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Madara? Vas a tirar toda tu carrera por la borda.

\- No estoy tirando nada, Fugaku. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de esta decisión, porque tengo mis prioridades, la familia es mi prioridad. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta el último de los días. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

\- Eres un cabezota. Estoy bien.

\- Sabes perfectamente que por mucho que no quieras hablar del tema, la enfermedad sigue estando en tu cuerpo, no puedes evitarlo. Voy a quedarme porque de lo único que podría arrepentirme en un futuro es de no haber estado contigo el tiempo que te quedaba. Se apañarán sin mí en la ciudad – sonrió – mientras arrestaré ovejas.

Fugaku sonrió tomando asiento frente a su hermano para ir sacando los bollos de la bolsa. Madara aprovechó para llamar a recepción pidiendo que subieran un par de cafés, un americano para él y un café con leche para su hermano pequeño.

\- Como siempre, te sigue gustando el café dulce y con poca cafeína – comentó Fugaku al ver lo que había pedido.

\- Me gusta poco el café, pero el americano me mantiene despierto pese a su poca cafeína. Quizá me he acostumbrado a su sabor. Ahora que no están tus hijos por casa, ¿cómo estás?

\- Voy a días. Algunos días parece que me encuentro bien, otros el dolor me impide hasta moverme de ese sillón. Entrenar a esos chicos es lo que me obliga a salir de casa, a moverme y seguir con una vida lo más normal posible. Si no fuera por ellos quizá sólo estaría tirado en el sillón dejando pasar las horas.

\- Al menos consiguen sacarte de casa y animarte un rato. Eso está bien – comentó Madara antes de pasarle un bollo de la bolsa.

Ambos hermanos desayunaron recordando viejas historias de cuando eran más jóvenes, recordando aquellos largos y calurosos veranos cuando venían a la isla a pasarla con sus padres. A las ocho y media de la mañana, cuando el sol ya estaba levantando, Madara se marchó a su nuevo puesto de trabajo en una pequeña oficina del centro del pueblo, la única que existía.

Sus compañeros le recibieron con una gran sonrisa, poca gente nueva solía aparecer por la isla. El jefe de policía salió enseguida de su despacho haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de saludo. Apenas cruzaron un par de palabras y le indicó cuál sería su mesa de trabajo. Al menos le había tocado una cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle, desde allí podía ver el mar al otro lado de la carretera.

Todos sus compañeros parecían estar muy relajados, algunos de ellos simplemente patrullaban con el coche por las calles pero ni siquiera los teléfonos sonaban en aquella localidad. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad. Él siempre había perseguido a gente poderosa, a los corruptos, nunca le había temblado la mano a la hora de hacer justicia pero hoy estaba realmente perdido. En ese pueblo no había crímenes que investigar, ni casos que resolver. Suspiró y colocó nuevamente su portalápiz en varios lugares de la mesa tratando de identificar dónde quedaría mejor, no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que su jefe salió con una notificación en la mano.

\- Madara, ¿podrías entregarla a la dirección correspondiente? No está lejos de aquí.

\- Claro – comentó cogiendo la notificación policial para mirar la dirección.

Antes de salir de la oficina, tuvo que preguntar a un par de agentes dónde se encontraba la vivienda que iba a buscar, pero todos sonrieron explicándole que siguiera la calle principal, no tenía pérdida. Era un pueblo demasiado pequeño y la encontraría enseguida.

Ni siquiera quiso coger el coche patrulla para ir. Tenía razón, la casa no estaba muy lejos pero sí le sorprendió que estuviera frente a la casa de su hermano. Miró hacia aquella casa, la pintura de la valla se estaba deteriorando y cuarteando, el césped del jardín necesitaba ser cortado urgentemente. La pared de madera pedía con presura una mano de barniz y las escaleras hacia el porche de la entrada parecía que iban a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Abrió la puerta de la valla sintiendo cómo una de las bisagras se soltaba desbarajustando la puerta por completo. Entró y la cerró como pudo tratando de volver a meter la bisagra en el sitio antes de continuar su camino hacia las escaleras. Aquellos cuatro peldaños los subió con miedo, escuchando el ruido de la madera crujir bajo sus botas, pensando que se rompería en cualquier momento aquella madera y él caería. No fue así. Llegó a la puerta y tocó con los nudillos sosteniendo la carta en la mano. Al no recibir respuesta, tocó nuevamente a la puerta con algo de más fuerza pero nadie respondió. Pensó que no había nadie y pasaría más tarde a dejar la carta.

Al bajar los peldaños y salir del jardín por aquella destartalada verja, se dio cuenta de una cortina que se movía en una de las ventanas. Miró con más detenimiento, le había parecido ver a un chico rubio justo antes de que la cortina se moviera, pero ya no estaba seguro si realmente había visto algo.

Estuvo a punto de volver a entrar en la propiedad cuando una mano en su hombro le sacó de aquel pensamiento. Su hermano estaba allí detenido tras él mirándole con ojos de sorpresa. No esperaba verle tan pronto cerca de su casa.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Fugaku.

\- Me han mandado a traer esta notificación, debo entregarla en mano pero parecía que no había nadie en casa. Creí haber visto a alguien en aquella ventana pero no me ha abierto la puerta.

\- Minato Namikaze – comentó Fugaku – no te abrirá la puerta, lleva al menos dos años encerrado en la casa. Dásela a su hijo. Si tarda en venir, puedes ir a entregársela al bar del pueblo, trabaja allí de camarero. Le reconocerás rápido, tiene el cabello rubio.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Madara aún mirando hacia la ventana viendo a través de la cortina aquella figura que se rehusaba a salir al exterior - ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no salga? –preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Dicen que sufrió hace años un accidente. No sé, nadie le ha visto salir de esa casa desde entonces. Si quieres hablar con él, necesitarás que su hijo esté en casa, él te dejará entrar.

\- Vale. Vendré más tarde entonces. ¿Dónde vas tú? – preguntó Madara.

\- A casa. Había pasado por la panadería de la familia Sabaku, está un poco más abajo, hacen un pan excelente. Deberías probarlo.

\- Quizá lo haga.

Aquella mañana, el único trabajo que le mandaron fue recorrer las diversas granjas que habían por la zona y comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Fue un día de lo más aburrido y tranquilo para él. Aún así, pese a ir con un compañero en el coche que trataba de distraerle con una amena conversación, cada vez que pasaban por la vía principal, Madara miraba hacia aquella destartalada casa como si fuera a ver a aquel extraño hombre detrás de la cortina. Lo único que consiguió ver fue el pequeño huerto trasero donde parecía que cultivaban algunas verduras para ellos mismos.

Por la tarde, sobre las seis de la tarde, Fugaku se marchó de casa como acostumbraba para ir al entrenamiento. Ese fin de semana tenían un partido importante. Su hijo pequeño le seguía de cerca con cara de pocos amigos y es que seguía sin entender cómo funcionaba ese equipo. Para él todo consistía en el sacrificio y cuando observó a Hidan con una pequeña caja de pescado repartiendo a sus compañeros, se asombró todavía más.

Fugaku sonrió al ver al capitán del equipo traer algunas verduras y repartirlas entre sus compañeros mientras éstos traían otras cosas de sus oficios y repartían igualmente entre todos. Al fin y al cabo y tras tanto tiempo de insistencia por parte de Fugaku, había conseguido que fueran una familia, que se preocupasen los unos por los otros.

\- ¿Qué narices es esto? – preguntó Sasuke enfadado - ¿Es un entrenamiento o un mercado?

\- Los miércoles es el único día en que todos pueden aparecer, así que traen las cosas que quieren darse los unos a los otros.

\- Esto es alucinante – susurró Sasuke sin poder creérselo – tenéis un partido importante y estáis repartiéndoos cosas en vez de entrenar.

\- Sasuke… Cálmate de una vez.

\- ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? – le gritó hacia Naruto que sonreía repartiendo un puerro a Hidan.

\- ¿Es a mí? – preguntó Naruto borrando la sonrisa.

\- Claro que es a ti, eres el capitán. Deberías dar ejemplo y no faltar a los entrenamientos. Ahora mismo deberías estar entrenando en lugar de unirte a ellos en este absurdo mercado.

\- Si no te gusta lo que ves, puedes volverte a la ciudad. No te hemos pedido que vengas ni que nos ayudes. No necesitamos tus consejos.

\- Si queréis ganar vais a necesitarlos.

\- Es posible, pero no necesito que un niñato como tú venga a mi campo a decirme cómo vivir la vida. Tú no sabes nada de nuestra vida, ni de nuestras responsabilidades, no sabes nada sobre nosotros ni los problemas que afrontamos ni de cómo vivimos, así que márchate si tanto te disgusta ver nuestra forma de vida.

\- ¿Me llamas a mí niñato? ¿Y qué narices eres tú? Eres menor que yo.

\- Sal de mi campo – gritó Naruto.

\- No puedes echarme, eres un jugador.

\- No eres mi entrenador y sigo siendo el capitán de este equipo. Lárgate de mi campo – le gritó Naruto enfadado - ¿Alguien está en contra de que eche a… "este tipo" de mi campo? – preguntó Naruto hacia su equipo pero aunque todos le miraron, nadie reprochó su decisión – Está decidido entonces, lárgate.

Sasuke pese a buscar el apoyo de su padre, no lo encontró. Se marchó de allí con una ligera sonrisa que indicaba claramente que no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a echarle fuera de un campo y ahí estaba aquel rubio desafiándole. Se marchó de allí cabreado hasta que llegó donde estaba su tío y su hermano mayor sonriendo.

\- Como siempre, mi hermano haciendo amigos allá donde va – sonreía Itachi con las manos apoyadas sobre la valla del campo.

\- Deberías relajarte un poco, Sasuke, estás aquí de vacaciones – comentó Madara sonriendo.

\- Callaos – les gritó marchándose de allí en dirección a casa.


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevo entrenador

El sol caía lentamente dando paso a la penumbra de la noche. Madara observaba desde el lateral del campo aquel cielo completamente despejado que permitía ver el mayor número de estrellas que jamás había visto en su vida. Aquella isla puede que fuera algo solitaria, aburrida y sin mucha actividad pero también era un paraíso. No negaba que la vida allí era dura, que apenas tenían los servicios básicos e imprescindibles pero la gente era feliz y tenían unos paisajes increíbles.

Pese a la ausencia de nubes, la brisa se estaba levantando con sutiliza, seguramente esa noche habría un viento endemoniado, quizá por ese mismo motivo no había nubes, auguraban la fuerte ventisca que se avecinaba. Madara guardó las manos en sus bolsillos encontrándose con la carta que aún debía entregar. Ni siquiera la sacó del bolsillo. Miró hacia su sobrino que mantenía la vista perdida en el jugador con el número tres en su camiseta.

\- Juega bien. ¿No crees? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, siempre jugó muy bien. Tenía talento natural para el lacrosse.

\- ¿Le conocías?

\- Deidara.

\- ¿Deidara qué?

\- Ni idea, era sólo Deidara. Venía de un orfanato. Llegó a la universidad con una beca y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Soñaba con ser médico y jugaba a lacrosse para que no le quitasen la beca y poder acabar los estudios. Era bueno – dijo Itachi – fue compañero mío de cuarto en la universidad durante unos años – Itachi sonrió sorprendiendo a su tío – lo más curioso es que el número tres era mi número de camiseta en la universidad.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo en este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios si era tan talentoso?

\- No lo sé – dijo Itachi extrañamente serio, algo que le hizo sospechar a su tío que su sobrino sabía más de lo que le estaba contando – también me sorprendí esta mañana cuando le vi.

Madara no quiso profundizar en aquel tema al ver la mirada perdida y triste de su sobrino. Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos chicos, algo que le estaba causando un gran dolor a Itachi y que parecía rehusarse a liberar. El sonido agudo del silbato de Fugaku le hizo devolver la mirada al campo, observando cómo los jugadores se quitaban los cascos para irse a cambiarse. El entrenamiento había finalizado. Madara prestó atención a todos los chicos hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los únicos dos rubios que estaban allí, sabía que el número tres no podía ser, se llamaba Deidara, así que eso le dejaba únicamente al número cinco, el capitán del equipo. Se acercó hacia su hermano para preguntarle si era el hijo de la persona a la que estaba buscando y cuando se lo confirmó, caminó hacia el muchacho.

\- Perdona, ¿Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó Madara.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Verás, soy el nuevo policía y me han mandado a entregar esta notificación para Minato Namikaze. Esta mañana estuve por la casa pero nadie abrió la puerta.

\- Oh. De acuerdo. Puedes dármela a mí y se la daré a mi padre.

\- Debo notificarla en persona – comentó apartando la carta de la mano de Naruto.

\- De acuerdo. Pues si puedes esperar unos segundos a que me duche, te llevo a casa y hablas con él en persona.

\- Claro.

Fugaku se acercó a su hermano mayor en cuanto vio a Naruto marcharse con el resto de sus compañeros hacia los vestuarios. Madara no podía apartar los ojos de ninguno de aquellos chicos que sonreían, para él las personas nunca habían sido ningún secreto. Había sido policía desde los dieciocho años, conocía cómo funcionaba la gente, era bueno en su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué esconden? – preguntó Madara a su hermano, quien sonrió cerrando los ojos.

\- Sólo cosas de la vida.

\- No han tenido vidas fáciles.

\- Nunca se te escapa ni una – sonrió Fugaku tocando el hombro de su hermano para marcharse.

Madara sonrió, su hermano pequeño también sabía más cosas de esos chicos, sabía mucho más de lo que contaba. Era su entrenador y él mejor que nadie sabía que decidió retirarse hace muchos años de aquel deporte, si había vuelto por este equipo, era porque había visto algo, quizá que le necesitaban.

Esperó en silencio a que aquel chico rubio apareciera y le siguió hasta su casa. Las destartaladas maderas que formaban los peldaños volvieron a crujir bajo el peso de ambos, pero Naruto no detuvo su caminar hasta llegar a la puerta y meter la llave en la cerradura.

\- Ten cuidado con la primera madera, está rota y no quiero que tropieces.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Madara.

\- Papá – gritó el chico – ya he vuelto del entrenamiento. Traigo visita para ti.

Madara dudó si seguir entrando hacia el pasillo. Era cierto que la primera madera estaba rota pero Naruto con una sonrisa le dijo que la arreglaría en cuanto pudiera. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza a Madara que hablase en serio, conocía demasiado bien a los chicos como él, fingían las sonrisas para seguir adelante, para no preocupar a nadie, pero no podía engañarle a él. Ver cómo estaba esa casa era prueba suficiente de que tenía problemas económicos y problemas graves.

\- No te quedes ahí, vamos entra.

\- Con permiso – susurró Madara entrando en la habitación.

Siguió a Naruto esperando encontrar a la persona que había ido a buscar. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón, se encontró con aquel hombre rubio que miraba por la ventana la ventisca que se acababa de levantar y movía los árboles con fuerza. Toda la casa crujía debido a la falta de mantenimiento. Madara pensó en el miedo que se debía pasar en aquella casa, pensando que un aire como aquel podría romperla en pedazos por lo destrozada y débil que se encontraba, pero aún aguantaba. Se acercó al hombre mientras Naruto comentaba que prepararía un poco de té.

\- ¿Minato Namikaze? – preguntó Madara cuando Naruto se perdió por la puerta de la cocina.

El hombre se giró ligeramente devolviendo la cortina a su lugar. Madara estaba convencido de que aquel era el hombre que no le había abierto la puerta pero al girarse, descubrió el motivo por el que no lo había hecho. Minato movía su silla de ruedas hacia él aunque no avanzó prácticamente nada, tan sólo se acercó un poco al fuego de la chimenea. Entendía tras ver la madera rota de la entrada, que le sería complicado llegar a la puerta con esa silla de ruedas.

\- Yo… he venido a entregarle una notificación – comentó sacando la carta del bolsillo para tendérselo.

Minato en completo silencio miró la carta dudando si debía cogerla. Finalmente lo hizo, alzó su mano hacia la notificación y la cogió con suavidad. Madara no dejó de mirar ni un segundo aquella mano que temblaba.

\- Gracias – fue la única respuesta que consiguió escuchar de aquella voz tan varonil y a la vez… tan sumamente atrayente.

\- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar? – preguntó Naruto desde la puerta de la cocina mirando a Madara, obligándole a quitar por primera vez sus ojos de Minato para mirarle.

\- No, muchas gracias. Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ya me retiro, espero que paséis una buena noche.

\- Igualmente – comentó Naruto.

Madara se marchó de allí aunque se le había grabado a fuego aquella escena. No paraba de darle vueltas en qué había podido ocurrir en esa familia. Al salir, vio a un niño pequeño que salía corriendo del pasillo en busca de Minato. Fue la primera y única vez que consiguió ver una sonrisa en aquel hombre, justo cuando cogía al chiquillo. Sabía que sobraba allí y su misión ya estaba hecha, así que salió de la casa.

Esa noche cenó en casa de su hermano, quería estar con él acompañándole antes de que a la mañana siguiente fuera a su sesión de quimioterapia. La mesa estaba en silencio, Mikoto preocupada por su esposo, Fugaku comía en silencio manteniendo un tenso silencio evitando así el tema polémico en la mesa, Sasuke cabreado con su hermano y con su padre por no haberle cubierto en la discusión del campo, por haber dejado que le echase y luego estaba Itachi, ese chico que parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado muy lejos de esa isla, de ese pueblo y de esa mesa.

Una vez los hijos de Fugaku se marcharon a la cama, Madara aprovechó para preguntarle por Minato, pero no consiguió averiguar mucho de él excepto que había tenido un accidente hacía unos años atrás. Por algún motivo que no conseguía llegar a comprender… ese hombre de extraño cabello rubio le causaba una gran preocupación, sentía ganas de conocerle, de saber más cosas sobre él, quería descubrir todo lo que aquella mirada perdida de intensos ojos azules escondían tras ellos. Sin embargo… de Fugaku no sacaría nada y lo sabía. No tuvo más remedio que marcharse a su hotel a descansar. Mañana sería otro aburrido día de trabajo en aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios donde nada interesante sucedía.

El sol despuntaba alto cuando Sasuke consiguió abrir los ojos. Miró el despertador de la mesilla de al lado comprobando que era prácticamente la hora de comer. No entendía cómo había dormido tanto, él jamás había sido perezoso. Elevó su mano hacia el cabello y lo acarició revolviéndolo con sutileza mientras suspiraba. Aún tenía en la cabeza la forma en que Naruto le había echado del campo. Un soberano crío le había expulsado y dejado en ridículo frente a todos y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir, no volvería a poner un solo pie en ese campo.

Decidió que debía levantarse pero cuando lo hizo y bajó a la cocina, se encontró a su madre sentada en una de las sillas observando una antigua fotografía de cuando se casó con Fugaku. Eso también era muy extraño. Se acercó hasta su madre colocando la mano en el hombro de la mujer sintiendo cómo ella correspondía aquel gesto poniendo su mano encima de la de su hijo. Aquello asustó a Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó aterrado.

\- En su cuarto – intentó tranquilizarle su madre – las sesiones de quimioterapia no son fáciles, Sasuke. Déjale descansar, ¿vale?

\- Pero… ¿Está bien?

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de una de esas sesiones. Tardará unos días en recuperarse.

\- ¿Puedo verle?

\- Creo que es mejor que le dejes descansar un rato. No querrá verte en estas condiciones. Es duro.

\- Por favor – suplicó Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo, pero no mucho rato.

\- Gracias.

Mikoto sonrió unos segundos soltando la mano de su hijo, dejándole marchar hacia la habitación de su padre. Sabía que Sasuke tenía un carácter fuerte y regio, había salido a su padre, ambos eran demasiado parecidos y hasta acabaron dedicándose a la misma profesión, pero pese a sus discusiones y el choque de sus caracteres, Mikoto siempre tuvo presente el gran afecta y cariño que se procesaban. Sasuke siempre sería el ojito derecho de su esposo, su niño pequeño, uno de sus grandes orgullos.

Sasuke entró por la habitación con sigilo y precaución. Estaba preocupado por su padre y no podía ocultar ese sentimiento. Discutían de continuo y su padre siempre salía victorioso de todos y cada uno de sus enfrentamientos verbales, pero aun así, amaba a su padre, había sido su ídolo, la persona a quien más admiraba y de quien siguió los pasos hacia su futuro.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó en susurró entrando a la habitación.

\- Pasa, Sasuke – escuchó una débil voz proveniente de la cama.

Sasuke terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras él. Su padre se encontraba tumbado en la cama, tapado con las mantas y con un libro en las manos. Sasuke ni siquiera creía que su padre estuviera leyendo, tenía el semblante serio y el rostro pálido. Se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado sobre las mantas mirando el libro que leía. No lo conocía en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó.

\- Una novela histórica – le respondió su padre – Habla de la historia de Japón. Oye, Sasuke… tengo algo que pedirte.

\- Dime.

\- Necesito que entrenes durante unos días a esos chicos.

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Sasuke y quería dar un "no" rotundo, pero algo en el rostro de su padre le impedía desobedecer aquello, negarse a aquella petición.

\- No puedo, papá, pide otra cosa.

\- Quiero que les entrenes. La quimioterapia me dejará mal unos días, no puedo salir de la cama sin tener unas terribles náuseas. Por favor, te lo pido como un favor personal. Esos chicos te necesitan, están a dos derrotas de ser eliminados, si pierden dos partidos se acabó su sueño de llegar a primera división.

\- No puedo hacerlo, papá. Yo tengo un equipo en primera división, no puedo aliarme con el enemigo. Además Naruto y todos los miembros de su equipo me odian.

\- Por favor, Sasuke. Sólo tienes que darles un voto de confianza y ganártelos.

\- ¿Ganármelos? Viste muy bien lo que ocurrió ayer. Naruto me echó del campo, no quiere verme allí.

\- Discúlpate con él y te dejará volver al campo. Es un buen chico.

\- No pienso disculparme por decir la verdad y sabes perfectamente que tenía razón.

\- Sí, tienes razón en decir que ese equipo es un desastre, pero te equivocas en algo, Sasuke. Es un equipo que necesita ayuda y que tienen sus propias vidas, sus trabajos, esto lo hacen por vocación. Ten paciencia, no pueden abandonar sus trabajos sólo por jugar. No viven del juego.

\- Un Uchiha jamás se disculpa. Tú me enseñaste eso.

\- Y quizá me equivocaba. Vamos, Sasuke, serás mejor persona de lo que yo lo fui alguna vez. Habla con ellos y entrénales. Será sólo una temporada.

\- De acuerdo. Les entrenaré – aceptó al final a regañadientes.


	8. Chapter 8: Primer partido

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Sasuke se maldecía mentalmente una y un millón de veces por haber aceptado la descabellada idea de entrenar a aquel equipo. No sólo era que esos chicos le odiaban, sino también la cantidad de problemas que iba a suponerle algo tan simple como haber dicho un "de acuerdo, les entrenaré".

Debió decir un "no, nunca" o quizá algo más formal como un "tengo un contrato con otro equipo y no puedo traicionar las condiciones", pero tuvo que decir aquel "de acuerdo". Ahora le perseguían sus palabras y la preocupación que traían consigo. Era cierto que había firmado un contrato con Gakuen, no podía entrenar a otro equipo y eso incluía que daba igual la liga en la que estuvieran. Quizá ahora no había opción a que jugasen contra su equipo, pero estaban a dos victorias de poder subir a primera división y jugar contra los suyos. Eso crearía un conflicto de intereses. ¿Con quién debería ir entonces? ¿Con el equipo que le pagaba o con el equipo de su padre moribundo? Se había metido en un buen lío y lo sabía.

Para colmo, debía ir a disculparse con aquellos chicos, o al menos con Naruto. Toda su vida le habían dicho que un Uchiha jamás se disculpaba y ahora su padre le mandaba aprender a hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar algo así.

Mikoto supo enseguida que su hijo estaba preocupado al ver cómo removía las judías verdes y las setas en el plato con los palillos sin llegar a coger nada. Su madre sonrió y es que se daba cuenta de que toda su vida se estaba desviando de lo que él siempre pensó que sería. Su padre había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años. Sasuke estaba confuso, no sabía a qué atenerse y la enfermedad le había caído como un balde de agua frío. No se le pasaba por la cabeza poder llegar a defraudarle.

\- Sasuke… no tienes por qué hacerlo – le dijo su madre al verle preocupado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sasuke confuso dejando los palillos en un lateral junto al plato.

\- A entrenar a esos chicos. Te vas a meter en un problema si lo haces, ¿verdad?

\- Sólo si me pillan – trató de sonreír Sasuke.

\- ¿Compensa tirar toda tu carrera por la borda por un pequeño equipo de un pueblo?

\- No lo hago por ellos – dijo Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, cielo, pero tú jamás defraudarás a tu padre. Él está orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has conseguido, del hombre en quien te convertiste. No hace falta que le digas a todo que sí porque esté enfermo.

\- No lo hago por su enfermedad – comentó Sasuke apartando de sí el plato de judías – lo hago por mí y quizá por él. Sé perfectamente cómo acabará todo esto, es cuestión de tiempo que papá no esté con nosotros, quiero saber qué vio en ese equipo, quiero descubrir por qué volvió a entrenar, quiero conseguir entenderle y pasar tiempo con él. Si entrenar ese equipo me va a ofrecer la opción de estar a su lado todo el tiempo que le queda, entonces tengo que hacerlo.

Mikoto sonrió. Sabía que su hijo pequeño era terco, un cabezota y sobre todo… era muy orgulloso pero también era un gran chico con un enorme corazón bajo el pecho. Era la luz de sus ojos, sus dos hijos lo eran, siempre habían sido valientes y decididos, eran todo el orgullo que una madre podía tener.

\- Entonces deberías empezar por un "lo siento" – dijo Mikoto sonriendo dándole la respuesta a su hijo.

Sasuke sonrió aunque no pudo esconder bajo aquella sonrisa el nerviosismo que le consumía por dentro. Nunca se había disculpado ante nadie, no le había hecho falta y ahora no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Sólo pensar en aquellas palabras hacía que se le atragantasen en la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

\- Mamá… ¿Qué sabes de la familia de enfrente?

\- ¿La de Naruto? – preguntó – no mucho la verdad. Es un buen chico, muy familiar, creo que quiso ir a la universidad pero… al final cambió de decisión y decidió quedarse en el pueblo.

\- ¿No quiso?

\- Eso dicen. No hablo con él de cosas del pasado – sonrió Mikoto – a veces le llevo algún pastel y él me trae algunas verduras de las que planta en el huerto trasero de su casa. Poco más.

\- Ya veo. El tío Madara dice que su padre está en silla de ruedas.

\- Sí. Un accidente. Como comprenderás no le quise incomodar a preguntas, así que no hablamos de ese tema. No puedo ayudarte mucho más.

\- ¿Por qué me da la sensación que en este pueblo todos sabéis más de lo que contáis?

\- No lo sé – sonrió Mikoto al ver lo espabilado que se volvía su hijo pequeño.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla dándose cuenta de que tampoco su madre le ayudaría a desvelar los grandes misterios de las personas de aquella isla. No le extrañaba mucho que no le contasen nada, sabía de sobra que él acababa de llegar, era un desconocido a los ojos de todos y nadie se atrevería a desvelar los trapos sucios de sus compañeros y amigos. Una cosa tenía clara, ganarse la confianza de aquellos chicos no iba a ser tan fácil como se podía pensar.

\- Me voy al bar – comentó Sasuke levantándose de la silla para ir a buscar su ropa de abrigo.

\- De acuerdo. Que vaya bien, Sasuke – sonrió su madre sabiendo que iba a hablar con Naruto.

El bar por las mañanas siempre estaba lleno de gente tomando sus desayunos. Naruto estaba tras la barra preparando cafés e indicando a los cocineros de dentro los pedidos que debían sacar. Sasuke sonrió, al menos no estaba en el baño. Cada vez que entraba en aquel bar sólo recordaba el maldito día en que ese rubio le vio medio desnudo en el baño. Resopló y caminó hasta la barra.

\- Vaya, pero si es el gran entrenador del equipo de primera. Creo que tu mano no está en el lugar que corresponde – se cachondeó Naruto mirando de reojo a Sasuke apoyando sus manos en la barra mientras él acababa de llenar un vaso de café.

\- Tú cachondéate – le sonrió Sasuke apartando sus manos de la barra. Naruto le pagaba con la misma moneda, aún recordaba cuando él mismo utilizó aquella frase de sus manos para referirse a lo mal que las colocaba antes de lanzar a portería – me lo he ganado. Oye… yo…

\- ¿Yo…? – preguntó Naruto divertido.

\- Ya sabes… por lo de ayer…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – sonrió Naruto – Te ayudaré, creo que las palabras que buscas es "lo siento".

\- Sí, son esas.

\- Ya… Aceptadas ¿Querías algo más que un café? Estoy preparando tu americano.

\- Tenía que hablarte de algo importante. Mi padre… mi padre está mal después de la última sesión de quimioterapia. Me ha pedido que sea vuestro entrenador durante un tiempo.

\- Ni de coña – dijo Naruto borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Debería ser yo el más enfadado aquí, me ves mis partes en ese baño, me echas del campo, te burlas de mí cuando vengo a verte al bar…

\- Eres un mandón, no paras de dar órdenes a todo el mundo y te crees superior. Además no fui yo quien se bajó los pantalones en aquel baño – le susurró para que nadie le escuchase.

\- ¿Que yo me los bajé? – preguntó susurrando acercándose más al rostro de Naruto – Eres tú el que no pusiste un letrero indicando que estabas dentro limpiando.

\- Yo siempre pongo el letrero.

\- Pues ese día no estaba puesto. ¿No sería que no lo pusiste porque deseabas verme desnudo?

\- Oh, lo que me faltaba por escuchar. Eres incorregible. Lárgate a tu casa – le dijo indignado Naruto tirando el trapo que llevaba en la mano encima de la barra y dejando el café de Sasuke frente a él.

Sasuke se quedó atónito viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro lleno de piercings del chico que secaba unos vasos. No dijeron nada, pero el hombre desapareció por el almacén, siguiendo el mismo camino que había hecho Naruto.

Pain se acercó a Naruto con la sonrisa. Finalmente se había conseguido enterar de lo que había ocurrido aquel primer día en que Sasuke apareció y Naruto salió de la limpieza del baño con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Así que le viste desnudo? - preguntó con ironía.

\- No, sólo de cintura para abajo – le dijo Naruto – será capullo, decirme a mí que no puse el cartel…

\- Eh… Naruto, que no te siente mal pero… aquel día no lo pusiste. Había poca gente en el bar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a Sasuke pero… tenía razón, no lo pusiste.

\- Mierda – se ruborizó Naruto.

Sasuke terminó de tomarse su café, lo pagó y se marchó de allí. Iba a ser muy duro presentarse en los entrenamientos, en un campo donde nadie le esperaba ni le quería pero lo peor… era tener que empezar con un partido. Todo en aquella isla le desesperaba. Lo único que le quedó fue esperar hasta prácticamente las seis para ir al partido. Ni siquiera tendría oportunidad de entrenarles hoy, pero al menos, quizá si siguieran sus instrucciones lograrían hacer algo en aquel partido.

Quince minutos antes del gran encuentro, Sasuke apareció por el campo. No era gran cosa, un simple campo dentro del recinto del colegio de ese pequeño pueblo. Al ver sus condiciones, empezó a entender por qué aquellos chicos preferían entrenar en la playa. Miró hacia las gradas, todo el pueblo se había reunido y quizá aquel no fuera un deporte muy extendido en Japón, de hecho eran prácticamente pioneros en él, pero no creía que la gente tuviera nada mejor que hacer en aquel pueblucho de mala muerte aparte de entretenerse un rato pese a ser un deporte extranjero.

Se acercó al banquillo con su carpeta, su bolígrafo y dispuesto a intentar encontrar una estrategia válida para que esos chicos pudieran ganar aquel partido. Cuando los ojos de todos aquellos jugadores se posaron en él, se dio cuenta de que quizá iba a ser bastante más complicado de lo que había previsto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó uno de los chicos de cabello plateado.

\- Hidan – le llamó Naruto – déjale. Fugaku no va a poder venir en unos días y no podemos jugar sin entrenador. Nos descalificarían.

\- Prefiero que me descalifiquen – comentó mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

\- Si te descalifican pierdes automáticamente el partido y creo recordar que estáis a dos derrotas de largaros a vuestra casa y salir de la clasificación, así que no te recomiendo que facilites esa opción – le sonrió Sasuke.

\- Es que no lo aguanto – comentó Hidan marchándose de allí cabreado llevándose consigo el stick.

\- Veo que no soy bienvenido – soltó Sasuke de golpe sentándose en el banquillo.

\- Reunión de equipo, ahora mismo – gritó Naruto hacia sus compañeros apartándose de un Sasuke que sonreía desde su asiento.

Naruto se alejó de allí llevándose a todo el equipo consigo. Necesitaba hablar con ellos urgentemente y saber su punto de vista, aunque sabía el de Hidan. Naruto comentó el problema que le había surgido a Fugaku durante un tiempo y cómo iba a ser su hijo el que le sustituyese. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que podrían ganar sin ayuda, por lo que no necesitaban a un entrenador como Sasuke. Una vez decidido aquello, pusieron su plan en marcha, jugar como ellos sabían sin obedecer al entrenador y sus estrategias.

Sasuke dejó que actuasen por su cuenta los primeros minutos de partido, quería ver los puntos débiles de cada uno y sus fortalezas, crear un plan que les permitiera vencer. Apuntaba en su libreta todo lo que veía y finalmente, ideó una táctica que podría servir. Pidió tiempo muerto para poder explicar las cosas y todo quedó claro. Orgulloso y contento, vio a sus jugadores salir al campo pero aquella seguridad y tranquilidad se vinieron abajo al ver que ningún jugador estaba haciendo caso a sus indicaciones excepto uno. Aquello le sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera esperaba que de verdad hubiera un jugador que sí le escuchase y se hubiera percatado de que era un buen plan.

Pidió tiempo libre tras tiempo libre, explicó miles de estrategias pero ninguna se llevó a cabo por aquel indisciplinado equipo que se rehusaba a escucharle. Finalmente, decidió pasar de todo. Se sentó en el banquillo y miró cómo aumentaba la diferencia lentamente. Sus jugadores estaban casi más tiempo siendo arrollados y revolcados por el suelo que en pie y con la posesión de la pelota. Al final… aquel partido se perdió y el equipo frustrado y cabizbajo, volvió hacia el banquillo mirando a un Sasuke que se levantó cogiendo la carpeta para marcharse.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Naruto enfadado.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Sasuke – no tengo nada que decir porque no tenéis ningún interés en escuchar. Podíais haber ganado este partido pero supongo que vuestro orgullo puede más. Estáis a una derrota de ser descalificados y sinceramente… podéis buscar a otro entrenador porque yo me retiro – dijo Sasuke lanzando la carpeta contra el banco de madera y saliendo de allí – que os vaya bien.


	9. Chapter 9: Entrenamientos y decisiones

En el campo resonaban los gritos de alegría de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Naruto miraba enfadado hacia el origen de aquellos gritos. No estaba enfadado con el otro equipo, ni con el suyo, ni siquiera con Sasuke, estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque fue él quien tomó la decisión final pese a que el equipo estuvo de acuerdo. Sabía que sólo una persona se había negado a dejar atrás las decisiones de Sasuke pero había jugado como mejor sabía tratando de seguir a su equipo.

Miró desilusionado cómo sus jugadores se marchaban hacia el vestuario desanimados. Sasuke tenía razón en algo, estaban a una maldita derrota de tirar todo su trabajo duro por tierra por aquella niñería que habían hecho. Fugaku siempre les había dicho lo importante que era un entrenador, que tenían que obedecer cuando les decían los fallos pero no lo habían hecho por orgullo, para enseñarle una lección a Sasuke, así que esa derrota era su culpa.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con el cuerpo agachado de Deidara frente al banquillo. Estaba recogiendo algunas botellas de agua. Él era el único que se había opuesto a esa decisión contra nueve personas, era el único que había dicho de hacer caso a Sasuke. Había obedecido la decisión del equipo por no ir contra el equipo, pero Naruto sabía que había visto algo diferente a lo que los demás veían en Sasuke. Se acercó hacia él colocando su mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué viste en él? Fuiste el único que dijiste de darle la oportunidad.

Deidara resopló ante aquello. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto y menos con lo cabezota que era. Se sentó en el banquillo tras apartar algunas cosas para dejar espacio. Naruto le imitó sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes en qué liga juegan los universitarios? – le preguntó Deidara intentando no irse por las ramas.

\- ¿En primera división? – preguntó aún con dudas.

\- Es una liga restringida a universidades pero sí, esos jugadores cuando salen de la universidad con su carrera bajo el brazo, muchos son aceptados en equipos privados de primera división.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Sasuke?

\- El juego de segunda división que es donde estamos, no es nada en comparación a cómo se juega en primera, Naruto. No podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos alguien que haya estado en primera división y nos entrene, nos ayude a corregir los fallos. No servirá de nada llegar a primera división sino conseguimos quedarnos, debemos luchar por permanecer allí y eso sólo lo conseguiremos con un entrenador. No sé si te has dado cuenta… pero no vienen muchos por esta isla perdida de la mano de Dios y menos de primera división. No creo que podamos permitirnos desperdiciar los que quieren ayudarnos.

\- ¿No te saca Sasuke de las casillas? – preguntó Naruto apretando los puños.

Sabía que cada palabra de Deidara era cierta, no podía discutírselo pero seguía siendo Sasuke, ese chico orgulloso que gritaba y no entendía su forma de entrenar, de vivir, ese chico que se metía en todo lo que no le interesaba.

\- Claro que sí, Naruto. ¿Crees que me gusta que me digan los errores? ¿Crees que me encanta escuchar que tengo errores de posicionamiento? Pero es cierto. Hace años que dejé la universidad y el equipo, me fallan cosas, Naruto, como a todos y él sabe lo que nos falla, sabe lo que piden en primera división, cómo es su juego.

\- ¿Crees que debo disculparme? – preguntó Naruto pero Deidara se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy yo quien lo cree – sonrió Deidara pasándole de nuevo la pelota al tejado de Naruto.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verle levantarse, era cierto, era él quien estaba pensando en disculparse, no era algo que fuera relevante para Deidara. Dejó que se marchase al vestuario mientras él se quedaba unos segundos más mirando el campo en el que habían perdido. Una derrota y se iban a casa de nuevo, vuelta a empezar.

\- Mierda – sonrió agachando la cabeza y colocando sus manos encima de ella revolviendo el sudado cabello – voy a tener que disculparme.

Sasuke llegó a casa más silencioso de lo normal. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para su padre que leía un libro tapado con su manta en aquel sofá frente a la chimenea. La casa olía a café recién hecho y su madre le preparó una taza al ver cómo se sentaba su hijo junto a su esposo.

\- Veo que no ha ido muy bien – habló Fugaku primero.

\- Si lo dices por el partido… se ha perdido.

\- No me preocupaba el resultado, sino cómo reaccionasen ellos.

\- Mal. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionasen? Les has cambiado de entrenador por mí cuando a la mayoría no les caigo bien.

\- No le caes bien a ninguno – sonrió Fugaku.

\- Uno hizo caso.

\- Uno jugó en primera división, deja sus sentimientos personales fuera del campo, era profesional. No quiere decir que le caigas bien, sólo que está haciendo lo que debe, cumplir las órdenes de alguien que sabe más.

\- Genial – sonrió Sasuke – creía que tenía una opción aún de que ese chico les convenciera de que era lo mejor, hacer caso y dejarse de tonterías.

\- Y es posible que lo haga, pero no quiere decir que confíe en ti, simplemente sabe que es ventajoso tener un buen entrenador a ir solos a una liga de primera división de la que no conocen nada. ¿Les has dicho que los dejas? – le preguntó Fugaku.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces tómate el café, sólo tienes que esperar. Es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta de que no pueden ganar el siguiente partido sin un entrenador. Volverán.

\- Lo sé – dio un sorbo Sasuke a su café – aun así sabes lo impaciente que soy.

\- Aprende a relajarte.

La sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes. Fue Mikoto quien con una sonrisa viendo cómo su hijo hacía el amago de levantarse, le pidió que se sentase. Secó sus manos con un trapo y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirla. Se sorprendió aún más al ver a Deidara en la puerta, él no solía salir mucho de su casa en el muelle y como mucho iba a casa de Naruto.

\- Dei – comentó haciendo que tanto su esposo como su hijo girasen la cabeza hacia la puerta intrigados por verle allí - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Ya me ocupo yo, mamá – le dijo Sasuke levantándose y dejando la taza con la mitad del café en una de las mesillas – habrá venido a verme a mí. ¿Es así?

\- Sí – respondió Dei.

Sasuke le invitó a pasar pero Deidara no quiso hacerlo por algún motivo. Al fijarse Sasuke en el leve movimiento de cabeza que su padre le ofrecía, se dio cuenta de que seguramente ese chico prefería hablar fuera, así que le invitó a sentarse en el porche.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Quería… ver las jugadas, las que anotaste en la libreta.

\- ¿Te preocupan tus fallos?

\- Como a todos, supongo. No puedo mejorar solo y quiero ser útil para el equipo.

\- ¿Por qué? No parece que al equipo le importe mucho llegar a primera división.

\- Les importa y yo quiero que lleguen, así que si puedo ayudarles a conseguirlo quiero hacerlo. Para eso necesito saber los fallos y mejorar.

\- Colocación – le dijo Sasuke sin rodeos – fallas en la colocación y en los pases largos. Necesitarías mejorar la potencia del disparo, fortalecer la musculatura de los brazos. – Sasuke observó cómo Deidara parecía estar asimilando las cosas y entonces decidió hablar – mi padre ha dicho que estuviste en la universidad, que jugabas para ellos. Me ha extrañado que no tengas musculatura en los brazos, deberías tener, eres el único aquí que venía con una base de este deporte.

\- Hace muchos años que no juego – le dijo Deidara con una triste sonrisa – temas personales.

\- De acuerdo. Te apuntaré unos ejercicios para los brazos. Si lo cumples en unas semanas deberías tener la musculatura necesaria.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora te traigo los ejercicios. Espérame un segundo.

Sasuke se marchó hacia el interior de la casa a buscar un folio y un bolígrafo para escribirle los ejercicios que debería hacer. Mientras Deidara esperaba fuera, Itachi llegaba en aquel momento. Fue el más sorprendido de ver a Deidara allí sentado en su porche y aunque se detuvo unos segundos sin saber si entrar hacia casa o volver por donde había venido, finalmente subió las escaleras del porche acercándose a él.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Itachi sorprendiendo a Deidara.

\- Sí, claro, es tu casa – sonrió Dei.

\- Oye, Dei… llevo un tiempo preguntándome pero… ¿Qué nos ocurrió? Éramos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué nos separamos? ¿Cuándo?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú, Itachi – sonrió Deidara - ¿Cuándo empezaste a alejarte de mí?

Itachi trató de pensar pero no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, sabía cuándo se había alejado de él, en tercer año de universidad, cuando el que era su mejor amigo empezó a salir con Deidara. Se dijo mil veces que se alejaba porque no quería estorbar en aquella relación, no quería meterse en medio pero… tampoco aquello era del todo cierto, se alejó porque se había enamorado de él, porque no soportaba sentir aquel dolor que le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que le veía con su mejor amigo y todo… por su cobardía de tres años, por esos tres años que pudo confesarse y no lo hizo.

\- Supongo que no quise meterme en medio de tu relación con mi amigo – comentó Itachi.

\- No estabas en medio. Te necesitaba, necesité a mi mejor amigo pero nunca estabas.

\- Hacíais cosas de pareja, ibais al cine, jugabais juntos, estudiabais juntos… yo sólo era un estorbo en vuestra relación, erais una pareja y éramos tres personas, no quería meterme en medio. ¿Qué ocurrió, Dei? – preguntó preocupado Itachi - ¿Qué ha pasado durante todos estos años? Eras un buen estudiante, acabaste la carrera con las mejores notas, trabajabas en un hospital importante, te especializaste en pediatría y cirugía. ¿Por qué abandonar todo para venir a este pueblo y ser simplemente un chico que alquila kayaks?

\- Quería un cambio de vida, Itachi, nada más.

\- ¿Pasó algo en el hospital?

\- No – dijo Deidara tensándose – no es nada de eso.

\- ¿Es por lo que ocurrió en tu relación?

\- Déjalo ya, Itachi, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar de mi anterior vida.

\- Ya está, aquí traigo tus ejercicios – se escuchó a Sasuke saliendo por la puerta con la hoja, descubriendo a su hermano allí hablando con el chico al que debía entrenar - ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- No – sonó al unísono de los dos chicos.

\- Gracias por los ejercicios – comentó Deidara – ya nos veremos.

\- Claro – susurró Sasuke viendo cómo Deidara se marchaba.

Ambos hermanos vieron cómo Deidara bajaba las escaleras del porche y se perdía de vista lentamente calle abajo. En aquel momento, los ojos de Sasuke se giraron instantáneamente hacia la figura de su hermano, allí inmóvil sin apartar los ojos de aquel rubio.

\- ¿Me cuentas qué ocurre? ¿Le conocías?

\- De la universidad – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu problema con él?

\- En que me enamoré de él y lo estropeé.

\- Por lo que sé, él ya no está saliendo con nadie, podrías intentar…

\- No – se adelantó Itachi – él no sería feliz a mi lado, no si descubre todo lo que le oculto, todo lo que hice. Es mejor así, que no se entere de mis sentimientos.

\- Los secretos no te conducirán a nada bueno.

\- Es posible, pero no quiero hacerle más daño. Ese chico no puede ser feliz a mi lado, no lo sería.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo hasta que lo intentes. A veces hay que dar oportunidades a los sentimientos.

\- En este caso no – dijo Itachi de forma seria mientras entraba hacia casa.


	10. Chapter 10: Lesiones

Naruto volvió a casa más distraído que de costumbre. Tan sólo el olor de la comida recién hecha consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos en cuanto abrió la destartalada puerta de su hogar. Su padre pese a estar en aquella silla, seguía utilizando la cocina aunque con mayor dificultad que antes. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su padre, como un inútil, un inválido al que tenían que ayudar prácticamente en todo desde hacía dos años.

A su accidente se unió su embarazo, aquellos días fueron difíciles pero por suerte la gente de allí les ayudó en los momentos más complicados. La sonrisa de Naruto se dibujó enseguida en cuanto vio venir corriendo por el pasillo a su hijo. Año y medio y ya corría, al menos cuando no tropezaba por la torpeza de sus propios pies y se caía al suelo.

Le vio estirar sus brazos hacia él mientras corría. Dejó caer la bolsa de deporte desde su hombro hasta el suelo y dejó el stick apoyado contra una de las paredes de madera agachándose a la altura de su hijo, estirando también sus brazos y dejando que su hijo llegase hasta él abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza mientras reía. Naruto se levantó cogiendo a Kaito en brazos y caminó hacia la cocina mientras levantaba la camiseta del pequeño y hacía pedorretas en su estómago haciendo sonreír al pequeño.

\- Mi pequeño cada día está más grande – sonreía Naruto jugando con el niño.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el partido? – preguntó Minato.

\- Hemos perdido y para colmo hemos echado al entrenador por mala conducta del equipo.

\- Eso no es bueno – sonrió Minato.

\- No lo es. Voy a tener que ir a disculparme y odio hacerlo.

Minato sonrió, siempre lo hacía con su hijo y más al ver aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se notaba que estaba en una encrucijada, quería disculparse porque sabía que había hecho mal, pero no quería disculparse precisamente con aquel chico por algún motivo que sólo él sabía. Minato no quiso intervenir en la decisión de su hijo pero sí tenía las palabras para animarle.

\- Siempre has sido muy valiente y has afrontado las situaciones que la vida te ha planteado de frente. Estoy convencido de que seguirás haciendo lo que crees correcto.

Naruto sonrió. Su padre siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas en el momento en que él más las necesitaba. Sabía de sobra que su padre había cambiado mucho desde el accidente, era más reservado, más introvertido y apenas hablaba de sus sentimientos, no era el Minato alegre y fuerte que una vez conoció, a ese hombre al que admiraba desde lo más profundo, aun así, seguía admirándole, porque seguía viendo aquella fortaleza en él, la tenía, oculta entre toda su capa de inseguridad e inexpresión de sentimientos, estaba allí. Quizá su padre no pudiera verla, pero él lo hacía.

\- Por cierto, papá… Ese nuevo policía que está por aquí… ¿Qué te trajo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Una carta certificada del hospital. Nada importante – sonrió Minato.

\- ¿Tienes que ir a alguna revisión o algo?

\- No – sonrió con más amplitud Minato pero al ver que su hijo no se quedaba conforme con su respuesta habló de nuevo – era una carta del seguro médico, nos abonaban la última estancia en la habitación. Nada más.

\- Vale – se tranquilizó Naruto.

\- Seguro que estás cansado, yo pondré la mesa. Puedes ir a ducharte si quieres mientras termino de preparar la cena.

Naruto con una sonrisa, dejó a Kaito en el suelo frente a unos cubos de madera con los que solía jugar el niño y se marchó a la ducha. Tras la cena, acostó a su hijo leyéndole su cuento favorito y acabó durmiendo con él. Kaito se negaba a querer irse a la cuna, así que al final, solía dormir en la cama con su padre. Todos los pediatras le insistían en que debía aprender a dormir solo pero Naruto era incapaz de negarle aquello a su hijo, verle triste cuando se quedaba solo le rompía el corazón. Hacía mal pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Otra de las cosas que le preocupaba era su falta de conversación. Los niños de la guardería todos chapurreaban alguna palabra, quizá no hablasen pero aunque fuera una palabra eran capaces de decir, su hijo no había pronunciado ni una hasta el momento y no lo entendía. Cuando comentaba su preocupación con Minato o con Deidara, los dos le decían lo mismo "ya hablará cuando tenga algo que decir" o un "cuando aprenda, no querrá callar y agradecerás el tiempo que mantuvo silencio". Siempre sonreía y se relajaba cuando ellos le decían esas cosas, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, volvía su preocupación sobre el mismo tema.

Por la mañana, tras el desayuno y dejar a su hijo en la guardería que llevaban sus antiguas compañeras de instituto, Ino Yamanaka y Tenten, decidió pasarse por la casa de Deidara y hablar con él antes de tener que disculparse con Sasuke. Quizá necesitaba relajarse un poco en su único día libre antes de tener que enfrentar a aquel arrogante Uchiha que le sacaba de los nervios.

En su camino hacia el muelle, se encontró con Hinata Hyuga, también antigua compañera suya del instituto. Aquí en el pueblo todos se conocían, era habitual encontrarse y hablar de cosas cotidianas. Hinata había estado estudiando fuera, en la capital. Estudió medicina junto a otra de sus compañeras, Sakura Haruno, pero al volver al pueblo, prefirió hacerse profesora del colegio dejando a Sakura de enfermera en el único centro médico de la ciudad.

En la isla nunca había habido un colegio, todos los niños debían cruzar en ferri todos los días y viajar dos horas para ir y dos para volver al colegio de la ciudad de Wakkanai. Hinata vio aquella necesidad en los pocos niños de la isla y decidió abrir una pequeña clase para enseñarles más cerca de casa. No era gran cosa, pero al menos no tenían que estar siempre en continuos viajes a la ciudad, era un buen gesto a agradecer. Seguramente su hijo cuando acabase la guardería pasaría a formar parte de su clase.

Hinata le saludó desde la lejanía levantando su mano y Naruto imitó el gesto con una gran sonrisa. El resto de niños seguía en perfecta fila india a su profesora en dirección al colegio, todos cogidos los unos a los otros de las manos sin soltarse. A Naruto siempre le había hecho mucha gracia ver aquellas escenas. Un día tendría que presenciar cómo su hijo imitaría aquello.

Siguió caminando hacia el embarcadero. La casa de Deidara, una pequeña cabaña frente al mar siempre estaba arreglada. Tenía un don con sus manos, parecía que todo lo que tocaba fuera capaz de arreglarlo. No era una gran casa, de hecho era posiblemente una de las más pequeñas de la zona pero era preciosa. Su jardín siempre estaba arreglado, las flores desprendían un olor embriagador y los colores que tenían combinándolos con el verde y el rojizo de las hojas lo convertían en la zona más bonita del pueblo.

Subió los dos peldaños hacia el porche de madera y tocó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos pero no recibió respuesta así que volvió a tocar. Tampoco le abrieron. Deidara no debía estar dentro. Extrañado por aquello, decidió dar una vuelta por la blanca arena de la playa, debía estar por alguna zona no muy lejos. Tras apenas cinco minutos caminando hacia la escollera del fondo, lo encontró en la zona de agua tranquila, estaba haciendo unos largos, seguramente entrenando. Era raro verle allí, generalmente evitaba desnudarse en público.

Naruto siempre achacó aquella peculiaridad a algo que le ocurriría en la universidad. Ninguno del equipo tenía pudor alguno de desnudarse en público, estaban acostumbrados a que sus compañeros estuvieran por allí y realmente no se fijaban los unos en los otros, iban a la suya. Que Deidara hubiera estado en el equipo universitario le decía que debía estar acostumbrado pero era todo lo contrario, se comportaba demasiado extraño para lo que debía haber vivido.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba la toalla del rubio y la cogió en sus manos esperando a que saliera del agua. Sonreía al verle hacer los largos sin percatarse de que estaba allí pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando al verle salir de frente, se fijó en las cicatrices de su abdomen.

Deidara que ni se había fijado en que Naruto estaba allí, cuando consiguió verle se dio cuenta de que era tarde para tratar de ocultar lo que siempre mantenía fuera de la vista de todos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en aquel momento pero Deidara le quitó con rapidez la toalla de las manos de Naruto y se cubrió con ella.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto – yo sólo… pasaba por aquí y…

\- No importa, Naruto – intentó sonreír Deidara para que olvidase lo que había visto, pero Naruto no podía borrar aquellas marcas de su mente.

\- Sé que quizá me meto donde no me llaman pero… ¿Estás huyendo del que te hizo eso?

Deidara resopló y aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Naruto aún cubierto con la toalla, dejando que el resto de su piel al descubierto se secase al sol.

\- Fue un atraco en la capital – empezó a contar Deidara con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal. – Una noche al salir del trabajo, iba hacia mi coche cuando me asaltaron un par de hombres. Creí que querían robarme pero cuanto más lo pienso, más dudas tengo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Se llevaron la cartera y lo que encontraron de valor pero… igualmente se lo habría dado sin necesidad de atacarme así que a veces pienso... ¿Qué necesidad había de recibir cinco puñaladas? – sonrió Deidara – cada vez que lo pienso me resulta más extraño. Así que sí, estoy huyendo, Naruto, huyo de la ciudad, de sus problemas, del pasado… aunque éste siempre acaba alcanzándonos.

\- ¿Por esas marcas es por lo que nunca te desnudas en público? Siempre te cambias antes o después de que lo haga el equipo.

\- Ya las has visto, Naruto, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones cada vez que la gente las vea. Sólo quiero olvidar todo aunque hay días que parece imposible, prácticamente todos. Algunas veces he llegado a pensar si el atraco sólo fue un pretexto y realmente querían verme muerto.

\- ¿Quién querría verte muerto? – preguntó Naruto alterado.

\- La persona de la que huyo – susurró Deidara.

\- No le diré nada al equipo si es lo que quieres.

\- Estoy más seguro cuando la gente no sabe nada. No quiero meter a nadie en mis problemas ni quiero que la gente que me buscaba se entere que estoy aquí escondido. Sólo quiero pasar desapercibido, nada más.

\- Vale. No diré nada, Dei.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías por aquí? – intentó sonreír Deidara.

\- Supongo que tratar de retrasar el momento en que tenga que ir a la casa de los Uchiha a disculparme por el comportamiento que tuvimos en el campo.

Deidara empezó a reír en aquel momento. Sabía lo terco que podía ser su capitán y eso de dar una disculpa iba a costarle casi tanto como que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha lo hiciera. Eran tal para cual. Quizá Sasuke más serio y egocéntrico que el divertido Naruto, pero igual de cabezones los dos.

\- Es un buen chico. He venido a nadar porque me lo recomendó él – comentó Deidara sorprendiendo a Naruto – ya sabes que jugué en la universidad pero tras… esto – dijo señalando su abdomen refiriéndose a las cicatrices y la recuperación tras las puñaladas – no he vuelto a jugar, al menos no hasta que tú me convenciste de hacerlo. No estoy en las condiciones que estaba antes así que pasé a preguntarle a Sasuke. Me recomendó unos ejercicios para recuperar la musculatura que había perdido.

\- Quizá podría aplicarse él también – dijo Naruto ofuscado – si le viera jugar puede que viera que es bueno y decidiera seguir sus consejos.

\- Sasuke no puede jugar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Tiene una lesión en la rodilla derecha. Lo disimula bien pero a veces hace algún gesto extraño al caminar, imperceptible para el resto de la gente pero se lo he visto – sonrió Deidara.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Deidara se sintió pillado por la pregunta. Era cierto que para él era fácil ver esas cosas, había sido cirujano, había estudiado medicina y era riguroso pero Naruto no sabía nada, él mismo había estado ocultando que era médico y no quería desvelarlo así sin más para que sus perseguidores le encontrasen. Decidió mentir.

\- Tuve un compañero en la universidad que estudió para fisioterapeuta, veía esas cosas y creo que me pegó algunos de sus defectos. No sé, Naruto, simplemente lo he visto. No se lo digas, no creo que le siente bien darse cuenta de que sabes de su lesión. Está intentando ocultarlo lo mejor que puede.

\- No le diré nada. De todas formas creo que no sirve de mucho retrasar más el momento, iré a disculparme con él.

\- De acuerdo.


	11. Chapter 11: Excursión

Naruto se levantó del suelo dispuesto a marcharse. No había dado ni dos pasos alejándose del otro chico rubio cuando volvió a girarse. Aún le costaba asimilar algo como aquello. Cinco puñaladas no eran un simple accidente y estaba convencido de que ese chico no le había contado todo, ni siquiera había indagado en lo que pasó tras aquel atraco. Prefirió dejarlo estar por el momento, quizá en otro momento más tranquilo podrían hablar de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora su principal preocupación era disculparse con Sasuke pese a tener un segundo problema… ninguno del equipo excepto Deidara le quería como entrenador.

Resopló antes de seguir caminando. Todo se había vuelto complicado desde la aparición de Sasuke en aquella isla. Se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Era eso cierto? Por un momento pensó que sí pero no era cierto, su vida ya había sido complicada desde antes de que ese chico apareciera, él sólo era otro acontecimiento más en su vida que debería superar como hizo con los anteriores problemas. Solventaría el problema que ahora se cernía sobre su equipo, necesitaban un entrenador y debería tragarse su orgullo si quería que ese chico les ayudase.

\- Maldita sea – susurró Naruto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminó nuevamente saliendo de la playa. Las nubes que se aproximaban por el mar no tenían buena pinta y Hidan se lo confirmó cuando le vio llegar con una caja de pescado. Volvía de trabajar en alta mar, uno de los trabajos más duros y pesados que se podían realizar en esa isla, pero a él le venía de familia. Su tío era pescador, su padre lo fue y hasta su abuelo, era lo único que Hidan sabía hacer perfectamente y con la caída de su madre en aquella enfermedad, no le quedó más remedio que echarse la casa a la espalda y salir adelante como pudo.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Naruto? – preguntó con una agradable sonrisa Hidan.

\- A la casa del entrenador.

\- ¿Ha salido ya de quimioterapia?

\- Ni idea, pero no creo – comentó Naruto – iba a intentar hablar con Sasuke.

\- ¿Hablar? Espero que no estés pensando en disculparte. Nos ha tratado como estúpidos los últimos días que ha estado aquí.

\- Lo sé. Aun así, necesitamos un entrenador.

\- Ya tenemos uno. Fugaku.

\- No sé si estará en el siguiente partido y sin entrenador nos darán el partido por perdido. No podemos perder otro. A veces nos toca tragarnos el orgullo.

\- Discúlpate si quieres, pero espera a ver si Fugaku puede volver a entrenarnos. Hablemos con él.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Naruto… vuelve pronto a casa, se está levantando una gran tormenta. No tardará en llegar a la costa.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará?

\- Un par de horas, tres a lo sumo.

\- Tengo tiempo suficiente para hablar con Sasuke – sonrió.

Hidan sonrió al verle. Su capitán siempre era así, nunca perdía aquella sonrisa por nada del mundo. Tenía una vitalidad y un optimismo que muchos allí envidiaban. Por algún motivo, Hidan supo que la historia de Sasuke no terminaba ahí, más bien, empezaba en este momento. No sabía si Fugaku aceptaría volver como entrenador pero lo que estaba claro era que si él no iba a serlo, necesitaban a alguien para el sábado y con urgencia. Naruto tan sólo trataba de no cerrar la puerta a ninguna opción.

\- Ay, Naruto… - sonrió Hidan viéndole marcharse – en qué lío te estás metiendo ahora.

Extrañamente, las calles estaban vacías exceptuando alguna mujer que había salido a por el pan. Era posible que la tormenta que acusaba con llegar hubiera creado esa alarma general. Mirase a la casa que mirase, las contraventanas estaban cerradas o las cerraban en aquel momento esperando la tormenta. En aquella isla, las tormentas solían ser violentas y todos las conocían demasiado bien. Naruto miró el reloj, aún tenía un par de horas para ir a disculparse con Sasuke y volver corriendo a casa a encerrarse hasta que el temporal amainase.

La casa de los Uchiha siempre estaba arreglada y llena de flores que Mikoto cuidaba con esmero y dedicación. Aún recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días felices en los que su madre se pasaba horas en el jardín. Mikoto y ella siempre fueron grandes amigas. Disfrutaban de trabajar juntas el jardín y ponerse al día con sus cosas. Ahora aquellos tiempos parecían demasiado lejanos.

Subió los peldaños de la casa y tocó a la robusta puerta con los nudillos. Sabía que tenían timbre, pero quizá sólo era la costumbre de llamar de esa manera puesto que él no tenía. Fue Mikoto quien abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver allí a Naruto.

\- Buenos días, jovencito – sonrió Mikoto - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Yo… quería ver al entrenador.

\- Pues… Fugaku está ahora mismo descansando. La quimioterapia le deja hecho polvo.

\- Perdona – sonrió Naruto – quería decir que venía a ver a Sasuke.

\- Oh, haber empezado por ahí. Sasuke no está.

\- ¿No está? ¿Y dónde está?

\- Dijo algo de que quería despejarse. Cogió una mochila con algo de ropa, agua y comida y se marchó a caminar.

\- ¿A caminar? ¿Qué ruta ha cogido?

\- La del monte Rebun – contestó Mikoto – Quería ver las vistas desde allí.

\- Joder.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Que se acerca una gran tormenta y no le dará tiempo a regresar. ¿Hace mucho que se ha ido?

\- Hace más o menos una hora.

\- Vale, cogeré la moto e iré a buscarle.

\- Sí, por favor. Él no sabe cómo son las tormentas de aquí.

\- Lo encontraré. Cierra todo a cal y canto. Si no me da tiempo a bajar, lo llevaré a la caseta que está en la falda del monte Rebun.

\- Llámame cuando lo encuentres – dijo Mikoto preocupada – No me separaré del teléfono.

\- De acuerdo.

Naruto salió corriendo cruzando la calle hacia su casa. Podía ver a través de la ventana el rostro de su padre calmándose al verle aparecer. Nadie estaría tranquilo hasta que la tormenta pasara y eso lo tenía claro. De hecho… iba a preocupar a su padre y aunque era lo peor que iba a decirle, no podía dejar a Sasuke en aquel monte solo. Maldijo el día en que Sasuke decidió irse precisamente hoy de excursión. ¿Es que no veía las noticias locales?

\- Menos mal que ya estás aquí. La tormenta se está acercando – comentó Minato al verle aparecer por casa.

\- Lo sé, papá. Voy a cerrar todo. ¿Vale?

\- Te ayudaré desde dentro.

Naruto cogió una chaqueta que abrigase más y salió a cerrar las contraventanas. El aire empezaba a levantarse con fuerza pero él estaba decidido a buscar a ese arrogante Uchiha que tantos problemas le iba a causar. Mientras Naruto cerraba por fuera las ventanas, Minato por dentro empezaba a apuntalarlas. Al entrar en la casa, suspiró un segundo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Para Minato, ver que su hijo no se quitaba la chaqueta y que sus ojos se desviaban hacia la bandeja donde siempre dejaba las llaves de aquella vieja moto de cross que a veces utilizaba para ir con Gaara al monte, le dio mala espina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Minato preocupado.

\- Tengo que salir.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Sabes la tormenta que se está formando? Nadie en su sano juicio saldría ahora.

\- Es Sasuke. El hijo pequeño de los Uchiha. Es un imbécil de la capital – se quejó Naruto – Debe ser el único que no tiene tiempo para mirar las noticias locales y ver que venía una gran tormenta. No se le ha ocurrido otra mejor idea que salir de excursión al monte Rebun.

\- No me jodas, está a 20 minutos de aquí en coche.

\- Lo sé, y lo peor es que salió hace una hora, debe estar ya en el monte, por eso iré con la moto. Me sé un par de caminos por los que puedo atajar y le encontraré más rápido.

\- No os dará tiempo a bajar.

\- Tenía pensado quedarme con él en el refugio que está a la mitad de la ruta.

\- Vale – se resignó Minato, ya sabía que cuando a su hijo se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, había salido igual de cabezota que su madre – ve con cuidado y dime la ruta exacta que vas a seguir. Si cuando amaine la tormenta, no has bajado en dos horas, llamaré a la policía.

\- De acuerdo – dijo mirando a su hijo y abrazándole con una gran sonrisa. – Te quiero, enano. Esta noche duermes con el abuelo, ¿vale? Volveré por la mañana y te leeré todos los cuentos que quieras.

El pequeño Kaito sonrió abrazando con fuerza a su padre, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Era todavía muy pequeño para entender la situación que se podría vivir fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes de la casa. Naruto besó la frente de su hijo antes de volver al pasillo.

Naruto caminó por el pasillo con prisa cogiendo las llaves de la moto y buscando los dos cascos en el armario que utilizaba como trastero. Todo estaba allí, hasta el mono para no pasar frío. Se cambió con rapidez colocándose la chaqueta encima y salió hacia el garaje en busca de la moto.

Abrió el candado de la puerta sacando la moto de color azul oscuro fuera y volvió a cerrar todo. Trató de arrancarla un par de veces pero como siempre, le costaba. Aquella moto hacía años que debería haberla cambiado pero no tenía dinero para otra, ni siquiera para las reparaciones del mecánico y eso que Lee a veces le hacía alguna reparación gratuita.

\- No me toques las narices hoy – gritó hacia la moto pegándole una leve patada a la rueda trasera – arranca de una vez.

\- Tú siempre tan impulsivo – le dijo Gaara - ¿Quieres llevarte la mía?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gaara?

\- Me llamó Mikoto preocupada porque ibas a ir al monte Rebun a buscar a Sasuke. Supuse que irías en ese viejo cacharro que suele dejarte tirado cuando más lo necesitas.

\- Sólo necesito que arranque.

\- Te he traído las rutas y te he trazado el recorrido que creo que ha debido hacer. Deberías encontrarle por uno de estos caminos si mis cálculos son correctos.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Naruto cogiendo el mapa – Gracias, Gaara.

\- No hay de qué. Si no vuelves cuando pase la tormenta, saldré con todo el equipo de excursionismo a por ti.

\- No esperaba menos del guía local.

\- No me bromees. Encuéntrale. Confió en ti porque hemos recorrido esos caminos muchas veces.

\- Me los sé de memoria – sonrió Naruto tratando de calmarle.

Gaara aún no muy conforme y queriendo ir con él, le arrancó la moto a la cuarta vez que lo intentaba. Naruto sonrió, no sabía cómo conseguía Gaara arrancar ese trasto siempre que él no podía. Naruto vio en el rostro de Gaara esa expresión de preocupación, era su mejor amigo, habían ido al instituto juntos, prácticamente habían estado juntos desde la guardería.

\- No te he dicho que vengas no porque no confíe en ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- No quieres involucrarme.

\- No quiero que nos pille la tormenta a los dos. Volveré, te lo prometo.

\- Ten cuidado ahí arriba. Esta noche hará frío. ¿Has cogido lo necesario?

\- Llevo todo en la mochila.

\- Vale. Ten cuidado – le repitió viendo cómo Naruto ataba un casco al manillar y se colocaba el otro subiéndose a la moto para marcharse.

La muñeca de Naruto se movió ligeramente acelerando la moto y saliendo a la carretera. Algunas ramas de los árboles se estaban partiendo y el viento empezaba a arrastrar cosas, sin embargo, en cuanto salió del pueblo, pronto encontró la primera pista por la que atajaría. Poca gente subía por las pistas, principalmente porque no estaban diseñadas para los coches, pero una moto podía subir, al menos una de cross como la suya y la de Gaara.

Se detuvo tan sólo un par de veces cuando tuvo a la vista el monte Rebun para echar un vistazo a los caminos que Gaara le había señalado. Empezó a investigar el primero pero no encontró a Sasuke, era posible que hubiera cogido otra ruta, así que siguió conduciendo por el siguiente. Aún no había dado con Sasuke cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Aquello hizo que Naruto chasquease los labios en señal de frustración, la tormenta ya estaba allí, antes incluso de lo previsto, pero así era aquella maldita isla, salvaje, inhóspita e impredecible. Volvió a probar suerte en otra ruta hasta que finalmente, lo encontró caminando con lentitud por culpa del intenso aire y la fuerte lluvia al final de la ruta.

Sasuke se giró al escuchar el intenso rugir de una moto y se detuvo. No iba a confesarlo jamás, pero se alegraba de que alguien estuviera allí con aquel mal tiempo que se había levantado. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio el rostro de Naruto cuando éste se quitó el casco.

\- Por fin te encuentro. Sólo a un cabeza hueca como tú se le ocurre salir con este tiempo – gritó Naruto para que Sasuke pudiera escucharle por el intenso ruido de la tormenta.

\- Hacía buen tiempo cuando salí de casa – gritó Sasuke elevando la voz por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

\- Estás empapado. Sube, te llevaré a un lugar seguro hasta que amaine la tormenta.


	12. Chapter 12: Cabañas

La robusta puerta de madera se abrió con un sonoro chillido. Aquella cabaña apenas se utilizaba excepto para situaciones de emergencia. Los dos chicos entraron corriendo, empapando el suelo bajo sus pies. Venían empapados y es que la tormenta estaba empezando a coger fuerza.

\- Aquí estaremos bien hasta que pase la tormenta – le explicó Naruto a un empapado Sasuke.

Por un segundo, Naruto observó aquel oscuro cabello de Sasuke completamente mojado, chorreando agua mientras sus oscuros ojos escudriñaban cada centímetro de la cabaña en la que pasarían unas horas hasta que amainase la tormenta. Para cuando Sasuke se giró mirando a aquel rubio, el rubor llegó a sus mejillas viendo cómo éste se estaba desabrochando la cremallera del mono para quitárselo.

Su corazón se sobresaltó, elevando los latidos mientras sus ojos seguían aquel recorrido de bajada de la cremallera. Todo cesó cuando al empezar a bajar el mono de la moto desde sus hombros hacia el suelo, descubrió que llevaba ropa bajo él. El suspiro de alivio fue inmediato pero no le duró mucho al ver cómo Naruto continuaba luego quitándose la camiseta, dejando aquel esculpido y bronceado abdomen al descubierto.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó Sasuke mirando inmediatamente hacia otro lado.

\- Cambiarme. Estoy empapado. Venga, date prisa y quítate esa ropa mojada. No quiero que cojas una pulmonía.

\- Estás loco.

\- El que está loco eres tú si pretendes quedarte mojado. Encenderé la chimenea para que la habitación se caldee. Date prisa y quítate la ropa.

Sasuke lo dudó. El sonrojo que sabía que debía tener en aquel momento al ver pasear a Naruto en calzoncillos como si nada, era demasiado evidente. Trató de mirar a otro lado y por un momento, recordó aquellas malas situaciones que había vivido en el vestuario cuando era jugador. Sus manos habían ido hasta la hebilla del cinturón pero no pudieron continuar.

Escuchó la voz de Naruto y miró de nuevo quedando sus ojos fijos en el trasero. No podía seguir así la situación, era bochornosa. Elevó la vista hacia la cabeza viendo cómo tenía un móvil en sus manos, seguramente estaría tranquilizando a su familia y ya de paso, también a la suya. Tanto la de Naruto como la de Sasuke debían estar preocupados, era mejor informarles de que estaban a salvo en el refugio.

\- ¿Aún estás así? – preguntó Naruto al girarse tras terminar de hablar por teléfono con ambas familias mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

\- ¿No ibas a encender el fuego? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Estoy buscando algo para hacerlo – le refunfuñó Naruto con una mueca de burla.

\- Oh, por favor… ni siquiera sabes de supervivencia – se quejó Sasuke cogiendo un palo fino para moverlo contra los troncos.

Naruto se sorprendió demasiado de aquello y aunque se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver a Sasuke tan decidido a encender un fuego a nivel primitivo, intentó controlar la risa buscando aún dentro de su mochila. Al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, se acercó a un desesperado Sasuke que no conseguía encender la chispa.

\- Sasuke… sé que te parecemos un pueblo de granjeros sin conocimiento alguno, pero sabemos lo que es un mechero – le dijo Naruto en tono burlón enseñándole el mechero para sorpresa de Sasuke.

Sasuke avergonzado y más rojo que nunca, se apartó dejándole sitio a Naruto. Al mirar hacia la mochila que llevaba el rubio, se dio cuenta de que había venido preparado, quizá incluso más de lo que él había venido.

\- Mira en esos armarios del fondo, deberían haber mantas. Y Sasuke… haz el favor de quitarte ya esa ropa.

Caminó hacia el armario mientras Naruto se ocupaba de terminar de encender el fuego para luego ir a la mochila y a la despensa del refugio a buscar latas de comida. Sólo estarían unas horas hasta que la tormenta pasase pero al menos podrían estar cómodos. Sasuke sacó un par de mantas del armario y las dejó en el cómodo sofá. Aun así, Naruto vio cómo se acercaba al fuego sin mucho ánimo de hacerle caso con lo de la ropa.

\- No miraré si es lo que te preocupa – le dijo Naruto al final – me daré la vuelta, me iré al baño si quieres, pero quítate la ropa. Puedes taparte con una de las mantas. Hazlo rápido.

Naruto se giró en la cocina mirando hacia la despensa, comprobando las latas de comida que había mientras Sasuke miraba aquella fuerte espalda. Sabía que Naruto tampoco tardaría en quitarse hasta la ropa interior y es que estaban completamente mojados. Finalmente, pese a estar a regañadientes, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Miró un par de veces hacia la posición de Naruto comprobando que era fiel a sus palabras, no se había girado, seguía allí mirando botes y buscando ollas para preparar algo de comer.

Se quitó absolutamente todo enrollándose la manta con rapidez evitando que le viera desnudo. Mientras Naruto calentaba la olla para preparar una sopa caliente, Sasuke recogió tanto la ropa de Naruto como la suya colgándola en una percha cerca de la chimenea. Así se secaría antes. Le quedaba un hueco en la percha y sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo a Naruto.

Naruto al notar aquel tenso silencio en la sala, dejó de dar vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara de madera para mirar a un Sasuke que tenía sus ojos fijos en su trasero. Aquello le hizo sonreír al verle completamente cubierto con la manta por encima pero sin vergüenza alguna de mirarle el trasero.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo, Sasuke? – le preguntó Naruto haciendo que el sonrojo volviera a las mejillas del moreno.

\- Yo… es que necesito que me des… ya sabes… para secarlo.

Naruto sonrió aún más quitándose los calzoncillos frente a él sin pudor alguno, acercándose a un Sasuke que había apartado la mirada de golpe al ver que se estaba quedando desnudo frente a él. Al llegar hasta Sasuke, Naruto colgó los calzoncillos en la percha mirando a Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes. Yo te vi en aquel baño, es justo que ahora me veas tú. Quizá así se te quite la vergüenza conmigo.

\- ¿Vas a pasearte desnudo todo el rato? – le preguntó Sasuke molesto sin mirarle, aunque sabía que había vuelto hacia la cocina para comprobar la sopa.

\- ¿Por qué no? No soy yo el que tiene tanto pudor.

\- Oh, por favor… ponte algo – le recriminó Sasuke – no me interesa verte desnudo.

Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, se metió al baño cogiendo una toalla para enrollarla a su cintura. Sasuke pareció calmarse un poco aunque seguía tenso al saber que estaba desnudo, que los dos lo estaban.

Sasuke acabó sentándose en el sofá tratando de no pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos de cuando era jugador volvían una y otra vez a su mente. Trataba de apartarlos, pensar que ahora era entrenador, alguien a quien ya no juzgaban por los rumores, otra persona diferente a lo que una vez fue, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella situación había marcado su vida desde entonces y pese a que nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, en parte se alegró de aquella lesión que le obligó a abandonar el equipo.

\- Toma – le dijo Naruto pasándole un cuenco de madera con una cuchara – te sentará bien y entrarás en calor. ¿Vas a dejarme un hueco para sentarme?

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke apartándose hacia un lado sin quitarse la manta – gracias – le añadió al coger el cuenco de la sopa.

Naruto cogió la otra manta para taparse con ella y se sentó al lado de Sasuke a comer en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada hasta que Naruto decidió romper el hielo aunque eso significase tener que disculparse.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto al final.

\- ¿Qué de todo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Lamento no haberte hecho caso en el partido. Quiero decirte que me gustaría que nos entrenases aunque lamentablemente, no sé si todo el equipo estará de acuerdo.

\- Es una decisión conjunta. Hasta que no esté convencido de lo que queréis realmente, no debería volver a pisar ese campo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Hablaré con ellos. También lamento lo del baño.

\- ¿Podemos olvidar eso? – preguntó Sasuke sonrojado, algo que a Naruto empezaba a preocuparle. No era nada normal que alguien como Sasuke tuviera tanta vergüenza a desnudarse frente a otros.

\- Se me olvidó poner el cartel. Tenías razón en acusarme de que quizá era yo quien quería verte desnudo pero te aseguro que no fue así. Lamento el incidente pero sólo fue eso, una coincidencia, un despiste mío por no poner el cartel de aviso de que estaba allí limpiando el baño. Así que lo siento si te hice sentirte incómodo.

\- Vale – dijo Sasuke terminando la sopa y dejándola en la mesa frente a él.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Por qué tienes tanta vergüenza a que te vean desnudo? Eras jugador, ¿verdad? Todos en el vestuario nos vemos desnudos, seguro que te han visto también.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿De cuando eras jugador o de verte desnudo?

\- De las dos cosas – le gritó Sasuke frustrado por aquel interrogatorio.

Sasuke observó el rostro de Naruto, le había sentado mal su grito pero es que era algo de lo que no estaba preparado para hablar y menos con un desconocido como Naruto. Sólo era un chiquillo de pueblo que no entendía nada.

\- No voy a hablar de mi vida con un chaval de dieciocho años – le dijo Sasuke malhumorado.

\- Veinte – dijo Naruto corrigiéndole, sorprendiendo a Sasuke – tengo veinte años y lamento que te parezca pequeño. ¿Qué rondas? ¿Los treinta? – le dijo enfadado Naruto.

\- Veintisiete – le dijo Sasuke al final.

\- Pues sí los rondas – dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa forzando a Sasuke a sonreír.

Naruto supo una cosa en aquel momento. Sasuke era humano, como todos los demás y necesitaba confianza para poder abrirse. Era capitán, se había ganado la confianza de todo su equipo y ese hombre no iba a ser diferente, conseguiría saber qué había bajo aquella coraza. Sabía cómo lograrlo.

\- Mis padres me llevaron a Hokkaido hace tres años – empezó Naruto – tenía diecisiete años. Aprovechamos que su aniversario de boda estaba próximo para que ellos pudieran tener una buena celebración y yo de paso, mirar las universidades. Tenía muchos sueños en aquel entonces. Aquel viaje cambió toda mi vida, es el motivo por el que sigo aquí en este pueblo, por el que trabajo en un bar y por lo que soy capitán de un equipo al que no conoce nadie.

Sasuke le miró atónito al ver que ese chico se estaba abriendo, le estaba contando cosas de su vida, de su pasado, cosas que no tendría por qué contarle a él, pero lo estaba haciendo. Aún podía escuchar el ruido del viento mover con violencia las maderas que resguardaban las ventanas, odiaba las tormentas pero por alguna extraña razón, estar allí con Naruto le tranquilizaba.

\- Había ido a mirar una universidad – sonrió Naruto – quería ser veterinario, me encantaban los animales. Nunca había sido un gran estudiante y sé que necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para aprobar una carrera así pero… no sé… era mi sueño – dijo Naruto sin más con una triste sonrisa – recibí una llamada a medio día frente al decano de la universidad. Un coche se había saltado un Stop y se había llevado a mis padres por delante. En el hospital me enteré que mi madre había fallecido en el acto tratando de proteger a mi padre, lo empujó a un lado de la carretera. A mi padre le atropellaron las piernas pero sobrevivió. Creo que nunca se ha perdonado que mi madre se metiera en medio. Aquel día mí sueño de ir a la universidad se truncó por completo, ni siquiera he vuelto a sacar el tema frente a mi padre. Sé que me necesita, porque si me voy ahora, perdería todas las ganas de vivir, no puedo dejarle solo.

\- Lo siento. No sabía nada.

\- A veces falto a los entrenamientos porque tengo que llevar a mi padre al médico. Tiene rehabilitación. Los médicos de Hokkaido dicen que es muy posible que pudiera volver a andar, pero él… es como si no le importase no volver a hacerlo. Creo que cuando mi madre murió, se llevó consigo toda la esperanza de mi padre, quizá piensa que es su castigo por no haberla protegido, no lo sé, pero ni siquiera se esfuerza en la rehabilitación y ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarle.

Sasuke se había quedado helado con aquello. Desde luego la vida de Naruto no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Ahora su problema le parecía demasiado insignificante frente a lo que vivía aquel chico rubio sin pudor alguno que se mantenía desnudo bajo esa manta a su lado.


	13. Chapter 13: Confesiones

Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre disciplinado, su padre le enseñó a serlo y más en todo lo relacionado con el deporte. Ésa era la primera vez que comprendía que alguien faltase a un entrenamiento y era extraño, él jamás había consentido ni una sola falta. Sentía que estaba más que justificada su ausencia, que no era una simple excusa como la que sus antiguos compañeros ponían, algunas eran ridículas. Habían llegado a contarle que "no encontraban las llaves de casa", "el despertador no sonó", "había mucho tráfico". La mitad no se podían tolerar, ya que él llamaba siempre que alguien no llegaba al entrenamiento, así que puede que no escuchase el despertador, pero el teléfono debió cogerlo. En aquel momento supo que no tenía forma de rebatirle nada a ese chico, porque su excusa para faltar era aceptable.

\- Lamento ser un poco… - buscó Sasuke en aquel silencio una palabra para describirse.

\- ¿Dictador? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa – eres intransigente a veces, aunque me lo tomaré más bien como que eres un gran devoto a tu trabajo y odias que se malogre.

\- Vaya – sonrió Sasuke de repente – para no haber ido a la universidad y ser un chico de pueblo… hablas muy bien.

\- Mi padre era profesor – comentó Naruto – era un buen profesor. Es un poco irónico porque yo era el peor de los estudiantes – sonrió.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquello. Ver la sonrisa de Naruto, por alguna extraña razón, le relajaba. Todo era tan diferente en aquel pueblo, tan diferente a cómo se vivía en la ciudad, con las prisas, las intransigencias como las llamaba Naruto, las opiniones de la gente que, aunque decías que no afectaban, siempre afectaban, de una forma u otra lo hacían. Quizá Rebun le había ofrecido algo más que una vía de escape a su vida, le había ofrecido tranquilidad y una nueva perspectiva de ver la vida, puede que ni siquiera fuera el lugar, quizá era aquel chico frente a él.

\- Quiero que sepas que me tomo el deporte muy en serio. Aquí en Rebun nunca se había hecho ningún deporte de equipo y yo lo propuse tras el duro año que tuve con lo de mi padre, necesitaba algo para desahogarme y el deporte era una buena opción. El lacrosse nos ayudó a todos de una forma u otra, es importante para nosotros el equipo. Sé que a veces no lo parece, que faltamos a entrenamientos, que según tú hacemos mercadillo de los miércoles – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Sasuke también – pero es el único día que todos coincidimos y podemos compartir algo. ¿No es ésa la finalidad de ser un equipo? Estar unidos, ser todos parte de algo, sentir que conectas con ellos, ayudarse en los malos momentos y alegrarse en los buenos. Sé que siendo capitán tendría que estar más presente, ir a todos los entrenamientos pero… no puedo ir los martes, no puedo abandonar a mi padre pese a que él no quiera ir a la rehabilitación. Alguien debe animarle y me toca a mí, no nos queda más familia. Mis compañeros lo entienden, como entienden las ausencias de los demás.

Naruto ni siquiera se había atrevido a apartar la vista de aquel fuego que hacía crujir los troncos con su calor. Se sentía más seguro perdiendo su mirada en aquellos troncos, en el fuego que los consumía con lentitud.

\- Entiendo que tu padre te inculcó unos valores diferentes a los míos, a los nuestros – dijo refiriéndose a todo el equipo – la disciplina, la perseverancia, la lucha diaria por lo que deseas, el no rendirte… no sé, Sasuke, nosotros sólo tratamos de sobrellevar las cargas lo mejor posible y el deporte nos alivia un poco. Quizá no lo entiendas, pero nos hace falta ese equipo y puede que este año no lleguemos a primera división, puede que nunca lo hagamos aunque sería como un sueño hecho realidad para todos.

\- Os entiendo – dijo Sasuke al final cortando a Naruto – entiendo que tenéis un sistema de vida y también que nadie os paga por jugar así que tenéis que trabajar y os admiro por eso. Ninguno de los chicos a los que entreno juegan y trabajan a la vez, se dedican exclusivamente a jugar y les pagan por ello. Aun así es una idea difícil de asimilar. He entrenado durante años a chicos que su única dedicación era entrenar y jugar, es complicado para mí asimilar ahora que hay otra vida aparte de eso, pero lo intentaré. Si es que me dejáis ser el entrenador, trataré de entenderos un poco más.

\- Hablaré con el equipo aunque como dije… no prometo nada. Están un poco molestos con tu comportamiento arrogante y egoísta – comentó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke dejó el cuenco de madera sobre la mesa con la cuchara dentro. Todavía no estaba seguro si contarle algo de su pasado. Desde luego no era ni mucho menos tan dramático como la vida o el pasado de ese chico rubio. Sasuke miró hacia el silencioso Naruto tapado con la manta, él se tapó aún más asegurándose de que ninguna parte de su piel viera la superficie.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía tan sólo dieciocho años cuando ocurrió – comentó Sasuke – supongo que después de tantos años… aún me sigue afectando.

\- ¿Primer año de universidad?

\- Creo que fue con diecinueve años – dijo Sasuke – segundo año de universidad. El primer año todo era perfecto – sonrió Sasuke – era un gran jugador, el mejor que tenían en el equipo. Me dieron una beca para jugar a lacrosse y me saqué la carrera a curso por año. Todo parecía perfecto. Sé que notas extraña mi… fobia a que me vean desnudo, ni siquiera es una fobia, es sólo… miedo, supongo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- En el segundo año se enteraron que era homosexual – sonrió Sasuke – y sí, puedes salir corriendo ahora que lo sabes, todos lo hacían.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero me da más miedo la tormenta de fuera que estar encerrado con un homosexual, además… tampoco puedo decir mucho al respecto. A los dieciséis años salía con una chica, creí estar enamorado, ¿sabes? – sonrió Naruto – una lástima, acabé dándome cuenta de que quizá… me gustaban los chicos también. Nunca lo he tenido muy claro, quizá me gusten ambos sexos, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, supongo que me guío por mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Lo saben tus compañeros?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Mis compañeros no lo sabían. Cuando jugaba, me daba igual desnudarme en los vestuarios frente a los compañeros. Todos lo hacían y me acostumbré. Cuando se enteraron que era homosexual… todo cambió.

\- No se lo tomaron bien, ¿no?

\- ¿Bien? Ni siquiera sé si llegaron a asimilarlo. Ir a la ducha era todo un suplicio. Me miraban como si fuera a violarles si se les caía el jabón, se tapaban constantemente, dejaban dos duchas libres a cada lado de mí y ni qué decir de las de enfrente. A veces sentía que tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Creí que la situación mejoraría con el tiempo, cuando lo asimilase la gente.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Fue a peor?

\- Bastante a peor – comentó Sasuke – a eso se le unieron enseguida los murmullos, los insultos indirectos, algunas bromas pesadas, ya sabes…

\- ¿Qué te hicieron para que no puedas desnudarte delante de nadie?

\- Un día, tras uno de los entrenamientos, fui a la ducha como siempre hacía. Me quitaron todas las cosas y tuve que salir desnudo hasta el campo de lacrosse. Allí estaban todos los del equipo contrario, los de mi equipo, media universidad y la otra media que no estaba no se perdió nada gracias a los vídeos y las fotografías. A partir de ahí, no he vuelto a dejar que se me vea desnudo, ni siquiera me duchaba en el vestuario, me iba directamente a mi casa en cuanto dejaba el campo.

\- ¿Dejaste de jugar entonces?

\- Cuando un jugador me rompió la rodilla en una entrada demasiado fuerte. Fue expulsado del campo aunque todos sabían que había sido intencionado. Supongo que no me querían en el campo tras enterarse de mi homosexualidad. Todos se sentían amenazados.

\- Y yo creía que en la ciudad serían más tolerantes que en un pueblo que sus mentes son más cerradas.

\- No lo parece – sonrió Sasuke – sé que lo mío no es para tanto después de tu historia pero… me afectó.

\- Serían unos años duros – comentó Naruto – es difícil convivir con la gente cuando sabes que te odian, que susurran a tus espaldas, que te insultan, que te harán la vida imposible siempre que tengan la oportunidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaste solo en la universidad?

\- Toda la carrera – dijo Sasuke intentando sonreír – quizá eso es lo que me motivó a terminarla a curso por año. Quería marcharme de allí. Irónico que acabase siendo entrenador de Lacrosse, ¿no crees?

\- Un poco. Creo… que aceptaste ser entrenador porque querías superar ese miedo.

\- Yo no lo creo – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Ahora no lo ves, pero aceptaste por algo. Siempre te gustó ese deporte y ahora entrenas a un equipo.

\- Al menos a nadie de mi antigua universidad – susurró Sasuke haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Los adolescentes y los niños suelen ser los más macabros.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Sasuke – fueron duros años.

\- Quiero que sepas… que no voy a obligarte a desnudarte, ni nada parecido, por mi parte no tendrás susurros, ni bromas pesadas ni nada parecido, mi equipo no hace esas cosas.

Sasuke intentó hablar pero Naruto sonrió. Levantó el dedo índice para hacerle comprender que no hablase, le negó la posibilidad de hablar y Sasuke, pese a quedarse congelado al principio, luego sonrió observando a ese chivo rubio de gran vitalidad.

\- Y quiero que sepas… que si alguna vez te veo desnudo, no te juzgaré. Además… he visto algunas partes de ti – sonrió Naruto sonrojando a Sasuke – y no estás nada mal.

\- ¿Es un intento por animarme?

\- Hablaba en serio.

Aquella seriedad en la voz de Naruto removió algo dentro de Sasuke. Durante años en la soledad de aquel banco situado en el patio trasero de su facultad, esperó que alguien se acercase a él y le entendiera, que hablasen con él, que le dieran ánimos y esos ánimos llegaban de un desconocido años después, de ese chico rubio que había estado viviendo en un pequeño y diminuto pueblecito en la isla más recóndita y más alejada de Japón. Ni siquiera entendía lo que le ocurría ahora, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a discriminar a la gente como habían hecho con él, a no ceder a las excusas porque a él ni siquiera le dejaron explicarse y ahora estaba allí, frente a un joven menor que él que le indicaba el valor de la amistad, que intentaba enseñarle que era importante. Por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió integrado y formando parte de algo, se sintió entendido por alguien.

Por unos segundos, Sasuke se perdió en aquella mirada azulada que le ofrecía un lugar en el que refugiar su dolor y la vergüenza que sufrió durante sus años de universidad, siendo el chico " _al que pillaron desnudo en un campo de Lacrosse_ ". Aquella sonrisa que le ofrecía el rubio lo había paralizado y en parte, le tranquilizaba. Nunca había contado nada de lo sucedido, sólo trató de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la universidad. Ésta era la primera vez que contaba lo sucedido a alguien.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Aquello no se lo esperó. Quizá era su momento de debilidad, puede que fuera un momento demasiado delicado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso en los primeros segundos y dominando en los siguientes, moviendo sus labios para marcar su propio ritmo mientras su mano se colocaba sobre la mejilla del chico acariciándola con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando un lejano recuerdo llegó a su mente, él estaba prometido con Neji y ese sentimiento que acababa de tener hacia el rubio no era para nada algo propio en su situación. Se separó al instante obligando a Naruto a reaccionar también.

En aquel momento, también vio algo extraño en los ojos de Naruto, ¿era culpabilidad? ¿La misma que sentía él por haber dejado que sucediera algo así? No sabía qué más cosas ocultaba ese chico, pero había algo más y lo sabía.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto – ha sido un impulso, ha debido ser que me ha conmovido tu historia, por lo que has pasado – intentó sonreír limpiándose una lágrima que deseaba salir de uno de sus ojos – lo siento, en serio. Olvidemos que esto ha ocurrido, ¿vale? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí. Creo que es lo mejor. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sólo ha sido un impulso, nada más.


	14. Chapter 14: Policías

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, la oscuridad del cuarto fue lo único que le saludó. La chimenea hacía horas que se había apagado, tan sólo quedaban cenizas de lo que antaño fueron troncos. Los cuencos de madera que había utilizado para la sopa estaban encima de la mesa todavía sin recoger, pero lo peor no era eso… sino sentir la mano de su compañero encima de su entrepierna.

No pudo evitar sonreír por aquella incómoda situación y es que Sasuke ni se había dado cuenta. Seguía profundamente dormido, destapado por el calor de la habitación y prácticamente encima de él. Por suerte para Naruto, él sí seguía tapado. Movió la mano de Sasuke apartándola del trozo de manta que protegía su intimidad de la mano de Sasuke y se la dejó a un lado del cuerpo para luego taparle con la manta. No quería influir en aquellos ataques de vergüenza y traumas que tenía Sasuke con su desnudez, así que fingió no haberle visto desnudo, fingió que había pasado toda la noche con su cuerpo a buen recaudo de sus ojos, aunque no fuera cierto.

Se movió como pudo para no despertar a Sasuke y se levantó cogiendo los cuencos para lavarlos. Hizo el menor ruido posible mientras lavaba los utensilios y acabó saliendo fuera para comprobar el día. La tormenta había pasado y en cuanto Sasuke se despertase podrían marcharse.

Se quedó en el porche un rato a contemplar aquel cielo azul tan intenso que se había quedado tras la marcha de las nubes. Todo era perfecto aquel día. Pensó en ir a por un café o algo pero cuando se giró, encontró a Sasuke tras él con dos tazas de café.

\- Vaya, qué atento – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que te lo debo. Has estado toda la noche ocupado, encendiendo el fuego, cocinando, etc… creo que hacerte un café no es gran cosa.

\- Gracias – le agradeció Naruto – necesitaba un café.

\- De lo de anoche… lo siento, de verdad.

\- No pasa nada. Yo… me dejé llevar y no debí hacerlo. No te tortures más. Dejemos el tema. Hagamos que ese beso no ha pasado, además… si llegas a ser nuestro entrenador sería poco ético, no quiero ser tu chico favorito – sonrió Naruto bromeando, algo que hizo sonreír también a Sasuke.

\- Me ha hecho gracia eso del favorito – sonrió Sasuke dando un sorbo a su café y sentándose después junto a Naruto – el día parece muy despejado hoy.

\- Después de toda gran tormenta, llega la calma. Me alegra que hayamos hecho las paces, no quería llevarme mal con el entrenador.

\- Aún no soy oficialmente vuestro entrenador. Además… debo confesarte algo.

\- ¿Más cosas que lo de la universidad?

\- Sí. La verdad es que no puedo entrenaros, tengo un equipo y me pagan por entrenarles a ellos, están en primera división completamente invictos y siguen estando así. Si me pillan entrenando a otro equipo, me despedirán, es ilegal que entrene a dos equipos a la vez, se pone en duda mi integridad y el interés por el equipo, no podría elegir un equipo si llegaseis a la final.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres entrenarnos? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Por mi padre y quizá por mí. Quiero pensar que os estoy ayudando, pero la verdad es que sois vosotros los que me ayudáis a mí. Tenéis una vitalidad que nunca antes había visto y me enseñáis otros valores que ya creía perdidos. Creo que me hace falta pasar un tiempo fuera de la competitividad de la primera división.

\- Entrénanos – dijo Naruto sin más – si algún árbitro nos pregunta, diremos que no sabemos nada de ti.

\- Naruto… - sonrió Sasuke – en los partidos tengo que estar en el banquillo.

\- Un bigote postizo, una gorra y unas gafas de sol, nadie te reconocerá.

\- Y seré el entrenador excéntrico… - dijo Sasuke gruñendo.

\- ¿Y qué? Un entrenador de un equipo perdedor de segunda división. ¿Qué más da? No te delataremos. Te lo prometo.

\- Estáis como cabras – dijo Sasuke sonriendo antes de dar otro sorbo a su café – y yo más por querer aceptar eso.

\- Será divertido. Sé que no pudiste hacer muchas locuras en la universidad por la falta de amigos y tus pocas ganas de ir a fiestas y que se metieran contigo, así que… ¿Por qué no hacer una locura ahora que puedes? Somos un equipo divertido.

\- Y con falta de asistencia a los entrenamientos.

\- Pero divertidos – le remarcó Naruto de nuevo dando también un sorbo al café.

Viendo aquellas pocas nubes moverse en el cielo, terminaron de tomarse el café. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mirarse, más que nada, porque el sonrojo aparecía en ellos cada vez que cruzaban sus ojos. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, mientras Naruto fregaba los vasos del café, Sasuke aprovechaba para recoger las mantas que habían utilizado.

Naruto terminó de fregar y cogió el mono de la moto colocándoselo. Buscó los cascos y salió hacia el pequeño granero del refugio para sacar la moto que a tan buen recaudo había dejado el día anterior. Sasuke esperaba paciente sentado en los escalones del porche a que Naruto arrancase la moto, claro que aquello no ocurrió. Por más que intentaba una y otra vez encenderla, ésta parecía negarse a hacerlo, algo que causó una gran carcajada en Sasuke.

\- No te rías.

\- Lo siento, es que es un trasto viejo – dijo Sasuke.

\- Pero este trasto viejo te trajo ayer al refugio – se quejó.

\- Y le estoy muy agradecido pero… ¿Cuántas piezas tienes que cambiarle?

\- El alternador – dijo muy convencido – y la bujía…

\- ¿Y el motor de arranque? – preguntó Sasuke haciendo asentir a Naruto al final.

\- Sí, ése también. Mierda – le dio una patada a la moto – claro… como no está aquí el "encantador de motos", no arranca – se quejó captando la atención de Sasuke.

\- ¿El encantador de motos?

\- Mi mejor amigo, Gaara. No sé cómo narices lo hace, debe susurrarle cosas bonitas o tocarle en sitios indecentes – sonrió Naruto tratando a la moto como si fuera un ser vivo – pero con él siempre arranca y conmigo no.

\- Tu amigo entonces debe de tener mano para los motores. ¿Por qué no entramos al refugio y llamamos por teléfono para que vengan a buscarnos? – preguntó Sasuke – la pista hasta el refugio está bien para que suba un coche con remolque y recoja la moto.

\- De acuerdo.

Minato daba vueltas y vueltas moviendo su silla de ruedas de un lado a otro. Hacía hora y media que la tormenta había pasado y seguía sin tener noticias de su hijo. Sabía que habían llegado al refugio y habían pasado allí la noche, que estaban bien, pero aun así… ya tendrían que estar bajando de esa montaña. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo y viendo que no podía contactar con su hijo, llamó automáticamente a la policía para pedir que fueran a buscarle, recibiendo negativa tras negativa, algo que le hizo cabrearse como pocas veces se enfadaba.

En la comisaría, aquella llamada causó un gran revuelo. Los agentes observaban con cautela al oficial que se mantenía al teléfono tratando de calmar a un enfadado Minato Namikaze mientras le daban excusas de que no podían hacer nada, puesto que no habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde su desaparición y puesto que había hablado con él por la noche, el chico ya bajaría. Aquellas palabras sólo hacían enfadar todavía más a Minato hasta que uno de los oficinales le quitó el teléfono a su compañero evitando que siguiera empeorando la situación.

\- Buenos días, ¿el señor Minato Namikaze? Soy Madara Uchiha, le llevé una carta certificada el otro día a su casa. Estoy al tanto de su preocupación y le aseguro que en este momento movilizaré a alguien para que vaya a buscarles, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los oficiales se quedaron atónitos ante aquello. El nuevo había entrado a un tema sin siquiera preguntar dejándoles mal a ellos. Ninguno de los de allí estaba conformes con aquella decisión que había tomado Madara sin consultar a nadie.

\- Sabes las normas – le dijo uno de sus compañeros al verle colgar el teléfono.

\- Oh, sí, sé muy bien las normas porque yo era policía mucho antes que cualquiera de los que están aquí – les dijo Madara enfadado – pero al otro lado de ese teléfono hay un hombre en silla de ruedas que no puede salir de su casa y lo único que os ha pedido es que cogierais un maldito coche y cuando fuerais a la patrulla, os dierais una vuelta por el refugio para comprobar que su hijo, el cual ha salido en plena tormenta a ayudar a otra persona, esté bien y vosotros le habéis dicho que no porque no ha desaparecido. Lo único que quería ese hombre era que le calmaseis.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó uno de los oficiales

\- ¿Tú que crees? – le preguntó malhumorado Madara marchándose de la oficina.

Salió de la oficina cogiendo su chaqueta y las llaves de uno de los vehículos oficiales de policía. Lo primero que hizo cuando salió, fue sentarse en el asiento del conductor y colocar la radio, necesitaba escuchar algo de música para relajar sus nervios. Aún no podía creerse que sus compañeros tuvieran tan pocas ganas de trabajar pero quizá… era sencillamente por estar en ese pueblo. Nunca pasaba nada así que se habían acostumbrado.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó golpeando el volante con la palma de su mano enfadado. En esos momentos echaba en falta la ciudad y toda su frenética actividad.

Arrancó el coche y se dispuso a ir a buscar al guía en las excursiones. Sin duda él debería conocerse la zona para ir a buscar a ese muchacho. Cuando llegó hasta la cabaña de actividades al aire libre se encontró con un chico moreno que cortaba unos troncos, seguramente para la chimenea de la cual, en ese momento, salía humo. Puede que el sol hubiera salido, pero la verdad es que seguía haciendo frío.

\- Disculpa, estoy buscando a Sabaku no Gaara – comentó Madara al chico castaño.

\- Es mi hermano. Está en el garaje engrasando la cadena de la moto. Es esa caseta de ahí – le señaló Kankuro.

Era cierto, Gaara estaba allí liado con la moto pero en cuanto vio a Madara acercarse, cogió un trapo y trató de quitarse la grasa negra de las manos sin mucho éxito.

\- Lo siento, mejor no te doy la mano – intentó sonreír Gaara enseñándoselas - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Estoy preocupado por Naruto Namikaze. Me han dicho que salió ayer en plena tormenta y que llegó al refugio. Su padre está preocupado porque no consigue contactar con él desde anoche.

\- Allí suele haber poca cobertura, va y viene. Cogeré el remolque y me pasaré a recogerles. Seguro que la moto le ha dejado tirado… otra vez – aclaró Gaara – le he dicho miles de veces que la arregle pero es muy cabezota. No se preocupe, ahora mismo iré a por ellos.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Tras haber arreglado un problema, estaba dispuesto a terminar el día con una buena obra y arreglar un segundo problema. Volvió al coche y lo aparcó frente a la casa de Minato Namikaze. Seguramente en esos momentos debía estar bastante enfadado con todo el cuerpo de policía pero a él le daba igual. Se acercó hasta la puerta y sacó un par de alambres hasta forzar la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Aquello sorprendió a Minato que se había quedado absorto mirando desde la cocina cómo la puerta se abría sin más y daba paso a ese hombre con uniforme de policía.

\- ¿Ahora hacemos allanamientos de morada? – preguntó enfadado.

\- No te pongas así – sonrió Madara – sabía que no me abrirías. Podría haberte roto la puerta de una patada pero sinceramente… creo que este sistema es menos destructivo.

\- Se puede saber… ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

\- He venido a arreglarte esa madera de la entrada. No quiero estar forzando puertas cada vez que tenga que venir a hablar con usted y no se encuentre su hijo para abrirme la puerta.

\- Mi hijo dijo que lo arreglaría.

\- ¿Y lo hará? – preguntó Madara.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Minato.

\- Entonces, voy a arreglárselo yo y espero que no se queje. Además… ya he mandado a alguien a recoger a su hijo del refugio.

\- Hasta que por fin hacen algo – susurró Minato captando la inmediata atención de Madara.

\- Vale… creo que hemos empezado con mal pie – sonrió Madara acercándose a él- sé que en este momento soy la persona a quien menos desea ver, pero he venido hasta aquí para avisarle de que su hijo está bien y que quiero ayudarle a arreglar ese agujero que tiene en la madera de la entrada. ¿Podemos mínimamente ser educados el uno con el otro? Se lo agradecería mucho si me diera un voto de confianza.

\- Estaba preparando el desayuno para mi nieto. ¿Quiere tomar algo? – preguntó al final Minato.

\- Si tuviera un café, se lo agradecería – le dijo Madara.

\- Vale. Ahora se lo preparo. Por cierto… ¿Cómo narices sabe forzar una puerta?

\- Antes de ser policía era un poco… delincuente. Mi madre escondía las chocolatinas bajo llave – sonrió Madara haciendo sonreír a Minato.

\- Voy por su café.


	15. Chapter 15: Una victoria

Madara había sacado al porche a Minato una vez arregló la madera de la entrada. Por primera vez desde que conoció a aquel hombre, pudo ver una sonrisa. Era extraño ver a ese hombre sonreír pero a la vez, era una sonrisa sugerente, atractiva y muy pegadiza. Ver esa sonrisa transmitió en un instante, una paz y una tranquilidad al corazón de Madara que él jamás había experimentado. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ese hombre misterioso, de triste mirada pero alegre sonrisa que inundaba de felicidad a todo el que la veía.

Sin duda alguna, se había quedado absorto mirando a ese hombre, hasta que la sonrisa se le intensificó al llegar a sus oídos el ruido del coche de Gaara que traía a su hijo. Al no tener la casa adaptada para él, sólo pudo llevar su silla hasta el borde antes de la escalera, sin posibilidad de bajarla. Para Madara, aquella casa sólo le resultaba un gran inconveniente a ese hombre, estaba encerrado en su propio domicilio hasta que su hijo pudiera estar con él y sacarle de allí. Quizá sólo necesitaba despejarse un poco, salir y volver al mundo para mejorar ese agrio carácter que se le estaba poniendo.

\- Naruto – gritó Minato al verle bajar del coche. Su hijo sonrió.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado, papá. Ya estoy en casa.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo abrazándole en cuanto Naruto subió los pocos peldaños hasta el porche – bienvenido a casa.

\- Estoy bien, papá – le recalcó – sólo ha sido una tormenta y el refugio estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Te importa si te cuento mañana? Mañana por la tarde tengo un partido importante y me gustaría descansar.

\- Ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Dale un beso antes a Kaito, ha estado muy nervioso desde que te fuiste.

\- Claro – susurró Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Madara observó en silencio cómo Naruto entraba hacia la casa. Se le notaba agotado pero aun así, saludó algo sorprendido de que un policía estuviera en la casa y todavía más sorprendido cuando al pisar, pareció no tropezar con la madera rota. No pudo evitar mirarla ya arreglada para luego, lanzar sus ojos hacia Madara. Hasta para él era obvio que Madara había tenido que ser quien la había arreglado, porque su padre no podía moverse solo de esa silla de ruedas. Necesitaba ayuda prácticamente para todo.

\- Hemos dejado la moto en el taller de Lee, aunque dudo que Naruto vaya a arreglarla – sonrió Gaara observando la sonrisa de Minato.

\- Yo también lo dudo. No tiene dinero para comprar las piezas que necesita.

\- Lee ha dicho que haría lo que pudiese, pero necesita piezas nuevas y eso no puedo facilitárselo, son muy caras. Nunca he visto una moto con tanta cinta aislante como la de Naruto – se reía Gaara haciendo reír aún más a Minato.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Bastante hacéis ya por ese trasto viejo – sonrió Minato – no me extraña que lo deje tirado a la mínima.

Los dos se despidieron enseguida y Minato regresó a seguir tomándose el último café de la tarde con Madara. Por un segundo, al Uchiha le pasó por la cabeza si alguna vez ese hombre había ido a algún partido de su hijo, seguramente no. Esa silla de ruedas y el mal acceso y salida de la casa debía impedirle muchas cosas. Prefirió no preguntar ni hacer mención por si aquello le afectaba más de la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, parecía muy unido a su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, el gran partido que decidiría si ese equipo de segunda pasaría a primera división o debería permanecer un año más en segunda, estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos los jugadores llegaban al desolado campo de la isla Rebun, apenas cuatro matojos de hierba indicaban que ése era el campo donde jugarían.

Deidara fue uno de los primeros en llegar, pero no imaginó en absoluto, que alguien ya estaba esperándole. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir cómo una mano agarraba su muñeca empujándole hacia la parte trasera del pequeño edificio que servía como vestuario. Sólo se calmó ligeramente, al ver que se trataba de Itachi, pero el sobresalto no pasó desapercibido para el moreno que se extrañó al verle tan afectado.

\- Lamento si te he asustado, no era mi intención – comentó Itachi.

\- No pasa nada, aunque te agradecería que no volvieras a cogerme de esa manera. ¿Necesitabas algo antes del partido? Porque voy a llegar tarde.

\- Quería saber qué ha ocurrido con Kabuto.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó preocupado Deidara.

\- Es que es extraño. Parecíais muy enamorados y… ahora te veo aquí sólo cuando acabaste la universidad y te marchaste con él. Ni siquiera llevas anillo de matrimonio y eso es raro sabiendo la prisa que tenía Kabuto.

\- Ya no salgo con él – dijo Deidara – Rompimos poco después de finalizar la carrera.

\- No puede ser – dijo extrañado Itachi – él siempre me decía cuánto te quería.

\- Deja de decir eso – le gritó Deidara - ¿Crees que porque diga muchas veces que ama a alguien tiene que ser cierto?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Dei? – preguntó suponiendo ahora que Deidara le estaba ocultando un dolor demasiado grande.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Que tu amigo del alma me utilizó, sólo quería algún revolcón antes de terminar la universidad, de emprender su vida empresarial. Fui un idiota creyendo que alguien con riqueza se fijaría en un huérfano como yo – susurró Deidara sonriendo con incredulidad – pero no volverá a pasar, no volveré a enamorarme de nadie que esté por encima de mis posibilidades. ¿Puedo irme ya? Ya tienes la información que querías.

\- Dei… - le agarró nuevamente del brazo antes de que se marchase – no lo sabía, creí que te quería de verdad, no pensé que te haría daño.

\- ¿Daño? – preguntó Deidara – no tienes ni idea de lo que llegó a hacer. No hay distancia suficiente para alejarme de él.

\- Dei, tu corazón sanará, ya lo verás. Encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentir lo que nunca has sentido por Kabuto.

\- No, Itachi – sonrió Deidara – mi corazón está roto, hecho pedazos, no queda nada dentro de mí, sólo cicatrices, dolor e inutilidad.

Itachi ni siquiera consiguió entender todo a lo que Deidara se refería con aquellas duras palabras, pero no pudo retenerle más, dejó que se marchase. Kabuto había sido su mejor amigo en la universidad, sólo una vez le tuvo envidia y celos, aquel día en que contento le dijo que había iniciado una relación, claro… que no imaginó que sería con el chico al que él amó durante tres años en completo silencio. Se maldijo por no haber tenido el valor de contarle todo a Deidara, pero tampoco quiso malmeter contra su amigo.

Aquella fue la única vez que amenazó a su amigo con destruir su vida si le hacía daño a Deidara y ahora… se daba cuenta de que Kabuto no le había hecho el más mínimo caso. Algo le había hecho a ese chico y conociendo el pasado que tenía de don Juan, seguramente le engañó con alguien más rico, con alguien más importante que un simple huérfano.

En cuanto Deidara se marchó, Itachi cerró los dedos formando un puño y golpeó la pared con fuerza, obteniendo como resultado el sangrado inmediato de sus dañados nudillos. No podía negar que estaba enfadado. Le habían llegado rumores sobre Kabuto y muchas noches pensó en contárselo a Deidara pero… nunca lo hizo confiando en que su amigo le decía la verdad, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era cierto, le mintió, le hizo daño a la persona a la que más amaba y él era tan culpable como su amigo, por haberse callado aquellos rumores, por haber sido cómplice de las mentiras de su amigo en lugar de ir a contárselo a Deidara. Ambos eran sus amigos y había traicionado precisamente al que amaba.

\- ¿Quieres romperte la mano o qué? – preguntó su hermano tras él, algo que sorprendió a Itachi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te habían echado como entrenador.

\- Y así es. Sólo he venido a ver el partido. No hay mucho más que hacer en este pueblo. Aunque veo que tú tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer. ¿Kabuto no era tu amigo en la universidad? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Sí – dijo Itachi frustrado – amaba a ese chico – dijo señalando a Deidara – pero Kabuto se me adelantó. Supongo que era lógico teniendo en cuenta que tras tres años, seguía sin confesarme. Aun así, no creí que sólo quisiera jugar con Deidara y luego tirarle a la basura.

\- Sólo conocí una vez a Kabuto y fue bastante… insultante hasta conmigo. Ya me daba mala espina de por sí. Ni siquiera sé cómo eras su amigo.

\- Porque nuestros padres eran amigos y lo conozco desde niño.

\- Y a Dei le amabas. ¿Por qué no te pusiste de su parte?

\- Porque no quería hacer daño a la relación de nuestros padres y se supone que él era mi amigo de la infancia, no podía traicionarle. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí proteger a Dei y no a Kabuto. Un error mío que pagaré caro.

Sasuke tocó el hombro de su hermano y se marchó de allí directo hacia las gradas. No quería perderse aquel partido por nada del mundo, principalmente porque no tenían entrenador. Eso iba a ser gracioso. Se sentó en las gradas y esperó a que los jugadores salieran al campo, claro que el árbitro lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar seriamente con el equipo de Naruto y es que… no podían jugar sin entrenador.

Observó cómo el equipo de Naruto discutía con el árbitro y luego, cómo hablaban entre ellos buscando una solución. Sasuke observó la escena, estaba claro que necesitaban a alguien para hacerlo pasar por su entrenador o los descalificarían y eso… significaba la derrota inmediata y su continuación en segunda división. Hidan buscó con la mirada a Fugaku, quien no había aparecido y eso lo sabía muy bien Sasuke. Sabía que se había quedado en cama descansando tras las náuseas que le invadían tras la quimioterapia. Estaba atento a ese chico, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, descubriendo al girarse que era Naruto.

\- Ya lo sé, no tenéis entrenador, pero sinceramente… no os hago falta yo si es a lo que vienes. Cualquier persona de las que han venido a veros os sirve.

\- No quiero a cualquiera de aquí, te quiero a ti como nuestro entrenador. Eres el que más sabes de estrategias, eras un gran jugador de lacrosse y sabes nuestros fallos.

\- ¿Y de qué os sirve saber vuestros fallos si no hacéis caso a mis instrucciones? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Te haré caso a todo lo que digas.

\- Es posible que tú sí por el incidente del refugio y el haber solucionado las cosas, pero los demás siguen igual.

\- Harán caso, te lo prometo.

\- No puedes asegurarme algo así.

\- Soy el capitán del equipo y si digo que se te hace caso, es que se te hará caso y punto. Tendrán que obedecer a su capitán. Por favor, Sasuke… me lo prometiste, me diste tu palabra de que nos ayudarías si convencía al equipo y eso voy a hacer. Dame dos minutos para aclararles la decisión y te prometo que todo estará bien.

\- Tienes un minuto – le aclaró Sasuke mirando al árbitro ya cansado de la espera – no creo que ese aguante más.

\- Me da tiempo – dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el campo.

Sasuke resopló al ver cómo Naruto pedía reunión de equipo ante el asombro de un molesto árbitro que sólo quería empezar de una maldita vez. Con una sonrisa de incredulidad, Sasuke se levantó del asiento y bajó al campo escuchando cómo Naruto le decía al árbitro que tenían un entrenador y le señalaba. El árbitro miró a Sasuke sin creerse que era el entrenador pero Sasuke… ya estaba curado de espanto, muchos le creían demasiado joven para estar en ese puesto.

\- ¿A qué esperáis para jugar? ¿A que crezca la hierba o qué? – gritó Sasuke con tono autoritario e impaciente.

El árbitro, al ver aquel grito, prefirió no meterse con el entrenador sabiendo que perdería contra alguien así. Aquello sacó una sonrisa de Naruto. Sasuke era el primer entrenador que conseguía que ni el árbitro le quisiera dirigir la palabra por miedo a que dijera algo en su contra.

Naruto obligó a todo el equipo a reunirse junto a Sasuke, quien sacó una de las libretas para apuntar algunas jugadas que creía funcionarían bastante bien teniendo en cuenta los fallos personales de cada uno de sus jugadores. Hidan seguía sin estar muy convencido de que él fuera su entrenador, sin embargo, Deidara parecía encantado al igual que Naruto. El resto de los presentes, simplemente trataban de confiar en la decisión de su capitán, que por algo le habían elegido a él para ese puesto.

La sorpresa llegó cuando Sasuke puso a Naruto a jugar de defensa cambiando su puesto por el de Suigetsu, que siempre había sido defensa. Naruto, asombrado de aquello, quiso quejarse, pero por el trato que había hecho con Sasuke, prefirió callarse y esperar al finalizar el partido. Para asombro de todos, ganaron, pero Naruto bastante cabreado por el cambio de posición, no pudo evitar ir a hablar con Sasuke en privado.

\- Ey – se quejó Naruto llamando la atención de Sasuke.

\- Déjame adivinar. Vas a cuestionar mi decisión.

\- Siempre he sido ofensivo, soy el máximo goleador. ¿Por qué me quitas de mi posición?

\- En el último partido, al final lanzabas sólo con la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- No acertabas ni una bola y es porque eres diestro. Estuve pensando mucho tiempo el motivo por el que podrías lanzar con la izquierda sabiendo que fallabas y en el refugio estuve observándote. ¿Cuándo te lesionaste la muñeca derecha?

Naruto se sobresaltó.

\- No voy a ponerte a jugar de ofensivo hasta que se te cure esa lesión. Ve al médico hoy mismo, ponte hielo en la muñeca, véndala y ya hablamos de cómo va. Quiero echarle un vistazo yo también. Quizá sólo sea un leve esguince. Quiero que sepas… que no te he quitado el puesto, es sólo una decisión temporal. Volverás cuando te recuperes – sonrió Sasuke tranquilizándole.


	16. Chapter 16: Nada de llamadas

Sasuke miró el enfado de Naruto, ni siquiera se había quitado el equipo de lacrosse ni las protecciones. Por un segundo, sonrió y aquello sacó a Naruto todavía más de sus casillas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada. Déjame ver esa muñeca – le aclaró Sasuke cogiendo su mano para quitarle la protección, pero Naruto se quejó en cuanto le movió ligeramente la muñeca - ¿Te duele eso?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – pero estoy bien, igualmente puedo jugar. No hay que darle tanta importancia a esto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando con la muñeca en esas condiciones?

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo – dijo rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Aquello le aclaró a Sasuke que Naruto sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero se rehusaba a contestar a su pregunta sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta. Sasuke miró a su espalda hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el stick de Naruto. Tiró la protección de la muñeca en el banco de madera y cogió el stick dándoselo a Naruto.

\- Cógelo de la esquina, estíralo frente a ti y gira el palo sólo desde la muñeca.

Naruto entendió claramente con aquellas palabras lo que estaba pensando Sasuke. Miró el palo, sabía que cogiéndolo desde la punta todo el peso caería sobre el otro extremo, pesaría más y tendría que hacer más fuerza para moverlo. No habría sido un problema con la muñeca bien pero no estaba seguro de poder girarla sosteniendo el peso del stick. Avanzó la mano izquierda y Sasuke apartó el palo.

\- La otra mano – le dijo con una sonrisa viendo cómo Naruto trataba de engañarle con la mano sana.

\- ¿Es necesario, Sasuke?

\- Sí. Si estás bien, no tendrás problemas. Vamos, cógelo.

Naruto lo cogió con decisión y elevó el stick frente a él. Sasuke observó con detenimiento cómo se iluminaba el rostro de Naruto y se le dibujaba una sonrisa a medida que iba girando el stick, hasta que cuando ya lo tenía prácticamente levantado para hacer el giro final de bajado, se le cayó hacia el suelo mientras lanzaba un quejido de dolor y se sujetaba la dolorida muñeca.

Sasuke fue rápido cogiendo el stick antes de que golpease el suelo, echándole una mirada de desaprobación hacia esa muñeca y cómo había ocultado el problema.

\- Necesitas ir al médico.

\- En realidad… - comentó Naruto aún cogiéndose la muñeca con su otra mano – ya fui.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Naruto buscó los papeles en su bolsa y trató de aplanar todas aquellas arrugas que tenía. A Sasuke se le escapó otra sonrisa y es que ese chico era un desastre para esos temas, al menos, lo parecía. Sasuke prácticamente le quitó el papel de las manos y leyó entre las arrugas del folio. El informe del médico era muy detallado.

\- Aquí dice que no puedes jugar al menos en una semana – le informó Sasuke - ¿Qué haces jugando? Tendrías que estar recuperándote.

\- No podía dejar de jugar esta semana, ni la que viene. Son las dos semanas de clasificación, podíamos llegar a primera división.

\- Si te lesionas más, podrías no estar en primera división – le aclaró Sasuke – esa muñeca necesita reposo.

\- ¿Ahora eres médico?

\- Fisioterapeuta – le aclaró Sasuke – y sé bastante de lesiones, créeme. Es sólo una leve fisura que se puede curar en poco tiempo. Volverás a estar como nuevo.

\- No lo creo. No puedes apartarme del campo.

\- Primero explícame cómo te hiciste eso, luego te diré cómo curarlo y por último… te recuerdo que soy tu entrenador, así que si te mando hacer algo, lo harás sin rechistar, porque si me haces caso, es posible que estés preparado para el partido del próximo viernes. No me hagas caso y no jugarás lesionado. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- ¿La tendré curada en una semana?

\- Ni de coña – sonrió Sasuke – estamos hablando de una fisura, tardarás al menos un mes en estar bien. Pero puedo conseguir que juegues sin dolor en una semana aunque después del partido, debes seguir con el tratamiento y los ejercicios que te dé para fortalecer la muñeca de nuevo.

\- Si vas a dejarme jugar ese partido, haré lo que me pidas. ¿Qué ejercicios quieres que haga?

\- Vente mañana por mi casa y te ayudaré con esa lesión. Hoy… sólo ponte hielo para bajar la inflamación.

Sin mucho más que decir, Sasuke le devolvió el stick a Naruto, quien lo cogió con su mano buena para terminar de cambiarse. Aquel día, todos volvieron a sus casas agotados del duro partido pero contentos, tan sólo estaban a una victoria para subir a primera división.

Por la mañana temprano, Naruto acercó a su hijo hasta la guardería y tras despedirse de él con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte beso en su frente, se marchó a casa de Sasuke Uchiha. Quería empezar rápido con su rehabilitación porque en unos días, tendría que enfrentar el partido definitivo, el que marcaría si finalmente podrían acceder a la primera división. Por un segundo, se detuvo en seco al contemplar la idea de poder enfrentarse al equipo invicto de Sasuke. ¿Tan buenos eran? Era una pregunta que le asaltaba, pero tenía la respuesta, estaba claro que eran buenos si habían llegado a la cima de la clasificatoria sin perder ni un partido. Ni siquiera tendrían posibilidades contra ellos y aun así, le emocionaba la idea de enfrentarse al equipo de Sasuke.

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero Sasuke ya le esperaba sentado en el porche, abrigado hasta arriba con su bufanda oscura y la chaqueta beis y un buen café que olía a canela. Naruto subió los peldaños hacia el porche y vio cómo Sasuke movía la mano hasta otra taza de café empujándola en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría tan pronto?

\- Eres demasiado predecible – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa – estaba convencido de que seguías empeñado en la idea de jugar cuanto antes, así que querrías empezar lo antes posible. Me has hecho madrugar.

\- No es cierto, tu padre siempre dice que te levantas pronto.

\- Cierto – sonrió Sasuke – y mi padre acaba de arruinarme la excusa para caerte mejor – le sonrió.

\- No necesitas caerme mejor, me caes bien aunque eres un poco arrogante y orgulloso.

\- Y odias las decisiones que tomo en el campo.

\- No me gusta que me pongas de defensa, ni que me saques del partido, pero si crees que es lo que este equipo necesita para ganar, lo acepto.

\- Vamos a recuperar tu mano para el partido del viernes, eso te lo prometo. Dependiendo de cómo estés, quizá hasta pueda ponerte de delantero de nuevo. Ponte el hielo diez minutos. Luego te pondré las corrientes para relajar la musculatura unos quince minutos y acabaremos con un par de ejercicios de movimiento. Algo suave por hoy, no queremos forzarla de más.

\- ¿No hay que ponerle yeso?

\- No, eso me dificultaría más rehabilitarla después y no está rota, sólo es una leve fisura. Si aguantas el dolor, prefiero que puedas moverla y no atrofiar más el músculo.

Ambos chicos se relajaron en el porche, abrigados con sus chaquetas y tomando un matutino café con aroma a canela. Era relajante ver pasar las nubes, mirar aquel rojizo sol salir intentando calentar el frío que había dejado la noche, mientras Naruto aguantaba el frío hielo envuelto en un trapo que bajaba lentamente la hinchazón de su muñeca.

\- Sasuke, haz el favor de coger el teléfono – se escuchó el grito de su hermano desde el interior de la casa, pero Sasuke no hizo caso - ¿Es que no me escuchas? – preguntó saliendo fuera con un móvil sonando en su mano – lleva días sonando.

\- Lo siento, ni siquiera recuerdo que existe – sonrió Sasuke pero cuando cogió el teléfono, éste había dejado de sonar – seguro que es algún vendedor de algo – dijo sin importancia.

\- Eres un caso sin remedio – le dijo Itachi resignado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto con incertidumbre.

\- Lo que ocurre es que no sé para qué mi hermano tiene un móvil si nunca lo utiliza.

\- Me obligasteis a comprarlo.

\- Y no llamas.

\- Ya llamáis vosotros siempre que queréis hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Ves, Naruto? A eso me refiero. Él no utiliza el móvil para nada.

Itachi se marchó frustrado de allí aunque Sasuke sonrió antes de dejar el móvil en la mesilla y volver a relajarse mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- ¿En serio nunca llamas?

\- Ya te conté que no tengo amigos. En la universidad no hice muchos precisamente, ¿recuerdas? ¿A quién iba a llamar? Me acostumbré a no tener que utilizar este trasto.

\- Quizá es importante si te están llamando.

\- Será algo del equipo y no quiero hablar con el patrocinador en estos momentos.

\- ¿Y si tu equipo ya no está invicto y necesitan hablar contigo?

\- Está invicto, si no lo estuviera, habría salido en todos los periódicos y no he visto nada en la sección de deportes – dijo señalando el periódico de la mesa.

\- Lo tienes todo bajo control.

\- Siempre – dijo Sasuke – Querrán saber cuándo vuelvo y ya dije que no lo haría hasta que…

\- ¿Hasta que tu padre ya no esté con nosotros? – susurró Naruto entristecido al ver que Sasuke no podía continuar la frase.

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke al final tratando de calmar todos aquellos sentimientos que había despertado - ¿Cómo te hiciste lo de la muñeca?

\- Marqué un gol espectacular – sonrió Naruto – pero creo que no le gustó a uno de los delanteros del otro equipo porque me golpeó con su stick.

\- Suele pasar cuando van perdiendo. Algunos jugadores pierden la razón y comenten locuras de ese estilo. Podía haberte roto la muñeca.

\- Pero no lo hizo. Sólo es una fisura – sonrió Naruto – eso no impidió que siguiera marcándole.

\- Eres un terco cabezota, ¿lo sabías?

\- Sí, mi padre dice que he salido a mi madre en ese aspecto.

\- Déjame echar un vistazo a esa muñeca – sonrió Sasuke apartando el trapo con el hielo de la enrojecida piel.

El roce de las yemas de Sasuke sobre su piel, hizo que Naruto elevase la vista quedándose embelesado por aquel chico. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Era un joven atractivo, con un pasado sombrío, un chico sin amigos que había pasado una dura etapa universitaria. Al mirar el móvil encima de la mesa en completo silencio, entendió lo frustrante que debió ser no escuchar nunca la voz de alguien al otro lado de ese aparato para invitarle al cine, o a jugar un partido o simplemente a estudiar con amigos. Había estado mucho tiempo solo.

\- Lleva el móvil contigo – le dijo Naruto pese al escalofrío que sentía cuando los dedos de Sasuke le rozaban la piel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahora tienes un amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa de total sinceridad – quiero tu número de teléfono. Por favor.

\- No le doy mi número a desconocidos – le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Qué suerte que sea entonces tu amigo y no un desconocido.

\- Eres persistente.

\- Y cabezón, ya lo sabes. He salido a mi madre. Conseguiré tu número de una u otra forma y prefiero que me lo des tú en persona, es más ético – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke cogió el bolígrafo que estaba encima del periódico y abrió la tapa. Le gustaba hacer los sudokus del periódico, así que siempre llevaba un bolígrafo con él. Tomó el brazo de Naruto y apuntó en su piel los números que formarían el tan ansiado número de teléfono. Cuando acabó, fue el mismo Naruto quien acabó acercándose hacia él para susurrar un "gracias" tan sugerente que consiguió que ambos terminasen de recorrer el poco espacio que les quedaba hasta unirse una vez más en un inesperado y tierno beso.


	17. Chapter 17: Atracciones

Ambos rompieron el beso cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, fingiendo que aquella atracción que ambos habían sentido durante ese segundo no existía. Apartaron la vista el uno del otro escuchando cómo Mikoto les comentaba que iba al mercado a comprar unas verduras que le faltaban para la comida de hoy. Ambos sonrieron pese al rubor de sus mejillas y asintieron como que la habían escuchado. En aquel momento, Sasuke empezó a reírse a carcajadas sorprendiendo a Naruto.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora? – preguntó confuso.

\- Míranos… escondiéndonos como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes.

\- Yo soy un adolescente – se quejó Naruto.

\- Pero yo no.

\- Pero no has tenido adolescencia, es lo mismo. La estás disfrutando ahora – sonrió Naruto.

La vibración de uno de los móviles les hizo permanecer en silencio hasta que Sasuke sonrió como quien se da cuenta de algo.

\- No es el mío – dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que se sobresaltó. Estaba tan embelesado mirando aquellos profundos y oscuros ojos de Sasuke, que ni se había dado cuenta de la vibración en su bolsillo.

\- Oh, lo siento – dijo sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para contestar, aunque al final, al ver el nombre no lo hizo.

\- ¿No vas a cogerlo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No – dijo Naruto guardándolo de nuevo.

\- Y luego me reñís a mí por no coger el teléfono.

\- Lo tuyo es un caso excepcional – dijo Naruto – yo no lo cojo porque no quiero, tú ni siquiera te acuerdas que tienes un móvil. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llamaste a alguien?

\- No hace mucho – sonrió.

\- ¿A tus padres?

\- No, llaman siempre ellos. Llamé a mi hermano.

\- Y porque necesitaba que le llevase en coche desde el aeropuerto – sonrió Itachi que salía en aquel momento por la puerta - Para saber algo de mi hermano siempre he tenido que llamar yo y el móvil rara vez lo coge, me tocaba llamarle a casa.

\- ¿En serio, Sasuke? ¿Hasta a tus padres?

\- Llamaban ellos. ¿Para qué iba a llamar yo? Además, ahora no me hace falta el móvil, toda la familia está aquí y siendo sincero… eran los únicos que me llamaban.

\- Pues yo quiero que lleves siempre el móvil encima.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te perdiste lo que era ser parte de un equipo y quiero que sepas lo que es. Así que llévalo encima. Yo tengo que irme ahora – comentó Naruto apartando con suavidad la mano de la de Sasuke.

\- Pero si no he acabado de hacerte los ejercicios – comentó Sasuke tratando de detener su mano.

\- Ya he visto cómo se hacen, gracias. Luego en casa continuaré, te lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo – acabó cediendo Sasuke – espero que los hagas.

Naruto se marchó de allí sonriendo aunque también… con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era la segunda vez que se había dejado llevar por aquella sensación, la segunda vez que besaba a ese egocéntrico y orgulloso entrenador. Parecía como si no hubiera aprendido nada de su pasado y eso le indignaba. Colocaba esa sonrisa demostrando que todo estaba bien cuando no era así, no quería volver a cometer sus fallos del pasado, no quería simplemente ser uno más en una lista de conquistas. Desde luego, Kaito era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, pero no quería repetir la experiencia, no sin estar al cien por cien seguro de confiar y conocer completamente a la persona con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida, y algo le decía que Sasuke no sería de esa clase de personas.

Miró su móvil una vez más, aquella llamada seguía en el buzón de llamadas entrantes pero no se dignó a contestarla, simplemente caminó hasta la casa de Deidara, a quien encontró arreglando el jardín. Deidara al verle aparecer, sonrió, sobre todo, al ver la cara preocupada de Naruto. Enseguida supo que necesitaba a un amigo con quien hablar, así que detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le ofreció sentarse dentro junto a la chimenea para entrar en calor. Naruto aceptó enseguida, entrando a la casa y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Deidara dejándole una taza de chocolate caliente a su lado.

\- He ido a ver a Sasuke.

\- ¿Por tu lesión? – preguntó.

\- ¿Tú también lo sabías?

\- Llevabas una semana sin lanzar con la mano derecha, era obvio que te dolía.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Porque no quería meterte presión. Eres cabezota, si te hubiera dicho que no jugases, me habrías mandado al banquillo a mí en lugar de aceptar la crítica – le sonrió Deidara.

\- Es posible – sonrió Naruto.

\- En serio, Naruto, eres el capitán y sé que tienes mucha presión encima, que quieres ayudar al equipo, pero no nos ayudas si estás lesionado. Primero tienes que curarte.

\- Hablas como Sasuke – le dijo muy serio, aunque a los pocos segundos, sonrió.

\- No es eso lo que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

\- Le besé – dijo sin más – cuando estoy cerca de él… no sé, siento algo extraño. Creo que me dio algo de lástima al principio y no sé… le vi tan indefenso que…

\- Un impulso de protección, te sentiste atraído y le besaste, es factible.

\- Le he vuelto a besar.

Aquello hizo sonreír a un incrédulo Deidara que casi consiguió escupir el chocolate al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Naruto… una vez es un impulso, dos veces, se le llama atracción.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan atraído por alguien como para hacer una locura así?

\- Sí, aunque yo era bastante más tímido que tú, no llegué a lanzarme – sonrió Deidara – pero sí he sentido esa atracción, hasta el punto de dolerme el corazón cuando no podía verle, cuando sentía que se alejaba de mí cada vez más y no podía impedirlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

\- Tuve que dejar que se alejase.

\- ¿Por qué? Si le amabas tanto… ¿Por qué harías algo así?

\- Porque a él le perseguían todas las chicas de la facultad y parecía siempre estar feliz viviendo rodeado de ellas. Sentí que yo jamás llegaría a ser nada para él, me remarcaba siempre lo grandes amigos que éramos. Un día, me levanté con la certeza de que ése era nuestro límite, grandes amigos pero nada más. Fue la idea más difícil de aceptar, perdí las esperanzas con él y al final… no sé, como suelen decir, un clavo saca a otro clavo, acabé saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo salió eso? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Fue un desastre total – aclaró Deidara – créeme cuando te digo que no es una opción. No volveré a cometer ese error dos veces.

\- ¿No pudiste amarle?

\- No como amé a la otra persona, no pude olvidarle, no pude amar a su amigo y aunque traté de convencerme de que era feliz… resultó que su amigo sólo salía conmigo por un capricho, fui su obsesión pero una vez me tuvo comiendo de su mano, ya no era importante para él, sólo fui un trofeo a conseguir, nada más.

\- Era un idiota – sonrió Naruto tratando de animarle.

\- Sí. Lo era, pero yo caí en su juego. Por un momento pensé que era sincero y me quería. Pero él sólo causó en mí el mayor daño que jamás nadie podría causar, él destruyó mi vida por completo hasta dejar esto que ves ahora frente a ti, un chico asustado y que jamás podrá volver a enamorarse.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Pregunta mejor qué no hizo – susurró Deidara tratando de sonreír – me humilló frente a su rica familia, me dejó abandonado el día de la boda para casarse con su supuesto amante… aunque ahora creo que el amante era yo. Nunca sospeché que estaba jugando a dos bandas, fui un imbécil. Me engañó diciendo todo lo que un chiquillo sin familia como yo quería escuchar. Que seríamos una familia, que se casaría conmigo, que me amaba, que era lo más importante en su vida, fue todo mentira. El día que supuestamente yo iba a casarme con él, lo único que vi fue cómo él se casaba con otro.

\- ¿Y su mejor amigo?

\- Supongo que iría a la boda, si es que aún se hablaban – sonrió Deidara – aunque últimamente lo he dudado un poco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me preguntó qué ocurrió. Era como si no supiera que nuestra relación había terminado. No sé, es posible que sean imaginaciones mías. Ellos siempre fueron muy amigos, quizá sólo esté jugando conmigo como lo hizo su amigo. No me extrañaría nada.

\- Quizá sea sincero.

\- Puede ser, pero ya me engañaron una vez de la peor de las formas y no correré el riesgo de nuevo. Perdí mucho aquel día, Naruto.

\- Perdiste a un imbécil que no te merecía, era lo mejor que podía ocurrirte.

\- No me refiero sólo a eso, Naruto. Créeme cuando te digo que perdí lo más importante de mi vida aquel día.

Naruto no quiso indagar más al ver que el tema empezaba a afectar a Deidara. Al menos conseguía saber algo más del oscuro pasado que perseguía a ese chico aunque por alguna razón, sospechaba que no se quedaba sólo ahí, que había algo mucho más siniestro que le habría ocurrido. ¿Pero qué podía ser más siniestro que recibir cinco puñaladas a traición en un parking? ¿Qué más podía ocurrirle que ser engañado para ir a la boda de tu novio y verle casarse con otro? ¿Qué más que aguantar que toda la familia del novio se ría de ti por ser quien eres y no haber tenido sus oportunidades en la vida?

\- Entiendo que cierres las puertas al amor – dijo Naruto al final – yo… bueno… tengo un hijo, ya lo sabes. Es lo más importante para mí pero… también renuncié al amor hace mucho. Kaito es mi orgullo y mi alegría pero… cuando alguien que trata de conocerme se entera que tengo un hijo, huye despavorido, nadie quiere tanta responsabilidad y menos a mi edad, sólo tengo veinte años y ya llevo a mi espalda a un crío. Nadie va a aceptarme cuando conozcan a Kaito, me estoy resignando a estar solo. Este viaje por la vida lo estamos haciendo Kaito y yo solos.

\- Siempre hay personas que adoran y se arriesgan aunque su pareja tenga un hijo.

\- No es mi caso – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Por eso no se lo has dicho a Sasuke?

\- Tengo miedo a que salga corriendo como los demás sin darme la oportunidad de conocerme. Además… como bien has dicho, sólo es una ligera atracción. Si le digo lo del niño se alejará.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – sonrió Deidara.

\- No sé, he pensado que quizá si se lo oculto un tiempo hasta que me conozca realmente y se enamore… no sé – dijo Naruto sonriendo – es absurdo, de cualquier forma saldrá corriendo en cuanto se entere.

\- Deberías decírselo. Es mi consejo. Si quiere conocerte, lo hará igualmente pero con la verdad y si no…

\- Se lo diré – dijo Naruto – pero buscaré un buen momento para ello.

\- Eso no existe, Naruto, no en temas como éste.

\- En el siguiente partido, si llegamos a primera división, le confesaré lo del niño. Ya lo verás. Lo prometo.

\- Nunca te he preguntado al respecto pero… ¿De quién es Kaito? – preguntó Deidara indeciso.

\- Mío – dijo Naruto – al parecer sólo mío, porque de su padre no sé nada desde el día en que me dejó embarazado.

\- Creo… que nos hemos cruzado en la vida con unos impresentables – dijo Deidara sonriendo – y eso que he suavizado todo lo que le diría a mi ex. Creo que necesito un trago de algo mucho más fuerte que un chocolate.

\- Si vas a traer el coñac, yo también quiero un poco en el chocolate – aclaró Naruto – brindemos por los cabrones que caminan por el mundo – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Deidara – por cierto… tengo el número de Sasuke y voy a necesitar un favor.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Verás… se perdió toda su vida universitaria por culpa de más capullos que caminan por el mundo – aclaró haciendo referencia a que Sasuke debería estar en ese club que ambos habían formado – he pensado que podríamos hacer algo por él.

\- ¿Incluirle en nuestros planes?

\- Algo así. Sí.

\- Vale. Quería ir mañana a hacer algo de piragüismo, podría invitarle a venir conmigo.

\- Sería genial. Yo si me invitas, me apunto también.

\- Genial, sería fantástico que vinieras.


	18. Chapter 18: Desesperación

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llamado a ese dichoso número de teléfono, pero Sasuke seguía sin contestar. Frustrado, Neji lanzó su teléfono con fuerza contra el otro lado de la habitación haciéndolo pedazos. Aquello hizo que uno de los sirvientes de su casa llegase con rapidez preocupado por el estruendo.

\- ¿Está usted bien, señor? – preguntó el criado.

\- ¿Te parezco bien? Ese maldito… no sé para qué narices tiene un móvil si nunca lo utiliza.

\- Ya sabe cómo es el señor Sasuke, es muy…

\- Imbécil – aclaró Neji gritando.

\- Iba a decir independiente, señor Hyuga – aclaró el criado – el señor Uchiha odia la tecnología. Recuerde que ni siquiera llamaba a su familia.

\- Podría llamarme a mí, al fin y al cabo, vamos a casarnos.

El criado estaba recogiendo los trozos del destrozado teléfono cuando vio que Neji buscaba un nuevo inalámbrico en la casa para volver a marcar el número de Sasuke. Tras varios toques sin respuesta, el teléfono salió volando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. Kakuzu, que entraba en aquel momento por la puerta, tuvo suerte de esquivar por pocos segundos aquel aparato que voló descontrolado hacia él.

\- Vaya mal genio traes hoy. ¿Tu amorcito sigue sin contestar al teléfono? – sonrió con ironía – yo creo que se ha escaqueado de los preparativos de la boda, de todas formas, sería un ingenuo si pensaba que contigo él podría elegir algo.

\- Imbécil – insultó a un sonriente Kakuzu que entró a su cuarto sentándose en su cama – podrías haber tenido al chico que hubieras querido, Neji, tienes buen físico, eres atractivo, el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse que sigue invicto, el que mejores notas sacabas en la universidad y vienes de una familia adinerada. ¿Por qué te fijaste en un pobretón como Sasuke? Sólo es un entrenador.

\- Me enamoré de él.

\- No, te enamoraste porque era complicado. Admítelo, para ti sólo es un desafío atraparle y tenerle para ti. Pero ese chico sigue siendo indomable y desde luego un chico de veintidós años como tú no lo domará.

\- Quiero a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo muy sincero Neji – conseguiré mi objetivo y acabará cediendo.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú que solo tienes rollos de una noche?

\- Y me va muy bien. Yo jamás elegiría a un pobretón para casarme y lo sabes. Yo sólo amo al dinero.

\- Un día, algún chico te echará el lazo y lo sabes.

\- Me escaparé del lazo – sonrió Kakuzu – me gusta mi libertad, ir a la discoteca todas las noches y tener relaciones con cualquiera, lo mío es meter y sacar, sin sentimientos y sin nada de compromisos, sólo disfrutar. Deberías probarlo, seguro que Sasuke está disfrutando en esa isla.

\- En esa isla sólo hay viejos – dijo Neji en tono despectivo – además, no conoces a Sasuke, no es capaz de desnudarse frente a nadie, soy el único que puede tenerle – sonrió – y si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma – dijo muy convencido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues que en estas vacaciones antes de los últimos partidos, me voy a la isla Rebun a buscarle.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Me harán bien unas vacaciones.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Allí no hay discotecas ni jóvenes a los que seducir para una noche – sonrió Neji.

\- Me sacrificaré unos días por acompañar a un amigo.

\- No pienso pagarte por acompañarme – Kakuzu sonrió ante aquello.

\- Tenía que intentarlo. Aun así quiero ir. Me gustaría ver esa isla y lo que se le ha perdido allí a nuestro entrenador. Iré a comprar los billetes.

 **Isla Rebun**

Itachi se había levantado temprano al saber que tanto su hermano como Naruto pensaban ir a hacer piragüismo. Quería ir con ellos, pero no estaba seguro si Deidara aceptaría aquel plan de última hora. Los remordimientos le estaban volviendo loco y todavía más las incertidumbres sobre ese chico. Todo a su alrededor parecía un gran misterio que el rubio se esforzaba por mantener oculto.

Quiso llegar antes que todos los demás al embarcadero para poder hablar con él, para preguntarle si podía unirse a la excursión pero cuando llegó, la escena lo paralizó unos segundos. Observó a Deidara sentado en las maderas del muelle frente a las canoas, con una margarita de su jardín en la mano, moviéndola con suavidad mientras observaba el anaranjado cielo que determinaría que el día comenzaba nuevamente. Parecía pensar en algo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él estaba allí a su espalda observándole. Unos segundos después, lanzaba la margarita al agua dejando que las suaves ondulaciones que el viento creaba se llevase la flor hacia el horizonte.

\- Dei… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Itachi a su espalda, observando cómo antes de girarse, éste se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Para cuando Deidara se giró, sonreía aunque Itachi sabía que algo no estaba bien. Algo en el interior de ese elegante y sonriente chico se había perdido para siempre, ya no era el chico vital que una vez conoció en la universidad, su mejor amigo lo había roto como a un muñeco viejo.

\- Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Quería disculparme contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque fui yo quien te presentó a Kabuto y saber que te hizo daño, es algo que no puedo perdonarme.

\- Era tu mejor amigo y jugaba en el equipo, no es culpa tuya. Iba a conocerle de una u otra forma.

\- Pero se enamoró de ti… o eso me hizo creer, se fijó en ti sólo porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gustabas a mí – dijo al final sorprendiendo a Deidara – nunca tuve el valor de confesarte lo que sentía y lo lamento, lo lamento mucho porque no sé lo que has vivido estos últimos años, pero creo que parte de eso es mi culpa, por no haberme atrevido a confesarme. Quizá habría cambiado algo si lo hubiera hecho.

\- Te amé, Itachi – confesó Deidara

\- ¿Ya no?

\- Te diría que sí pero… mentiría. Donde debería estar el corazón sólo tengo un enorme vacío que no es capaz de dejarme sentir nada excepto dolor. Pero… tú fuiste el único hombre al que una vez amé, fuiste el único que ha tenido mi amor.

\- ¿Qué te hizo Kabuto? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Olvidémonos de eso, Itachi. Sólo quiero pasar lo que quedan de mis días aquí, en la isla Rebun, estar tranquilo y vivir sin sobresaltos.

\- Déjame intentar salvar lo que quede de tu corazón – le dijo Itachi acercándose a él, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

Deidara, por un segundo, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en esa caricia, en el tacto de los dedos de Itachi sobre su piel. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con tenerle? ¿Con ser suyo? ¿Y ahora? Ahora sólo había dolor, un profundo vacío en su corazón. Abrió los ojos mostrándole a Itachi en aquella mirada, todo el dolor y la tristeza que ocultaba a todo el mundo, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Itachi y aunque no sabía la verdad tras aquel sentimiento, no podía evitar sentir la tristeza, notar cómo su corazón se estrujaba al ver a Deidara en aquel estado.

\- No puedes amarme, Itachi – le dijo Deidara – porque ya ni siquiera soy la sombra de lo que una vez fui, ya no soy aquel chico que conociste. De él sólo queda esto, un mero residuo. Lo siento.

\- Pagará lo que te hizo, te lo juro – le dijo Itachi pese a no saber qué le había hecho.

\- No lo hará, porque es el hijo de un diputado. Tiene demasiado poder e influencias, siempre se sale con la suya, siempre consigue sus objetivos. Si te enfrentas a él, saldrás perdiendo y lo sabes. Deja las cosas como están.

\- Sólo quiero intentar reparar el daño que te hicieron, por favor, Deidara… dame una oportunidad.

\- Nadie puede reparar este dolor, Itachi.

Itachi observó aquella margarita blanca flotar en el agua, marchándose hacia el horizonte. Pensó que había perdido a alguien, pero recordó que era imposible, Deidara no tenía familia, era huérfano y debía ser algo con Kabuto. Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella invitación a la boda.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo en la boda? – preguntó Itachi.

\- La boda… - sonrió Deidara – esa gran farsa.

\- No pude asistir, estaba en un congreso de locución en Tokio. Me disculpé con él, quizá debí mandarte a ti también mi respuesta.

\- Quizá debiste mandársela a su prometido – dijo Deidara sonriendo.

\- Pero… yo creí que tú…

\- Iba a casarme con él, pero cuando llegué a la iglesia y entré media hora tarde porque me dio una hora equivocada, resultó que se estaba casando con otro, el hijo de un gran empresario de tecnología. Todos los presentes me miraron cuando abrí las puertas sorprendidos por mi interrupción. Aún pude ver la sonrisa en sus labios burlándose de mí cuando me marchaba de allí.

\- Joder. No sabía nada. Lo siento.

\- Al parecer mientras estaba conmigo también disfrutaba de la compañía de su prometido. Creí que yo era el único y en realidad… yo sólo era su amante, al que escondía de todos, un entretenimiento cuando su prometido se negaba a cumplir alguno de sus caprichos. Fue imbécil. Pensar que alguien podría enamorarse de un huérfano como yo… alguien de su estatus social… qué idiota fui.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo más, el dolor que Deidara llevaba en su corazón se había pasado al suyo. Escucharle insultarse por haber confiado en la persona con quien se suponía que iba a compartir el resto de su vida fue demasiado para él. No tenía culpa alguna por haber intentado amar a alguien que jugaba con sus sentimientos, él no había cometido ningún acto repulsivo, sólo fue una víctima en todo aquello. Lo peor… es que él sabía que su mejor amigo tenía una aventura, habló mil veces con él para que dejase esa aventura, para que se casase con Deidara si le amaba y ahora se daba cuenta de que debió confesarle a Deidara la aventura que él ya conocía. Le habría evitado aquel sufrimiento si lo hubiera hecho.

El brazo de Itachi cogió la cintura de Deidara acercándole hacia él, consiguiendo unir sus labios con fuerza a los de ese sorprendido rubio que no se esperaba un arrebato como aquel. Aun así, sus manos cogieron los fuertes brazos de Itachi dejándose llevar. Al menos… conseguiría saber lo que era tener un beso de aquel hombre al que tanto amó y al que perdió, ese hombre al que no quería involucrar en su dolor, no podía hundirle junto a él.

Itachi sabía que Deidara le había dicho que era incapaz de sentir, pero en aquel beso no fue aquello lo que sintió, sentía que en lo más profundo de aquel herido y roto corazón aún quedaba una brizna de esperanza por encontrar un resquicio de felicidad. Quizá tenía razón la gente y la esperanza era lo último que se perdía incluso cuando la misma persona creía haberla perdido. Veía un leve destello de luz muy al fondo y estaba dispuesto a agarrarse a él para devolverle la luz a Deidara, las ganas de vivir, para devolverle lo que era la confianza y el amor. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuera por él, todo lo que no arriesgó en la universidad por ser sólo un adolescente, ahora lo veía claro, Deidara era lo único por lo que valía la pena volver a la lucha y vencer.

\- No permitiré que renuncies a tu felicidad, Dei – le dijo Itachi soltando sus labios, pero sin soltar el agarre de su cintura, manteniéndole aún muy cerca de él.

\- No puedes impedirlo. Ya estoy acabado.

\- No para mí. Haré que resurjas de tus cenizas si es necesario, pero no te vas a hundir por un desgraciado. Lucharé tus peleas si tú ya no puedes hacerlo. Haré lo que sea por ti y vamos a ganar, conseguiré que vuelvas a ser el chico risueño de antes.

\- Itachi… no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

\- No lo perderé, ganaremos tiempo juntos. Puede que ahora no lo veas y que no quieras saber nada de mí, que no estés listo para iniciar una relación, pero no pienso irme sin ti, aunque eso signifique que abandone mi trabajo en la radio y tenga que informar sobre el tiempo en una remota isla de todo Japón. Me da igual, me quedaré donde tú estés y no me lo vas a impedir.

Deidara quiso intervenir pero al ver que Sasuke y Naruto llegaban en aquel momento para su día de piragüismo, acabó simplemente sonriendo. Esta vez, Itachi ganaba esa batalla, pero seguía trazando un plan para alejarle, necesitaba hacerlo porque no hundiría a Itachi con él, no lo arrastraría a su desgracia. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.


	19. Chapter 19: Invitados

Cuando Sasuke recibió aquella llamada de Naruto, jamás esperó que fueran a invitarle a hacer piragüismo. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de declinar aquella oferta, él nunca había practicado ese deporte y sinceramente… tampoco le llamaba en exceso la atención, sin embargo, recordó el rostro alegre de Naruto cuando comentó que sería capaz de involucrarle en lo que normalmente se hacía en la isla, y al final acabó aceptando. Si Naruto era capaz de incluirle en sus planes, él debería aprender a hacer un esfuerzo. Quizá llegase a entender mejor a esos muchachos si pasaba tiempo con ellos.

Para cuando Sasuke llegó al embarcadero, le extrañó ver allí a su hermano hablando con Deidara. Desde su distancia no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero por la forma en que su hermano le abrazaba, sabía que esos tenían un pasado más íntimo de lo que su hermano le había contado, tenían algo en común, se conocían demasiado bien para ser sólo una coincidencia o un viejo amigo de la universidad.

Caminó hacia ellos con lentitud, dejando que ambos se dieran cuenta de su presencia para darles el tiempo suficiente a apartarse el uno del otro. Tras saludarse, Deidara se marchó enseguida alegando que prepararía enseguida las piraguas.

\- ¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia su hermano, quien no perdía ojo de encima de la espalda de ese chico que se marchaba.

\- Del pasado – dijo Itachi sin más – de mis estupideces y mis errores, supongo.

Itachi no entabló mayor conversación con su hermano, simplemente, comenzó a caminar hacia el embarcadero viendo cómo Deidara sacaba una canoa doble. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, porque si iban a ir en parejas, desde luego quería ir con Deidara, así tendría la opción de preguntarle más cosas y averiguar todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos años.

Por suerte para Deidara, quien ya se dirigía hacia el interior del garaje a sacar la segunda piragua, Naruto apareció por allí. Aprovechó que le veía feliz y venía en su dirección para cogerle del brazo y decirle que le acompañase a por la otra piragua. Naruto con dudas, lo hizo sin rechistar. Sabía que era una excusa de Deidara para hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme en la piragua con Itachi – se quejó.

\- ¿Era él? ¿Del que hablabas ayer?

\- Sí – comentó haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Quizá os venga bien pasar un tiempo juntos.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le amenazó con el remo – yo he traído a Sasuke como me pediste, ahora no me dejes a mí con Itachi.

\- Era una broma – se apresuró a decir Naruto con una sonrisa – iré contigo en la piragua.

\- Gracias – agradeció finalmente Deidara.

Aquella noticia no sentó muy bien a Itachi cuando vio que ambos rubios sacaban la piragua y se preparaban para subir a ella. Su hermano apareció en aquel momento tras él y tocó su hombro con suavidad.

\- Creo que me toca ir contigo – sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no quiero ir contigo – aclaró Itachi.

\- Soy tu hermano…

\- Y nunca has hecho piragüismo, me vas a estorbar.

\- Si quieres puedes remar tú solo y yo me entretengo mirando el paisaje.

\- ¿Ahora soy tu esclavo? No contestes – se apresuró a decir Itachi pasándole un remo para irse indignado hacia la piragua.

Malhumorado como estaba Itachi porque las cosas no salían como él esperaba, cogió la esquina de la embarcación y la acercó hacia el agua. Fue sólo entonces, cuando Deidara se relajó al ver que Itachi aceptaba, aunque de mala gana, ir con su hermano en la misma canoa. Al girarse hacia Naruto, éste le guiñó un ojo mientras también cogía la esquina de la piragua para ir hacia el agua. Una vez todos subieron a las embarcaciones, empezaron a remar.

Deidara y Naruto se alejaban a cierta velocidad, sincronizando perfectamente sus remos para no obstaculizarse, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Itachi, quien intentaba adelantar pero su hermano, sentado tras él, se lo impedía cuando al querer remar, golpeaba el remo de su hermano evitando así que Itachi pudiera remar.

\- Sasuke… se supone que tienes que hundir el remo en el agua al mismo tiempo que yo.

\- Y eso intento – se quejaba Sasuke – Sé que tú has hecho piragüismo más veces y que te gusta, pero para mí es la primera vez y es un poco complicado sincronizarme contigo.

\- Debería ser más fácil, se supone que soy tu hermano. ¿Es que no me conoces o qué? Contaré del uno al tres, uno hundes el remo derecho, dos lo mueves hacia atrás y tres lo sacas del agua para iniciar de nuevo el mismo movimiento, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Lo intentaron una vez y una segunda… y hasta una tercera pero Sasuke era incapaz de coordinarse con su hermano. Tras cinco minutos y haberse alejado muy poco del muelle, Deidara se detuvo y Naruto dejó de remar también para mirar hacia atrás, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que Deidara se había detenido y miraba la embarcación de aquellos dos.

\- Están muy rezagados, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto extrañado - ¿No deberían haber avanzado más?

\- Acerquémonos un poco a ver si es que les ocurre algo.

\- Vale.

Los dos dieron la vuelta a la embarcación y volvieron sobre sus pasos, aunque cuanto más se aproximaban, más dejaban de remar dejando que el suave oleaje les acercase con mucha lentitud. Los dos rubios se quedaron atónitos al escuchar la discusión de esos dos y es que no podían entender cómo habían terminado peleándose nada más salir del embarcadero.

\- Serás idiota. ¿Qué derecho tienes a darme órdenes? – gritaba Sasuke.

\- El derecho de haber nacido antes, ahora ponte a remar y hazlo bien.

\- ¿Por qué no remas tú solito si tan bien lo haces?

\- Porque es una embarcación de dos y no voy a hacer más esfuerzo del necesario sólo para llevar a un vago como tú.

\- ¿Un vago como yo? ¿Y me lo dices tú, que lo único que ha hecho en su vida es sentarse en una cómoda silla y hablar por un micrófono?

\- Oh, ni que tu vida fuera tan agotadora, sólo eres un entrenador de lacrosse, te pasas el día durmiendo y tú única responsabilidad es ir por las tardes a entrenar a un puñado de niños pijos que creen que pueden jugar lo que les dé la gana porque sus padres les pagarán todos sus caprichos.

\- Cállate y ponte a remar de una maldita vez – dijo Sasuke enfadado moviendo el remo para meterlo en el agua, pasándolo por encima de la cabeza de Itachi… o eso creía él.

El remo golpeó la cabeza de Itachi al tratar Sasuke de darle la vuelta. La risa de Naruto fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel tenso silencio que se había formado de repente. Sasuke tenso por el quejido que había dado su hermano al sentir cómo le había golpeado, Deidara atónito por cómo se estaban comportando ambos y un Itachi que intentaba tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Me has… golpeado con el remo? – preguntó Itachi con voz profunda y aterradora.

\- Se me ha escapado – dijo Sasuke a modo de excusa como si eso fuera una verdadera disculpa.

\- ¿Se te ha escapado? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Me has pegado con un maldito remo – gritó Itachi girándose hacia él.

La discusión que parecía zanjada, se reabrió bajo los atentos ojos de aquellos rubios que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Naruto no pudo dejar de sacar una leve sonrisa aunque por dentro, empezaba a preocuparle la situación.

\- ¿Esto es lo que llaman una relación de hermanos? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No lo sé, yo no tengo hermanos – dijo Deidara sin perder detalle de aquellos dos que intentaban golpearse ahora mutuamente con sus remos, moviendo y desequilibrando por momentos peligrosamente la embarcación.

\- Si eso es lo que hay siempre… creo que no quiero un hermano para Kaito, no quiero jaleos en casa – sonrió Naruto.

Deidara se echó a reír de inmediato al ver cómo los dos hermanos peleaban como críos. Conocía a Itachi y sabía que aunque le gustaba la tranquilidad, su hermano siempre le había sacado de los nervios en algunas cosas, no tenía mucha paciencia para enseñarle, quizá era porque tenían demasiada confianza y eso al final… daba un poco de asco. Siempre acababan igual.

Los dos hermanos movieron tanto la embarcación sin darse cuenta de que la desequilibrada y frágil canoa se dio la vuelta dejándoles bocabajo en el agua. Los dos rubios se miraron fijamente esperando que le dieran la vuelta a la canoa y salieran pero al ver que Sasuke empujaba hacia un lado y que Itachi lo hacía hacia el otro, sonrieron de nuevo viendo que ni ahogándose, esos dos se ponían de acuerdo.

\- ¿Va en serio? – preguntó Naruto sonriendo - ¿Cómo es posible que se lleven tan mal?

\- Itachi nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia.

\- Y a Sasuke no le gusta recibir órdenes de nadie – comentó Naruto.

\- Será mejor que les ayudemos a darse la vuelta, no quiero que se ahoguen ahí.

Deidara se apartó la tela que recubría el hueco del kayak que evitaba que entrase agua y se lanzó al agua seguido de un Naruto que, primero, se quejó antes de entrar a la fría agua. Entre los dos, dieron la vuelta a la embarcación comprobando cómo aquellos arrogantes Uchiha tomaban aire a grandes bocanadas, pero sin ganas de seguir discutiendo tras el miedo que habían pasado.

\- Serás estúpido – gritó Sasuke al recuperarse – casi me ahogas.

\- ¿Que yo casi te ahogo? – preguntó Itachi – tú empezaste.

\- Será mejor volver a tierra – dijo Deidara al final – creo que el piragüismo no está hecho para los hermanos Uchiha, la próxima vez os separaremos.

Itachi al escuchar aquello y pese a que no había sido su intención, sonrió, porque al menos tenía una oportunidad la próxima vez de ir con Deidara en la canoa. Sin más remedio, todos tomaron rumbo a tierra aunque a los hermanos Uchiha les costó bastante llegar a tierra.

Deidara se encontraba guardando la canoa en el garaje cuando Itachi apareció trayendo la otra embarcación. Por un segundo, ambos se observaron en un tenso silencio, hasta que los ojos del moreno se fijaron en aquella camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta ahora Deidara. Con su cuerpo todavía levemente mojado, hacía remarcar su cuerpo, permitiéndole ver algo extraño tras esa fina prenda, cicatrices que al parecer… Deidara no se había percatado que eran visibles tras esa camiseta. Cuando los ojos de Deidara se cruzaron con los de Itachi, éste elevó la cabeza al instante tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que miraba en realidad. No podía negar que ver aquellas cicatrices había revuelto su estómago y su corazón, supo que Deidara ocultaba algo y quería saberlo, pero también sabía que Deidara no se lo contaría. Necesitaba buscar otra forma de llegar a la información.

No dijo nada, ayudó a Deidara a colocar la canoa en su sitio y ambos salieron hacia fuera quedándose boquiabiertos al ver que no estaban precisamente solos, sino que un chico de largo cabello castaño al que no conocían se había lanzado al cuello de Sasuke abrazándole con pasión mientras le besaba, dejando a un perplejo Naruto que no entendía nada.

\- ¿Neji? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? No respondías mis llamadas y he decidido venir. Tenemos un par de meses hasta el siguiente partido, final de temporada, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que esperar a que los equipillos esos de segunda decidan quién va a subir. Como si tuvieran alguna opción contra nosotros – sonrió Neji con supremacía.

\- Vaya – susurró Naruto con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Neji mirando hacia Naruto y molesto por cómo había respondido el rubio.

\- Un conocido de Sasuke y al parecer… sólo un jugador más de uno de esos equipillos de segunda que no tienen nada que hacer contra vosotros. Será mejor que me vaya a casa, tendremos que entrenar – comentó Naruto con sarcasmo.

\- Naruto – le llamó Sasuke pero Naruto ya había comenzado a caminar, así que Sasuke, se deshizo del abrazo de Neji para seguirle – espera un segundo. Sé que estás molesto.

\- ¿Molesto? No, Sasuke, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

\- Porque no te lo dije pero no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿No es tu novio? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí lo es pero…

\- Da igual, Sasuke, no me debes explicaciones, tú y yo no éramos nada, sólo nos dimos un par de besos sin importancia, no nos íbamos a casar ni nada por el estilo – sonrió Naruto – ahora me voy a casa.

\- Naruto, vamos… sé que te ha afectado.

\- ¿Realmente? No – dijo Naruto ahora serio – No te pregunté si tenías novio, di por hecho que no era así, fallo mío. La próxima vez que sienta una ligera atracción por alguien o un impulso de besarle, preguntaré primero si tiene pareja. Ya nos veremos en el entrenamiento, si es que acudes…


	20. Chapter 20: Mal inicio

El viaje hasta aquella isla había sido tormentoso para ambos chicos. Neji no había parado de quejarse y eso que habían viajado en primera clase en el avión, claro que no pensó lo mismo del tren y el ferri. Kakuzu tuvo que aguantar todas sus quejas, sin embargo… por otra parte, estaba encantado al descubrir que aquella isla no sería tan aburrida como él pensaba, había gente joven.

Mientras caminaban por la avenida en dirección a la casa de la familia Uchiha, vio al menos a un par de muchachas y algunos jóvenes en el bar desayunando. Era temprano y tenía sueño, a él le habría gustado salir ese mismo día, pero Neji tenía tantos nervios, que le hizo comprar el billete de la noche para llegar cuanto antes.

Neji seguía con sus quejas y más aún cuando cruzaron por la lonja. Era demasiado temprano y los barcos estaban siendo descargados. El olor a pescado era espeluznante y Neji no lo soportaba más. Kakuzu simplemente sonreía al ver todas aquellas cajas con pescado. Él ni siquiera entendía lo complicado que era pescar aquellos manjares, lo que sufrían los pescadores y cómo arriesgaban sus vidas todos los días para traer esos peces.

\- Qué olor más asqueroso – se quejó Neji.

\- Desde luego.

Apenas había terminado de hablar Kakuzu, cuando una caja de madera llena de pescado chocó contra su pecho llenándole de pequeños trozos de hielo, impregnando sus ropas con aquel horrible olor y sacando una queja instantánea.

Elevó su dura mirada hacia aquel joven que se disculpaba por el golpe, por no haberle visto pero que seguía caminando para marcharse del puerto. Por un segundo, Kakuzu observó aquellos ojos extraños, de un color inusual, un tono morado que nunca antes había visto en nadie.

\- ¿Qué narices…? – preguntó sin acabar la frase, viendo cómo el chico se marchaba y Neji se reía viendo sus ropas manchadas con ese olor.

\- Tío… apestas – le dijo Neji riendo.

\- Será desgraciado. Esto no va a quedar así – le contestó Kakuzu caminando tras el chico hasta que le dio alcance.

Por fin la intensa jornada en el barco había finalizado. Hidan estaba simplemente… muerto. Necesitaba llegar a casa cuanto antes y dormir. En su camino ni siquiera se percató de aquel chico con el que chocó y al que sin querer, le derramó parte del hielo que mantenía fresco el pescado de la caja. Se disculpó con él y continuó su camino, sin embargo, aquel chico le dio alcance y colocando su mano en el hombro de Hidan, le obligó a darse la vuelta hacia él.

\- ¿Una disculpa y ya está? – preguntó Kakuzu de mal humor ante la leve sonrisa que se le escapó a Hidan.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un caramelo? – le preguntó Hidan – me he chocado contigo, ¿vale? Lo siento, otra vez tendré más cuidado. ¿Puedo irme ya? Algunos trabajamos y deseamos llegar a casa a dormir.

\- ¿Quién dice que yo no trabajo? – preguntó Kakuzu.

\- Por favor… ¿Has visto tus manos? Finas, lisas, delicadas… eres un chico de ciudad que no se dedica a un trabajo físico precisamente. Quizá trabajas en una oficina, no lo sé ni me importa, tampoco sé qué negocios te han traído a esta isla, pero lo que sí sé… es que yo me largo a mi casa a dormir. Hasta luego – le comentó Hidan volviendo a caminar.

\- Eh – se quejó nuevamente Kakuzu – me debes una camiseta, la has arruinado y es de marca.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una lavadora? – le preguntó Hidan, a lo que Kakuzu asintió sorprendido – entonces métela en una, tan sólo es un poco de olor, el detergente lo quitará.

Kakuzu se sorprendió todavía más, nadie se había atrevido jamás a decirle algo así y mucho menos, a dejarle en ridículo. Cuando se giró, observó a Neji riéndose sin poder parar, eso hizo que se cabrease todavía más. Detuvo esta vez el brazo de Hidan y lo empujó contra una de las paredes del exterior de la lonja. Acercó su cuerpo y su rostro demasiado a un Hidan que se rehusó a apartarle la mirada a aquel chico desafiante y prepotente.

\- A mí nadie me humilla ni me rechaza, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Pues puede que en la ciudad – le dijo Hidan – pero por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no es la ciudad. Aquí no hay chicas fanáticas de los capullos como tú, ni se les caen las bragas al ver a un chiquillo rico de ciudad, lo máximo que encontrarás serán ovejas y chicos como yo a los que no nos interesa quién seas o a lo que te dediques. Y ahora déjame pasar, tengo mucho que hacer.

\- Ya te he dicho que a mí nadie me rechaza y mucho menos, un pueblerino como tú – le aclaró Kakuzu uniendo sus labios a los de aquel chico.

Se sentía triunfador y es que nadie se atrevería a humillarle a él ni a rechazarle, claro… que tampoco sabía con quién se había ido a meter. Un quejido salió de su boca obligándole a soltar los labios de Hidan. El muy imbécil le había mordido y se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa la saliva que aquel individuo había dejado.

\- No vuelvas a intentar robarme un beso, o la próxima vez, será peor.

Aquel reto fue aún más interesante para Kakuzu, quien con una sonrisa, agarró la muñeca del chico volviendo a besarle. Para Hidan, aquello era simplemente el impulso de un chico al que jamás le habían dado una negativa, pero por las buenas o por las malas, aprendería que un no, era un no. Levantó el pie y lanzó la patada contra sus partes bajas obligándole a soltarle una vez más. Esta vez hasta Neji se quejó al ver el golpe, casi podía sentirlo hasta él y es que eso debía haberle dolido tanto físicamente como en su orgullo.

\- Lo avisé – dijo Hidan marchándose de allí con su caja de pescado.

Era lo que le faltaba a Hidan, que vinieran un par de chicos de ciudad a tocarles las narices a los del pueblo. Cuando se lo contase a Naruto y al resto del equipo, no se lo iban a creer. Por otra parte, Neji no podía dejar de reír, era la primera vez que alguien se negaba a pasar un rato con Kakuzu, que le retaban con tanta inteligencia y conseguía el chico marcharse sin mayor problema.

Como todas las mañanas, Hidan dejó la caja de pescado en la nevera para limpiarlo más tarde. Su madre ni siquiera se había despertado, así que pasó primero por su habitación para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Tenía un poco de fiebre así que la despertó para darle su medicación y volvió a dejar que se durmiera un rato más comentándole que él también se marchaba a dormir.

Para cuando despertó, su madre ya estaba abajo limpiando el pescado que su hijo había traído esa mañana. Tenía preparada hasta la comida encima de la mesa. Aquello le hizo sonreír aunque también le preocupaba la salud de su madre, llevaba ya mucho tiempo con esa debilidad.

\- Mamá… deja eso, ya lo limpiaré yo luego – le comentó Hidan dándole un beso en la frente.

\- No, quiero hacerlo yo. Sabes que debo mantenerme activa, el médico lo dejó muy claro.

\- Sí, activa… pero puedes ir a pasear o a nadar. Mikoto podría acompañarte para que no te pase nada, para que no estés sola nunca. No sé, mamá, pero no estar aquí dejándote la espalda limpiando el pescado.

\- No pasa nada, cielo, estoy bien.

\- Mientras tengas el tratamiento, pero es caro, mamá y tampoco es una cura, sólo… ralentiza el problema.

\- Puedo llevar una vida normal.

\- Por ahora – aclaró Hidan.

\- Eres un buen hijo, ¿vale? Pero necesito que confíes un poco en mí. Puedo hacer muchas cosas todavía.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Hidan – pero no te esfuerces.

\- ¿Vas a ir a entrenar?

\- Sólo un rato. Tengo que contarles un par de novedades a los chicos.

\- ¿Hay novedades en esta isla? – preguntó su madre sorprendida.

\- Al parecer han venido un par de malcriados a la isla – sonrió Hidan cogiendo una de las patatas fritas de su plato para comérsela – un par de chicos de ciudad que se creen superiores a los de aquí, al parecer…

Hidan se sentó a comer. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde al entrenamiento. Apenas le quedaba media hora para estar allí. Su madre terminó de recoger la cocina y limpiar el pescado mientras su hijo se terminaba la comida y preparaba su bolsa de deporte para irse. Para cuando llegó al campo, todos estaban ya de reunión por allí, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Naruto sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y su hijo en medio.

\- Vaya, pero si el pequeñajo ya está muy grande – comentó Hidan cogiendo al sonriente niño que se lanzó hacia sus brazos en cuanto le vio llegar - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

El niño no contestó, pero sonreía y jugaba a coger la nariz de Hidan mientras éste atrapaba sus deditos con los labios haciéndole reír aún más.

\- No puedo entrenar – comentó Naruto – así que he decidido traerlo conmigo. Nos quedaremos aquí sentados animándoos.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Hidan.

\- Una leve lesión de muñeca. Estaré listo para el partido del viernes, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Os habéis enterado de la última noticia? – preguntó Hidan devolviendo a Kaito a los brazos de Naruto.

\- ¿Que ha llegado el novio de Sasuke a la isla? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Vaya, creí que era yo el único que lo había visto… espera… ¿Su novio?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Habían dos esta mañana. Uno era un capullo que se lanzó a besarme como si nada.

Todos hicieron el silencio un segundo y luego estallaron en risas. Besar a Hidan de improviso era como programar tu propia muerte. Hidan tenía un carácter de mil diablos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Naruto sin poder parar de reírse - ¿Aún hay gente que hace eso con desconocidos?

\- Al parecer – dijo Hidan – venía muy gallito con esos aires de que era de ciudad.

\- Creo que van a ser unos días movidos – comentó Deidara con una ligera sonrisa viendo cómo se acercaban por el fondo Sasuke y aquellos dos chicos de esa mañana.

\- No me jodas – aclaró Hidan – ya la he tenido liada esta mañana con ellos, no me apetecía tener que volver a pegarle.

\- Quizá ha aprendido la lección – aclaró Gaara.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Naruto – esos chicos de ciudad no creo que piensen mucho precisamente. Están acostumbrados a tenerlo todo.

\- ¿Qué creéis que les dirá Sasuke? – preguntó Deidara – se supone que no puede entrenarnos. Esos dos deben ser de su equipo.

\- ¿Esos dos idiotas son de su equipo? – preguntó Hidan mirando a Dei.

\- Deben serlo. Por su musculatura yo diría que juegan a lacrosse.

\- Tíos… no sé qué pensáis pero… hay que ganar ese partido. Me gustaría patearles su trasero de ciudad.

\- Será complicado – aclaró Deidara – pero yo me apunto al plan.

\- Contad conmigo en cuanto me recupere – dijo Naruto enseñando su muñeca.

\- Shh – se escuchó decir a Kiba al que acompañaba su perro – aquí vienen – sonrió.

Todos los jugadores se callaron al instante observando cómo llegaban los chicos de ciudad. Sasuke fue el primero en medio sonrojarse, seguramente avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Naruto y su novio. En parte era su culpa por no haber dicho nada sobre Neji, pero tampoco era un tema que le gustase mucho sacar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de aquella boda y aún no se lo había contado a un emocionado Neji que estaba planeando todo su futuro. Sasuke ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sus padres.

\- Vaya, has traído a tu hermanito – comentó Sasuke mirando a Kaito.

Todos se miraron extrañados. No entendían de qué narices hablaba Sasuke y Lee fue a contestar que no era su hermano cuando Naruto sonrió y asintió.

\- Por supuesto, a mi hermanito – sonrió Naruto fingiendo.

\- ¿A que es guapo su hermano? – le siguió la mentira Hidan.

\- Ha salido a su padre – fingió Deidara y es que a él, tampoco le había sentado bien la mentira de Sasuke, no estaba mal pagarle con la misma moneda.

Como siempre, Kaito trataba de irse al lado de Deidara. A Naruto siempre le sorprendía aquel extraño carácter en su hijo, no entendía la obsesión que tenía por Deidara aunque éste no solía hacerle mucho caso. Lo cogió mejor evitando que saliera corriendo hacia el rubio y sonrió.

\- No, Kaito, no puedes ir con Deidara, él tiene que entrenar.

\- Cuando acabe vendré contigo, ¿vale? – le sonrió Deidara revolviéndole el cabello.


	21. Chapter 21: Conociendo a los Uchiha

No había duda alguna para nadie de los allí presentes de que, en unos pocos segundos, se había formado en aquel campo improvisado de lacrosse un ambiente muy tenso. Naruto desde luego, pese a no poder jugar y tener que quedarse allí aguantando a Sasuke y a esos dos chicos de ciudad, no pensaba en absoluto, decir nada más que pudieran utilizar en un futuro en su contra.

Observó a todos sus compañeros marcharse hacia los vestuarios y una vez desaparecieron, afinó un poco más su oído para escuchar las quejas del novio de Sasuke. Desde luego no le gustaba en absoluto que su novio estuviera allí entrenando a unos chiquillos de pueblo, pero era algo normal. Naruto simplemente permaneció en silencio evitando meterse en más problemas. Como su padre solía decir… siempre era mejor " _ser Rey de tu silencio, que esclavo de tus palabras_ ".

\- En serio, Sasuke, quiero una mejor explicación que ésa. No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tú quien entrene a este equipillo de quinta. Se ve a la legua que no son buenos.

\- Ya te lo he explicado, Neji, están a una victoria de entrar en primera división.

\- ¿Y qué? No son tu problema. Tienes un contrato con nosotros, no puedes faltar a tu palabra. Podrían expulsarte si se enteran.

\- Por eso te he pedido discreción. Sólo será ese partido, te lo he prometido y se lo prometí a mi padre. Vamos, Neji, es el equipo de mi padre y se está muriendo. Tómalo como su última voluntad, no puedo fallarle.

\- Está bien, mantendré el secreto. Pero después de ese partido, lo dejas. Ese equipo no tiene nada que ver contigo y ya estarán en primera división. No puedes entrenar a dos equipos de primera división porque sí. Además… nosotros les ganaremos.

Naruto pudo ver cómo Neji se fijaba en él concretamente y se lanzaba hacia los labios de Sasuke dejando claro que ese chico era suyo. Por suerte para él, Neji sólo estaba marcando su terreno sin saber… que él ya había probado esos labios que tenían dueño y lo más importante… al propietario de los labios ni siquiera le importó no contar que tenía novio, un detalle que se le olvidó mencionar o simplemente… al que no daba importancia alguna, pero eso, Naruto no pensaba confesarlo. Por él… Neji podía seguir pensando que era el único en quien Sasuke pensaba cuando en realidad, ese chico tenía su pensamiento en otra parte.

Sus compañeros salieron enseguida al campo y Naruto con una gran sonrisa al ver en las gradas a Hinata, a Ino y a Sakura, saludó y movió la mano de su hijo saludándolas también mientras el pequeño sonreía al ver que las chicas le devolvían el saludo.

\- Ey… entrenador – le llamó Naruto a Sasuke distrayéndolo de aquel beso. Neji parecía molesto por la intromisión – si no tengo nada que hacer aquí… preferiría irme a las gradas con los amigos.

\- Puedes dar tu opinión sobre lo que ves y planear jugadas conmigo – aclaró Sasuke.

\- Yo no soy estratega – le dijo Naruto – ése es tu trabajo, no el mío.

\- Pero conoces a tu equipo y puedes ayudarme diciéndome sus puntos débiles y fuertes.

\- ¿Delante de tu novio? ¿Jugador de primera división con quien tendríamos que enfrentarnos si ganamos el siguiente partido? Paso de decirte nuestros puntos débiles y fuertes para que él saque partido. Me voy a las gradas – comentó levantándose y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos para llevárselo consigo.

\- Naruto – le gritó Sasuke enfadado por su insubordinación, pero Neji se agarró al brazo de su entrenador y novio impidiéndole ir tras ese chico.

\- Déjale, tiene razón, no es estratega y además… a nosotros no nos interesa saber sus puntos débiles ni fuertes. Les ganaremos igualmente. No es nadie importante, deja que se marche con su hermano a las gradas.

Naruto caminó por el lateral del campo hasta llegar a las gradas. Allí, tanto Ino como Sakura ayudaron a Kaito a subir y le sentaron a su lado mientras Naruto tomaba asiento junto a Hinata. Era la primera vez que iba a las gradas y es que… él siempre estaba en el campo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – le preguntó Hinata con dulzura.

\- Bien. Le han cambiado la rehabilitación a mañana así que…

\- Veo que por fin me haces caso y dejas esa muñeca descansar – sonrió esta vez Sakura que jugaba animadamente con el pequeño Kaito.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – algo así. El entrenador me ha obligado gracias a que leyó tu carta.

\- Me alegro, porque lo único que ibas a conseguir si seguías jugando era tener una lesión permanente. ¿Para cuánto te ha dado?

\- Una semana de rehabilitación para volver a jugar, aunque luego debo seguir con la rehabilitación un mes.

Por un segundo, los ojos de Naruto se desviaron hacia Sakura. Ella siempre había ido a su clase, había sido una chica muy perseguida por los chicos del pueblo y al final, había terminado enamorada del menos esperado por todos, se había casado con su compañero de lacrosse, Lee.

\- No me había fijado que estabas engordando – sonrió Naruto desviando la mirada, aunque volvió a mirarla con una gran sonrisa al ver lo ruborizada que se estaba poniendo y su mirada de sorpresa.

\- Eres todo un demonio, Naruto – sonrió Sakura – no quería dar la noticia aún pero… ya que Naruto al parecer tiene buen ojo para esto… estoy embarazada, pero aún es pronto. Quería esperar al menos tres meses para asegurar que todo iba bien.

\- Enhorabuena – sonrieron todas las chicas abrazando a su amiga.

\- ¿Lo sabe Lee? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Se lo dije hace una semana.

\- Y el muy desgraciado no me contó nada – sonrió Naruto – se supone que soy el capitán, debería saber estas cosas.

Todas las chicas se echaron a reír, momento que aprovechó Sakura para acercarse hacia Naruto y sentarse a su lado tras dejarle a Kaito en las piernas de su compañera Ino. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto acercando su mejilla hasta la de Naruto y sonrió.

\- Quiero que seas el padrino – le susurró enrojeciendo esta vez a Naruto, pero enseguida, empezó a sonreír abrazándose a ella.

Aquella escena era observada en un tenso silencio por Sasuke Uchiha. Nada de aquello le daba buena pinta. Naruto se estaba abrazando a una chica de las gradas, una chica que encima… parecía estar en los primeros meses de embarazo. ¿Podría ser su novia? No estaba seguro. ¿Por qué le habría besado a él si tuviera novia? Quizá por el mismo motivo que él lo había hecho… una simple atracción.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en el banquillo volviendo a escuchar las quejas de Neji y de Kakuzu sobre el equipo. Una cosa le quedó clara a Sasuke… Kakuzu estaba molesto con Hidan, porque no paraba de mirarle con mala cara cada vez que le veía en el campo. Lo que tampoco se le escapaba a Neji, era la forma en que su novio miraba a ese rubio de las gradas, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

\- Vaya, tiene una novia muy guapa – comentó con una ligera sonrisa – no esperaba que pudieran haber chicas guapas por un pueblo perdido como éste.

\- Cállate, Neji – le dijo Sasuke enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que ese chiquillo… puede ser su hijo. Míralo, se parece mucho a él en el fondo y ya sabes cómo son los pueblerinos, la mayoría unos incultos. Seguro que la metió sin protección y luego pasa lo que pasa.

\- Cállate – le amenazó esta vez Sasuke – no me interesa su vida privada.

\- Pues no lo parecía – le recalcó Neji – he visto cómo le miras.

\- Es el capitán del equipo y estoy preocupado por su lesión, ¿cómo quieres que le mire?

\- De otra forma – le comunicó.

\- Guárdate los celos en otra parte, Neji. Ya me tienes. ¿Qué más quieres? – le aclaró Sasuke volviendo a mirar el partido y dando la conversación por finalizada.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Deidara y Hidan acompañaron a Naruto y a su hijo de vuelta a casa. Hidan se quedó un poco antes, su casa era la más cercana al campo pero la más lejana al pueblo. Ambos chicos terminaron de recorrer la calle, pero Naruto no dejaba de observar cómo su hijo parecía sentirse tan bien con Deidara, algo extraño, porque no le gustaba mucho estar con otra gente. Con Deidara siempre sonreía y se negaba a soltarle la mano.

\- Qué cariño te tiene – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Ya… y no sé por qué – aclaró Deidara – Por cierto… ¿A qué ha venido eso de que es tu hermano?

\- Estaba enfadado, además… igual que Sasuke no me debe explicaciones de su vida ni de sus novios, yo no le debo explicaciones de mi vida. Déjale que piense que es mi hermano – sonrió Naruto – allá él y sus conjeturas. Él no le dio importancia para contarme que salía con alguien y yo no le he dado importancia a que sepa que tengo un hijo… total… no salgo con él – le aclaró Naruto molesto – Oye, Dei… ¿Qué te ha parecido su novio? – preguntó ahora un poco afectado.

\- Sentémonos un momento.

Deidara se sentó en los peldaños de subida al porche de la casa de Naruto, subiendo a Kaito en sus rodillas y apoyando la espalda del pequeño en su pecho para que estuviera más cómodo. Naruto le imitó y se sentó también al lado de ambos.

\- No conozco al novio de Sasuke, así que no puedo ser muy objetivo. Podría decirte que me cae mal, pero es que ni siquiera he hablado con él – sonrió Deidara – así que te diré lo que pienso de Sasuke. No está enamorado de ese chico.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Porque está aquí – le dijo Deidara – cuando te enamoras… todo tu mundo cambia. Haces lo que sea por esa persona, Sasuke no le ha llamado ni una vez desde que vino, no lo trajo consigo ni se lo presentó a su familia. Tiene dudas y Neji lo está viendo, por eso está aquí, ha venido a controlarle, tiene miedo de perderle porque sabe… que su novio no está realmente enamorado. Quizá estén a gusto juntos, no lo sé, pero eso no es amor.

Naruto pareció relajarse un poco con aquello. Deidara aprovechó que ya estaba más tranquilo para devolverle a su hijo y despedirse. Aún tenía que preparar la cena. No había hecho nada más que irse Deidara, cuando Naruto observó cómo Sasuke le observaba un momento antes de entrar a su casa junto a su novio. Seguramente tendría que hacer las presentaciones. Sonrió incrédulo, le dio un beso en la manita de Kaito y lo cogió entrando en su casa. Ya había tenido suficiente vista de Sasuke por hoy.

La cena de la familia Uchiha fue tensa, incómoda y silenciosa. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca y Kakuzu empezaba a notar, como invitado, aquel ambiente de incertidumbres y sentimientos ocultos. Estaba claro que nadie esperaba que ellos dos llegasen a la isla, quizá había afectado enterarse de esa forma tan brusca que Neji era el prometido de Sasuke.

\- ¿Y cuánto lleváis juntos? – preguntó Itachi rompiendo el silencio.

\- Gracias a Dios – se le escapó a Kakuzu en susurro pese a que todos dejaron de cortar la carne para mirarle. Al final sólo había dicho algo que todos pensaban, que aquel silencio era una molestia.

\- Desde hace un año – comentó Neji con una gran sonrisa fingiendo no sentir esa aura de extrema tensión.

\- Pues no nos ha hablado de ti – dijo Itachi de forma seca ganándose un codazo de su madre por la forma tan brusca de decir algo así.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Neji – sonrió Mikoto dándole la bienvenida.

La conversación transcurrió desde aquel momento entre Mikoto y Neji prácticamente, porque el resto mantuvo el silencio por miedo a decir algo. Tan sólo Sasuke intervino alguna vez para comentar que era un jugador de su equipo y que se iba a casar con él, algo que hizo que su padre casi se atragantase con el trozo de carne que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones tras la cena, pero Fugaku decidió ayudar a su mujer a recoger la mesa y los platos. Estando a solas en la cocina, no pudo evitar dejar salir su resentimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente de él? – le preguntó Mikoto a su esposo.

\- Que no es Naruto – aclaró Fugaku molesto – Tenía todo un plan montado. Sasuke vendría. Soltero evidentemente – dijo molesto al ver que no había venido soltero – y yo le metería en ese equipo para que conociera a Naruto. Tú lo sabes… son compatibles.

\- Si yo lo sé – sonrió Mikoto – el que no parece saberlo es tu hijo.

\- Tenía todo pensado. Tú lo viste, estaban congeniando, hasta se besaban en secreto – le dejó caer a su esposa que sonreía cómplice con su esposo mientras recogía los trapos de la cocina – y resulta que va y me trae a Rapunzel con esas greñas – se quejó de golpe haciendo reír a su mujer.

\- ¿Greñas? Tiene un pelo muy bonito.

\- Muy largo – se quejó Fugaku por quejarse de algo.

\- Y es de buena familia y posición económica.

\- Ricachón que no ha trabajado en su vida – volvió a sacar Fugaku otra pega.

\- ¿De qué te quejas exactamente? Parece un buen chico.

\- Sigue sin ser Naruto – dijo al final dando la conversación por finalizada. Mikoto sonrió.


	22. Chapter 22: Sospechoso

Era miércoles y eso sólo significaba una cosa para Deidara, que no quería levantarse de la cama. Le habían insistido hasta la saciedad para que acompañase a los alumnos de preescolar y al resto de profesores para supervisar una excursión a la ciudad. Querían ver algunos museos y pasar el día por allí. Por supuesto… era lo que menos le apetecía hacer, volver a la ciudad, pero Naruto había insistido aún más que los propios profesores porque no quería ir solo.

No había más remedio, debía levantarse y arreglar las cosas. Él… que siempre rehuía cualquier acercamiento a niños, había terminado en esa isla, siendo el capricho del hijo de Naruto que le perseguía a todas partes y encima… siendo el cuidador de esa excursión. Miró el reloj una vez más, aún era temprano pero como todas las mañanas, deseaba regar su jardín antes de empezar las actividades de todos los días.

Ya era costumbre en él cuidar el jardín bien temprano, pero cuando acababa, cortaba la margarita más hermosa que veía y se sentaba en el muelle como todos los días, mirando el horizonte de aquel tranquilo mar mientras se relajaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al escuchar la voz de Naruto que venía por la calle con su mochila y su hijo cogido de la mano, Deidara lanzó la flor al agua viendo cómo las olas se la llevaban.

\- ¿Estás listo para irnos? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí. Tengo que coger sólo un par de cosas.

Deidara entró por la casa para recoger su mochila junto a los bocadillos, algo de agua, etc. Mientras tanto, Naruto observaba aquella casa que siempre estaba impoluta y perfectamente arreglada.

\- Oye, Dei… ¿Te importa si te cojo un jersey por si luego hace frío? Se me ha olvidado en casa – comentó Naruto.

\- Claro, están en el armario – le aclaró Deidara terminando de preparar los bocadillos.

Kaito se quedó al lado de Deidara, algo frecuente en él que parecía estar cómodo con aquel rubio. Naruto aprovechó que su hijo estaba distraído para subir a buscar el jersey. Habían dicho en las noticias locales que por la tarde se volvería algo de frío y aún no entendía cómo se le había podido olvidar coger algo de abrigo cuando lo había dejado en el sillón de la entrada. Quizá las prisas y tener la cabeza en que no faltase nada para Kaito le había hecho olvidarse de él. Últimamente no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza.

Llegó al piso superior y caminó por el pasillo hasta que observó una puerta entreabierta. No le habría llamado nunca la atención si no fuera porque vio un par de juguetes de niño en el suelo. Empujó la puerta entrando hasta ver que la ventana estaba abierta. Seguramente un día de viento había tirado de la estantería aquel puzle infantil.

Se sorprendió, no sabía que Deidara tuviera juguetes para niño pero luego sonrió. Era capaz de haberlo comprado para cuando él le dejaba a Kaito encargado durante algunas horas cuando tenía que llevar a su padre a rehabilitación o cosas así. Recogió el puzle y lo dejó de nuevo encima de la estantería cerrando posteriormente la ventana, así evitaría que volviera a caerse.

Salió de la habitación y regresó al pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Deidara. Allí estaba su armario y lo abrió sin ninguna duda en él para buscar el jersey. Deidara le había dado permiso. Cogió el primer jersey que encontró, le daba igual un color que otro, sólo quería algo de abrigo para la tarde, pero entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en la ropa a su derecha, era demasiado pequeña para ser de Deidara, era ropa de bebé.

\- Oh, joder – susurró Naruto al tener una posibilidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo – está embarazado – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Lo encuentras, Naruto? – preguntó Deidara desde la sala de abajo, asustando levemente a un Naruto que volvió a plegar aquella ropita dejándola donde la había encontrado.

\- Sí, ya bajo – le aclaró intentando recordar cómo había encontrado todo para dejarlo igual.

Mientras bajaba los peldaños, trataba de calmarse. Deidara no le había dicho nada así que debía esperar. Quizá quisiera contarlo más adelante, quizá ni siquiera estuviera seguro de si decirlo, pero no era una decisión suya. Intentó aparentar como si no hubiera visto nada, pero estaba claro que eso tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Por suerte para él, Hidan iba a esa excursión.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa al verle tan absorto.

\- Sí.

\- Te veo un poco… distraído.

\- Estaba pensando si Sasuke también vendría.

\- ¿Sasuke? Es posible, creo que le invitaron a venir.

\- Ni siquiera pregunté qué cuidadores íbamos a estar en la excursión – dijo frustrado Naruto.

\- Hidan, tú, Sasuke, Ino y yo – comentó al final Deidara – Sakura tenía médico y no podía, Hinata tenía que asistir a un simposio y no podía faltar y del resto, nadie se presentó voluntario, así que creo que llamaron a Sasuke. Era el último recurso de su larga lista – sonrió Deidara – y aun así… creo que fue su padre quien insistió en que fuese.

\- Qué raro – comentó Naruto – su padre sabía que yo iba a ir y que no nos llevamos bien.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, cuando llegaron al ferry que iban a coger junto a los niños que venían en fila india cogidos de la mano, los ojos de Naruto se cruzaron con los de Neji, consiguiendo así, que Naruto se enfadase más y se girase hacia Deidara para susurrarle.

\- ¿Y ése qué hace aquí? – preguntó.

\- No tengo ni idea – aclaró Deidara.

\- Vaya, si han venido los chicos pijos de ciudad – comentó Hidan acercándose a Deidara y a Naruto.

\- Eso le estaba diciendo a Deidara – comentó Naruto cuando Hidan llegó a su lado – ni siquiera son del pueblo, no creo yo que les importen mucho los niños y sus excursiones.

\- Yo creo que ha venido a controlar a su novio, nada más – exclamó Deidara al ver a Neji muy pegajoso cogido del brazo de Sasuke.

Durante el viaje en autobús tras abandonar el ferry, Deidara se echó una siesta mientras Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando hacia delante buscando a un tenso Naruto que se había sentado junto a su hijo. Al percatarse que Deidara ya se había dormido, dejó a su hijo al lado de Ino y caminó por el pasillo del autobús hacia el asiento libre de Hidan, justo detrás del pegajoso Neji que no se soltaba ni por un segundo del brazo de su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – preguntó Hidan que también intentaba dormirse.

\- Dei está embarazado – soltó de forma brusca haciendo que Hidan abriera los ojos al instante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería?

\- He estado en su casa y tenía un cuarto lleno de juguetes para niños de menos de un año y ropa.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó extrañado Hidan – sueles dejarle a Kaito, quizá lo compró por él.

\- También pensé eso al principio, pero esa ropa no es para Kaito, tiene dos años y todo lo que había era para niños menores de un año.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no era ropa para Kaito?

Naruto le miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de darle un golpe en el pecho consiguiendo que Hidan se quejase. Sólo entonces, Hidan se dio cuenta de la estúpida pregunta que había hecho, Naruto conocía a su hijo, lo había tenido él, sabía del tema, de la ropa y los juguetes.

\- No puede estar embarazado, no tiene novio – le dijo Hidan a Naruto tratando de quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

\- Pero lo tuvo.

\- Sí… hace un año – le dijo Hidan – ya lo habría tenido si estuviera embarazado.

\- Quizá está acostándose con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Hidan extrañado pero al ver cómo Naruto le miraba a él, se ruborizó y esta vez, fue él quien le dio el golpe a Naruto sacándole el quejido – ni se te ocurra pensarlo, no soy yo. Por favor… Dei es como mi hermano, no me acostaría con él.

\- Pues alguien se está acostando con él – dijo Naruto muy serio y ambos miraron a Sasuke. Eso de no decir que tenía novio… era sospechoso. Luego se miraron los dos y sonrieron.

\- No es posible – se dijeron al unísono.

\- Ahora en serio. Algo ocurre.

\- Si está embarazado, ya nos lo dirá, pero yo lo dudo, Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el lacrosse es un juego de contacto, has visto los golpes que sufrimos. ¿Crees que Dei competiría si estuviera embarazado? No se arriesgaría a que le golpeasen y pudiera perderlo. No ha dejado de jugar.

\- Yo sigo pensando que tiene algún novio secreto por ahí y no nos ha hablado de él.

\- Pues como no sea Pain… - susurró Hidan y tampoco le convencía, pero a Naruto pareció iluminarse de golpe. No había caído en su jefe – Naruto… era una broma – le dijo Hidan tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

\- No es tanta locura… se llevan muy bien.

\- Deidara es tímido, misterioso, introvertido y nunca cuenta nada de él. ¿Crees que dejaría entrar en su vida a alguien? Yo no lo creo. Es un buen chico pero olvídate… no dejará que averigües cosas suyas. Olvídate del asunto, Naruto, nos lo contará cuando nos lo quiera contar.

Naruto se levantó de nuevo para volver a su sitio cuando sintió a mitad pasillo que alguien agarraba su mano. Al girarse, observó a un Neji dormido y a Sasuke observándole con seriedad.

\- Tenemos que hablar – escuchó de sus labios.

\- De eso nada, mentiroso – le aclaró Naruto.

\- No te mentí.

\- Me ocultaste información que es aún peor.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Pues preocúpate más por tu novio. Yo estoy perfectamente.

\- Tienes que hacer la maldita rehabilitación.

\- La hago en mi casa.

\- Necesita el masaje, así que haz el favor de volver por mi casa si es que quieres jugar el viernes, porque si no… estás fuera.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- Sí – le amenazó Sasuke – si así consigo que centres la cabeza y vengas a recuperar esa muñeca… estoy dispuesto a utilizar cualquier truco rastrero.

\- Vale, iré – le dijo al final Naruto – pero no quiero verte cerca de mí en toda la maldita excursión.

Aquel día fue interesante, aunque la verdad es que Naruto se enteró de poco sobre las explicaciones, sus ojos pasaban del vientre de Deidara a los ojos afilados y confiados de Sasuke. Todo se había complicado en su vida de la noche a la mañana y para colmo, allí estaba Neji, el cual le ponía nervioso y celoso, porque no podía mentirlo, él estaba al lado de Sasuke todo el día, podía besarle, tocarle, acariciarle… ni siquiera entendía cómo podía sentir celos si ni siquiera había llegado a mantener una relación amorosa con ese sujeto.

Por la tarde, todos fueron a la universidad de Hokkaido, querían pasar para que los niños vieran el lugar donde en un futuro lejano podrían estudiar si se aplicaban, la intención era motivarles ya desde pequeños, pero para Naruto, aquel lugar sólo significaba la oportunidad que una vez perdió. Agarró con algo más de fuerza los hombros de su sonriente hijo y sacó fuerzas para sonreírle. No permitiría que a su hijo le ocurriera lo mismo que a él, estaba decidido a conseguir que su hijo sí fuera a ese lugar.

Allí, unos chicos de último año salieron corriendo hacia el grupo, algo que hizo sonreír a Neji. Kakuzu que estaba a su lado, enseguida observó aquella sonrisa y sabía su significado, venían a pedir autógrafos a sus ídolos y por algo estaban invictos, eran los mejores. Ya estaba Neji sacando un bolígrafo y preparando sus frases y sus mejores poses, cuando pasaron de largo y se dirigieron hacia Deidara.

\- ¿Qué narices…? – preguntó Neji ante la sorpresa.

\- Oh, creo que se me olvidó decírtelo – comentó Sasuke – ese chico rubio de ahí, jugó en esta universidad. Batió todos los récords. Marcó treinta puntos él solito durante un partido o eso me contó mi hermano. Jugaron juntos.

\- ¿Va en serio? ¿Qué hace un buen jugador en un pueblucho como ése? – preguntó Kakuzu todavía más sorprendido.

\- No le he preguntado – comentó Sasuke observando cómo Deidara se quedaba atónito, ni siquiera llevaba un bolígrafo para firmales, pero los chicos, enseguida sacaron los suyos – sólo sé que es bueno, o lo era al menos. Últimamente está un poco desentrenado.

Sasuke se marchó de allí para seguir viendo la facultad, pero Neji cogía de la camiseta a Kakuzu acercándole a él.

\- Ese chico no puede jugar en el equipo de esos pobretones. O lo consigues para nuestro equipo o habrá que hacer algo para que no juegue.

\- ¿Te asusta un solo jugador? – sonrió Kakuzu – venga, el resto no son tan buenos y ya has oído a Sasuke, está desentrenado.

\- Eso tendré que asegurarlo – confirmó Neji enfadado.


	23. Chapter 23: desafíos e investigaciones

Todo aquel bullicio que se había armado en un momento era observado por los dos miembros del equipo de Sasuke. Un tenso Neji no perdía ojo de encima a ese rubio que trataba de esquivar a la multitud, firmaba algún autógrafo y trataba inútilmente de escabullirse nuevamente. Era todo muy extraño.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que era bueno ese chico? – preguntó Neji – le vi el otro día en el campo pero realmente… tampoco le vi hacer nada espectacular.

\- Sólo era un entrenamiento y Sasuke también te ha dicho que ha bajado su rendimiento. Hará años que no juega, seguramente habrán pasado tres o cuatro años desde que acabó la carrera, es posible que no hubiera vuelto a jugar – le respondió Kakuzu.

\- Aun así, no podemos arriesgarnos a que tengan un buen jugador. Ese chico es el único que me preocupa del ridículo equipo que han montado esos niñatos. Él ha estado en la liga universitaria.

Kakuzu observó cómo Neji se marchaba persiguiendo nuevamente a su novio, a quien no quería perder de vista para evitar que se acercase al capitán del equipo del pueblo. Los ojos de Kakuzu se fijaron entonces en Hidan, que con una agradable sonrisa, trataba de sacar a Deidara del aprieto llevándoselo lejos de allí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hidan.

\- Sí. No esperaba que recordasen algo como esto.

\- No nos dijiste que eras tan bueno.

\- Ya no lo soy. Dejé el deporte hace mucho, os lo comenté.

\- Pero eras el mejor del equipo. ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Deidara atónito.

\- Pues… los trofeos que ganasteis, dónde están, quiero verlos.

Deidara resopló y le indicó que le acompañase hacia el interior de la facultad. En una vitrina al fondo del pasillo, se encontraban aquellos trofeos que Hidan miró embobado. Deidara estaba convencido de que no le pasaba nada bueno por la cabeza, seguramente querría conseguir uno de esos.

El regreso a la isla fue todo un alivio para Deidara. Pensar que antaño jamás pensó en salir de Hokkaido y ahora… no quería volver. En Rebun había encontrado todo lo que buscaba, paz, tranquilidad, una vida lejos de lo que él creía la maldad y la delincuencia. Era sólo un pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocían, todos se apoyaban y se entendían. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar el resto de sus días, para huir de su carrera, aquella que tantos años le costó sacarse, que le llevó a hacer tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios, ahora veía ese tiempo demasiado lejano a él. No quería volver a ser médico.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los del equipo se encontraron con una sorpresa que no esperaban. Neji y Kakuzu llevaban su equipamiento puesto y prácticamente les estaban retando a jugar contra ellos. Naruto miró hacia Deidara buscando una respuesta a todo aquello, pero Deidara estaba serio mirándoles. Tocó el hombro de Naruto y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Naruto, sólo están asustados – sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No dicen siempre que somos un equipillo de segunda? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Quizá sea porque ayer descubrieron que estuve en la universidad. Sólo quieren saber cómo de fuerte es el equipo. Quieren probarnos.

\- Yo no puedo jugar – comentó Naruto preocupado.

\- Y yo no pienso mostrarles mis cartas – susurró Deidara – jugaremos exactamente como ellos creen que somos, débiles e inservibles. Nada de trucos extraños, esos… hay que guardarlos para el enfrentamiento real.

Tal y como Deidara comentó, pese a que Sasuke estaba en desacuerdo con que sus chicos jugasen contra el equipo originario de su padre, no pudo hacer mucho cuando Deidara, con tono dulce y agradable, les explicó que si se aburrían mucho de mirar, podían jugar, aunque sería una total pérdida de tiempo para un equipo como el suyo entrenar con un equipo de segunda.

Hidan no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso de jugar mal adrede, pero reconocía una cosa… Deidara había estado en la universidad, conocía los equipos de primera división, sus trucos, sus trampas y estaba claro que él jamás querría fallar a su equipo. Si quería que jugasen mal adrede, lo harían con tal de tener posibilidades de ganarles en el futuro. Para Neji y Kakuzu, aquel juego fue tal y como dijo Deidara, una pérdida de tiempo. No tenía nada ese equipo que mereciera la pena pero cuando se marcharon, Sasuke retuvo la muñeca de Deidara.

\- No has jugado ni al veinte por ciento de lo que puedes hacer – le recriminó.

\- Claro que no – se escuchó a la espalda a Itachi – Vamos, Sasuke, esos chicos habrían entrado al conflicto sin dudarlo, habrían destapado sus mejores movimientos y tus chicos sabrían a qué atenerse en el futuro, crearían tácticas contra ellos. Deidara sólo ha protegido sus mejores jugadas – sonrió Itachi – era lógico que lo hiciera.

\- Si estás con ellos, genial – le dijo Deidara a Sasuke soltando su muñeca – pero yo no dejaré que mi equipo desvele lo mejor que tiene para que vosotros nos machaquéis en el futuro. Sé cómo funciona este deporte y no van a obtener información de nosotros para trazar una estrategia que nos perjudique. Si tan buenos se creen, que lo demuestren en un partido legal frente a un árbitro – le recriminó Deidara.

Deidara cogió su bolsa y colocándosela al hombro, empezó a caminar calle abajo seguido muy de cerca de Itachi. Éste ni siquiera le habló, pero Deidara frenó sus pasos y sin mirarle, resopló sabiendo que seguía allí tras él.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

\- Sólo… acompañarte a casa.

\- No necesito galanterías, no me va a pasar nada.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Está bien – acabó cediendo Deidara dejando que Itachi sacase una sonrisa y le acompañase hasta casa.

Ambos caminaron en completo silencio en la oscuridad de aquella noche. Tan sólo las pocas farolas iluminaban algunos tramos de la calzada por la que iban. Ni siquiera esa avenida, siendo la principal era transitada por coches. Un pequeño pueblo prácticamente deshabitado, demasiado tranquilo.

\- Sabes que podías haberle ganado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Itachi a Deidara.

\- No digas tonterías, Itachi. Hace años que no he jugado a nivel competitivo y esos chicos están muy preparados. Aunque lleguemos a primera división, perderemos casi seguro. Al menos contra ellos que van en cabeza de la clasificación.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué queréis llegar?

\- Porque se lo prometí a Naruto. Voy a llevarles hasta la primera división y si conseguimos permanecer allí, quizá alguno de ellos tenga la oportunidad de que un ojeador le vea y se coloque en algún buen equipo. Le pagarían por ello.

\- Tienes más ventajas que ellos, Dei.

\- A mí no me interesa. Estoy bien viviendo aquí.

\- Deja de decirme tonterías, Dei – le cogió de la muñeca con brusquedad viendo que llegaban hacia su casa – eras un buen médico, tenías un nombre, una reputación, la gente te adoraba, eras el mejor cirujano pediátrico de la ciudad. ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No tengo vocación de médico.

\- ¿Más idioteces, Dei? Amabas ser médico. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te llevaron al depósito de cadáveres. Volviste corriendo, con un brillo especial en tus ojos y me contaste con detalle todo, aún dudabas cómo era posible que todos los órganos encajasen tan perfectamente en el pequeño espacio del cuerpo humano. Esa mirada no se olvida, Dei, era vocación. Te gustaba lo que hacías pese a que a mí casi me dan arcadas de escucharte hablar de sus intestinos. Voy a ser muy claro, Dei… ¿Huyes de Kabuto?

\- No – le dijo Deidara con total seguridad y confianza en su mirada.

\- Pues lo parece.

Deidara sonrió. Itachi no entendía absolutamente nada, porque hacía demasiados años que se habían alejado, ya no le conocía.

\- No me da miedo Kabuto ni nadie – le dijo Deidara con furia en su voz – yo no tengo miedo de los humanos. Kabuto ya no puede hacerme nada, no puede hacerme más daño del que ya hizo, sólo podría matarme y no le temo a la muerte, la muerte para mí sólo sería una salvación a mi sufrimiento, así que no, Itachi… no estoy huyendo de él.

\- ¿De qué huyes entonces?

\- De mi profesión – le dijo claramente soltándose y terminando de subir las escaleras de su porche – no quiero volver a operar a nadie, ni a tratar con pacientes, no quiero ser el que vaya a decirle a unos padres que su hijo no ha sobrevivido en un quirófano. No estoy aquí por Kabuto, estoy aquí porque Sakura es un buen médico y nadie sabe que yo también era médico, nadie requiere mis servicios, puedo empezar una nueva vida lejos de la medicina.

Itachi tomó el brazo de Deidara una última vez, acercándose a los peldaños para aproximarse a él. Miró los ojos azules de Deidara, ya no tenían el brillo de antaño pero tenía otro tipo de brillo, ese brillo que sólo lo daba una cosa, los sentimientos, el amor. Muy al fondo de esos ojos, podía verlo. La mano de Itachi acarició con suavidad la mano de Deidara, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos con los de él, acercándose cada vez más, subiendo los peldaños hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la misma altura. Ambos cerraron los ojos besándose con ternura.

\- Déjame quererte, Dei – le susurró junto a sus labios.

\- No puedo, Itachi, no puedo – fue la última palabra de Deidara en el momento en que se soltaba para entrar en la casa.

Neji fue el que no llegó tan contento. Todo su plan de descubrir el verdadero juego de aquellos chicos había sido frustrado por ese rubio de agradable sonrisa y dulces palabras. Con esa educación básicamente le había dejado claro que ellos no iban a enseñarles nada. Estaba convencido de que, con lo brutos y cazurros que eran los del pueblo, caerían en su trampa, pero no pensó en Deidara y su astucia para evitarlo.

\- Cálmate – le aclaró Kakuzu – Tal y como estás, no vas a conseguir nada.

\- Ese chico acaba de arruinar mi plan.

\- Era lógico, ha jugado en primera división. Se sabe los trucos. Además… es más mayor que tú, te aseguro que te lleva ventaja, tendrá más experiencia – sonrió Kakuzu.

\- Pues habrá que recurrir a trucos más sucios.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En pagar al equipo que tiene que jugar mañana contra ellos y conseguir que sean… menos amistosos, ya me entiendes.

\- ¿Quieres que vayan a por ellos? Es ilegal.

\- Sólo algunos golpes son ilegales, otros están permitidos. Jugar más rudo, nada más.

\- A veces das miedo, Neji y no creo que sea la mejor forma.

\- No los quiero en mi liga y se acabó la conversación – aclaró Neji marchándose a la cama.

Esa noche en la casa de los Uchiha, el ambiente continuaba tenso y silencioso. No pasó precisamente desapercibido para Madara cuando al ir de visita, se encontró a Itachi tomándose en el porche un vaso de leche. Ya empezaba a hacer frío y su tío, preocupado, cogió una de las mantas del sillón para ponérsela encima a su sobrino.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Madara con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme algo?

\- Soy tu tío y te conozco. Siempre salías al porche por las noches cuando querías pensar en algo. ¿Qué es? – preguntó de nuevo haciendo sonreír a Itachi.

\- Deidara y todo ese misterio que le envuelve.

\- Dame un poco de tiempo y quizá pueda decirte lo que le ocurrió – dijo Madara sorprendiendo a Itachi – llamaré a mis compañeros en la ciudad. Dime todo lo que sepas de ese chico, del amigo ese con el que salía… todo lo que sepas y podré decirte lo que ocurrió – sonrió Madara.

\- Kabuto es muy poderoso.

\- Me he enfrentado a gente con mucha influencia y he salido ganando. Si ese tipo le hizo algo a ese chico y salió impune, yo encontraré su culpabilidad y haré que pague por todo. Este pueblo es muy aburrido, dame algo de trabajo – sonrió de nuevo Madara haciendo sonreír a Itachi.

\- De acuerdo. Te contaré todo lo que sé.


	24. Chapter 24: Partido

Aquella noche, Kaito cayó como todo un angelito en su cama. Naruto fue incapaz, tras leerle su cuento, de separarse de él y es que… no podía dormir debido a los nervios por el partido del día siguiente. Era el partido decisivo para su equipo. Una derrota y estarían fuera de la primera división, una victoria y podrían ir a Tokio a enfrentarse a esos presumidos que entrenaba Sasuke Uchiha.

El bracito de Kaito se había colocado con dulzura en el pecho de su padre mientras Naruto, lo acariciaba con suavidad observando cómo dormía plácidamente, ofreciéndole un delicado beso en la frente endulzando sus sueños.

Intentó no darle muchas vueltas y dormir algo, aunque no fue prácticamente hasta la madrugada cuando consiguió dormirse junto a su hijo. Por suerte para él, su hijo no se parecía mucho a él, se movía poco y eso le dejaba dormir a gusto. Desde que nació Kaito, Naruto había tratado de controlar sus movimientos nocturnos para evitar despertarle, porque su padre siempre se había quejado de lo "movido" que era y no quería molestar a su hijo los días en que les apetecía estar juntos.

Se despertó gracias a que su hijo no paraba de reírse, moverse y zarandearle. Nunca pensó que ver la imagen del rostro de su hijo como primera imagen de la mañana fuera tan gratificante hasta que fue padre. Todos sus miedos durante el embarazo desaparecieron en cuanto tuvo a ese niño en sus brazos, pero dejó otros miedos en él, ser un buen padre. Tenía a Minato como referencia y eso era un alivio, porque su padre nunca le abandonó ni lo haría.

\- Os he traído el desayuno – escuchó la voz de Minato.

\- Gracias, papá – sonrió Naruto viendo cómo su padre dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesilla y acariciaba el cabello de su nieto.

\- Voy a llevarme a este grandullón a darle un buen baño para que puedas irte a rehabilitación.

\- ¿Rehabilitación? – preguntó Naruto extrañado – Se me había olvidado que había quedado con ese… chico – dijo al final - ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque ese chico está en el salón esperando a que despiertes.

\- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó Naruto incorporándose con rapidez - ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

\- Pues… la reha…

\- Ya sé – le interrumpió Naruto – él y su maldita costumbre de salirse con la suya.

\- Está preocupado por tu muñeca.

\- Ya… eso es lo que dice – susurró enfadado.

Mientras Minato se llevaba a Kaito a darle una ducha, Naruto se desperezaba para salir al salón. Ni siquiera quiso cambiarse el pijama, salió con él y con ese cabello revuelto que hizo gracia a Sasuke en cuanto le vio.

\- Vaya… has tardado en despertarte – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya… no me vengas con la tontería de que te preocupa mi mano cuando ayer tratasteis de tendernos una emboscada para que os enseñáramos nuestros trucos.

\- Eso es cosa de Neji.

\- ¿Es que no controlas a tu novio o qué? – preguntó Naruto enfadando a Sasuke.

\- Si conocieras a Neji, sabrías que es imposible decirle algo.

\- Ya… es decir… que te faltan huevos para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas – sonrió Naruto sentándose en el sillón.

\- Déjame ver esa mano, necesito comprobar cómo está para decidir si jugarás hoy o no.

\- Voy a jugar y lo sabes – sonrió Naruto – me da igual si no estoy completamente curado, yo no abandono a mi equipo. Ganaremos ese partido y nos verás en Tokio para destrozar a tu equipo. Así tenga que arrastrar a un entrenador sin huevos y a un embarazado.

Sasuke detuvo el movimiento de su mano cuando estaba comprobando el dolor de Naruto al escuchar aquello. Estaba claro que lo del entrenador iba por él, pero el embarazado… eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo que embarazado? – preguntó - ¿Hay alguien en el equipo embarazado?

Naruto pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de que su boca había sido mucho más rápida que su cerebro. Se le había escapado y ya no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo, lo había soltado.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Dei – dijo Naruto ruborizado, apartando la mirada de su entrenador aunque al escuchar la carcajada de Sasuke, supo que algo estaba mal - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Oh, por favor… ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez? Deidara no está embarazado.

\- Pero… yo vi ropa y juguetes de niño en su casa.

\- Quizá sean un regalo para alguien que esté embarazado – dijo Sasuke sonriendo – de lo que estoy convencido es que no lo está. No jugaría al lacrosse embarazado. ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Sasuke sin parar de reírse.

\- Oh, mierda… Sakura está embarazada – dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de aquello – quizá le haya comprado algunas cosas y por eso las tenía en casa, querría envolverlas o algo.

\- ¿Ves? Todo tiene una explicación – sonrió Sasuke – y… ¿esa Sakura es tu novia?

\- ¿Qué te importa? Tú tienes novio – Sasuke le lanzó una de sus intimidantes miradas y al final, Naruto apartando la vista de él, contestó – No. Es la esposa de Lee, y antes de que preguntes… no, ninguna de las otras dos chicas eran nada mío. Ino sale con Sai y luego está Hinata que sale con Kiba, de hecho quieren casarse a no mucho tardar. Están ahorrando para la boda. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Para cuándo te casas? – sonrió Naruto enfadando más a Sasuke – porque… aún vas a casarte con él, ¿no? Pese a que soy yo el que te excito. ¿Pensarás en mí mientras te acuestas con él en tu noche de bodas? – sonrió Naruto observando el sonrojo que se le puso de golpe a Sasuke – disculpa mi poca delicadeza, soy de un pueblucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa imitando las palabras que solía utilizar Neji para referirse a él.

\- Estás celoso.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿En qué lo has notado? Te abrí mi corazón, te confesé cosas que no suelo decir y tú… me ocultaste algo demasiado importante. Creí que quizá… podría iniciar algo contigo pero ya veo que no.

\- No sabes nada de mi relación con Neji.

\- Sé lo necesario, que no le quieres pero que vas a arruinar tu vida y la suya en un matrimonio en el que ninguno seréis felices. Puede que sea de pueblo, Sasuke, pero no soy imbécil, no me trates como tal.

\- Nunca te he tratado así.

\- ¿Puedo jugar o no? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke rozaban sus dedos con delicadeza – no me he quejado de dolor y puedo girar la muñeca, ¿quieres que coja el stick y te lo demuestre? Puedo hacer el ejercicio que me pediste, puedo torcer la muñeca.

\- Puedes jugar – le dijo Sasuke soltándole la mano y poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Sí, pero sigue con los ejercicios y el hielo. Aún no la tienes curada del todo. Suerte para el partido – comentó Sasuke marchándose.

Sasuke salió por la puerta no sin antes quedarse unos segundos atento a algo tras la espalda de Naruto, pero cuando cerró tras él, Naruto se giró viendo a su padre con su hijo en brazos que miraba sorprendido a Sasuke. En realidad los dos miraban con sorpresa aquello.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto hacia su padre cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

\- Te gusta ese chico.

\- No digas tonterías, papá.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me has ocultado algo? Excepto el día que te quedaste embarazado y descubrí la prueba en la basura.

\- Iba a contártelo… cuando lo asimilase yo – le excusó.

\- ¿Ahora también ibas a contármelo cuando lo asimilases?

\- No me gusta ese engreído. Sabes que no confío en los chicos.

\- Una lástima, no parece mal chico – sonrió Minato.

\- No dejaré que nadie se acerque a mí o a mi hijo, estamos bien así. Nadie nos traicionará de nuevo.

\- No te traicionaron – le aclaró Minato claramente consiguiendo que su hijo abriera los ojos – fue un accidente, un accidente que trajo algo hermoso. No le diste una oportunidad al amor, Naruto.

\- ¿Querías que hubiera buscado a su padre? – preguntó Naruto – a él no le importamos.

\- Quizá no sabe nada, quizá no sabe ni que tiene un hijo. Os separasteis muy rápido.

\- ¿Estás defendiendo a su padre?

\- Sólo digo que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, Naruto. Quizá sí quiera a ese niño y no sepa que existe. No te molestaste en buscarle para decírselo.

\- No sabría dónde encontrarle – dijo Naruto al final.

\- Pero tampoco podemos echarle la culpa entonces – aclaró Minato con una sonrisa – fue sólo… el destino quien hizo que os cruzaseis.

\- Odio al destino – aclaró Naruto frustrado y sonrojado, aunque no podía negar que su padre tenía razón. El maldito destino jugaba con su vida como si de un ovillo de lana se tratase en las garras de un gato.

A las seis de la tarde, todos se concentraron en el recinto donde se iba a celebrar el partido. La gente estaba entusiasmada por ver el partido, pero Neji estaba aún más emocionado después de haber llegado a ese beneficioso trato con tal de destrozar al equipo. Al menos si no podía evitar que ganasen, no estaría mal que no llegasen completamente en plenas condiciones. Era cierto que a algunos chicos no les había visto jugar la otra vez y otros… simplemente fingieron ser peor de lo que seguramente eran, pero hoy verían un poco el rendimiento en general de ese equipo.

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Naruto hacia Deidara.

\- No me gusta la situación.

Naruto miró hacia Neji que sonreía y hablaba con Kakuzu. Estaba claro que Deidara presentía algo y no apartaba sus ojos de ellos. No podía negar que estaba preocupado también, pero como capitán, no podía hacer otra cosa que animarles.

\- No te preocupes tanto y juega como sabes – le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro de Deidara.

Todos se pusieron los cascos de protección y se colocaron en sus puestos. El pitido dio inicio a ese partido, que ya vieron que se les complicaría nada más empezar, pues en el saque inicial, Hidan fue el primero en caer al suelo tras un placaje de uno de los delanteros directo a su cintura. Hidan se quedó unos segundos en el suelo sorprendido por su caída, ni siquiera había esperado un golpe cuando ni llevaba la pelota. El primer punto fue para el equipo rival y Sasuke fijó sus ojos en un Neji que se divertía, sabiendo que algo había tramado pero sin poder hacer nada para demostrarlo.

Deidara fue quien se acercó a tenderle la mano a Hidan y ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Sonreía tras el golpe, pero no engañaba a nadie que le había dolido.

\- Ten cuidado, van al hombre, no a por la bola – le sonrió Deidara.

\- Lo acabo de ver – sonrió Hidan – pero a ese juego también sé jugar yo. Ocúpate de marcar en portería, yo te cubriré para que llegues a ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, subid la bola Naruto y tú, creo que Lee, Kiba, Gaara y yo podemos frenároslos.

Hidan llamó a los otros tres chicos para explicarle la nueva estrategia mientras Deidara cogía aparte a Naruto para comentarle que sólo se ocuparían ellos de marcar. Naruto miró al resto del equipo, no terminaba de gustarle la idea pero sabía que era la única solución. Afirmó con la cabeza y se golpeó con la mano el casco indicándoles que lo había recibido y volvió a su posición.

Las siguientes jugadas, ya no salieron tan bien para el equipo rival. Cada vez que trataban de cortar el paso a Naruto o a Deidara, algún defensa se cruzaba en su camino derribándolos antes de que alcanzasen a sus delanteros, por lo que a Neji, lentamente, se le iba borrando la sonrisa de la cara, mientras Gaara y Hidan la recuperaban al ver que empezaban a subir la diferencia en el marcador. Aun así, aquel partido no fue nada saludable, cuando todo acabó, habían ganado, pero a costa de moratones que no tenían muy buen aspecto. Hidan apenas podía ponerse en pie y Deidara tuvo que acompañarle hasta casa y tumbarle en la cama para que descansase. Al menos… todos estaban contentos… iban a primera división y su objetivo… era destrozar a esos niños ricos de ciudad.


	25. Chapter 25: Noches

Hidan llegó muy feliz a su casa aunque su madre no lo estuvo tanto cuando lo vio aparecer cargado en el cuello de su amigo Deidara, con moratones por todo el cuerpo y sin apenas poder tenerse en pie.

\- Pero… ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? – preguntó su madre preocupada.

\- Del partido – sonrió Hidan.

\- ¿Y era de boxeo o qué?

\- Mamá, hemos ganado, tranquila.

\- Me parece muy bien que hayáis ganado, pero no quiero quedarme sin hijo por un partido – comentó enfadada – Gracias, Dei, por traerlo hasta casa.

\- No hay de qué. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que ha recibido los golpes por mí – sonrió Deidara. La madre de Hidan sonrió.

\- Oye, Dei… sé que dije que no pensaba meterme pero… es que a Naruto se le ha metido la absurda idea de que… bueno…

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- De que quizá… podrías estar… ¿Embarazado?

\- ¿Embarazado? ¿Yo? – se echó a reír Deidara - ¿Y de quién se supone que debería estarlo?

\- Eso le dije yo, que no te había visto con nadie.

\- No sé de dónde ha sacado esa idea – sonrió Deidara – Dios… no jugaría al lacrosse si estuviera embarazado. No sé de dónde narices le ha salido esa idea.

\- De unos juguetes que tenías en uno de los cuartos de tu casa. Le dije que seguramente ni siquiera eran tuyos, quizá eran para Kaito, o para alguien más.

\- A veces llevo juguetes antiguos a los niños del hospital, pero como voy tan poco por la capital… - sonrió Deidara – se me acumulan en casa. Voy a irme a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Voy a dejarte una pomada para esos golpes y ponte hielo.

\- Tú siempre me traes pomadas de esas milagrosas.

\- Ya… esos golpes van a tardar más en curarse que tus ásperas manos dañadas por las cuerdas y el frío del barco. Aunque sinceramente… me preocupan más tus manos.

\- Mis manos están bien.

\- Son un desastre – le dijo Deidara – pero no se puede hacer mucho, trabajas prácticamente todos los días, esas manos no se recuperarán hasta que no dejes ese trabajo.

\- No voy a dejarlo. Necesito el trabajo y lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero esas manos… necesitan reposo.

\- Haré lo que pueda – sonrió Hidan.

Deidara se marchó de la casa de Hidan tras dejarle un bote de pomada en la mesa y despidiéndose muy cortésmente de su madre, que sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla de Deidara con dulzura. Siempre le había gustado ese chico desde que llegó al pueblo, pese a que su mirada reflejaba una tristeza que nunca antes había visto o quizá… ella misma se sentía a veces un poco reflejada.

Hidan cenó una sopa de miso caliente y enseguida se acostó a descansar. De madrugada tendría que salir de nuevo en el barco a trabajar. La pesca nunca se detenía, quizá estarían dos o tres días fuera hasta que llenasen todas las bodegas, eso si todo iba bien… si no… podría pegarse hasta un par de semanas fuera.

Al acostarse en la cama, pensó que se dormiría enseguida, estaba agotado y dolorido pero no fue así. Su cabeza no estaba satisfecha con simplemente dormirse, sino que le daba vueltas a lo que había visto a mitad partido. En ese descanso de apenas diez minutos, cuando caminaba hacia el vestuario para escuchar la nueva estrategia de su equipo convencidos de ganar, había visto a Kakuzu enfrentarse a un chico del otro equipo, justamente al que le estaba machacando a él. Aquello le llamó la atención aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente, se metió al vestuario. Nunca pensó que ese chico engreído de la ciudad fuera a defenderle precisamente a él y menos, después de cómo había iniciado su "relación". No eran amigos, ni conocidos, ni por supuesto… nada más íntimo, no eran absolutamente nada pero ahí estaba defendiéndole y amenazando al otro jugador para que dejase de golpearle.

Hidan sonrió en la cama, era difícil de creer que ese niño rico de ciudad pudiera pensar en alguien más aparte de en él mismo. Quizá se había confundido al tomar una idea precipitada… eso le hizo recordar a Naruto y sus locuras de ideas con lo del "embarazo de Deidara", eso sí era precipitarse a tomar conclusiones, pero así era Naruto y así le querían.

Consiguió dormirse tan sólo hasta las tres de la madrugada, pero a esa hora… sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ya fue imposible volver a dormirse. Miró el reloj para darse cuenta de que le faltaban un par de horas aún para ir al barco a trabajar así que se vistió y decidió ir al bar. Pain sólo dejaba abierto por las noches los fines de semana, en algún lado tenían que festejar los pocos jóvenes que había en el pueblo, seguramente casi todos estarían allí, excepto Naruto y porque era padre, no podía dejar a su hijo cada dos por tres solo para irse de fiesta.

Su madre dormía cuando salió de casa. Sabía que todos estarían de fiesta, pero él sólo quería un café, tratar de despejarse y pasar un rato con los amigos antes de zarpar una vez más hacia el horizonte. Al llegar al bar, se encontró a algunos miembros de su equipo disfrutando de la fiesta, a excepción de Pain, que pese a estar en su equipo, él se encontraba trabajando tras la barra sirviendo sake y cervezas. Hidan se acercó hacia Deidara pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Celebrando la victoria sin mí? – preguntó viendo la sonrisa de Deidara, quien le pasaba un vaso de cerveza.

\- Te hacía durmiendo, de hecho… deberías estar descansando esos golpes.

\- Estoy bien – comentó cogiendo la jarra para beber.

Todos los del equipo disfrutaron de un agradable rato, hasta que los ojos de Hidan se cruzaron con los de Kakuzu al fondo de la barra bebiendo en solitario. Pensó durante unos segundos si sería buena idea ir a hablar con él o no, al final, decidió disculparse con sus compañeros y buscar a ese chico que bebía solo.

\- ¿Dónde has dejado al ricachón? – comentó Hidan burlón haciendo sonreír a Kakuzu.

\- Durmiendo.

\- Es tarde para alguien como tú – volvió a decir con una sonrisa consiguiendo una clara alusión a que le consideraba poco digno de estar trasnochando.

\- Creo que tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie.

\- No, tú no empezaste con buen pie conmigo. Yo me disculpé y tú al parecer… querías robarme besos. Me trataste como si fuera un inculto pueblerino que no sabe nada de la vida.

\- Eres un pueblerino – le remarcó Kakuzu acercándose a sus labios con una sonrisa – yo no salgo con pobretones y menos con pueblerinos. No querría ningún beso tuyo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué lo robaste si no lo querías? – le preguntó Hidan – creo que te excita lo que no puedes tener.

\- ¿Y crees que a ti no te podría tener? – sonrió ampliamente Kakuzu con su arrogancia habitual.

\- No puedes tenerme, porque yo no salgo con ricachones de la ciudad – le sonrió Hidan – aunque… sí agradezco lo que hiciste en el campo.

\- ¿En el campo? Yo no hice nada. No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Te vi amenazando a ese jugador que me estaba destrozando a golpes. No intentes disimular. ¿Querías una recompensa o algo por ese gesto?

\- Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas. Por mí como si te muelen a golpes – le exclamó Kakuzu caminando hacia el fondo, justo hacia los aseos. Era el momento de marcharse de ese bar.

Hidan le siguió ahora dudando un poco sobre lo que había visto. Desde luego había visto cómo le amenazaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, lo que no entendía era el motivo por el que ese chico se lo negaba. Kakuzu entró al baño y suspiró unos segundos. Ese chico le había pillado pero no se lo demostraría. Había algo en ese chico que le impulsaba a hacer ciertas locuras y no entendía por qué… o quizá sí lo entendía. Ese chico altanero y orgulloso le llamaba la atención, en parte le atraía demasiado, puede que incluso le gustase un poco, lo justo para saber que, si seguía conociéndole, acabaría enamorado de él y no podía permitírselo, era tan sólo un muerto de hambre. Si sus padres se enterasen de que le gustaba un chico como él, sin duda alguna le desheredarían, no querrían que su fortuna pasase a manos de un pobretón.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a un Kakuzu que se vio de repente empotrado contra la pared del fondo, siendo besado con pasión por ese chico que últimamente, le estaba haciendo perder la compostura. No quería acabar enamorado de un chico como aquel, no podía, pero tampoco podía evitarle ni rechazarle al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, al poseer finalmente esos labios dominantes que tenían muy claro lo que querían.

Kakuzu, al ver cómo reaccionaba ese chico y entender claramente lo que estaba buscando de él, le empujó hasta que la espalda de Hidan acabó contra la pared, cogiendo sus muñecas con cierta fuerza a cada lado de su rostro mientras besaba el cuello del chico con pasión, deleitándose con los dulces y pasionales suspiros que el chico le regalaba. No podía negarlo, siempre había estado con chicos dóciles pero Hidan… era completamente diferente, le gustaba lo opuesto y eso… le atraía demasiado a Kakuzu. Al bajar sus manos soltando las de Hidan para quitarle la camiseta, un quejido brotó de los sensuales labios del chico. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del abdomen amoratado que tenía, había recibido demasiados golpes en ese partido.

\- Joder - dejó escapar Hidan tratando de recuperarse por el dolor.

Kakuzu se había quedado absorto mirando aquellos moratones, era increíble que aún aguantase de pie con lo que llevaba.

\- Madre mía – fue lo único que pudo decir – tiene que verte un médico.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Hidan justo cuando sonaba la campana del barco – tengo que irme.

\- Ey – le agarró Kakuzu de la muñeca - ¿Cómo que irte?

\- Otro día te lo agradeceré, ¿vale? – sonrió Hidan intentando fingir que no le dolían los golpes – tengo que irme a trabajar. Están llamando a la tripulación. Creí que me daría tiempo a agradecértelo… fallo mío. Te prometo que lo haré, en otro momento.

Hidan se marchó a trabajar, pero Kakuzu se quedó aún más preocupado. Ni siquiera ese chico entendía lo que él pensaba. No estaba preocupado por el sexo pese a que acababa de dejarle con el calentón, sino que estaba preocupado por él, porque ese insensato se marchaba a trabajar en un barco cuando ni podía tenerse en pie.

\- Maldita sea, Hidan – exclamó pese a que ya no había nadie en el aseo.

Kakuzu no pudo hacer otra cosa que pagar su bebida cuando salió y marcharse de nuevo a la casa de los Uchiha a descansar. Cuando despertó, desayunó junto al resto de la familia. Todo parecía estar en calma hasta que la alarma del pueblo sonó para avisar de la fuerte tormenta que venía hacia el pueblo. Todos los habitantes sabían qué hacer, refugiarse. Mikoto estaba cerrando todo cuando apareció la madre de Hidan por allí con el semblante más triste y desesperado que jamás habían visto en alguien. Enseguida la invitó a pasar y tomó asiento mientras terminaban de cerrar todo a cal y canto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Fugaku hacia la madre de Hidan.

\- Es la tormenta, han perdido el barco del radar, no lo encuentran. Piensan que han podido naufragar – comentó la mujer desesperada alarmando también a Kakuzu que jamás esperó encontrarse en una situación así.

\- Cálmate, los cuerpos de salvamento habrán salido a buscarles.

\- No pueden salir con esta tormenta, deben esperar a que amaine. El helicóptero no puede volar.

\- Quizá el barco sólo ha cruzado las fronteras y el radar no lo detecta, la tormenta ha podido arrastrarles fuera de los límites de la isla – explicó Fugaku tratando de encontrar una solución menos drástica a lo que todos pensaban.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó la mujer aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo con tal de no perder la esperanza.

\- Seguro que están bien, ¿vale? – le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa – prepararé un té para todos y encenderemos la radio para mantenernos al tanto de lo que ocurre ahí fuera.

\- Vale – trató de calmarse la madre de Hidan sin mucho éxito. Ya había perdido a su esposo de esa forma, no podía perder también a su hijo.


	26. Chapter 26: Tormentas

Minato no podía creerse al llegar al hospital, que las noticias hablasen del cierre de todos los ferris a la isla Rebun. Aquel día cuando salió de casa para ir a rehabilitación a la ciudad, no esperó tener que pasar la noche allí lejos de su hijo, porque encima… se había dejado convencer por Madara para que le acompañase, puesto que su hijo necesitaba descansar tras aquel intenso partido.

Ahora sentía un peso enorme en su pecho sin saber si su hijo y su nieto estaban bien en casa. Seguramente no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, habían vivido allí toda su vida, las tormentas en estos meses del año eran frecuentes y violentas en Rebun, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a ellas. Se encerraban hasta que pasase y nada más, todos sabían cómo afrontarlas.

\- Cálmate, Minato – escuchó a Madara a su lado – sigue con los ejercicios, ellos estarán bien.

\- No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que se encuentra solo.

\- Naruto se ha criado con esas tormentas, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Es posible que continúe durmiendo y ni se haya enterado – sonrió Madara.

\- Espero que sí, porque tendrá que cerrarlo todo.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas y te quedas más tranquilo? – preguntó Madara sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

Minato lo miró un segundo. Apenas conocía a ese hombre, tan sólo había pasado un par de veces por su casa a tomarse un café cuando estaba patrullando por la zona y habían estado hablando más que nada, sobre casas que pudiera alquilar Madara y que Minato pensaba que estaban bien para él. Cuando Madara insistió tanto en acompañarle a rehabilitación, intuyó enseguida que habría un motivo, posiblemente que su hijo le hubiera contado las pocas ganas que tenía por hacer los ejercicios. Tras mirar varios segundos el teléfono en completo silencio, acabó cogiéndolo para llamar a su hijo y para su sorpresa, ya estaba despierto y había cerrado todo por la tormenta, ni siquiera sonaba preocupado.

Madara no dijo nada más durante el resto de la rehabilitación pese a comprobar con sus propios ojos, que era cierto lo que decían, Minato no parecía tener interés alguno en volver a caminar. Por lo menos, ahora Madara tenía la oportunidad de comprobar qué estaba ocurriendo con ese chico rubio que se negaba a salir de casa, ése que había perdido las ganas de volver a caminar pese a poder hacerlo. Les esperaba una larga noche en un hotel de la ciudad hasta que abrieran de nuevo el puerto y pudieran regresar a Rebun.

A Minato, no le quedó más remedio que pasar ese día tormentoso en un hotel de la ciudad junto a Madara. Pidieron una habitación para los dos pese que el rubio no tenía precisamente ganas de compartirla. Aun así, entendía que Madara se sintiera responsable por su seguridad y más, siendo inválido.

Cuando lo levantó de la silla para tumbarle en la cama, Minato se agarró al cuello de aquel hombre, dejándose embriagar por su extraña fragancia a menta. Era un olor extraño que le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Madara al notar lo quieto que se había quedado Minato tras dejarle en la cama.

\- Hueles a menta – dijo.

\- Es la crema que utilizo – dijo Madara sin muchas explicaciones.

\- Mi mujer utilizaba esa crema también.

\- Sólo es una coincidencia. No le des mucha importancia.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? – preguntó Minato con ciertas dudas aunque en realidad… suponía la respuesta - ¿Te convenció mi hijo?

\- Hablé con él y está preocupado porque tu rehabilitación no avanzaba.

\- ¿Y has venido a ver por qué no avanza?

\- Imagino que es por las pocas ganas que le pones.

\- No sabes nada de mi vida.

\- Sé que no es fácil asimilar una muerte, créeme… lo he vivido, pero no puedes encerrarte en ti mismo. Aún tienes personas por las que luchar, no puedes olvidarte de tu hijo, ni de tu nieto, ellos te necesitan. Lamento lo de tu esposa, sé…

\- No sabes nada – le gritó Minato – murió por mi culpa. ¿Crees que tengo derecho a caminar? ¿Crees que tengo derecho a estar vivo cuando ella murió por mí? – lloró Minato.

\- Vas bien, grita, llora – le dijo Madara abrazándole – saca todo eso que te está hundiendo. ¿Crees que tu mujer te salvó para ver a un cobarde como tú que se sienta en esa silla de ruedas todos los días rindiéndose cuando tiene la posibilidad de caminar? ¿Crees que ella querría verte así? No, Minato, ella dio su vida por ti porque te amaba, porque quería verte bien y tú… no estás honrando su memoria.

\- No puedo caminar – le gritó Minato aún llorando.

\- Sí puedes – le dijo Madara – porque yo no dejaré que caigas, porque vendré a todas y cada una de tus sesiones hasta que vea que consigues correr. ¿Te queda claro?

Por un instante, Minato no veía a Madara, veía el carácter de su mujer, a todo un guerrero que trataba de sacarle de ese agujero en el que caía sin remedio. Mezclado ese sentimiento con el olor, no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios, uniéndolos a los suyos y disfrutando de aquel contacto que pronto rompió al darse cuenta… de que no era su mujer, era un hombre y ahora… se sentía aún más culpable.

\- Dios… no debí hacer eso.

\- Ey… está bien – intentó calmarle Madara.

\- No, no está bien… mi mujer murió por mi culpa y yo estoy aquí deshonrando su memoria, besándote a ti, no puedo besarte a ti – le dijo enfadado dándose la vuelta para tratar de dormir. No quería ver a Madara, no tras lo que acababa de hacer.

La casa estaba a oscuras, tan sólo la leve luz que entraba entre las rendijas de las contraventanas bien cerradas conseguían iluminar un mínimo mientras las dos personas del interior buscaban los interruptores de la luz. No había duda alguna que la tormenta les había pillado por sorpresa a más de la mayoría de la gente. Para Deidara… aquello era un desastre total, estaba encerrado en su casa con Itachi Uchiha. Esa idea le hizo resoplar.

\- Si te molesto, me iré a casa – dijo Itachi al ver su resoplido.

Deidara al ver que ese moreno hablaba en serio y se dirigía hacia la puerta, le retuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca. Era una locura salir en aquel momento con esa tormenta y todos lo sabían. Ahora ya no tenía más opción que soportar a Itachi hasta que el temporal amainase.

\- No salgas, es peligroso.

\- Mi casa no está lejos.

\- Una vez suena la alarma de emergencia, nadie puede salir de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso. Por muy cerca que esté.

\- No entiendo cómo pueden formarse estas tormentas en tan poco tiempo.

\- Es el Pacífico – aclaró Deidara – y estamos en los meses de los monzones, esto es lo normal. En un mes más o menos tendremos el mejor clima de la isla. En estos meses es habitual tener estas tormentas fuertes. Se pasará en unas horas. Prepararé algo de comer – dijo Deidara al final soltando la muñeca de Itachi.

Al sentir que el roce se perdía, Itachi cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar hasta el último contacto de su piel, pero cuando aquel placentero calambre empezaba a difuminarse con la lejanía de los dedos de Deidara a punto de perder el contacto, fue Itachi quien agarró su mano evitando que se separase.

\- No te alejes de mí, Dei – le susurró Itachi acercándole hasta él en un cálido abrazo, besando la clavícula en dirección hacia el cuello.

\- No me hagas esto, Itachi – escuchó susurrar a Dei.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu cuerpo tiembla cada vez que me acerco a ti. Sé que me quieres tanto o más de lo que yo te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué sigues negándote a estar conmigo?

\- No puedo, Itachi – escuchó que le decía llorando – no puedo caer otra vez en esto.

\- ¿En el amor? Yo no soy Kabuto, yo no te haré daño, Dei. Te quiero a ti.

\- Por favor, Itachi… déjame.

\- No puedo. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo porque no te confesé mis sentimientos antes, no volverá a pasar.

Los labios de Itachi rozaron los de Deidara en un dulce y romántico beso que hizo temblar aún más el cuerpo de Deidara. Aquel beso, Deidara sabía que terminaría en algo más, porque ni siquiera él era capaz de parar a Itachi, le deseaba desde hacía años y tenía razón, habían estado tanto tiempo distanciados, que ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir reprimiendo su deseo. Amaba a Itachi Uchiha, nunca había dejado de amarle desde que se conocieron en la universidad.

En la casa de los Uchiha, todos se mantenían atentos a las noticias. Tan sólo algún barco pesquero en la zona de la tormenta trataba de proporcionar información por si divisaban el barco perdido. Mikoto cogía con fuerza la mano de la madre de Hidan tratando de pasarle calma y paciencia.

Al ver todo aquel panorama, Kakuzu decidió ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para todos. Estaba nervioso y cuando eso ocurría, necesitaba hacer cosas para sentirse útil, no podía simplemente sentarse a pensar en las peores cosas que podían haber ocurrido, no era nada saludable. Sólo esperaba y rezaba para que Hidan estuviera bien.

Cuando dejó los platos de sopa encima de la mesa, todos comieron en silencio, pero escuchar el "gracias" de la madre de Hidan, mientras le cogía la mano en señal de gratitud por la preocupación por su hijo… le rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera sus padres eran así, pero esa mujer era dulce y agradable. Por un momento, sintió que podía formar parte de la vida de esas personas, que podía llegar a amar demasiado a Hidan.

Cuando terminaron de comerse la sopa, Mikoto preparó unos cafés, todos sabían que sería un largo día. Neji despertó tarde ese día y ni siquiera se enteró de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue de que ni Itachi ni Sasuke se encontraban en la casa.

Al ver a Kakuzu preocupado en un rincón y tras enterarse de lo que había sucedido con el barco pesquero, algo acabó encajando en la mente de Neji. Se acercó a su preocupado compañero que limpiaba la cocina y aprovechó para susurrarle sin que nadie se enterase.

\- No irás a enamorarte de un pobretón, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Neji, algo a lo que Kakuzu resopló.

\- ¿Quién dice que estoy enamorado? Ya te dije que yo jamás me enamoraría, estoy muy bien como estoy.

\- Pues no es lo que parece. Ese chico te atrae, te vi discutir con el otro equipo por él.

\- En vez de preocuparte tanto por mi vida amorosa… ¿Por qué no te preocupas más por la tuya? Estás perdiendo a Sasuke y si sigues actuando así, acelerarás el proceso. Sasuke odia a los chicos celosos y manipuladores – sonrió Kakuzu.

\- No sabes nada de Sasuke.

\- Es posible, pero no soy yo quien debo conocerlo, sino tú que por algo eres su novio. Al ritmo que vas, ese chiquillo rubio va a levantarte al novio – sonrió Kakuzu – y en parte me alegraré. Y por cierto… está en casa de Naruto, algo sobre la rehabilitación de la mano, creo que por la tormenta no volverá en unas horas y además… si mal no recuerdo… el padre de Naruto no estaba en casa – sonrió Kakuzu insinuándole algo que no le gustó en absoluto a Neji.

\- No quedará esto así, Kakuzu, se lo diré a tu familia, no permitirán que te enamores de un pobretón como ése.

\- Te facilitaré las cosas, toma y llámales – dijo lanzándole el móvil para que los llamase.

Neji se quedó paralizado viendo cómo Kakuzu volvía hacia el salón y se sentaba junto al resto de la familia agarrando las temblorosas manos de la madre de Hidan, tratando de darle su apoyo. No se separaron de la radio pero por suerte para todos, a media tarde aclararon que habían encontrado el barco. Los tripulantes estaban bien aunque el barco había encallado en unas rocas al suroeste de la isla. Por suerte, todos suspiraron aliviados cuando informaron que los traían a todos de regreso en el helicóptero de salvamento.


	27. Chapter 27: Relaciones

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el exterior de la vivienda. Las sombras de los árboles creaban un extraño y siniestro movimiento pero a ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban en el interior de la aislada vivienda les importaba en exceso el mal tiempo de fuera, ni los silbidos de ese espeluznante viento, ni siquiera el ruido de las maderas de las contraventanas moviéndose, nada podía distraer la mente de aquellos dos chicos que se habían dejado llevar hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos.

Los silenciosos besos se profundizaban con suavidad, dejando ambos que sus lenguas se encontrasen en un baile que habían deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Los suspiros y leves jadeos que el rubio dejaba escapar a cada roce de las manos de Itachi por su cuerpo deleitaban los oídos del moreno, que se negaba a soltar a ese chico que se paseaban siempre por sus más excitantes sueños.

Para Deidara, saber que aquella oscuridad ocultaba su cuerpo, era todo un alivio. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera con Itachi se sentía conforme de enseñar su cuerpo, puede que incluso con él se agravase la situación y es que… tenía miedo de que sintiera repulsión por él cuando viera sus marcas, cuando viera que ya no era aquel chico perfecto de marcados abdominales que entrenaba durante largas horas al lacrosse. Ahora sólo era un chico más, menos tonificado que antes, con horrorosas cicatrices, no volvería a ser el de antes y tenía miedo de que Itachi no pudiera enamorarse del chico actual.

Las manos de Itachi subieron por el tonificado cuerpo de Deidara, arrastrando con suavidad su camiseta para tratar de quitarla. Pese a que Deidara opuso algo de resistencia al principio, Itachi con algunas suaves caricias, acabó relajándole hasta conseguir quitársela, dejándola junto a ellos en aquella cama.

Tantos años sin decirse la verdad tras sus sentimientos y ahora… Itachi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo idiota que había sido por esperar tanto, por haber sido víctima de la vergüenza que le producía abrir su corazón a otra persona, porque se sentía feliz al lado de Deidara. Él era todo lo que había necesitado en la vida, pero sólo ahora se daba realmente cuenta del tiempo que había desperdiciado por guardarse las palabras más importantes que debieron salir hacía años.

Sentir los suaves dedos de Deidara deslizándose por su mejilla y su cuello era una sensación que jamás olvidaría. Sus labios, tan atrayentes como ningún otro, dejaban impresos en su mente la sensación de felicidad, porque no podía haber mayor felicidad que aquel sentimiento que dejaban a cada movimiento.

Un leve gemido se ahogó en la boca de Itachi cuando éste bajó sus manos por la cintura del rubio en busca del tan ansiado cinturón. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las cicatrices, produciendo un escalofrío en Deidara que cogió con fuerza la muñeca de Itachi bloqueándole una vez más el camino. Al darse cuenta Itachi, entendió claramente lo que le estaba echando hacia atrás, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al entender qué era.

\- Shh, cálmate – le susurró Itachi – eres perfecto tal y como eres.

\- No mientas, no necesito tus cumplidos para un poco de sexo – comentó Deidara aparentando frialdad pese a ese seductor sonrojo que había inundado sus mejillas.

\- No miento, nunca lo hago. Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decirte esto, Dei, pero no volveré a cometer ese error.

\- No pude amarle – escuchó que decía Deidara – al menos no como te amé a ti. Kabuto es… no es buena persona – acabó diciendo tras pensar varios segundos – y sé que es tu amigo.

\- Lo era, pero yo no salí con él. Quizá no le conozco tanto como pensaba.

\- Puede ser – dijo Deidara.

\- Pero sí sé una cosa… te quiero y yo no soy como él. Puede que no sepa qué te hizo, que no pueda ni imaginarme cómo te trató en vuestra relación pero sé una cosa… yo no voy a hacerte ningún daño. Te quiero demasiado para eso.

\- Eso decía también tu amigo – susurró Deidara algo enfadado o quizá… decepcionado.

\- Yo no soy él y lo digo muy en serio. Déjame cuidarte, sólo necesito una oportunidad, Dei, una sola.

\- Eres muy persistente – susurró una vez más Deidara con las mejillas envueltas en un elegante y seductor sonrojo.

Itachi colocó sus manos sobre aquellas mejillas y sonrió. Aquel era el Deidara que recordaba de la Universidad, el chico dulce y algo tímido, el cohibido al que le costaba interactuar con la gente pero que en el fondo, una vez le conocías, era un gran hombre. Deidara, al notar aquel dulce contacto, se dejó acariciar, perdiendo sus ojos en la profundidad de la mirada que Itachi le ofrecía. Por un momento, sintió que estaría perfecto poder perderse en aquellos ojos, en esos pozos oscuros que tenía, dejar su dolor allí guardado para no dejarlo salir nunca más.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso más tranquilo, más sensual y sobre todo, cargado de todo el deseo que sentían el uno por en otro. Las manos de Deidara temblaron cuando agarraron la camiseta de Itachi. Sentir las yemas de Itachi sobre el dorso de su mano le hizo sonreír. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Deidara observó cómo el temor desaparecía, quizá porque era Itachi con quien estaba, porque confiaba en él, por la dulzura de sus caricias, por la comprensión.

Itachi desabrochó con lentitud el pantalón de Deidara. Tantos años soñando con aquel momento y ahora, por fin lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Su corazón aceleraba los latidos a cada segundo, deseoso de emprender aquel nuevo viaje junto a Deidara, excitado por su cuerpo, motivado por el deseo que siempre había sentido por ese chico.

Bajó la ropa con cautela, con mucho cuidado, algo que hacía cosquillas a un Deidara que trataba de moverse lo menos posible dejando hacer a ese chico del que tantos años estuvo enamorado. Ni siquiera podía creerse que estuviera allí con él.

Una vez ambos se quedaron desnudos, Itachi no perdió más tiempo para empezar a preparar a Deidara. Se tomó su tiempo, no quería apresurarse y menos tras comprobar lo inseguro que Dei se sentía. Pese a las dudas que tenía, el rubio no se quedó atrás, tomando entre su mano derecha el miembro de Itachi para masajearlo y excitarle más de lo que ya estaba en aquel momento.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Itachi se recolocó lo mejor que pudo para introducirse en la abertura del chico. Lo hizo con cuidado, con toda la delicadeza que pudo sacar pese a sus inmensas ganas por hundirse en él, pese a la desesperación que le causaba tenerle tan cerca y tener que ir tan lento. Sabía que Dei hacía mucho tiempo que no había mantenido relaciones y se notó sobre todo en los rasgos que colocó su rostro, esos leves movimientos que indicaban que le dolía.

Estaba a la mitad y pensó si no sería mejor parar, pero Dei pareció darse cuenta de las dudas de Itachi cuando le incitó a continuar. No podía echarse atrás ahora, ninguno podía ni querían, acabarían lo que habían empezado. Itachi terminó de recorrer el trozo que le quedaba introduciéndose por completo, sintiendo cómo Dei se agarraba con fuerza a sus hombros y escondía su rostro en la clavícula del moreno tratando de ahogar sus quejidos.

Itachi se movió con lentitud, sintiendo las estrechas paredes de Deidara y un nuevo quejido por su parte. A cada movimiento, Itachi sentía que algo se rompía en su interior, no quería ver sufrir a Deidara y escucharle quejarse, le partía el alma, pero Deidara le insistía en que siguiera pese a que él quería parar.

\- Dei… hagámoslo otro día.

\- No – dijo Deidara casi enfadado – se me pasará pronto, te lo prometo. Sólo… hace mucho tiempo que no tengo relaciones, ¿vale?

\- Estás muy tenso, está claro que algo te preocupa.

\- No me preocupa nada, por favor…

Itachi observó cómo aquellos ojos brillaban síntoma de que las lágrimas querían salir, pero no creía que fuera por el dolor físico, sino por algo mucho más interno, el dolor psicológico, sus traumas con Kabuto, el dolor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, el miedo a iniciar una nueva relación, a estar con otra persona. Se notaba que estaba luchando contra su propio miedo pero su cuerpo aún estaba tenso.

\- Intenta relajarte, Dei – le aclaró Itachi.

\- Lo intento – aclaró.

Itachi al ver que Deidara no lo conseguiría solo por lo tenso que estaba, sin dejar de moverse con cuidado para ir dilatándole más, mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja tratando que se centrase en otra cosa, bajando para besar su cuello creando escalofríos de placer en él. Por un momento, sintió que Deidara empezaba a relajar los músculos dándole mayor acceso, así que continuó hasta llegar a besarle con pasión. En aquel momento, tras varios minutos de sufrimiento, finalmente consiguió escuchar los primeros gemidos del chico. En cuanto sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, fue cuando inició el movimiento más rápido. No se detuvo, tampoco detuvo el movimiento de su mano en el miembro de Deidara, pero todo terminó cuando ambos llegaron a su máximo placer.

Al salir de Deidara, los dos reposaron en la cama, sin siquiera cogerse pero mirándose atentamente recobrar la respiración ahora entrecortada. Ambos sabían que tenían que decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Tampoco hacían falta, los sentimientos brotaban por sí solos. Itachi levantó el brazo enseñándole la mano y Deidara, al verlo, elevó también su brazo enredando sus dedos con los de Itachi en una leve sonrisa que alegró el corazón del moreno, por fin podía verle una sonrisa a ese chico.

\- ¿Estás bien? Me has preocupado.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo Deidara.

\- Quizá algún día puedas contármelo – susurró Itachi – porque sé que no era sólo el dolor físico. No sé lo que llevas dentro de ti carcomiéndote pero… quiero ayudarte a sanar tu corazón. Me gustaría que me permitieras intentarlo.

\- Itachi… mi corazón está roto por completo.

\- Pegaré los pedazos, Dei – sonrió Itachi agarrando con más fuerza la mano del rubio – no puedo hacer milagros, Dei, pero hoy he conseguido que sonrías al menos unos segundos, quiero intentarlo. ¿Qué pierdes por dejarme intentar algo?

\- ¿Y tu amigo? – preguntó Dei - ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Kabuto se entere de esto?

\- Que tendrá que asimilarlo o vérselas conmigo, porque yo no voy a renunciar a ti.

\- No quiero que te metas en problemas y es Kabuto… no le conoces bien.

\- Da igual lo que quiera hacer… ya te lo he dicho, no renunciaré a ti.

\- Es el hijo de un importante candidato al gobierno – le dijo Deidara – estarás en problemas, no es recomendable meterse con él.

\- Da igual. Yo soy un Uchiha y nadie va a meterse con las personas que me importan, da igual quién sea.

\- No tienes fuerza para hacer algo en su contra. Tiene muchas influencias, mucho dinero.

\- Y yo un tío policía capaz de sacar los más sucios trapos de su pasado y meterlo en problemas – sonrió Itachi hablando de Madara – no se atreverá a decirme nada, tampoco tiene por qué enterarse, él no sale de su ciudad y estamos en una isla perdida de la mano de dios. Vamos… sé mi novio, dame una oportunidad de sanar tu corazón, sólo una.

\- Está bien – susurró Deidara con una ligera sonrisa, mostrando un nuevo brillo en sus ojos mientras rozaba con sus yemas la mano de Itachi con gran dulzura – novios – susurró Deidara dándose cuenta de lo rara que resultaba esa palabra en sus labios, lo rara que era al pensar en Itachi, el hombre al que siempre amó y por fin… estaba allí con él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un novio que esa palabra… resultaba extraña cuando la pronunciaba una vez más.


	28. Chapter 28: viajes

Nunca antes había subido en un avión, mucho menos su hijo, pero allí estaba, volando a la gran capital para entrenar los últimos días en el campo donde sería el partido de exhibición contra el equipo de primera división entrenado por Sasuke Uchiha. Una turbulencia le sacó de sus pensamientos obligándole a agarrarse de nuevo al brazo del asiento. Quedaba resuelta su duda… ¡ _No le gustaban los aviones_!

\- Relájate – escuchó que decía alguien al otro lado del pasillo, ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto miró hacia él dándose cuenta que Neji no estaba a su lado, seguramente se había levantado para ir al baño.

\- No puedo relajarme hasta que este trasto infernal toque suelo – dijo Naruto.

\- Deberías dormir un rato. Podrías aprender de Kaito, ha caído enseguida.

\- Sí… habrá sacado los genes de Minato y no los míos – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- No te asusta una tormenta a nivel de huracán pero te asusta una pequeña turbulencia.

\- Pues sí. Será porque en las tormentas sé cómo actuar y aquí no se puede hacer nada. Si cae caemos… no hay más.

Sasuke sonrió al verle tan nervioso. Quería hablar con él sobre lo de la otra noche, pero cuando quiso vocalizar, sintió la mano de alguien que giraba su rostro apartándole de vista al rubio. Sus labios fueron capturados con cierta violencia por su novio, dispuesto a dejarle claro a Naruto que ese chico era suyo. Naruto simplemente sonrió de medio lado sin poder creerse lo infantil que le resultaba todo aquello, más viendo como Sasuke también se sorprendía de esa reacción tan poco apropiada en un avión lleno de gente.

Sasuke lo apartó como pudo intentando no hacerle un desprecio, pero dejando claro que no era el momento ni el lugar para esa clase de exhibiciones. No parecía muy contento con el comportamiento de su novio, pero Naruto pasó olímpicamente del tema. Volvió la vista hacia Kaito y lo tapó un poco mejor con la pequeña manta. En el avión el aire acondicionado estaba demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Naruto. Una vez tapado, Naruto miró una vez más a Sasuke recordando lo sucedido aquel día de tormenta.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era temprano cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y pese a que quiso no ir a abrir, no tuvo más remedio por la insistencia de los golpes. Seguramente llevaría mucho tiempo la persona allí esperando. Naruto se levantó de la cama con los ojos aún cerrados y caminó a ciegas por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta principal. Al abrirla, la luz lo cegó durante unos segundos teniendo que volver a cerrar los ojos sin tiempo a ver quién había al otro lado, pero reconoció la voz al instante._

\- _¿Aun durmiendo a estas horas? ¿Os pasasteis celebrando la victoria o qué? – preguntó Sasuke._

\- _No lo sé, yo tenía que cuidar de Kaito y no fui a celebrar nada. ¿Qué hora es?_

\- _Las ocho de la mañana._

\- _¿Las ocho? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Y por qué me despiertas? Vuelve a las diez por lo menos – susurró Naruto tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió sujetándola con la mano y abriéndola de nuevo para entrar en la casa – Venga ya Sasuke… que son las ocho de la mañana… ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Mirar tu muñeca – comentó Sasuke observando el rostro preocupado de Naruto._

\- _Está bien, puedes venir más tarde para comprobarlo._

\- _La rehabilitación empieza ahora Naruto. Siéntate y empieza con ella._

 _Naruto resignado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer en el sofá. Sasuke se sentó frente a él en el sillón observando cómo Naruto realizaba los ejercicios de muñeca. Calló al ver algún gesto extraño en aquel rubio, no quería decir nada apresurado, pero se veía que la muñeca estaba resentida del último partido._

 _Sasuke iba a ocuparse del asunto, cuando vio aparecer a Kaito por la puerta del pasillo. Se levantó enseguida antes de que Naruto lo hiciera y lo cogió en brazos para llevarle consigo al sillón, sentándole sobre sus rodillas mientras le indicaba a Naruto que siguiera con los ejercicios. Extrañamente para Naruto, su hijo parecía estar muy a gusto con Sasuke. Sonreía y trataba de cogerle la nariz para tirar de ella, pero lo más extraño aún, no era eso, sino la forma en que Sasuke parecía estar a gusto con un niño._

\- _No sabía que te gustasen los niños._

\- _No hemos hablado mucho precisamente y menos desde que llegó Neji._

\- _Será porque tu novio es un capullo y tú me ocultaste algunas cosas._

\- _No era para tanto – intentó quitarle leña al fuego, pero Naruto le miró incrédulo._

\- _Claro… sólo intenté ligar con un chico que ya tenía novio, muy bonito – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Sasuke._

\- _¿Así que intentabas ligar conmigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa aún más picarona jugando con Kaito todavía._

\- _No te lo creas tanto, sólo era una leve atracción, pero ya ha pasado._

\- _¿Enserio? Porque a mí no se me ha pasado – susurró Sasuke algo cabizbajo sorprendiendo a Naruto – puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, que soy un capullo o no sé, pero la verdad es que desde que apareciste en mi vida, siento que algo ha cambiado. Nunca he sido del todo feliz con Neji pero me resigné, quizá un día te cuente el motivo que me llevó a esa relación pero… hoy no – sonrió con tristeza – la cuestión es que has movido algo dentro de mí, nunca esperé enamorarme, ni sentirme atraído por nadie y entonces llegaste tú como un huracán removiéndolo todo. Y ahora ya no sé qué pensar._

 _Naruto quiso contestar a aquello, pero el fuerte ruido de las contraventanas moviéndose le hizo girarse hacia el cristal observando la tormenta que se estaba levantando. Era típico en esos meses del año tener ese tipo de tormentas, seguramente aquella noche habría estado revuelta la alta mar, algo que le preocupaba por Hidan._

\- _Enciende la radio mientras cierro todo – comentó Naruto observando como Sasuke buscaba en una de las estanterías aquel instrumento._

 _Tan sólo salió unos segundos para cerrar las cosas, pero se podía notar la violencia de aquella tormenta, sin duda, no le extrañó al escuchar la sirena de aviso para que nadie saliera hasta nueva orden. Sasuke sin embargo, estaba prácticamente en la puerta cuando Naruto entró con dificultad por el fuerte viento._

\- _¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Naruto al ver que quería salir._

\- _A mi casa. Estarán preocupados por mí – comentó._

\- _¿No has oído la sirena o qué?_

\- _Sí ¿Y qué?_

\- _Que no se puede salir, fuerte viento._

\- _Naruto vivo enfrente – le sonrió Sasuke – creo que puedo llegar bien._

\- _No cuando hay toque de sirena. No puedes salir ahora, tendrás que quedarte, así que te recomiendo que te pongas cómodo, la tormenta parece que va para largo._

\- _Neji va a matarme – sonrió Sasuke._

\- _¿Tanto miedo le tienes? – preguntó Naruto._

\- _No a él, a su padre. Es el director ejecutivo del equipo, él fue quien me contrató._

\- _¿Y qué? Aunque te echase de su equipo por no estar con su hijo, eres un buen entrenador, podrías encontrar otro equipo en el que jugar._

\- _No es tan sencillo Naruto, nadie me daría trabajo si él hablase mal sobre mí, tiene influencias. Además… debido a mi reputación con el tema que te conté que me persigue desde la universidad… no creo que me quisieran. Nadie quiere a un homosexual en su vestuario._

\- _Los tiempos están cambiando Sasuke, yo te contrataría en mi equipo._

\- _A vosotros no os pagan por jugar._

\- _Ahora deberían, estamos en primera división. Quizá alguien nos quiera financiar – sonrió Naruto._

\- _Es complicado encontrar financiación. En esos equipos se mueve la avaricia, las ganas de sacar provecho… si no ven la posibilidad de explotaros como equipo dudo que os financien por obra de caridad. Buscan la fama y las victorias del equipo, nada más._

\- _No creí que fuera así. Sólo es un deporte._

\- _No Naruto, para ellos no es sólo un deporte, es una forma de hacer dinero y no van a gastarlo en un equipo perdedor. La primera división a veces es cruel._

\- _En parte… eres igual que ellos, piensas que el deporte sirve para sacar dinero._

\- _Sí, a veces lo he pensado. Mi padre siempre me ha exigido ser el mejor, llegar a lo más alto y hacerme rico y famoso jugando pero he acabado de entrenador – sonrió – y nunca esperé ser feliz entrenando a unos chiquillos de pueblo a los que no les pagan. Siento que soy más humano cuando estoy con vosotros que con mi equipo, allí todo es competitividad, nada más._

\- _El deporte es para disfrutarlo, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – evidentemente mejor si te pagan por algo que disfrutas, pero… tiene que hacerte feliz y no por ello perder la parte de humanidad pese a que también tenemos nuestra parte competitiva bien guardada. No voy a dejar que tu equipo nos gane – volvió a sonreír haciendo sonreír también a Sasuke._

\- _Espero que lo pongáis difícil, no querría veros perder._

 _Naruto sonrió. Era muy fácil estar con Sasuke pese a que le ocultase algunas cosas como lo de que tenía novio. Aun así, Deidara tenía razón, ese chico no estaba enamorado de Neji pero entonces… no entendía cómo era posible que Sasuke no rompiera, quizá algo en el pasado, no estaba seguro, pero decidió comprobar si realmente… ese chico sentía algo más que una simple atracción. Observando que su hijo jugaba en el suelo con unos cubos de madera, se aproximó hacia Sasuke uniendo sus labios a los del moreno en un dulce y tentador beso que con el paso de los segundos, se intensificaba en pasión, hasta que Naruto cortó aquel contacto de golpe._

\- _Ey – susurró Sasuke al ver que una lágrima se derramaba por la mejilla de Naruto - ¿Estás bien?_

\- _Sí, es sólo que no debí hacerlo. Quería comprobar una cosa pero… no tenía que haberte besado, lo siento._

\- _¿Por qué no?_

\- _Porque está Kaito aquí y porque tienes novio. No nos conviene estar juntos y punto._

\- _Eres tú quien me ha besado y ahora me dices que no._

\- _Porque ya estás con alguien, es tu culpa. Vienes a mi casa sabiendo que me gustas y encima hablándome de que no estás enamorado de Neji, que sientes algo por mí, es fácil caer en tus palabras, pero luego están tus acciones._

\- _Quiero dejarle – dijo de golpe Sasuke – pero no aquí. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras a ver a tu novio y te dejase estando allí? No puedo dejarle aquí, dame tiempo hasta que regresemos a Tokio. Por favor._

\- _Vale._

 _El resto de la mañana, tras la llamada de Minato para comprobar que su hijo estaba bien, ambos chicos pasaron un agradable día jugando con Kaito. Una vez la tormenta pasó, Sasuke regresó a su hogar donde una vez más, lo único que parecía esperarle eran los gritos incontrolados de los celos de su novio._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

El hotel en el que se hospedó el equipo de Naruto no era nada del otro mundo. No podían permitirse un cuatro estrellas ni nada parecido, así que se quedaron en uno más barato pero que tenía todo lo que necesitaban, una habitación donde poder descansar. Todo el equipo se preparó para el partido amistoso del día siguiente frente al equipo de Neji, pero para desgracia de todos, aquel no fue realmente un partido muy reñido.

El equipo de Neji les aplastó como si fueran cucarachas pese a que Kakuzu no estaba jugando al cien por cien por andar distraído tratando de ligar con un Hidan que trataba de recuperarse aún de los golpes y de la tormenta el alta mar que había vivido días antes. Lo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, era la atracción que había entre esos dos que venían de mundos tan diferentes y distantes.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, él sí consiguió marcar algún punto gracias a los buenos pases y dribles que conseguía hacer Deidara, pero no tuvo mucho que hacer cuando un enfadado Neji arremetió contra él golpeando su muñeca con el stick. Eso fue la expulsión inmediata de Neji del partido aunque salió con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que ese chico seguramente, no jugaría en el último partido de la temporada por lesión.

\- Increíble – escuchó que decía Sasuke cuando pasó a su lado – no puedo creerme que te asuste tanto un chiquillo de veinte años.

\- A mí no me asusta.

\- Podías ganarle limpiamente, ellos acaban de entrar en primera división, les costará unos meses acostumbrarse al nuevo estilo de juego, no eran rivales y lo sabías.

\- Ahora lo son menos – se quejó Neji con la sonrisa dispuesto a irse al vestuario.

\- Hemos terminado, Neji – le dijo Sasuke sin girarse siquiera a mirarle, pero Neji sí se giró mirando la espalda de su entrenador.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? No te atrevas a romper conmigo y hablaré con…

\- ¿Con tu padre? Creo que lo tienes allí en las gradas. Corre, ve y dile que he roto contigo, dile que me despida, buscaré otro equipo a quien entrenar, pero no voy a quedarme al lado de un chiquillo malcriado que se rebaja a utilizar la violencia cuando se siente amenazado. Estoy muy cansado de tus celos.

\- Esto no va a quedar así, Sasuke. No te irás con ese crio, no te lo permitiré, porque aunque no me lo digas, sé que me dejas por él – se quejó Neji marchándose de allí.


	29. Chapter 29: Puñaladas

Aquel viaje para la rehabilitación de Minato no había sido precisamente grato. Madara estaba convencido de que Minato podía ser el chico del que se enamoraría. Siempre había sido un hombre recto, obstinado, había interpuesto su carrera y su trabajo a todo, pero Minato Namikaze había ganado su corazón en el primer día, con esa sonrisa brillante que tenía, con sus ojos azulados llenos de sentimientos encontrados.

La vuelta a casa fue muy silenciosa. No había que ser un genio para saber que Minato se sentía culpable por aquel beso, pero para Madara, tan sólo era una pequeña abertura que ese rubio le había cedido. Su corazón debía sanar antes que las piernas, porque era su corazón el que le hacía resistirse a la rehabilitación, el que se negaba a abrirse a un nuevo amor.

Madara condujo hasta la casa de los Namikaze y detuvo el coche sin sacar las llaves del contacto. Minato lo observó unos segundos cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en qué querría decirle aquel hombre. Era posible que alguna reprimenda por su comportamiento, pero se equivocó.

\- Yo… debo ir a Hokkaido mañana a investigar un asunto – comentó Madara – y creo que Naruto y el resto del equipo se van a Tokio para jugar los partidos que les quedan en primera división. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- No lo había pensado – comentó Minato.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí solo. Y yo no me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que estaré lejos y que si me necesitas, no podré acudir.

\- Estaré bien – comentó Minato.

\- De acuerdo… no quiero forzarte a nada, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedo comprar un billete de más y me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Tienes miedo de abrir tu corazón al amor, Minato, y lo entiendo. El recuerdo de tu mujer está muy presente aún, te sientes responsable por lo que le ocurrió a ella y es normal, pero quiero ayudarte a superarlo.

\- Está mal – dijo Minato – yo no puedo estar con nadie. Quería a mi mujer y la quiero.

\- Minato… ella falleció y lo lamento mucho, pero tú aún eres joven, no puedes quedarte de luto toda la vida, necesitas recuperar tu corazón, rehacer tu vida.

\- No, Madara, ella era mi vida, ella y Naruto.

\- Entonces deberías hacerlo por Naruto – susurró Madara ayudándole a bajar del coche para dejarle en la silla de ruedas.

\- Naruto está bien.

\- Naruto no es feliz viéndote postrado en una silla cuando podrías caminar. Él quiere verte bien y no es lo que le estás enseñando. Acabas de dejar a tu hijo estancado en este pueblo para ayudarte siempre, porque tienes miedo de que se vaya y le pueda ocurrir algo como le ocurrió a tu esposa, lo estás encerrando en este pueblo a tu lado y es joven, tiene que abrir las alas y moverse, lo sabes bien porque eres inteligente. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, al menos piensa en Naruto y trata de hacer lo que más le convenga.

\- No metas a mi hijo en esto, Madara. No te atrevas a decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer con mi familia. Naruto se quedó por lo que le ocurrió a su madre.

\- Naruto se quedó por ti, porque creyó que necesitabas ayuda, pero puedes caminar, puedes recuperarte y si me dejas, yo estaré a tu lado.

\- Márchate – le dijo Minato enfadado.

Madara suspiró, era cierto que ese rubio era un maldito terco, nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. En cuanto le dejó en el porche de su casa para que pudiera entrar, Madara se marchó de allí. Una vez en casa, pudo descansar finalmente hasta que saliera su vuelo. Naruto y todo el equipo se marcharían a Tokio, era un buen momento si quería investigar sobre Deidara en Hokkaido sin que se diera cuenta de que le estaban investigando.

Por la mañana, recogió su maleta y salió hacia el coche, pero para su sorpresa, Minato Namikaze estaba allí esperándole en su silla de ruedas, con una pequeña bolsa en las piernas. Aquello jamás se lo habría imagino y menos después de todo lo que le dijo ayer, metiéndose en su vida de mala forma.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí.

\- He venido por Deidara – susurró Minato girando la cabeza para que Madara no viera su sonrojo.

\- Claro – dijo Madara sin creer del todo en sus palabras – vamos, te ayudaré a subir al coche.

El viaje a Hokkaido no fue precisamente ameno, Minato se rehusaba a intercambiar palabras con el Uchiha, pero a Madara tampoco le importó mucho, sabía que era una forma que tenía ese rubio para defenderse, pero en el fondo, tenía un buen corazón. Aquel día, descansaron en el hotel pese a que Minato seguía insistiendo en mantenerse en silencio y sólo hablaba lo justo y necesario.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando se pasó por su antigua comisaría para buscar los expedientes que había pedido a sus ex compañeros sobre Deidara. Minato había insistido en acompañarle, así que Madara entró empujando la silla de Minato bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros. Su amigo desde hace años fue el primero en acercarse y traerle los expedientes.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Madara. ¿Cómo fue el viaje? – preguntó.

\- Agotador, pero ya sabes cómo es eso. ¿Tienes el expediente?

\- Sí, pero lamentablemente no hay mucho sobre él. He buscado todo lo referente y he llamado a varios departamentos.

\- ¿Lo has leído? – preguntó Madara.

\- Un par de veces, puso una denuncia hace unos años.

\- ¿Una denuncia?

\- Sí, contra un alto cargo, al menos era el hijo de un político.

\- Déjame adivinar – sonrió Madara – la denuncia se perdió…

\- La denuncia no llegó a ningún lado, ya sabes cómo funcionan en las altas esferas, a alguien sobornarían para evitar esa denuncia. También estuvo ingresado un tiempo en un hospital, sufrió un atraco en el parking cuando salía de trabajar. Tuvo suerte de estar en el parking del hospital y que uno de sus compañeros lo encontrase rápido.

\- Ya imagino por dónde van los tiros – comentó Madara – gracias por el informe, lo leeré de camino al hospital. Tengo que informarme de esto.

\- De acuerdo.

De vuelta al coche, Minato no dejaba de mirar a Madara, pese a tratar de girar la cabeza cuando Madara trataba de pillarle. Aquello hizo sonreír al Uchiha, sabía que en el fondo, Minato estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos.

\- ¿Me lees el expediente? No puedo conducir y leer a la vez – comentó.

\- Si es un alto cargo… - empezó Minato cogiendo la carpeta con las hojas - ¿Cómo vas a pillarles?

\- Tengo mis influencias y mis artimañas. No es al primero de alta esfera al que he metido en la cárcel – sonrió.

\- ¿Vamos al hospital?

\- Sí, quiero saber qué me cuentan sus médicos. Busca en el expediente el nombre del médico que le atendió.

\- Es un cirujano – dijo Minato mirando los papeles - ¿Quieres que llame al hospital y les avise ya para que nos haga un hueco?

\- Sí, llama – comentó Madara con una sonrisa – aunque llevo la placa, tendrá que hablar con nosotros, quiera o no. Coge la otra placa de ahí de la guantera. Vas a entrar conmigo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Yo no soy policía.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí en el coche esperando. Cógela, ya me inventaré algo.

\- Te vas a meter en un buen lío.

\- Seguramente – sonrió Madara – pero sólo si me descubren. Vamos, Minato… hace años que no has hecho ni una locura, haz una conmigo.

Al llegar al hospital, los dos bajaron del vehículo con la placa y pidieron hablar con el cirujano del caso de Deidara. Tuvieron que esperar casi veinte minutos porque estaba con un paciente, pero enseguida les atendió en su oficina. Pese a la extrañeza del médico por ver a un policía en silla de ruedas, se quedó más tranquilo cuando Madara le explicó o más bien… le mintió, diciéndole que su "compañero" había recibido un tiro pero que se estaba rehabilitando. Aun así, no le impedía utilizar su mente aunque sus piernas tardasen más en entrar en acción. Ambos se sentaron y Madara sacó una fotografía de Deidara del expediente que llevaba.

\- ¿Le conoce? – preguntó observando cómo el médico se ponía las gafas para ver mejor la fotografía.

\- Oh, sin duda, es Deidara, estuvo haciendo las prácticas aquí y también estuvo de interino. Estaba a punto de conseguir un puesto fijo cuando dejó la profesión.

\- ¿La dejó? – preguntó Madara.

\- Sí, fue algo repentino. Después del accidente del parking, decidió dejarlo y se marchó. Fue extraño, él siempre había tenido vocación de médico, le gustaba su trabajo y se le daba bien. Salvó muchos niños pero… no sé, quizá después de lo que le ocurrió fue demasiado para él y prefirió no seguir trabajando con niños.

\- ¿De lo que le ocurrió?

\- Sí, estaba embarazado cuando ocurrió el accidente. Como le digo… fue muy extraño, tenía un corte profundo en el pecho, quizá porque se movió al tratar de defender al niño, pero el resto de puñaladas fueron directas al vientre, es como si buscasen matar a ese niño. Desde que lo perdió, dejó todo, ya no quiso trabajar con niños. Tampoco creí que fuera un robo como dijeron.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues… porque sí se llevaron el dinero de su cartera pero dejaron las tarjetas y hasta el reloj y era bueno – comentó el médico – lo recuerdo bien porque fue un regalo de su novio o del supuesto padre del niño, Deidara decía que lo llevaba por no ofenderle aunque no terminaba de gustarle ese reloj. El día que todo esto ocurrió, entró en la sala de cirugía con ese reloj, lo recuerdo bien, aún lo llevaba en la muñeca. Aun así, creo que había discutido con su pareja, hacía meses que no me hablaba de él, incluso venía triste, sólo hablaba de ese hijo que esperaba y una vez, hasta llegó a comentarme algo que me hizo pensar que iba a tenerlo él solo. Luego ocurrió todo esto, pero pese a que la policía tomó los testimonios de los testigos, la investigación no fue hacia la ex pareja de Deidara. ¿Él está bien?

\- Sí – sonrió Madara – Deidara está bien ahora.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a la medicina?

\- No – contestó esta vez Minato con mayor seguridad – no ha vuelto a la medicina después de esto.

Al salir del hospital, a Madara no le quedaba duda alguna y menos aún, al leer el expediente del supuesto ex novio y viendo que, justo antes del accidente, se había casado con otra persona. Todo encajó para él. Estaba claro que ese chico no quería un bastardo con Deidara, se había aprovechado de él y luego le dio la patada, pero iba a pillarlo y haría que pagase por todo lo que había hecho. Ahora debía contarle a su sobrino todo lo que había descubierto y estaba convencido de que no se tomaría a bien la noticia.

\- Te has quedado muy callado – comentó Madara mirando a Minato.

\- Acabo de descubrir el motivo por el que Kaito siempre está con él pese a que Deidara trata de evitarle. A Deidara le duele ver niños a su alrededor porque le recuerdan a su difunto hijo pero Kaito… creo que ve ese dolor de alguna forma y le gusta estar con Deidara.

\- Los niños tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Se sentirá bien con Deidara.

\- Tenía un brillante futuro por delante y se lo quitaron, podría haber sido un buen padre pero un ser sin escrúpulos decidió que no lo tuviera, pasó por encima de las leyes naturales, se ocupó de asesinar a un ser inocente por su propio bien y nadie se dignó a juzgarle por ser hijo de quien era. Dejaron que Deidara se marchase sin más, con su silencio y su dolor todo… porque ese desgraciado no quería un hijo con él. Me resulta asqueroso y repugnante lo que hizo – aclaró Minato.

\- Voy a pillarle – le aclaró Madara – créeme… voy a hacer que pague por lo que hizo y en la cárcel, no son benévolos con gente como ella. Tengo el expediente de Kabuto, cogeré el de su padre y créeme que voy a encontrar todos sus trapos sucios. La justicia siempre llega, tarde o temprano, pero siempre llega. Ahora, voy a llamar a Itachi para contarle todo esto. Ve a descansar – le dijo Madara terminando de empujar su silla hacia la habitación del hotel.


	30. Chapter 30: Festivales

Todos se encontraban en el hotel, pero los quejidos no dejaban de sonar en aquella habitación. La voz de Naruto era audible una y otra vez en las mismas frases "cuidado", "duele" y otras menos agradables, pero Deidara sonreía y seguía vendándole la muñeca con cuidado pese a los gestos raros que hacía ese rubio para intentar apartar su dolorida muñeca.

\- Naruto, estate quieto, no puedo curártela si sigues moviéndote.

\- Pero es que duele – se quejó.

\- Tu hijo monta menos espectáculos que tú cuando le curas una herida – sonrió Deidara – no seas crío y aguanta un poco.

Naruto se calló. Era cierto que su hijo ni palabra pronunciaba cuando alguna vez se había hecho una herida. Le observó, jugaba con un peluche encima de la cama mientras Deidara le vendaba a él.

\- ¿Está rota? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Creo que no, pero necesitarías hacerte una radiografía para comprobar el grado de lesión. No puedes jugar así.

\- Faltan casi tres semanas para el partido contra esos engreídos, nuestro partido final y voy a jugar.

\- Con la muñeca así no puedes jugar.

\- Lo ha hecho adrede – dijo Naruto con seriedad.

\- Sí, pero nada se puede hacer. Le sancionarán quizá un par de partidos, pero ya está. Para el día del partido estará allí, algo que contigo está en duda. Seguramente tendrían que escayolarte.

\- ¿Escayolarme? Ni de coña – dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe – no llegaría a tiempo para jugar, si me inmovilizan tres semanas el brazo luego necesitaré al menos… una semana para moverlo.

\- Dos semanas mínimo – le dijo Deidara corrigiéndole – para moverlo correctamente al menos. No quieres moverlo un mínimo, para el lacrosse necesitas moverlo perfectamente. Dos semanas como mínimo y, aun así, estoy tirando por lo bajo.

\- Venga ya, Dei… eso es más de un mes, me perdería el partido.

Deidara sonrió mientras terminaba de vendar la muñeca de su amigo. Una vez lo tuvo todo arreglado, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba y se marchó hacia la percha para coger su chaqueta. Aquello extrañó a Naruto.

\- ¿Vas a salir a estas horas? – preguntó.

\- Un rato. No me esperes despierto.

\- Es que… ¿Tienes un chico escondido por ahí?

\- Algo así – le sonrió Deidara.

\- Dei… ¿Estás embarazado?

\- Qué tonterías dices, Naruto – sonrió Dei – hace años que no he tenido rela…

Aquello hizo que Deidara se bloquease. Era cierto, hacía al menos un año que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie pero el otro día… hacía menos de una semana pero aun así… se le había olvidado por completo tomarse la píldora. Se maldijo mentalmente, se aseguró y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a perder a un hijo y para ello, lo mejor era no quedarse, ahora tenía la duda con Itachi. ¿Y si se había quedado? Era improbable, sólo fue una vez… o dos, quizá tres porque habían estado viéndose toda la semana y en todo ese tiempo… se le había olvidado la maldita pastilla.

\- ¿Dei? –preguntó Naruto - ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy callado de golpe.

\- Sí – sonrió Dei – estoy bien. Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde.

Deidara se marchó con rapidez colocándose la chaqueta. Era mejor no decir nada, quizá sólo era una duda absurda, era posible que ni siquiera ocurriera nada y todo fuera parte de su imaginación.

Tres días pasaron desde aquello, tres días en los que Naruto no volvió a saber nada ni de Sasuke ni de su equipo. Aquel día cuando bajó a desayunar, el recepcionista del hotel lo llamó explicándole que habían dejado una nota para él. Naruto, extrañado por aquello, recogió la nota y se marchó hacia el comedor. Una vez allí, la abrió sorprendiéndose al ver que era de Sasuke invitándole a ir al festival de aquella noche. Menos mal que Ino y Sai estaban en el hotel, porque si no… habría tenido que declinar aquella oferta por quedarse a cuidar de Kaito, por suerte, tendría canguro para esa noche. Sasuke le citaba en lo alto del templo. ¡ _Hasta el muy idiota le había hecho un plano dibujado a mano_! Aquello le hizo sonreír a Naruto.

Por la noche, Naruto siguió el plano que Sasuke había hecho para él. Tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar a la zona, pero una vez estuvo en lo alto de la colina, tras subir casi cien escalones, allí estaba Sasuke, sentado en el porche de madera del templo observando las luces del festival de abajo.

\- Has venido – exclamó Sasuke.

\- Me habías citado aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vendría? – Sasuke sonrió ante aquello.

\- Porque soy un capullo, según tú. ¿Qué tal está tu mano?

\- Apenas puedo moverla – sonrió Naruto – pero se me pasará para el próximo partido.

\- No es cierto.

\- Lo raro es que no haya venido tu novio.

\- Quizá porque ya no es mi novio.

\- ¿Has roto con él? – preguntó extrañado Naruto.

\- Después del partido del otro día. ¿Sabes por qué empecé a salir con Neji?

\- No quisiste contármelo.

\- Era el único que me quería – dijo Sasuke muy seguro – durante toda la universidad, no tuve a nadie que fuera mi amigo, mucho menos tuve algo sentimental con alguien. Neji fue el único que se fijó en mí y al único al que no le importó mi homosexualidad. Me entendía. Era un buen chico, un poco mimado pero no puedo culparle, le han criado entre sedas, pero… últimamente, ese chico por el que creí sentir algo, no está y mi cabeza sólo piensa en ti, Naruto. Me duele el corazón cuando te alejas, cuando sé que puede pasarte algo malo, si eso no es amor… no sé qué puede serlo entonces. No puedo seguir engañando a Neji fingiendo que le amo cuando ahora sé que no es cierto.

\- Te conformaste, Sasuke. A veces al amor le cuesta llegar – sonrió Naruto – Sé que no lo pasaste bien en la universidad pero la solución no es irte con el primero que te quiera. Aunque entiendo que la soledad asuste.

\- Supongo que sí – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sacando unos palos de una caja – toma, es para ti.

\- ¿Bengalas?

\- Es lo típico en este festival. No iba a dejar que no lo disfrutases al cien por cien.

Naruto se acercó hasta Sasuke y se sentó en la nieve mientras Sasuke se levantaba y se acuclillaba a su lado para encender la bengala que estaba en las manos de Naruto. Era la primera vez que Naruto iba a un gran festival, en Rebun solían ser muy pequeños.

Sasuke encendió también su bengala y mientras ambas brillaban, los dos observaron las luces del festival. Estaba lleno de gente pero ellos no querían unirse, estaban bien en la cima de la colina, mirando desde lo alto y desde la lejanía todo aquel barullo. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro y no les hacía falta mezclarse con nadie más.

\- Así que… estás libre – susurró Naruto mirando las chispas que salían de la bengala.

\- Sí. Aunque no creo que Neji se lo vaya a tomar muy bien.

\- No lo preguntaba por él – sonrió Naruto acercándose hacia el rostro de un sonrojado Sasuke que ni se inmutó.

Naruto siguió aproximando su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron finalmente los de Sasuke. Ambos dejándose llevar por la suavidad y la magia del momento, sin tensar ni forzar aquel dulce beso, hasta que Sasuke no lo aguantó más y, pasando su mano tras la nuca de Naruto, le inmovilizó para conseguir profundizar el beso que el rubio había iniciado y del cual se negaba a separarse.

En aquel instante, sólo estaban ambos y no les importaba nada más. Aquel momento que tantas veces habían tenido al alcance de su mano y tantas veces se rehusaron a caer en él, ahora finalmente eran libres para poder tomar sus decisiones. Fue Naruto el primero en tomar la iniciativa en aquel beso y el primero también en tomarla cuando sus manos se colocaron en el pecho de Sasuke impulsándole hacia atrás hasta dejarle tumbado en la tarima de madera del templo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Sasuke acariciando las frías mejillas de Naruto.

\- Sí. ¿Estás seguro tú? – preguntó esta vez Naruto con una leve sonrisa, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Créeme, nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida de lo que quería.

Los dos volvieron a fundirse en aquel intenso beso mientras Naruto dejaba que esta vez fuera Sasuke quien colase sus manos bajo su ropa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke empezó a tomar el control del beso, del ritmo, de las caricias… tomó el control hasta conseguir colocarse encima, algo que hizo sonreír aún más a Naruto. Algo le decía que ese chico no era de los que se dejaba mandar. Sasuke abrió la chaqueta de Naruto y subió su camiseta dejando un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su cuello, deleitándose en el pectoral del rubio.

Por un instante, al sentir Naruto cómo su compañero colaba la mano bajo sus pantalones, se dio cuenta de algo… era ahora o nunca, pero tenía que ser sincero con Sasuke. No podía dejar que aquello fuera a más estando las cosas como estaban. Nunca fue una opción mentirle a Sasuke, pero estaba tan cabreado por las mentiras de Sasuke que no había tenido otra opción, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sintió cuando se enteró de las mentiras, ahora que él se había abierto, no tenía más remedio que destaparlo todo.

\- Para, Sasuke – susurró Naruto – para un segundo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que contarte algo.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Sasuke volviendo a besar el cuello de Naruto, sacando algún gemido del rubio en el proceso.

\- Sí, ahora.

\- ¿No puedes esperar a después?

\- Creo que es importante, es sobre Kaito.

\- Cuéntamelo luego – le insistió Sasuke.

No es que aquello dejase muy conforme a Naruto, él seguía pensando que era mejor ahora antes de llegar a algo más, pero si Sasuke insistía… Quizá era muy posible que después de contarle la verdad, Sasuke huyera del compromiso como hacían muchos, así que siendo un poco egoísta… no veía el problema en disfrutar de Sasuke antes de que saliera por patas, quizá decirlo después tampoco era una tan mala idea.

\- Vale – acabó aceptando Naruto pese a sus dudas. No quería iniciar una relación en una base de mentiras, pero al parecer no le quedaba más remedio tras la insistencia de Sasuke y la forma en que él seguía excitándole dispuesto a terminar lo que habían iniciado.

Naruto apartó la mano de la muñeca de Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se la había retenido impidiéndole seguir colando su mano bajo el pantalón. Al sentir Sasuke que su mano se liberaba, continuó en su camino, rozando con sus dedos el miembro de un Naruto, que lentamente se excitaba junto a él.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a soltar los labios para pronunciar ni una palabra más. Tenían muy claro lo que deseaban, estar juntos, iniciar algo que podría ser el comienzo a una felicidad absoluta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke sentía que podía confiar en alguien, sentía que había encontrado a esa persona que durante tanto buscó sin obtener el resultado deseado, ahora lo tenía frente a él. Un chico de pueblo, impulsivo pero caritativo, un chico de triste pasado pero enérgica sonrisa, un joven que le había cautivado el corazón con su vitalidad. Era sin duda, el chico que siempre había deseado y al que su corazón elegía. No tenía duda alguna.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto al sentir el miembro erecto y aprisionado de Sasuke rozar con el suyo. Sasuke movió su cintura con cierto toque seductor, consiguiendo así sacar más jadeos por parte de Naruto al notar cómo ambos miembros estaban siempre en continuo rozamiento.

Sasuke, tras varios minutos rozándose con Naruto, se decidió por meter la mano bajo la última de las prendas. Pese al frío que hacía, el contacto de ambos cuerpos les mantenía calientes. Los dedos del moreno tocaron finalmente el miembro de un sonrojado Naruto que se resistía a abrir los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y los sentimientos que envolvían a la persona con la que estaba.

Los dos jóvenes deseaban tanto aquel momento, que no se hicieron de rogar. Sasuke lamió un par de dedos introduciéndolos con suavidad en el interior de Naruto. El rubio mentiría si dijera que no tenía cierto miedo, hacía años que no había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales y la última vez no fue precisamente una de sus mejores experiencias, o quizá sí, quién sabía, él no lo recordaba.

Naruto, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, decidió ser más decidido, cogiendo con rapidez el miembro de Sasuke y sacando de él los gemidos que tanto deseaba escuchar, observando las dulces y picaronas sonrisas del moreno al sentirse todavía más tentado por hacer suyo a ese rubio.

Sin dilación, en cuanto Sasuke comprobó que estaba todo preparado y viendo la posibilidad de que ya no le doliera a Naruto, apartó la mano de Naruto de su miembro y se recolocó mejor para entrar en él. No podía negar que era estrecho, seguramente porque hacía mucho tiempo que ese chico no había mantenido relaciones. Observó sus gestos de dolor, le dolía, pero él no se detuvo, continuó muy despacio hasta el fondo. Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al notar cómo los huevos de Sasuke chocaban contra los suyos. A cada movimiento, pese a la lentitud de ellos, eran una ráfaga de placer mezclado con un leve dolor punzante que remitía muy poco a poco hasta que finalmente, dejó de sentirlo. Tan sólo los jadeos de los dos eran audibles y se concentraron en ellos.

Al finalizar, los dos sonrieron, quedándose tumbados durante unos minutos, mirando el cielo estrellado, observando algunos copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. Una vez estuvieron listos para moverse, los dos sonrieron y se vistieron para disfrutar un rato del festival, pero no lo consiguieron. Pese a las sonrisas y lo bien que se lo pasaron en los dos primeros puestos, la llegada de Neji les hizo tensarse a ambos y más, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de confesarle su gran secreto, pero Neji se lo impidió con su presencia.


	31. Chapter 31: Secretos

Desde la expulsión, Neji no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que investigar a fondo a Naruto. Algo en ese chico no le cuadraba, quizá su forma de ser con Kaito, lo sobreprotector que era y lo más importante… la cicatriz de su vientre que había visto gracias a un percance al finalizar el partido en el vestuario. Todos aquellos detalles empezaban a crear una duda en él y seguramente… sería una duda que podría aprovechar. Por eso había contratado hasta a un investigador privado para que sacase todo lo referente a Naruto y menuda sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que ese chiquillo no era el hermano como le habían hecho creer a Sasuke, sino el hijo del rubio por el que su novio le había dejado.

En la soledad de su habitación, tuvo tiempo suficiente para leer todo el archivo de ese chico y, aun así, había un pequeño detalle que se escapaba incluso para un investigador privado, algo extraño, no aparecía el nombre del padre de ese crío, tan sólo el de Naruto y el hospital donde lo había tenido.

Saber el nombre del padre era algo importante para Neji, con ese dato, podría tener a Naruto comiendo de la palma de su mano y por supuesto… llamar al padre para que viniera y separase a su novio de ese chico, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llamar al investigador una vez más para exigirle ese nombre, lo necesitaba. El investigador le pidió más tiempo, no era fácil seguir los pasos de un chiquillo de pueblo y no parecía haber mantenido una relación muy legal con el padre, quizá ni siquiera habían tenido una relación, así que tendría que investigar cada uno de los pasos del chico, podría ser incluso algún chico del pueblo con el que hubiera mantenido un mínimo romance de una noche loca. Hasta podría ser un chico que se hubiera marchado a cualquier universidad del país a estudiar tras acabar sus estudios obligatorios.

\- No me sirve eso – se escuchaba a Neji por teléfono recriminándole al investigador.

\- Es lo que puedo ofrecerle. Puede contratar a otro si así lo prefiere, pero seguir los pasos de un adolescente que tuvo un crío a los dieciocho años es complicado. Voy a necesitar un par de semanas como mínimo para investigar con quién tuvo relaciones.

A Neji todo aquello le sacaba de sus casillas. No podía creerse que ese chiquillo tuviera tal enigma detrás. ¿Por qué no podía ser como todos los demás y haber mantenido una relación legal como todos? Había ocultado que tenía novio o simplemente… ni siquiera habían llegado al nivel de tener una relación. Tenía que asumir que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo que siempre odió hacer, esperar por información.

\- De acuerdo, pero dese prisa. Me urge esa información.

Los primeros días después de su expulsión pasaron muy aburridos. Sabía que algo tenía que hacer para separar a Sasuke de Naruto, pero aún no tenía muy claro el qué. Su padre estaba bastante enfadado con esa reciente ruptura y hasta había pensado en echar a Sasuke del equipo, pero Neji le había convencido que era mejor dejarle en su puesto hasta que finalizase la temporada, no quería que corriera al equipo de Naruto y les enseñase algún truco para vencerles y arrebatarles el campeonato. Su padre, al caer en aquellas palabras de su hijo, decidió que era mejor que acabase la temporada con el equipo, pero luego, lo echaría.

Al menos una cosa tuvo clara en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Sasuke no era un chico al que le gustasen mucho los niños, ni tampoco las mentiras. Podía utilizar parte de la información y la otra parte, cuando la tuviera. Al menos conseguiría alejarles durante un tiempo, tiempo que esperaba aprovechar para intentar reconquistar a su novio. El festival parecía una buena oportunidad.

Esa noche, dio miles de vueltas por el festival tratando de encontrar a Sasuke aunque se le dificultaba con tanta gente disfrutando de los diversos tenderetes. Al final, tras casi dos horas de incesante búsqueda y haberse recorrido todo el maldito parque donde se celebraba el festival, encontró a Sasuke comprando unos dangos y para mayor suerte aún, estaba con Naruto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era sencillamente perfecto.

Se acercó hacia ambos mirando fijamente aquella sonrisa que los dos tenían. Naruto cogía en aquel momento el palillo con los dangos, ruborizándose ante el contacto con los fríos dedos de Sasuke. Entendía cómo había llegado a fijarse en ese chico rubio, era dulce, inocente y se ruborizaba con facilidad, le mostraba una faceta de niño tierno y eso a Sasuke… siempre le había gustado. Aun así, no se confiaba en absoluto, había visto a Naruto en el campo y sabía de sobra que no era tan tierno ni delicado como aparentaba, también tenía su carácter y no se dejaba pisotear por nadie.

Neji se acercó hacia ellos, parecían estar hablando sobre algo y parecía importante, al menos para Naruto. Cuanto más se acercaba, más podía escuchar de la conversación.

\- ¿Podemos hablar del tema ahora? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en algún puesto y me cuentas lo que quieras? – sonreía Sasuke.

\- Sasuke… es importante, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor. No he sido del todo sincero contigo. Yo…

\- ¿No has sido del todo sincero? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo – eso no me sorprende. ¿Era sobre tus padres?

\- No, en eso no te oculté nada. Quiero que sepas primero, que estaba molesto contigo por ocultarme lo de tu novio. Me dejaste haciendo el ridículo tratando de ligar con un hombre que ya estaba comprometido con otro.

\- Vale. ¿Qué has ocultado? – preguntó.

Neji se dio cuenta entonces, ante el sonrojo y la cierta tartamudez de Naruto, de que ese insensato se le iba a adelantar, iba a confesarle que tenía un hijo antes de que él pudiera destruir la poca base de confianza que ya tenían el uno en el otro, eso no podía permitirlo, así que se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos y cortó las últimas palabras de Naruto impidiéndole terminar de confesar todo aquello.

\- ¿Disfrutando del festival? – escucharon los dos a Neji.

Ambos chicos se giraron a observarle. No era un secreto para nadie que no vendría con buenas intenciones. Naruto mantuvo el silencio, muy tenso para su propio gusto, pero le habían destrozado el momento en que iba a ser sincero con Sasuke, era algo que no le gustaba. Pensó que luego podría decírselo, en cuanto Neji se marchase, así que mantuvo el silencio esperando que Sasuke despachase a ese chico cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Disfrutar del festival. ¿No es lo que hace la gente en un festival? – preguntó con una sonrisa que no gustaba a nadie - ¿No estáis disfrutando del festival o qué?

\- Claro – dijo Sasuke – sigue disfrutando entonces.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por los hombros de un cohibido Naruto para indicarle la dirección por la que se marcharían, pero Neji, al ver aquel gesto, continuó con su conversación evitando que se le escapasen.

\- ¿Ya te has acostado con él? – preguntó Neji cabreando a Sasuke, pero al ver cómo le molestaba, Neji entendió que era un claro "sí" – Tardas seis meses en acostarte conmigo pero con ese crío lo haces en tiempo récord.

\- Neji, déjalo ya – le dijo Sasuke – sé lo que intentas y no te va a funcionar.

\- No intento nada, excepto saber si es que piensas darle un hermanito a ese chiquillo… ¿Cómo se llama? Él lo sabrá – dijo señalando a Naruto – es su hijo al fin y al cabo, aunque el padre es de origen desconocido. A saber con cuántos se ha acostado, no eres el primero, Sasuke – sonrió Neji.

Sasuke cambió su mirada de Neji a un atónito Naruto que no entendía cómo ese chico podía saber algo como aquello. Él no se lo había dicho a nadie, sólo sus amigos y su equipo lo sabían, pero ellos jamás dirían nada.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke mirándole.

\- Es lo que intentaba decirte desde hace unas horas. Kaito no es mi hermano, es mi hijo.

\- ¿Y has sido capaz de ocultarme algo como eso? Pero…

\- Tú me ocultaste que ibas a casarte. ¿Crees que iba a presentarte a mi hijo sin saber si podría haber algo entre nosotros? Mi hijo está por delante de todos y eso te incluye a ti – le dijo Naruto – nunca le he presentado ninguna de mis conquistas a mi hijo y al que le presente, será el que habré elegido para compartir mi vida a su lado. ¿Cómo sé que no te largarías en cuanto te enterases?

\- Es lógico y entiendo que no le presentes al primer chico con el que salgas, que quieras asegurarte de que sea algo serio, pero a mí no me lo puedes ocultar. Para que la gente te quiera tienen que saber que no pueden querer solo a uno, Naruto, tienen que querer a dos, porque tú vienes con regalo – le comentó Sasuke – sois dos, venís juntitos y eso es algo serio que tu futura pareja debe saber. No puedes ocultar algo así.

\- Y tú no deberías ocultar que ibas a casarte – le aclaró Naruto - ¿Cómo crees que me sentó eso?

\- Sí, lo sé. No estuvo bien, pero ni siquiera tenía claro yo mismo si quería casarme. Estar en Rebun me sirvió para pensar en todo, para darme cuenta de lo que quería y lo que no. Y no quiero casarme con Neji.

Neji observó aquella conversación. Estaba claro que Sasuke estaba molesto con los dos, con uno por mostrarle su parte celosa, con el otro por ocultarle las cosas, pero lo importante, es que Naruto también estaba molesto con Sasuke por mentirle, allí los tres habían cometido sus errores y tenían que jugar en ese tablero que ellos mismos habían diseñado.

\- Esto es lo que hay, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto – tengo un hijo y él viene conmigo siempre. Tengo un padre discapacitado y también viene conmigo, porque me necesita, ninguno de los dos puede valerse por sí mismo, es la vida que me ha tocado vivir y no te arrastraré a ella. Voy a volver a mi hotel y hagamos que nada de esto ha ocurrido. Creo que no soy un chico que te convenga – le aclaró Naruto empezando a caminar mientras se abrochaba mejor la chaqueta – ya nos veremos, gracias por los dangos.

Sasuke quiso ir tras Naruto, pero Neji se lo impidió, él no había terminado de hablar aunque el moreno tan sólo quería irse tras ese rubio de complicada vida que le volvía loco.

\- ¿En serio vas a ir tras él?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tiene un hijo de a saber quién – le aclaró Neji.

\- Y qué más da. Es un buen padre y no me importa tener un hijo con él, le querré igual.

\- No seas cínico, Sasuke, no es tuyo.

\- Lo será si salgo con él. Ahora suéltame el brazo, porque voy a ir a buscarle y arreglaré esto que has montado.

\- Ese chico no te perdonará.

\- Sí lo hará, no está enfadado conmigo, sino contigo por la forma en que dices las cosas. Tampoco está enfadado conmigo y desde luego… yo no estoy enfadado con él – aclaró Sasuke – sólo quiero una explicación y la única persona que tiene las respuestas es Naruto, así que me voy a verle – le sonrió Sasuke soltándose del agarre y saliendo tras Naruto.


	32. Chapter 32: Lástima

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Minato había acompañado a Madara a Hokkaido. En todo aquel tiempo, Madara no había dejado ni un segundo de investigar y hablar con sus contactos hasta encontrar todos los trapos sucios sobre los negocios fraudulentos, las estafas y la compra de votos, entre otras miles de historias que tenía esa familia. No podía negar Minato que todo aquello le preocupaba y es que Madara se metía en serios problemas cada vez que investigaba a familias tan importantes y más… cuando esas familias sabían de sobra que trataban con un agente de policía que no se dejaba corromper por nadie.

En parte, eso le hacía feliz a Minato. Durante años había sido profesor, había inculcado el sentido del bien y del mal aunque todo ello era muy relativo según el ojo con el que se mirase. Sin embargo, ver luchar a alguien con tanta fuerza por lo que creía la justicia, era algo admirable y, en parte, le recordaba a su difunta esposa. Era tan extraño sentirse atraído por un hombre después de haber compartido su vida entera desde la adolescencia con su esposa, el que había sido el amor de su vida, la persona que le regaló a ese gran milagro llamado Naruto. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse ahora de Madara? Se sentía demasiado culpable por estar enamorándose de alguien después de su esposa. Sólo ella debería estar en sus pensamientos y aun así… era imposible. Madara se cruzaba una y otra vez en su camino.

Aquella nublada mañana en que se decidiría por el tribunal si llevarían a juicio a la familia de Kabuto, Minato decidió ir a visitar el cementerio. Los padres de Kushina vivían en la ciudad y por tanto, decidieron enterrarla allí. Podía aprovechar ya que estaba de visita para ver su tumba. Cogió un taxi y arrastró la silla de ruedas por todo el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba de Kushiha Uzumaki.

Durante horas permaneció frente a ella, con un par de rosas blancas en su mano, tal y como le gustaban a su esposa. Miraba la tumba pero no encontraba una solución a su problema por más que estuviera allí. Seguía sintiéndose culpable, ella se había sacrificado por él, se había metido en medio de aquel coche apartándole a él. En aquel momento, con el recuerdo del cuerpo de su esposa tirado en la calle, ensangrentado y sin vida, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que tantos años había estado guardando.

\- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? – se preguntó a sí mismo - ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto por otra persona? Yo… sólo te quería a ti – intentó convencerse a sí mismo – te quiero a ti. Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre pero tiene tantas cosas parecidas a ti. ¿Por qué tiene tus mismos detalles? ¿Por qué tiene que parecerse a ti? ¿Es un castigo o una señal? – se preguntaba, pero entonces, una mano tocó su hombro asombrándole.

\- Es una señal – escuchó que decía Madara a su espalda.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el juicio y no aquí. No quiero que estés aquí en la tumba de mi mujer.

\- Cálmate, Minato. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. El juicio acabó y no te vi en el hotel. Llamé a la compañía de taxis y no es muy complicado localizarte, todos recuerdan tu silla de ruedas. Me dijeron que te habían traído aquí. Imaginé que sería por tu mujer.

\- Aun así. No deberías estar aquí.

\- Enamorarse de nuevo no es malo, Minato, ya te lo dije. No creo que tu esposa quisiera verte solo, triste y amargado toda tu vida cuando puedes volver a ser feliz.

\- Si eso fuera cierto, me daría una señal – dijo enfadado moviendo su silla de ruedas para marcharse, pero una corriente de aire hizo que una de las rosas se resbalase de sus piernas y acabase cogiéndola Madara con una leve sonrisa. El aire cesó al instante.

\- Me encantan las rosas blancas – dijo - ¿Te parece suficiente señal o quieres alguna más? – preguntó refiriéndose a ese aire que había cesado y que inevitablemente le conducía a él.

Minato miró la tumba de su esposa unos segundos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar, intentando convencerse de que había sido una casualidad, pero cuando sintió los labios de Madara sobre los suyos, supo que se mentía a sí mismo una y otra vez, se estaba enamorando de ese hombre y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, le deseaba. Había amado a su esposa, Dios sabía que lo había hecho, pero ella pertenecía a su pasado y ahora… necesitaba encontrar un futuro, su futuro estaba frente a él, de la mano de ese policía que se arriesgaba todos los días y, que por alguna extraña casualidad, se parecía en carácter y en detalles a su esposa.

\- No hace falta ir rápido, Minato – le dijo Madara susurrando mientras sus labios aún se rozaban – no voy a forzarte, pero sé que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Vayamos despacio, ¿vale? Conozcámonos bien y déjame enamorarte, nunca te arrepentirás de haberme dado la oportunidad, porque cambiaré toda tu vida, lucharé por hacerte feliz y porque esa sonrisa jamás se borre de tus labios. No voy a sustituir a tu esposa, tú y yo crearemos una nueva vida, nuevos recuerdos, haremos cosas diferentes, porque respeto a tu esposa y su recuerdo, pero pese a ello, sigo amándote y espero que ella me dé su bendición porque le prometo… que nunca dejarás de sonreír a mi lado.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – preguntó Itachi desde la cama.

Deidara se giró a mirarle un segundo mientras seguía buscando su ropa por la habitación. Sinceramente… no tenía mucho que hacer y menos allí en la ciudad de Tokio, pero quedarse en la habitación de hotel de Itachi tampoco era una gran opción. Deidara sonrió cuando al girarse, observó a un desnudo Itachi tan sólo tapado levemente medio cuerpo hacia abajo con la sábana blanca.

\- ¿Pretendes que me quede todo el día en la cama contigo? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Sería una buena opción – sonrió Itachi.

\- Tengo hambre, Itachi.

\- Puedo pedir que suban el desayuno.

\- Y también tengo mi propio hotel. No sé por qué estoy pagando mi hotel si duermo todas las noches aquí contigo en tu habitación.

\- Eso es cierto, deberías mudarte aquí conmigo – sonrió Itachi.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Deidara, quien no se esperaba que propusiera algo como aquello tan rápido. Con Kabuto tardó años en que le pidiese vivir juntos y aun así… todo había salido realmente mal. Quizá no esperó que para Kabuto vivir juntos fuera simplemente, alquilarle una casa donde tener sexo sin que su pareja real se enterase. Qué ciego estuvo, pensar que creía que eran una pareja cuando sólo le utilizaba de amante.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Itachi al ver a Deidara paralizado, pensando en algo.

\- ¿Tienes algún amante por ahí? ¿Alguna relación formal?

\- Dei… - susurró Itachi – sólo estoy contigo y sólo te quiero a ti. Yo no soy él, ¿vale? No podría estar con nadie más que contigo. Te invitaría a mi casa, pero vivo en Hokkaido, no tengo casa propia aquí en Tokio y no quería molestar a mi hermano en la suya.

\- Ya, bueno… creo que me iré a entrenar un rato – comentó Deidara al final.

\- Venga, Dei… desayuna al menos conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde quieres desayunar?

\- En el parque de aquí enfrente, en el bar de la esquina. No te quitaré mucho tiempo para entrenar.

\- Vale – acabó aceptando Deidara – pero levántate ya de la cama – sonrió Deidara.

Ya estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Itachi agarrarse a su cintura y tirarle hacia atrás hasta tumbarle con él una vez más en la cama. Ambos rieron mientras se miraban con dulzura, dejándose llevar por la felicidad que reinaba en aquel instante. Un suave beso les hizo olvidarse de dónde estaban e incluso, de sus propios planes para ir a desayunar. Tan sólo les importaba estar juntos y estar bien, nada más. Aquel beso les llevaba muy lejos de sus pesares y sus tristezas, de los remordimientos y la culpabilidad. Después de años de tormentoso silencio, finalmente estaban allí, juntos y amándose. Ya no importaba nada más.

La mano de Itachi rozó el abdomen de Deidara subiendo por debajo de la camiseta. Ni siquiera tenía pensado hacer nada, tan sólo rozar su piel, besarle, cuidarle lo que nadie le había cuidado jamás. Al soltar sus labios, le miró con dulzura, embelesándose en aquella sonrisa que Deidara tenía y que él no podía explicarse aún de dónde podía sacarla después de todo lo que le había explicado su tío.

Deidara cogió la muñeca de Itachi impidiéndole que siguiera recorriendo su vientre, que siguiera rozando aquellas cicatrices de las que jamás podría huir. Itachi dejó que apartase su mano y observó cómo entrelazaba sus dedos a los suyos en su lugar.

\- Sigues sin dejarme tocarlas – comentó Itachi.

\- Sí… pero lo raro es que tú has dejado de preguntar por ellas – dijo Deidara sorprendiendo a Itachi.

\- Quizá ya no necesite saber el motivo, me basta con saber que estás bien.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Deidara pero entonces, observó aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de Itachi, ese leve movimiento de su nariz y supo que algo no estaba bien – me acabas de mentir – dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me has mentido, has dicho que no necesitas saber el motivo pero has movido la nariz. Siempre lo haces cuando mientes. Oh, por favor… lo sabes – dijo Deidara incorporándose.

\- Dei…

\- Lo sabes y no me lo dijiste.

\- No quería hacerte sentir peor.

\- ¿Hacerme sentir peor? – aclaró Deidara – No puedo sentirme peor. ¿Sabes por qué no quería decírtelo?

\- Porque te avergonzabas.

\- No – gritó Deidara – no te lo dije porque no quiero ver esos ojos con los que me miras ahora.

\- ¿Qué ojos?

\- Esos de lástima. No quiero tus ojos de lástima. ¿Era por esto por lo que has estado toda la semana llevándome a comer cerca de parques donde juegan niños? ¿Crees que así supero mi perdida o qué? No necesito ni tu lástima ni tu ayuda.

\- Dei… Te quiero.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo creo que ahora mismo sólo me tienes lástima y odio esa mirada. Joder, Itachi… no puedo salir contigo mientras me mires así.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? No soporto la idea de lo que te han hecho. También me duele a mí.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero no necesitaba sumar también tu dolor, ya tenía bastante con el mío. Te sientes culpable y ese sentimiento me llega a mí, no puedo hacer frente a mi dolor y añadir el tuyo.

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Y yo contigo, pero no así. Nos vamos a hacer daño mutuamente.

\- Puedo olvidar el pasado.

\- No puedes. Mantuve el secreto porque era una familia peligrosa e importante, quería mantenerte a salvo y tú has ido a por ellos.

\- No, yo no… mi tío.

\- Me da igual, tu familia, Itachi, sigue siendo tu familia. ¿Qué no entiendes de que no quería poneros en peligro? Ha sido mi culpa, podía haberos pasado algo, aún puede pasaros hasta el día del juicio definitivo. No quiero que te arriesgues por mí, sólo quiero olvidar y empezar una vida nueva, pero lo que tú me estás proponiendo es volver y enfrentar mi pasado, no quiero enfrentarlo.

\- Eres un buen médico y no voy a permitir que tires todo por la borda por un desgraciado.

\- Ésa es mi decisión, no la tuya – le aclaró Deidara – me marcho a mi hotel.

\- Dei… hablemos de esto.

\- No, no quiero hablar de este asunto.

Deidara salió todo lo rápido que pudo del cuarto, dejando a un desnudo Itachi que trataba de incorporarse en la cama buscando su ropa, pero para cuando encontró todo, supuso que Dei ya debía estar fuera del hotel. Era cierto que acababa de meter la pata, el tema de su hijo fallecido era un tema delicado y tuvo que buscar un buen momento y sobre todo… un buen argumento para sacarlo a relucir, había sido imprudente y lo había sacado sin preparar el terreno. Era lógico que Deidara no quisiera hablar de ese dolor que le provocaba el tema.

En la calle, Deidara pasó primero por una farmacia. Odiaba hablar de esos temas, odiaba tener que recordar lo que había perdido pero más odiaba que la gente le mirase con pena y tratasen de comprender un dolor que no podían comprender, no habían vivido su infierno y encima… esos síntomas empezaban a darle una clara evidencia de que había cometido otro error más con Itachi, seguramente estaría embarazado y no quería contárselo a Itachi, al menos no ahora que estaba afectado por lo de su anterior aborto. Compró una prueba de embarazo y volvió a su hotel con rapidez. Una vez relajado en el baño, realizó la prueba y para su mala suerte, salió positivo.

\- Maldita sea, Itachi – susurró.

Aún no había superado la pérdida de su hijo y estaba esperando otro. El miedo acudió al instante a él. Tendría que hablar con Naruto y decirle que dejaba el equipo, tenía que dejar a sus compañeros tirados en el partido más importante y todo… porque no había tenido cuidado. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y pensó, pensó durante horas allí sentado en la taza del retrete intentando convencerse de que todo había cambiado, de que ese niño viviría, de que le protegería como fuera, pero ahora tenía un gran problema… decírselo a su padre. La última vez que hizo eso, le mandaron a unos matones a un parking y, pese a saber que Itachi no era así, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante eso.


	33. Chapter 33: Estatus social

El pequeño vaso de chupito chocó contra la barra de madera con fuerza mientras el chico de cabello plateado pedía que lo llenasen nuevamente. El camarero no tardó en traer nuevamente la botella y servir de nuevo. El líquido del vaso no tardó ni medio segundo en desaparecer de nuevo, pero cuando el camarero fue a llenarla otra vez, un hombre apareció al lado del chico invitándole esta vez él, al siguiente trago. Hidan sonrió, no era nada difícil ligar en la ciudad, mucho más fácil y rápido que en aquel pueblo donde todos se conocían.

A la media hora de haber estado hablando con aquel hombre, prácticamente tenía claro que sería una noche entretenida. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una noche de sexo y le apetecía, allí nadie le conocía así que tampoco habría rumores, lo que no esperó fue que justo cuando salía del bar con aquel hombre y le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, alguien le separase de él con un notable enfado en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces, Hidan? – escuchó a Kakuzu tras él.

\- ¿No lo ves? – preguntó medio borracho – pasar un buen rato.

\- Lárgate – amenazó Kakuzu al otro hombre, que al verle de tan mal humor, se excusó saliendo de allí con rapidez.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces? No te metas en mi vida, puedo acostarme con quien quiera.

\- No voy a dejar que te largues con el primero al que pilles.

\- ¿No me digas que tienes celos porque no pasó nada entre nosotros aquel día? Sólo estaba necesitado y tú estabas disponible, no hay nada entre nosotros dos, Kakuzu, no confundas las cosas.

\- ¿Y si lo estoy? – preguntó Kakuzu - ¿Y si sólo te quiero para mí en exclusivo?

\- No seas cínico, no eres de los que se conforman con un chico, nos conocemos.

\- Quizá era así hasta que te conocí.

\- Eres un mujeriego empedernido, te acuestas con todo lo que tenga un orificio para meterla, no eres de los hombres que desean algo en exclusivo y sinceramente… no estoy dispuesto a entrar en tus juegos.

\- Quiero exclusividad contigo. Me he enamorado de ti y de tu carácter altanero, eres un capullo pero un capullo con clase que me atrae – le dijo con una sonrisa, algo que le hizo sonreír a Hidan.

\- Por favor, Kakuzu… tú vienes de una familia de alta cuna y yo… yo no tengo donde caerme muerto. La gente como tú no se mezcla con la gente como yo.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado.

\- No, eso es lo que se dice pero en realidad nada ha cambiado, los pobres nos casamos entre nosotros y vosotros… con los vuestros. No nos mezclamos, así que conmigo sólo tendrías un revolcón de una noche.

\- Si quieres un revolcón de una noche, estoy dispuesto a ello, pero también me gustaría salir en serio contigo.

\- Tus padres no me aceptarán.

\- Me dan igual ellos, te quiero a ti.

\- No digas tonterías, Kakuzu. No sabrías vivir sin dinero ni sin las comodidades que te da la familia y yo no puedo dártelas.

\- Esas comodidades como las llamas, no las necesito.

\- No las necesitas ahora que las tienes, pero en cuanto veas lo que es vivir sin ellas, querrás volver al cobijo de las faldas de tus padres. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos de mundos muy diferentes.

Kakuzu sonrió al ver lo terco que era ese chico, no podría convencerle de ninguna de las maneras, al menos no con palabras, así que decidió pasar a los hechos. Si le demostraba que de verdad podía y quería estar con él renunciando hasta al dinero de su familia, quizá acabase convenciéndole de que hablaba en serio. Aun así, no mentía con el asunto, era duro renunciar al dinero de la familia, eso no podía negarlo tampoco y más para él, al que siempre le había importado demasiado todo lo material.

En aquel instante, para Hidan no era muy convincente la sonrisa que el chico frente a él estaba colocando, pero eso le dio igual a Kakuzu, quien se lanzó a besarle sin pensarlo ni dudarlo. Demostraría a ese chico que le quería y que podía hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Para la sorpresa de Kakuzu, su compañero no hizo el amago de apartarse, no se retiró y para más ínfulas, prácticamente fue él quien no sólo continuó el beso, sino que marcó el ritmo de él profundizando con la lengua, buscando la ajena tratando de retomar lo que ya una vez dejaron a medias. Kakuzu sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared de ladrillos de su espalda, pero no se quejó y mucho menos dijo algo al sentir las manos del chico colarse bajo su camiseta.

Hidan podía ser muchas cosas, un chico de pueblo, pobre, un pescadero de manos ásperas pero también era un chico necesitado de cariño y atención, lo notaba por su forma de actuar, por la forma en que se comportaba. Seguramente su padre había fallecido cuando él era joven y había madurado demasiado rápido para su edad. Se había echado la casa a la espalda, trabajaba y mantenía la familia, su infancia tenía que haber sido dura y eso había forjado ese fuerte carácter que tanto le gustaba y le atraía a él. Estaba enamorado de Hidan.

Nadie habría dicho jamás que alguien como Kakuzu, que contaba el dinero y prácticamente se bañaba en él, sería capaz de renunciar a todo lo que deseaba por un chico, por enamorarse de alguien. Juró y perjuró que jamás se enamoraría y ahí estaba, besando a ese chico y tratando de convencerle de que él quería algo serio, que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Hidan al notar que Kakuzu se había quedado muy tenso durante unos segundos.

\- Nada – comentó al final.

\- Es algo. ¿Qué es? ¿Te has arrepentido?

\- No, no es eso. De ti no me arrepentiría jamás, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- El sitio. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿En la calle?

\- ¿Tienes vergüenza? – preguntó Hidan con una gran sonrisa juguetona.

\- No, vergüenza no le tengo a nada pero… no quiero hacerlo aquí como si fueras cualquier chico, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- Si te me vas a poner sentimental… entonces será mejor que vayamos a mi hotel.

\- Creo que es lo mejor.

Los dos chicos sonrieron unos segundos. Estaba claro que por mucho que Hidan tratase de poner cierta distancia entre ambos y aclararle que sólo buscaba sexo, no era suficiente todos sus esfuerzos, ese chico le atraía más de lo que había supuesto en un principio y al final… acababa accediendo a sus peticiones, sucumbía a sus encantos y sabía cómo acabaría todo ello… en un gran desastre cuando los padres del chico se enterasen que su millonario hijo… estaba con un pobretón.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando Hidan – vayamos a mi hotel, no queda lejos de aquí.

El silencio reinó durante el trayecto, al igual que las miradas huidizas y las sonrisas juguetonas. Ambos deseándose y, al mismo tiempo, creyendo que sería un error, pero un error del que ninguno quería arrepentirse. Era su mayor deseo… estar juntos pese a las complicaciones que eso conllevaría.

En el ascensor todavía reinó el silencio, al menos hasta que llegaron al pasillo de la habitación de Hidan, fue entonces, cuando Kakuzu volvió a atrapar sus labios sin esperar a que él le diera permiso. Tampoco lo necesitó, porque Hidan continuó aquel lujurioso beso intensificándolo una vez más mientras buscaba las llaves de la habitación en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al final fue Kakuzu quien metió sus ágiles dedos en el bolsillo sacando las llaves del pantalón de Hidan. Abrió la puerta y le empujó hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras él.

Entre risas y apasionados besos, cayeron sobre el mullido colchón. Hidan fue el primero en pasar sus manos bajo la ropa de Kakuzu, desvistiéndole con prisa y nerviosismo. Ninguno quería perder más tiempo y menos el pobre Kakuzu que ya se había quedado una vez con las ganas de estar con ese chico.

\- No saldrás corriendo de nuevo, ¿no?

\- No, idiota. Esta vez no voy a irme a ningún lado – sonrió Hidan – pero sí creo que eres tú el que te irás rápido.

\- ¿Dónde iría?

\- A tu casa, con tu familia y con tu dinero.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo intención de dejarte. Te quiero a ti y pasaré la noche contigo. Eso si es que me invitas a desayunar – sonrió Kakuzu besando una vez más a Hidan.

\- De acuerdo, te invitaré a desayunar, pero sólo esta vez.

Kakuzu volvió a besarle, colocándose encima del chico y acariciando con sus manos el cabello de su compañero. Hidan, sin embargo, centró su atención en deshacerse del pantalón de Kakuzu, era su máxima prioridad. Durante todo el proceso, Kakuzu tuvo que ayudarle para conseguir desprender todas y cada una de las ropas que llevaban.

La ropa cayó al suelo en el momento en que los dedos de Kakuzu se introducían en la boca del chico, humedeciéndolos con toda intención de llevarlos a la intimidad de Hidan y dilatar su entrada. Durante todos aquellos intensos minutos, no separó sus labios de los de Hidan pese a sentir sus suspiros, aquellos leves gemidos que se negaba a dejar escapar y que Kakuzu deseaba escuchar dejando escapar los suyos mientras las manos de Hidan se centraban en su intimidad.

Con la excitación que ambos llevaban y por la forma en que Hidan movía su cintura buscando mayor contacto con su acompañante, rozando su miembro contra el de Kakuzu dándose a sí mismo placer y dándoselo también a él. Kakuzu se posicionó mejor y entró con suavidad en su amante.

Los brazos de Hidan pasaron tras la nuca de Kakuzu agarrándose a él con fuerza mientras sentía cómo el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre el suyo, empezando a notar aquel placer que le provocaban los movimientos del hombre sobre él cada vez que entraba y salía de él tomando impulso. Los gemidos y los jadeos llenaron la solitaria y oscura habitación, llevándoles hasta el máximo placer.

Tal y como Kakuzu le prometió, no se movió de su lado cuando terminó, sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hidan y sonrió colocándose a su lado, saliendo de ese chico al que estaba amando a cada segundo más. No quería moverse de aquella habitación y no lo haría pese a las consecuencias que podía provocar esa relación. Seguramente su familia no lo entendería, pero le daba igual, porque había tomado una decisión, la más importante de su vida, estar con Hidan y permanecer a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.


	34. Chapter 34: Verdades

Caminó entre la gente, perdiéndose entre la multitud de los que se habían reunido para disfrutar del festival. Algunos copos de nieve empezaron a caer a medida que Naruto se alejaba de allí. Quería llegar a su hotel, estar con su hijo y relajarse, olvidarse por un momento de todos los problemas, estar únicamente él con sus pensamientos. Quizá Sasuke no podía imaginarse nada de todo aquello, pero para Naruto, Neji había revuelto en un turbio pasado del cual trataba de huir.

Cuando consiguió llegar al hotel y entraba por el hall, escuchó a su espalda la voz profunda de Sasuke llamándole. Al parecer había llegado antes que él y le esperaba en el hall. Aquello le sorprendió, no esperaba tener que cruzárselo una vez más. Aprovechó a quitarse la bufanda mientras esperaba a que el moreno llegase hasta él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto miró al ascensor. Quería descansar, irse con su hijo a la habitación pero también era cierto que en algún momento debería contar la verdad de todo aquello. Quizá era mejor quitarse ese peso cuanto antes y acabar con todo.

\- ¿Te apetece un té? – preguntó Naruto mirando la cafetería del hotel.

Sasuke sonrió y le indicó con la mano que pasase delante de él. Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y al llegar al bar, la dejó bien colocada tras su silla mientras Sasuke pedía un par de tazas de té para entrar en algo de calor en esa fría noche. Se sentaron frente a la gran cristalera y mientras Naruto miraba a la gente y las parejas pasear bien abrigadas entre los copos de nieve que caían, Sasuke traía las tazas y se sentaba frente a él.

Naruto cambió la visión a su humeante taza. Estaba caliente y enseguida puso las manos rodeando la taza para entrar en calor. Sasuke le observaba. Parecía tan calmado pese a la situación que había vivido momentos antes. Aun así, sabía el esfuerzo que hacía aquel chico hiperactivo para mantenerse tranquilo.

\- Ya te conté lo de mis padres – dijo Naruto mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

\- Lo del accidente, sí, lo recuerdo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Mis abuelos vivían allí en Hokkaido. Habíamos ido a verles y de paso mirar yo la universidad. El día del accidente… todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Fueron mis abuelos quienes me dieron la noticia de que mi madre había fallecido y mi padre estaba grave en el hospital. Cuando ellos se fueron al hospital me llevaron con ellos pero… supongo que no aguanté la presión. Tenía diecisiete años y se suponía que debía estar feliz porque iba a ingresar a la universidad, pero estaba en una sala de hospital recibiendo la noticia de que no volvería a ver a mi madre y que era posible que tampoco a mi padre – Naruto sonrió un segundo algo frustrado – supongo que esos son los casos donde cometes las locuras de las que luego te arrepientes. Me fui a un bar, mentí sobre mi edad, me colé con un carné falso y me emborraché, no quería saber nada de la vida durante unas horas. Era la primera vez que bebía.

\- Pero no has vuelto a beber.

\- No – sonrió Naruto – ya tuve bastante con aquella vez, créeme. Me emborraché demasiado – dijo Naruto al final –al día siguiente estaba en casa de mis abuelos y a las pocas semanas, sacaron a mi padre del hospital así que volvimos a casa. Yo renuncié a la universidad por cuidarle, me necesitaba más que nunca, no era capaz de levantar cabeza después de lo de mi madre.

\- ¿Y Kaito? – preguntó Sasuke observando el brillo que subía a los ojos de Naruto.

\- Él… vino poco después de eso. Fue la decisión más dura y complicada que he tomado hasta el momento en mi vida, pero no me arrepiento. Él lo es todo para mí, es mi hijo, yo lo llevé durante nueve meses dentro, ya lo quería desde que me enteré que venía. Por un momento pensé que quizá era mejor abortar, no sabía nada de su padre, seguramente no volvería a saber de él, me iba a tocar cuidarlo solo y eso me asustaba. Pero… no pude. Después de perder a mi madre no era capaz de deshacerme de otra vida, casi sentí como si la vida me diera algo a cambio de mi madre, sentía que era importante que viniera, que mitigaría nuestro dolor. Es el ojito derecho de mi padre – sonrió Naruto – su esperanza de vivir, le da alegría y a mí también. Llegó en el peor momento pero es lo mejor de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con su padre? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado - ¿Era alguien del pueblo que se marchó a estudiar fuera?

\- No… era un chico de Hokkaido – dijo Naruto muy convencido – o eso creo.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Ya te he dicho que me emborraché, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche excepto que me acosté con alguien o al menos eso debió pasar porque me quedé embarazado. Ni siquiera recuerdo que me fuera con nadie ni que me acostase con él – sonrió Naruto – Te diría quien es el padre… pero es que no lo sé. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba yo solo durmiendo en un banco. Me volví a casa de mis abuelos.

\- Naruto – susurró Sasuke – ¿por eso no tomaste precauciones? ¿Porque no recordabas lo que habías hecho?

\- Sólo sé que entré al bar, me emborraché, hable con el camarero, hablé con alguna persona más del lugar y no sé… me desperté en el banco de ese parque. No sé lo que pasó en ese intervalo de tiempo.

El silencio se hizo un segundo, un segundo en el que Naruto se tensó dándose cuenta de lo que toda su historia suponía y podría hacer pensar a Sasuke.

\- Ya sé lo que parece, pero no me voy acostando con cualquiera por ahí – dijo Naruto – fue un error, no he vuelvo a acostarme con nadie desde aquello, excepto contigo esta noche. Me gustas, Sasuke – le confesó Naruto – me gustas demasiado y sé que te he ocultado que tengo un hijo… pero no fue adrede, nunca lo he ocultado, Kaito para mí es lo más importante. Tú me mentiste primero.

\- Lo sé y lo siento. Mi relación con Neji era… complicada. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme, Neji era simpático y agradable, quizá quise ver en él ese amor que tanta falta me hacía sin darme cuenta de que me mentía a mí mismo. Eso no era amor. Te amo a ti, Naruto, eso lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro ahora?

\- Porque siento esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que te alejas, cada vez que te vas, sé que eres al único al que no quiero perder ni que se separe de mi lado. Te necesito a ti en mi vida, pero también sé que me ocultaste algo importante.

\- Lo sé. La gente siempre se va cuando se enteran que tengo un hijo.

\- Eso me da igual, Naruto. No me importa ser un padre para Kaito, pero tengo que ordenar mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Es porque no sabes quién es el padre?

\- ¿Y si el padre aparece, Naruto? ¿Y si quiere sus derechos con Kaito?

\- Nunca lo había llegado a pensar, ni siquiera sé quién es su padre, no creo que él sepa que tiene un hijo por ahí y no puedo sacarle ADN porque no tengo otra prueba con la que compararlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedir una muestra genética a todos los hombres de Hokkaido? – sonrió Naruto – no sé quién puede ser.

\- Te ayudaría a investigar quién podría ser el padre, pero vivo en Tokio, créeme que conozco poca gente en Hokkaido. Mi hermano quizá porque vive allí al igual que mi tío Madara, quizá ellos sí pudieran investigar algo si es que aún te interesa saber quién es su padre.

\- He pensado mucho en el padre de Kaito, a veces pienso que sería bueno contactar con él y decírselo, otras veces no sé… me parece una estupidez presentarme en la puerta de su casa y soltarle un… "hola, éste es tu hijo".

Sasuke sonrió ante la espontaneidad de Naruto. La verdad era que tenía razón, a cualquiera a quien le soltase algo así tan directo podría darle un infarto, pero por otro lado… era el padre biológico, tenía derecho a saber que tenía un hijo perdido en una pequeña isla llamada Rebun.

\- ¿Cómo se le dice algo así a alguien, Sasuke? ¿Cómo vas a destrozar una vida y decirle que es padre? ¿Y si tiene mujer e hijos? ¿O novio? ¿Y si yo le pongo patas arriba su maravillosa vida? No necesito nada del padre, puedo rehacer mi vida y me ha dado a Kaito, es el mejor regalo que podía pedir. En estos últimos años… no sé, pensé tanto en ese tema… sé que lo correcto es decírselo porque tiene derecho, pero por otro lado… no sé, me da miedo cómo se lo pueda tomar, no sé quién es, ni sé su carácter, no lo conozco ¿Y si es una mala persona?

\- Creo que deberías buscarlo – le dijo Sasuke – aunque sea sólo para quitarte esas dudas. Luego puedes decidir tú mismo si quieres contárselo o no lo de tu hijo, pero por lo menos… conoce a la persona, saber quién es, te quitaría muchas dudas, Naruto. Podrías contratar un investigador privado, que investigase lo que ocurrió aquella noche. ¿Cuándo fue?

\- Hace dos años, en verano, creo que en agosto – comentó Naruto.

\- En agosto hace dos años – susurró Sasuke – vale, podría investigar un poco – ¿Recuerdas el bar y la ciudad? La isla de Hokkaido es enorme, Naruto.

\- En Hakodate, al sur de la isla Hokkaido, viven allí mis abuelos. Del bar… lo recuerdo vagamente, creo que era el que estaba muy cerca del ayuntamiento. No recuerdo el nombre, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, con eso me sirve. Aunque puede que sea más complicado de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Hakodate es la ciudad más turística de Hokkaido. Puede que el chico sólo estuviera de paso y viva en otra prefectura y no en la de Hokkaido. Si ya la isla de Hokkaido es enorme… imagínate si tengo que buscar en todo Japón.

Naruto jugó con los dedos golpeando levemente la taza de té, mirando una vez más por la ventana. Estaba claro que a Sasuke no le convencía la idea de no saber quién era el padre de ese niño pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ni él sabía de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó Naruto al final sin mirar a los ojos a ese chico moreno que perdía sus intimidantes ojos en su bebida.

\- No, molesto no – dio un sorbo a su té – es sólo… que quiero hacer las cosas bien, Naruto, no quiero que me pase como con Neji, no quiero equivocarme. Necesito saber quién es su padre y saber que no se interpondrá en lo que quiero iniciar contigo, quiero dejar las cosas claras para que luego no haya malos entendidos. ¿Me comprendes?

\- Sí, te entiendo – dijo Naruto.

\- Pero, ey… no estoy rompiendo contigo ni nada por el estilo – le dijo Sasuke sonriéndole, acariciando la mejilla del joven – te quiero y quiero estar contigo, es sólo que necesito encontrar al padre de ese niño, necesito asegurarme de que no vendrá a darnos problemas con reclamos. Es cuestión tuya si quieres decirle la verdad o no, pero yo al menos… quiero saber quién es para quedarme tranquilo.

\- Yo también quiero saber quién es – dijo Naruto - ¿Lo encontrarás?

\- Lo voy a intentar. Le pasaré la información a mi tío y veré qué puedo hacer. Él debe de estar allí ahora, estaba investigando un caso con tu padre en esa ciudad.


	35. Chapter 35: Abuelos

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Kakuzu entraba a hurtadillas por la mansión de su familia. Sus padres no deberían estar por allí, ellos nunca tenían tiempo para él, sólo para la empresa familiar, pero sus abuelos sí se encontrarían en la casa, de ahí que tratase de pasar desapercibido.

Sabía muy bien que, algún día, todos tendrían que enterarse de que estaba saliendo con Hidan, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo habían decidido anoche, veía demasiado pronto decir algo sin saber si realmente funcionaría aquella relación y más… conociendo a su familia. Seguramente le dirían que dejase a Hidan, que sólo era un chico pobre de barrio bajo, pero era quien le gustaba. Tantos años buscando entre los de la alta sociedad, tantas citas a ciegas a los que sus padres le habían obligado a ir y al final… se había enamorado de un chico de pueblo.

\- ¿Dónde vas a escondidas, Kakuzu? – escuchó que preguntaba la voz de su abuelo cuando ya alcanzaba las escaleras.

\- A mi cuarto, quería darme una ducha.

\- ¿Una ducha? ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas? – preguntó acercándose a él apoyándose en su bastón.

\- Vengo de… del parque. He ido a hacer ejercicio.

\- No me mientas, bastante que haces lacrosse. Nunca te he visto ni salir a correr. Ya has estado en uno de esos locales que sueles visitar por las noches, ¿verdad? ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo…? ¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza que no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana? Tienes un apellido que mantener, una honra a esta familia. Deja de comportarte como un crío y acepta tus responsabilidades, avergüenzas a esta familia cada vez que te vas a "correr una juerga". Sólo me falta que me traigas a alguna embarazada.

\- Soy homosexual – le soltó de golpe Kakuzu consiguiendo abrir los ojos de su abuelo.

Kakuzu esperó su grito, nadie en su familia había soltado una bomba como aquella jamás, de hecho de él esperaban demasiado, que encontrase una buena esposa, de influyente familia, que acabase manejando las empresas familiares, que fuera el esposo perfecto y padre en breve tiempo tras casarse… pero él acababa de romper todas las expectativas en una frase. El bofetón de su abuelo no se hizo esperar.

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así en tu vida. Si quieres seguir siendo parte de esta familia, te casarás con una buena mujer.

\- ¿Con una mujer o con sus billetes? – preguntó Kakuzu ganándose una segunda bofetada.

\- No seas insolente. Respetarás mi casa mientras vivas aquí. Ya puedes cumplir con las expectativas o no verás ni un centavo de mi dinero cuando muera, ¿te queda claro? Puedes marcharte pobre y humillado o puedes quedarte y ser alguien importante en la vida.

\- Creo que entonces la decisión es fácil – le aclaró Kakuzu subiendo a su cuarto – en esta casa no hay espacio para otras opiniones. Soy capaz de decidir mi propia vida.

\- Por favor, sólo eres un crío de veinticinco años, no sabes nada de la vida, jovencito. No sabes lo que te conviene o lo que no.

Kakuzu ni siquiera miró atrás mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Al llegar a su cuarto, se encerró a él tratando de pensar qué era lo mejor en este caso. Decirles que salía con un hombre ya era malo, sumarle que encima era pobre sería como desatar el Apocalipsis final de su familia. Todos caerían sobre él, tratarían de explicarle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero no era tan simple, para él no había un "bien" y un "mal", todo era sentimientos. Quería a Hidan y puede que fuera un error o puede que fuera lo mejor que le pasaría en su vida, sólo arriesgándose y lanzándose a una relación con él podría descubrir, cuando pasaran los años, si en este momento… tomó la decisión correcta o se equivocó.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, dándose cuenta del giro que iba a dar su vida, abrió el armario sacando unas maletas y empezando a llenarlas con todo lo que era importante para él además de meter su ropa. En cuanto tuvo todo listo, bajó las escaleras con su ropa y todo lo que era importante y salió de la mansión bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo que leía tranquilamente el periódico. Al ver aquello, se levantó con el leve temblor en sus débiles piernas y le siguió hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¿Qué haces, muchacho? – preguntó ante la incertidumbre.

\- Yo no voy a ser tu nuevo proyecto, ni me dejaré convencer como hiciste con mi padre. Me largo.

\- No seas insensato, tu padre tiene una vida.

\- Una vida asquerosa de la que tú ni siquiera eres consciente. Vamos, por favor… mis padres no se hablan, ni duermen juntos, se ven en hoteles con sus amantes alegando tener reuniones, no vienen a verme, en su vida sólo hay trabajo y frustración para aguantar tus normas con tal de quedarse con tu herencia. Pues yo no voy a estar en una vida así de deprimente sólo por esto. Quédate con tu dinero y lo que quieras, pero yo me largo.

\- Si sales por esa puerta… no te atrevas a volver.

\- Perfecto por mí – dijo Kakuzu dando el paso tras la puerta y marchándose hacia el coche - ¿El coche sigue estando a mi nombre? Porque puedo coger un taxi.

\- Haz lo que quieras, es lo último que tendrás de esta familia.

\- Genial – le gritó Kakuzu metiendo todo en su coche dispuesto a marcharse de allí – por cierto… tengo novio, se llama Hidan y es pescador en un pueblo – le gritó consiguiendo que su abuelo se frustrase aún más al escuchar lo bajo que caía su nieto.

Kakuzu no quiso escuchar nada más. Mentiría si dijera que tenía un plan, o que esperaba que todo fuera bien, o que no tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento, porque se sentía muy perdido, sin embargo, era algo que tenía que hacer en un momento u otro y éste… parecía el mejor de todos ellos. Sus padres quizá ni se enterarían de lo que había hecho, estaban ocupados sufriendo en sus vidas.

Condujo por la ciudad y rellenó gasolina por última vez con la tarjeta de la cuenta bancaria de su abuelo. Estaba convencido de que ya estaría llamando a los bancos para desacreditarle y cancelar todas las tarjetas. Seguramente su abuelo pensaría que quitándole todos los lujos que había tenido durante sus años de vida, aprendería la lección y volvería, quizá fuera así, aún no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría porque nunca había vivido apartado de sus lujos. Al final, acabó aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento frente al hotel de Hidan, pero no bajó.

Tras tres cuartos de hora allí sentado haciendo un crucigrama que venía en el periódico, escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba el cristal de su ventanilla llamando su atención. Era Hidan, así que bajó la ventanilla.

\- Hogareño – escuchó que le decía Hidan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La tres vertical – le señaló con la mano – sentirse como en casa, es algo hogareño. Es la palabra que buscas. Encaja, ¿no?

\- Sí, encaja.

\- ¿Sabes lo que no es hogareño? El coche. ¿Qué haces aquí metido en el coche? Llevas tres cuartos de hora aquí.

\- ¿Estaba de paso?

\- Inténtalo de nuevo.

\- Me he ido de casa – aclaró – no aguantaba más.

\- Y no has subido a mi cuarto a pedirme ayuda. ¿Por?

\- Porque no sabía si me ayudarías.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vale… es muy rápido que quieras venirte a vivir conmigo ya – sonrió Hidan – sobre todo porque empezamos anoche a salir, pero… supongo que si conociera a tu familia, no me resultaría tan extraño. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto mientras – le aclaró – será mejor que tu coche.

Los dos chicos subieron a la habitación. Hidan le ayudó con algunas maletas aunque según Kakuzu, sólo llevaba lo necesario, claro que subir cuatro maletas… a Hidan le resultaba algo más que sólo lo necesario.

\- ¿Y no necesitas un caballo? – preguntó Hidan en el ascensor.

\- Oh… ése lo he dejado en el establo de casa, no cabía en el coche – dijo Kakuzu con seriedad, lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Hidan, que no bromeaba.

\- Me pasa por preguntar – susurró incrédulo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, ambos empezaron a deshacer las maletas. Hidan decidió no preguntar nada más y los siguientes días pasaron entre algunas discusiones y también entre momentos románticos, su relación era extraña, pero a la vez explosiva. No le quedaba más remedio a Hidan que armarse de paciencia con Kakuzu, él debía acostumbrarse ahora a no tener todos los lujos que había tenido.

Una semana había pasado desde que Kakuzu llegó al hotel escapando de la rutina y las expectativas de su familia. Esa mañana, mientras Hidan se había ido a la ducha, Kakuzu se desperezaba entre las sábanas. No esperó que el teléfono sonase y menos el de su novio. Lo cogió para ver que se trataba de su madre.

\- Hidan, deberías coger el teléfono – comentó llamando a su novio, que salió con la toalla enrollada y secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Tu madre.

\- Debe ser importante, si no, no llamaría – susurró cogiendo el teléfono.

Kakuzu le dejó sitio para sentarse en el colchón mientras observaba cómo Hidan mantenía una conversación con su madre. Parecía un tema importante tal y como había dicho, puesto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablaba con seriedad sin sacar a relucir ninguna de sus típicas bromas.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó Hidan - ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca me dijiste que tenía un abuelo. ¿Cuándo es su entierro?

\- ¿Ha fallecido tu abuelo?

Hidan terminó de hablar y apagó el teléfono girándose hacia un preocupado Kakuzu que esperaba una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Tengo un abuelo – fue lo único que dijo – y me acaba de dejar su herencia.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kakuzu - ¿Y qué te ha dejado?

\- No lo sé, pero según mi madre… era muy rico y como su hijo, que era mi padre, falleció, me ha dejado toda su fortuna a mí. Siempre había creído que no tenía abuelo, jamás se puso en contacto conmigo y ahora…

\- Quizá no quiso contactar por estar enfadado con tu padre. Yo tengo a toda mi familia enfadada conmigo por no hacer lo que ellos querían. Quizá ocurrió algo parecido.

\- Es posible. Qué raro – susurró Hidan.

\- Sí es raro… ahora tú eres el rico y yo el pobre – sonrió Kakuzu haciendo sonreír a Hidan.

\- Cómo cambian las cosas…


	36. Chapter 36: Alcohol

¡ _Dos años_! Sasuke no podía creerse que el chico del que se estaba enamorando hubiera pasado dos años enteros sin conocer quién era el hombre que le había dejado ese regalito. ¿Cómo no podía haber sentido curiosidad? O quizá sí la sintió pero no quiso averiguarlo por miedo a tener mayor trato del imprescindible con él. Todo era confuso pero admitía que Naruto en sí era todo confusión. No negaba que era un chico encantador, un padrazo increíble y un buen amigo para todos al igual que capitán, pero su vida había sido un caos desde el accidente de sus padres y no se había podido reponer de todo aquello en este tiempo pese a que sus sonrisas tratasen de disimular ese dolor en su interior. Quizá conocer al padre de su hijo le daría una nueva expectativa de la vida, algo de tranquilidad y podría traerle un poco de orden a toda esa confusión en la que vivía.

Esa noche, Sasuke se sirvió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un dedo en un elegante vaso de cristal de su domicilio. Mientras bebía a cortos sorbos, pensó en cómo iba a descubrir quién era el padre de Naruto, para empezar, necesitaría una prueba de ADN del pequeño, pero eso no creía que fuera complicado de lograr teniendo en cuenta las ganas que tenía Naruto para salir de esa incertidumbre.

Tras tomarse el coñac y haber estado dando vueltas y vueltas a la idea del embarazo de Naruto, decidió zanjar todo pensamiento y marcharse a la cama. Había sido un día duro, entre Neji tratando de fastidiar su recién iniciada relación con el capitán del equipo de Rebun y ahora dándose cuenta de ciertos misterios que rodeaban la figura del chico al que empezaba a amar… todo le parecía un gran problema y quizá… un sueño reparador conseguiría que al día siguiente viera las cosas de otra manera.

Esa noche, soñó con uno de los sucesos que marcó su vida para siempre pero en el que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no pensaba… cuando le dieron la noticia que su padre tenía cáncer. Aquel día fue un amargo trago para Sasuke. Estaba claro que se fue a vivir a Tokio porque no aguantaba los reproches de su padre, ni tampoco que controlase su vida pero en realidad… le quería con locura y hasta había terminado siendo exactamente como él, un loco entrenador de lacrosse con ínfulas de ser el mejor en su trabajo y ahora… un chiquillo rubio menor que él le estaba dando la lección magistral de su vida demostrándole… que el deporte era algo más que un deporte competitivo, era divertirse, estar con los amigos, el compañerismo, ayudarse unos a otros, era un lugar en que refugiarse de los problemas y olvidarlos durante un rato sin necesidad de ahogarse en la bebida. Ese chico era increíble.

Abrió los ojos enseguida en cuanto sintió algo húmedo, había llorado y la almohada mojada le había hecho despertarse. No soportaba pensar en aquel día cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de su padre y era muy probable que su cerebro lo hubiera intentado olvidar… pero seguía allí presentes y por alguna extraña razón, hoy le había dado algún incentivo para pensar en ese día.

Sasuke movió su cabello hacia atrás pese a que la cabeza seguía apoyada en la almohada. El sol empezaba a salir y sus finos rayos iluminaban levemente algunos tramos de la habitación, pero él no se movió. Había un motivo para que recordase aquello, lo sabía, pero por más que le daba vueltas… no sabía qué podía ser hasta que entonces… sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar algo.

Sus padres vivían en Hakodate, su tío trabajaba allí en la comisaría. Le había dicho a Naruto que era una zona muy turística pero también era cierto que era un lugar increíble para vivir. Él se crió allí hasta que se marchó a Tokio. Era cierto que para cuando Naruto estuvo allí, él ya se había mudado a Tokio hacía unos años, pero… fue exactamente hacía dos años cuando él había regresado un par de días por la noticia de su padre, para hablar con los médicos y afrontar la noticia junto a su madre y el resto de la familia.

Se levantó con rapidez y encendió el ordenador moviendo el pie con perseverancia y nerviosismo. Tardaba mucho, o a él le parecía toda una eternidad ver cómo encendía el Windows pero al final… allí estaba su escritorio con la fotografía de su equipo de lacrosse al que entrenaba, aunque no sería por mucho más tiempo.

Abrió el calendario y echó dos años atrás tratando de encontrar cuándo fue la última vez que viajó a Hakodate para ver a su familia, estaba seguro que debía coincidir más o menos con la fecha de Naruto y el accidente de sus padres. Observó bien el mes de julio, lleno de eventos sobre entrenamientos, en veranos sólo entrenaban en campamentos y cosas por el estilo, nada de partidos, pero al llegar a agosto que era el mes de vacaciones oficial… se dio cuenta que sí tenía un evento más apuntado, la compra de los billetes del avión a Hakodate, justo el fin de semana en que Naruto debía estar allí.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke al darse cuenta de aquello.

Sabía que era pronto para empezar a hacer llamadas, pero no pudo evitarlo por la preocupación, había una remota posibilidad de que fuera él el culpable de aquella situación. Seguramente se estaba preocupando por nada, pero… saber que coincidieron en fechas en la estancia allí le preocupaba. Llamó a su tío para informarse sobre el asunto y él le confirmó que era exactamente ese sábado el que le dijeron que su padre tenía cáncer, él estaba allí y le habían visto en el hospital.

Llamar a Naruto sólo hizo que encontrase una solución rápida y es que… tal y como hablaron de resolver el caso, Naruto había decidido ir a esa mañana al hospital para hacerle una prueba de ADN a Kaito pese a no tener una muestra con la que comparar, pero Sasuke… no quiso decirle nada al respecto de lo que estaba pensando, al menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de todo aquello. Decidió llamar a su hermano para que le acompañase al hospital al que Naruto había ido, necesitaba dar su prueba de ADN y salir de dudas.

Itachi no pronunció palabra alguna durante el tiempo de espera y menos aún, cuando estuvieron haciendo la prueba. Al menos deberían esperar unas ocho horas para saber el resultado y eso que se estaban dando prisa sólo… porque Madara había pedido urgencia en las pruebas y le debían un favor.

Sasuke quiso esperar en el hospital, pero Itachi, harto de aquellas incómodas sillas le convenció para ir a casa. Al fin y al cabo… tendrían que esperar al menos ocho horas y cuando tuvieran los resultados le llamarían por teléfono, no hacía falta quedarse allí martirizándose durante tanto tiempo. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a su hermano, pese a que Itachi, lejos de llevarle a casa y marcharse, subió a su apartamento y se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué crees que puede ser tuyo, Sasuke? No lo entiendo – le comentó Itachi su preocupación.

\- Porque estuve ese fin de semana allí.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Recuerdas haberte acostado con él?

\- No, ese es el problema.

\- Vamos hermanito… los dos sabemos que no te acuestas con el primero que ves.

\- No cuando estoy sobrio – dijo – pero aquella noche estaba ebrio.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Ebrio? No me hagas reír Sasuke, no te has emborrachado en la vida, odias el alcohol.

\- Acababa de enterarme que mi padre tenía cáncer, créeme… bebí mucho esa noche. Era un maldito sábado. Ese viernes por la tarde había muerto la madre de Naruto, él estaba allí. Se quedó la noche en el hospital por su padre que estaba en cuidados intensivos pero cuando salió el sábado y le contaron que estaba paralítico…

\- Se iría ese sábado por la noche al bar – susurró Itachi.

\- El sábado por la mañana me enteré de lo de papá, yo estaba allí Itachi, el mismo día, a la misma hora en el mismo bar. Él no recuerda quién es el padre, yo no recuerdo haberme acostado con nadie. Dime que es una coincidencia.

\- Yo no creo en las coincidencias, Sasuke. Ya lo sabes. Desde luego… explicado así… hay posibilidades que sea tuyo.

\- Estuve besándome con un par de chicos, ¿Quién me dice que uno de ellos no fuera Naruto y que ese beso acabase en algo más? Por la mañana cuando me desperté… fue gracias al móvil, papá me llamaba y creí que era urgente, así que me vestí y salí corriendo de allí. Aún así… las sábanas estaban revueltas, yo estaba desnudo, nunca duermo desnudo Itachi. Está claro que estuve con alguien esa noche, alguien de quién no me acuerdo. Naruto tampoco se acuerda de nada, es demasiada coincidencia.

Itachi se quedó pensando en aquello, entendiendo mejor el agobio de su hermano por aquella situación pese a que él no tenía la culpa, nunca se enteró de nada y ahora trataba de remediar una situación de la que jamás tuvo noticias. Debía ser frustrante enterarse así. Comiendo fue cuando Sasuke decidió cambiar el tema a su reciente relación de Itachi con ese chico rubio tan misterioso, pero Itachi rehusó hablar de Deidara.

\- ¿Has discutido con él? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Es más raro que un perro verde – dijo Itachi – y yo encima soy poco cuidadoso en algunos asuntos, creo que me metí en un tema que no debía abordar… al menos no tan pronto.

\- ¿Sexo, niños…?

\- Un aborto – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

\- Sufrió un aborto hace un año, un desgraciado que pagará por ello gracias a nuestro tío, le dejó embarazado. No quiso ocuparse del niño y para evitar la mala reputación que traería tener "un bastardo" decidió librarse de la carga.

\- No fastidies.

\- Sabía que Deidara no había superado aquello pero me metí en el tema, no debí hacerlo tan rápido. Además lo hice a escondidas, a sus espaldas. Creo que no le sentó nada bien que investigase sobre él. Debí esperar a que él estuviera listo para contármelo.

\- ¿Habéis roto?

\- No lo sé – dijo Itachi al final – hace unos días que no tengo noticias suyas.

El teléfono sonó en aquel preciso momento y Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él como un loco contestando a los del hospital. Para su suerte o su desgracia… la prueba había salido concluyente, la habían repetido un par de veces para estar seguros, pero la compatibilidad con su propio adn era muy alta, todos confirmaban que sin duda alguna, él era el padre de ese chico.

Itachi no tuvo nada más que mirarle a la cara para darse cuenta que sí, Sasuke era el padre de Kaito. Ahora sólo había un gran problema… contárselo a Naruto y eso podía ser algo complicado.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? – preguntó Itachi al ver a su hermano colgar el teléfono.

\- Espero que no mal. Fue un error de ambos, ninguno sabíamos nada. En parte estoy feliz porque tengo un hijo con el chico por el que estoy sintiendo esto tan fuerte pero por otro lado… me siento un poco extraño, debí darme cuenta antes.

\- No podías darte cuenta antes Sasuke, era imposible que supieras que tenías un hijo y eso Naruto lo sabe.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

\- ¿No tiene mañana partido contra tu equipo? – preguntó Itachi – el partido decisivo.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke dejando la chaqueta de nuevo en la percha – no me dejarán verle hasta que acabe el partido.

\- Básicamente, sigues siendo el entrenador rival, no puedes contactar con nadie del otro equipo. Te sancionarían si piensan que puedes dar información de tácticas aunque hayas ido por otro asunto que no tenga nada que ver. Sería malo para el equipo de Naruto y lo sabes, podrían expulsarles y evitar que jugasen, les darían el partido por perdido. Tendrás que esperar a cuando acabe el partido.


	37. Chapter 37: último partido

Durante todo el día, Naruto había sentido los nervios revolver su estómago. Jamás había estado nervioso antes de un partido, fuera importante o no, para él sólo era un juego, una forma de sacar el estrés, de disfrutar, de estar con sus amigos y pasarlo bien, pero este último partido le había puesto demasiado nervioso, había empezado a convertirse en algo importante y hasta Fugaku había hecho un esfuerzo para ir a verles jugar pese a su enfermedad y sus malestares. No podía perder, no quería perder y menos… contra Neji.

Por la mañana había llevado a Kaito al hospital Aiiku para hacerle las pruebas de ADN, sabía que un futuro las necesitaría para compararlas a las de los "supuestos" padres, pero ahora mismo, lo único que le interesaba era hablar con Sasuke y saber exactamente su opinión respecto al tema. No debía ser fácil para él asimilar todo aquello, intentar iniciar una relación cuando él mismo ya tenía a Kaito en su vida, era un gran cambio para todos tratar de formar una familia en aquellas condiciones, más sabiendo que el padre podía aparecer en cualquier momento y echarlo todo por la borda.

Pese a que por la tarde estuvo viendo las horas pasar tumbado en la cama de su habitación, observando a su hijo dormir… el móvil no se despegó de su mano y la idea de llamar a Sasuke no quería marcharse de su pensamiento. Lo que Naruto no sabía ni podía imaginar… es que el mismo Sasuke estuviera en su casa pensando exactamente lo mismo, dando vueltas a ese teléfono en su mano, pensando si debía o no llamar para contar las cosas, aunque finalmente, desistió, no era un tema para hablarlo por teléfono, prefería hacerlo en persona.

Naruto observó a su hijo jugando con Deidara. Era extraño que Deidara jugase con él, más que nada… porque siempre había tratado de rehuir a los niños. Estaba convencido que Deidara ocultaba algo de su pasado, algo por lo que intentaba apartarse de los niños pese a que se le daban bien.

\- Dei – se escuchó una vocecita junto a una risa que desde luego… Naruto supo al instante que no podía pertenecer a su compañero.

Por unos segundos la estancia permaneció en silencio, al menos por parte de los dos adultos que tan sólo escuchaban a Kaito reír. Naruto dejó el teléfono a un lateral de la cama girándose hacia su hijo, sin creerse aún que hubiera dicho su primera palabra y encima… hubiera sido el nombre de su mejor amigo. Era increíble.

\- Ha… hablado – susurró Naruto.

\- Sí – le confirmó Deidara con una gran sonrisa – ya te dije que hablaría cuando tuviera algo que decir.

\- Menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme – comentó Naruto.

\- No tienes por qué, cada niño es un mundo Naruto, algunos empiezan antes que otros. No debes darle mayor importancia, simplemente… dejarle a su ritmo.

\- ¿Has hablado con Itachi? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No, aún no. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo pero… no encontraba el momento.

\- Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, no hay buenos momentos para decirlo y… no puedes jugar mañana así qué… si viene a ver el partido y no te ve entrar en el campo, se preocupará y sabrá que te ocurre algo.

\- Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa Naruto… el partido. ¿Cómo vais a jugar con uno menos? Estáis en desventaja.

\- Nos apañaremos.

\- No, no lo haréis. Sabes que son buenos.

\- No tanto – se quejó Naruto pero al ver la mirada de Deidara recapacitó – vale son mejores, pero no dejaremos que nos ganen.

\- Son mejores, juegan con uno más y en su propio campo con un buen entrenador… créeme… es muy complicado que ganéis.

\- Lo intentaremos.

\- De eso no tengo dudas – sonrió Deidara – Deberíamos apagar la luz e irnos a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

\- ¿Crees que Hidan vendrá con fuerzas para jugar? – sonrió Naruto – se enfrenta a su… novio – dijo tras pensar la palabra.

\- Kakuzu tendrá más problemas en su equipo que Hidan, créeme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tú dejarías jugar en tu equipo a alguien cuyo novio está en el contrario? Pensarán que quizá no jugará al cien por cien porque es su novio, por los sentimientos, es posible que le mantengan en el banquillo.

\- Yo dejo jugar a Hidan.

\- Sí… tú sí, pero ellos lo dudo mucho, son muy competitivos, tú juegas por diversión. No es lo mismo Naruto.

\- El equipo al que entrena Sasuke es un asco.

\- Sí… pero así son casi todos los equipos profesionales Naruto. No puedes evitarlo. Seguramente Sasuke también tiene ya una fecha de salida.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Es lo más probable… ha roto con su novio, jugador estrella del equipo, el padre del cual es en que pone el capital para la continuación del equipo, ayuda en las promociones, etc… créeme, no le habrá gustado que ayudase a la competencia, le despedirán casi seguro y más si saben que ahora sale contigo, rival del equipo al que entrena. Será su último partido.

\- También el de su padre – comentó Naruto con cierta tristeza consiguiendo que Deidara le mirase extrañado – está en las últimas, los médicos no le recomendaban venir pero… quería venir a ver el partido así que… le dan días de vida, quizá un mes como mucho.

\- ¿Lo sabe Sasuke?

\- Imagino que se lo habrán dicho. Sea como sea… el verano se acerca, es el último partido que verá.

\- Entonces habrá que jugar bien – comentó Deidara – ganéis o perdáis, jugad como él nos enseñó y así siempre estará orgulloso de vosotros.

\- De nosotros – corrigió Naruto – aunque no juegues, siempre has estado en el equipo desde que se formó, eres parte de nosotros y cuando tengas a ese niño, volverás al equipo.

\- Vamos a dormir – le aclaró Deidara al final.

Naruto llamó a Kaito para que volviera con él a la cama. Desde que estaban allí en Tokio, Kaito había dormido en la cama de su padre y quizá… Naruto se estaba también acostumbrando a ello. Siempre le habían dicho que era mejor que durmiera solo en su cama, primero en su cuna y luego en su propio cuarto, pero la verdad… es que nunca había sido capaz de dejar a su hijo solo cuando venía buscándole.

Fue Deidara quien acabó apagando la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla tras comprobar que Kaito ya estaba junto a su padre, arropado y acurrucado dispuesto a dormirse. Debía estar cansado de esos días en los que no paraba. Tokio siempre tenía algo que hacer, ver cosas… pasear… jugar… era muy diferente a la tranquilidad de Rebun, pero pronto regresarían a su hogar. Al apagarse la luz, Naruto observó por la ventana aquel cielo nublado que en el fondo, en lo más alto, pasando aquellas nubes, debían estar las estrellas que tan bien se veían en su isla. Pensó en Sasuke, en cómo les iría ante aquella distancia, porque él era entrenador en Tokio, pero Naruto seguía trabajando en el bar de Rebun y pese a ser un trabajo poco gratificante… le gustaba Rebun. No podía simplemente pedirle a Sasuke que abandonase todo para ir a vivir allí, habría sido demasiado egoísta. Quizá aquella relación no podría llegar a nada estable nunca, o eso pensaba Naruto en aquel instante.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron al partido pero en el vestuario, no tuvieron más remedio que enterarse de las novedades, de la gran noticia que Deidara había estado guardando esos últimos días para evitar desmotivar a la gente, para evitar que Itachi se enterase antes de hora de los rumores.

\- Lo siento chicos – se disculpó Deidara – no esperaba quedarme embarazado, de verdad. Os he fastidiado el partido.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Hidan sonriendo – vas a hacerme tío, el tío Hidan… suena hasta bien – sonreía Hidan – tú, siéntate en el banquillo o en las gradas, donde estés mejor y observa cómo ganamos – sonrió aún más tratando de darle ánimos a su compañero.

\- Sigue sentándome mal no poder ayudaros hoy.

\- No pasa nada – comentó esta vez Pain – ve a descansar, no es bueno para el niño este deporte y no podemos cubrirte durante todo el partido, estarás mejor fuera del campo. Nos apañaremos con uno menos.

Fugaku que observaba a todos sus jugadores alegrarse y felicitar a Deidara pese a la cara de desconcierto del rubio, sonrió, sabiendo que al menos había hecho las cosas bien en aquel equipo, había obviado la competitividad y les había dado un motivo de compañerismo, para ellos… siempre sería más importante sus compañeros que ganar un partido.

\- Chicos… - sonrió Fugaku – yo sólo quiero deciros, que me alegro de haber sido vuestro entrenador, hice cosas mal en el pasado con otros equipos y estuve reacio a entrenaros cuando me lo pedisteis.

\- ¿Reacio? – preguntó Naruto – me tuviste una semana pegado a ti como una lapa suplicándote que nos entrenases.

\- No me hagas recordar eso, aparecías hasta por la ventana del cuarto de aseo cuando entraba a él – sonrió Fugaku – eras muy pesado.

\- Pero aceptaste.

\- Para que me dejases ir al baño tranquilo – sonrió Fugaku haciendo reír a todos – Enserio… estoy muy orgulloso de este equipo, puede que no ganéis hoy pero para mí… habéis ganado algo mejor que un juego, tenéis vuestra forma de ver las cosas, os ayudáis entre vosotros y os entendéis, sois más que simples jugadores, soy compañeros y amigos, eso es lo importante. Ahora salid al campo y dadles a esos chicos de ciudad algo de lo que hablar.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de ánimo de su entrenador y uno a uno, fue saliendo al campo tras tocar el hombro de Fugaku. Deidara esperó a que todos salieran para ir con Fugaku hacia el banquillo, no podía jugar pero al menos podría observar el partido y dar ideas para alguna estrategia. Para sorpresa de Itachi, observar a su chico sentarse en el banquillo, le hizo incomodarse aún más, sabiendo que algo ocurría para que él no jugase con los demás. Quizá se había lesionado o eso pensó al principio.

El partido dio inicio con un jugador menos para el equipo de Rebun pero aun así, los primeros minutos de partido no cedieron ni un poco en la ofensiva y la defensa pese a saber que a ese ritmo no aguantarían todo el partido. Sasuke sonrió desde su banquillo dándose cuenta que algunas de las estrategias y trucos que estaban utilizando aquellos chicos… se las había enseñado él en los días que estuvo con ellos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera trató de parar su propia estrategia cuando sus chicos venían a escucharle la nueva táctica. A Neji no le preocupaba mucho que el marcador estuviera medio igualado, sabía que con Naruto lesionado en la muñeca y con Deidara fuera del campo, aquel equipo caería tarde o temprano.

No fue hasta casi el final del partido cuando al ver lo igualado del marcador, Neji hizo una nueva falta sobre el portero lesionándolo, algo que dejaría a ese equipo ya de por sí devastado, con otro jugador menos. Naruto entró al banquillo tratando de encontrar una solución para el último penalti que decidiría aquel partido en el que ni siquiera Kakuzu había jugado, Deidara tuvo razón, no le dejaron participar por culpa de Hidan, pero aun así, él sonreía de vez en cuando al ver a Hidan pasar por su lado o le animaba con alguna palabra o frase.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Naruto al ver a Pain lesionado, su portero.

\- Alguien va a tener que ponerse de portero – comentó Fugaku alterado.

\- No tenemos más porteros – dijo Naruto – y nadie aquí sabe defender la portería.

\- Puedo ir yo – se ofreció Shikamaru.

\- En realidad da igual el que vaya… - comentó Deidara – el problema es que no hemos entrenado nadie para portero. Debería ir el que tenga mejores reflejos pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Ese sería Naruto, pero está lesionado. Su muñeca no aguantaría el impacto de la bola entrando a esa velocidad de lanzamiento en su stick.

\- Puedo intentarlo – dijo Naruto.

\- Puedes lesionarte más – comentó Fugaku – no es recomendable.

\- Soy el capitán… si alguien debe dar la cara por este equipo, sería yo. Yo defenderé la portería en ese tiro.

Nadie quiso rebatir aquella idea pese a que todos sabían que era mala, aunque todas las opciones que tenían eran malas. Estaba claro que tenían una mínima posibilidad de ganar y todo… porque Sasuke no les había delatado sus jugadas a sus jugadores pese a conocerlas, todo porque todos habían sufrido para intentar parar a un equipo con un jugador más, pero sin portero… aquello ya no podía sostenerse.

Naruto caminó hasta la portería y se colocó en ella observando a Neji dirigirse hacia la bola para efectuar el lanzamiento. Pese a ver la bola y conseguir atraparla, se dio cuenta que Deidara tenía razón, su muñeca estaba demasiado debilitada para sostener aquel impulso y la bola acabó por entrar en la red derribando su stick de las manos. Con cierta melancolía, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel equipo que celebraba su tan ansiada victoria mientras ellos deberían regresar a casa con la fatídica derrota. Aun así, todo el equipo le recibió entre abrazos y sonrisas como si hubiera ganado, hasta Fugaku le felicitó pese a no obtener el resultado que todos esperaban.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto.

\- Al año que viene lo conseguiremos – dijo Deidara – ya lo verás. Seguimos estando en primera división. Ganaremos, ya lo verás.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – el año que viene – sonrió.


	38. Chapter 38: Soluciones

El campo se quedó desierto. Todo el mundo abandonó el lugar con lentitud. Los jugadores desaparecieron en los vestuarios, el público se marchó tras haber animado a sus equipos y tan solo Sasuke, se quedó unos minutos sentado en el banquillo observando el marcador. A sus pies aún se encontraban toallas, botellas de plástico de agua que sus jugadores habían dejado y algunas otras cosas. Seguramente pronto le pedirían que desalojase el lugar para limpiar el recinto pero por ahora… permanecía allí observando el ajustado marcador.

\- Casi lo consiguen – escuchó que decía su padre a la espalda – enhorabuena por la victoria.

\- Gracias papá.

\- Tienes un buen equipo.

\- Tenía – comentó – éste era mi último partido con ellos.

\- Vaya… yo creí que te renovarían. Sales con rapuncel y eres el mejor entrenador de esta región.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el apodo que su padre le había puesto a su supuesto novio. No podía evitar reírse cuando su padre se ponía en ese plan.

\- Ya no salgo con rapuncel papá – le aclaró sonriendo – y me han echado del equipo porque no salgo con él precisamente. Supongo que era lo mejor.

\- No esperaba que rompieras con él.

\- No te hagas ahora el inocente conmigo papá, has intentado juntarme con Naruto desde que llegué a la isla – le aclaró.

\- Creí que no te dabas cuenta.

\- Por favor… te conozco demasiado bien. Que no te diga las cosas no quiere decir que no vea tu interés. Siempre me hablabas de Naruto y me metías en jaleos para estar a su lado. Era demasiado evidente.

\- Haces buena pareja con él.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – le preguntó con una sonrisa – porque… resulta, que quizá tu intuición no esté tan desencaminada. Acabo de enterarme que el hijo de Naruto… bueno… es tu nieto.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Fugaku algo confuso.

\- Que es tu nieto. Aún no he podido contárselo a Naruto pero… el día que fui a verte por lo de tu enfermedad, me lo tomé bastante mal, así que me fui a un bar a emborracharme. Naruto ni siquiera debería haber estado en aquel bar. Al parecer… me acosté con él, algo de lo que no tenía recuerdos, al menos no de que fuera él precisamente. Tampoco Naruto se acordaba de mí, estaba en el mismo estado que yo o peor por lo del accidente de sus padres.

\- Vaya… y yo pensando que hacíais buena pareja incluso antes de saber esto. Al final tenía razón en que os unía algo – sonrió Fugaku.

\- Algo grande. Aún estoy pensando cómo voy a decírselo a Naruto – de pronto Sasuke sonrió – aunque hace un poco de gracia, Neji trató de utilizar lo del hijo de Naruto para separarme de él… y resulta irónicamente que es lo que más me ha unido a él.

\- Cosas del destino Sasuke. El destino siempre es caprichoso.

\- Eso parece.

\- Ve y díselo. Seguro que se alegrará del mismo modo o más de lo que yo me alegro de saberlo. Sabía que era el chico para ti. Me hace feliz haber podido conocer a mi nieto antes de… bueno… ya sabes.

\- Lo sé, papá. Y sabes que te quiero, aunque suelas meterte en mis asuntos.

\- ¿Para que existe un padre sino? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa – venga ve, no sé qué haces aún aquí conmigo. Estás perdiendo tiempo.

Sasuke se levantó del banquillo con esa extraña sensación en su estómago. Estaba feliz porque su equipo había ganado, pero por otro lado… se sentía mal por el equipo de Naruto. Él había entrenado unos días al lado de esos chicos, sabía cómo eran, sabía que se merecían la victoria pero también tenía en mente que no sería ese año. No es que el equipo de Naruto no fuera bueno, en absoluto, pero les faltaba mucha experiencia y práctica para llegar al nivel de jugadores que habían vivido en el ambiente de primera división durante años, era casi imposible para ellos conseguir un hueco el primer año, pero si le dejaban… él estaba dispuesto a ayudarles para llevarles a la victoria el año que viene.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta del vestuario de los chicos de Rebun. Abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando escuchar la música a todo volumen como solían ponerse pero no, el silencio sepulcral es lo único que le dio la bienvenida, de hecho, ni siquiera los chicos estaban allí.

Salió con rapidez del vestuario, imaginaba dónde habrían ido. Seguramente de vuelta al hotel a recoger sus cosas y al aeropuerto para volverse a la isla si es que no habían decidido quedarse hasta mañana para descansar. Eran capaces de haber adelantado sus billetes.

Por suerte para él, llegó pronto al hotel, lo justo como para ver al equipo subir cansados y vestidos de calle hacia sus dormitorios, aunque como no cabían todos en los ascensores, algunos se quedaron en el hall a esperar que volvieran a bajar. Sasuke tuvo suerte de que Naruto fuera uno de los que se había quedado, lo que no esperó es ver a su hermano también allí a su lado buscando a Deidara, quién hablaba de algo con Naruto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Tú que crees? Quiero hablar con Dei – confesó Itachi – lo que no sé es que haces tú aquí.

\- ¿No es evidente? – preguntó.

\- No me refiero a eso… sino a qué haces aquí parado escuchándome a mí en vez de ir a arreglar las cosas con Naruto. Estás perdiendo un valioso tiempo aquí conmigo.

Sasuke sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano pero encaminándose hacia aquellos chicos que esperaban pacientemente al ascensor. Se metió entre el bullicio y cogió la muñeca de Naruto empujándole hacia atrás para que le acompañase fuera de todo su equipo. Naruto, al notar cómo tiraban de él, se giró inmediatamente observando a Sasuke. Con una leve sonrisa le siguió dejando a Kaito con Hidan que estaba a su lado.

\- Acompáñame – le aclaró Sasuke sonriendo – tenemos que hablar de algo.

\- Si es de la derrota, no te preocupes, no eras nuestro entrenador. Aunque no entiendo por qué no has dicho nuestros trucos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no era vuestro entrenador, se suponía que no podía saber cómo jugáis ¿No?

\- Has ocultado información a tu equipo.

\- Sólo me callé algunas cosas – sonrió Sasuke – además… ya no es mi equipo. No pensaba decir algo que podría beneficiarme a mí. Si acabo entrenándoos para el año que viene… vuestros trucos nos ayudarán a ganar.

\- Eres un manipulador – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – pero me gusta la idea, aunque aún no te he dicho que puedas entrenarnos. Además… tu vida está aquí en Tokio, tienes más opciones de encontrar un buen puesto en tu trabajo, en Rebun no harías nada.

\- Estar con mi familia – comentó Sasuke – ya te lo dije… quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Ya consideras a Kaito como tú hijo? Qué rapidez – sonrió Naruto.

\- Naruto… me he hecho una prueba de ADN para compararla con Kaito, hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de concordancia, todos los del laboratorio afirman que es mío.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón tras él.

\- No lo es Naruto. El día que estuviste en aquel bar… yo también estuve allí, no nos acordamos porque los dos íbamos muy borrachos, tú por lo de tus padres y yo… por lo de la enfermedad del mío. Lo he comprobado muchas veces, soy el padre de Kaito y lamento no haberme enterado antes, no sabía que había habido más repercusiones de aquella noche.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco recordaba nada, también era culpa mía. Me emborraché y no recordaba al padre, así que… no pude decirte nada. Lo siento por la parte que me toca a mí.

\- Ahora lo único que me importa, es intentar remediar esta situación y me da igual que en Rebun no haya buenos trabajos para mí, quiero estar contigo y con Kaito. Quizá no supe que Kaito era mío, pero me enamoré de ti incluso sin saber lo que nos unía. Si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, iré contigo donde sea.

\- Habrá que decírselo a Kaito – sonrió Naruto depositando un suave beso en los labios de Sasuke – y eso casi que te lo dejo a ti – le aclaró levantándose con una gran sonrisa, poniendo más nervioso a Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Porque se te dan mejor que a mí el juego de palabras.

Sasuke sonrió pese a sus nervios, estaba claro que hacerse responsable ahora de esa loca familia iba a ser algo complicado y nuevo, pero estaba convencido, que jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, al lado de la persona que movía su mundo, un rubio de vital sonrisa e infinito entusiasmo. Miró hacia uno de los laterales donde su hermano parecía intentar mantener una seria conversación con Deidara, quien no parecía muy contento y sólo trataba de marcharse de allí.

\- Itachi, déjalo. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar – le decía Deidara.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no confías en mí. Me investigas por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué yo no confío en ti? Eres tú quien no confía en mí. Me ocultas cosas.

\- Te oculto lo que no creo relevante para nuestra relación.

\- Oh… así que aún tenemos una relación – sonrió Itachi.

\- No tergiverses mis palabras. No he dicho eso.

\- Sí lo has dicho. Además, estoy preocupado por ti ¿No puedes entender eso?

\- ¿Por qué te importo tanto?

\- Porque te quiero Dei. Porque quiero cuidarte, estar a tu lado siempre, ser una familia.

\- Una familia… - susurró Deidara.

\- Sí… una familia. Sé el daño que te hizo Kabuto, pero sabes perfectamente que yo no soy como él. Es cierto que me pasé, no debí investigarte y no debí hablar con mi tío pero… quería a ese tío entre rejas. Lo siento por cuidar de ti, pero alguien debía hacerlo y si no tienes fuerzas para luchar yo lo haré por ti siempre.

\- Eres idiota – le aclaró Deidara intentando marcharse.

\- No has jugado hoy, y sigo preocupado por si estás lesionado.

\- No estoy lesionado… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi dudando, aunque no podía ver el rostro de Deidara desde donde estaba, agarrando su muñeca y viendo como ese rubio escondía el rostro tras su largo cabello - ¿Estás embarazado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no…? – intentó preguntar Itachi, pero la respuesta le vino sola al motivo por el que no se lo dijo antes – Dei… sé que estás asustado, pero… voy a cuidarle, quiero ese niño, te quiero a ti.

\- No es cierto. Sólo será una carga para tu trabajo. Tú tienes que volver a la ciudad y yo… me quedaré en Rebun.

\- Compraré la emisora de Rebun si es necesario, puedo retrasmitir desde allí, no voy a perder mi trabajo y aunque así fuera, te prefiero a ti, buscaría otra cosa o te rogaría mil veces si lo necesitase para que vinieras conmigo a la capital, me da igual… donde quieras estar yo también lo querré.

\- No puedo ser un buen padre Itachi, tiene que haber un motivo por el que no tuve al primero y…

\- Y ese motivo es un cabrón que te destrozó la vida, pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él. Mi tío hará que pague por todo y tú y yo seremos felices con ese niño. Te lo aseguro. Vamos… sabes que tengo razón – le sonrió haciendo sonreír a Deidara por un momento.

\- Eres un imbécil.

\- Pero un imbécil persuasivo – le aclaró.

\- Sí, eso sí. Está bien. Pero no voy a volver a la capital.

\- Pediré trabajo en la emisora de Rebun entonces – le dijo con una sonrisa.


	39. Chapter 39: Rebun

**Un año después:**

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de Rebun como era rutinario en esta época del año. La primavera traía consigo las tormentas y los monzones, pero también era la época más hermosa de la isla, donde todas las plantas rebrotaban, cuando los árboles apartaban la fría nieve de sus ramas para empezar a dejar crecer las nuevas hojas. La vida continuaba para todos, ya fuera en la gran ciudad o en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la civilización.

Un niño de apenas dos meses de vida dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Bien abrigado, no parecía importarle aquel frío matutino. Itachi observaba el nombre de su padre en aquella lápida que hacía meses habían mandado fabricar para él. Nunca fue un hombre al que le gustase el lujo, una simple piedra marcaba donde estaba enterrado, sin embargo, las flores frescas nunca desaparecían de aquel lugar.

Itachi se sentó en un lateral de la lápida y miró el cielo encapotado. Seguramente hoy llovería pero a él le daba igual. Había ido hoy precisamente por un motivo en concreto y no se marcharía de allí hasta haber finalizado. Desde la pequeña colina donde estaba enterrado, desde aquel árbol de cerezo que hacía sombra a su reposo eterno, Itachi movió sus ojos al horizonte perdiéndolo en el profundo océano.

\- Siempre te gustaron las buenas vistas – sonrió Itachi – tal y como te prometí, papá, aquí está el pequeño Fugaku, y va a ser un gran deportista como lo fuiste tú en tus buenos años. Espero que no sea un entrenador como tú y como Sasuke, ya hay demasiados en la familia – volvió a sonreír – lamento no haberlo traído antes, pero nació prematuro. ¿Sabes? Necesitó un tiempo en la incubadora, pero te lo he traído al fin. Sé que no estarás enfadado conmigo, de hecho… creo que estarás contento de conocerle al fin y también sé que vas a cuidarle estés donde estés.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – escuchó a Deidara a su espalda – el médico ha dicho que no le expongamos mucho al frío.

\- Lo sé, pero quería venir a presentárselo a mi padre – sonrió Itachi.

\- También lo sabía, por eso le he traído el gorro. Voy a ponérselo, la cabeza es muy sensible a estas edades y encima… no te olvides que es prematuro.

Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Dejó que Deidara le colocase bien el gorro y le abrigase mejor antes de sentarse al lado de su novio. Al sentir cómo el rostro de Deidara se apoyaba en su hombro, Itachi decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre la del rubio.

\- Te quiero – le susurró.

\- Lo sé. Aunque últimamente estás más con el pequeño Fugaku que conmigo – sonrió esta vez Deidara – te echo un poco de menos.

\- Quería dejarte descansar después de la cesárea. Además, Fugaku me tiene embelesado, ha sacado tus mismos ojos.

\- No es cierto, eres un mentirosillo – aclaró Deidara sonriendo – apenas abre los ojos un par de veces al día.

\- Pero se los he visto, son azules como los tuyos.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Sí y me encanta cuando me lo dices. ¿Volvemos a casa? Empieza a refrescar para el pequeño. Además… aquí no puedo mimarte como te mereces – le sonrió nuevamente Itachi depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Itachi le pasó al niño a Deidara, quien lo cogió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba convencido de que el dolor por la pérdida de su primer hijo no iba a desaparecer nunca, pero al menos, saber que ese pequeño estaba bien tras el susto que se llevó porque fuera prematuro, aliviaba un poco su carga emocional.

En parte, también saber que Kabuto estaría una buena temporada en la cárcel por lo que hizo, había conseguido que durmiera tranquilo por las noches junto a Itachi. Pensar que durante toda su adolescencia estuvo enamorado en silencio de aquel chico que ahora dormía a su lado, ese chico con el que había tenido ese niño al que ambos amaban con locura, ese chico de quien ya no quería desprenderse. Sólo con él, había descubierto la verdadera felicidad.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, la cálida temperatura fue lo primero que les recibió. Itachi había dejado la chimenea encendida. Deidara caminó hasta la cuna en el salón y dejó a su hijo dentro arropándole para permitirle dormir un rato más. Itachi al ver la escena, se acercó a su chico por la espalda agarrando con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y depositando un beso en una de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la pediatría? – le preguntó sin más.

\- Tú siempre tan directo – le aclaró Deidara, pero luego se calmó un poco depositando su mano encima de la de Itachi que residía aún en el vientre del rubio – no estoy preparado.

\- Sí lo estás. Eres un buen médico, un gran pediatra y mejor cirujano, aquí en la isla no tenemos ni pediatra y mucho menos cirujano. Ayudaría mucho que la gente no tuviera que desplazarse hasta la ciudad para estas cosas.

\- No tengo instrumental ni equipo médico.

\- Te lo conseguiré – le sonrió.

\- Sí, claro… ni que fuera tan fácil.

\- Soy locutor de radio en mi propia emisora, dejaré un anuncio, esta cadena puede escucharla medio Hokkaido. ¿Vamos? ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

\- No superar otra pérdida.

\- Eres médico, Dei, sabías a lo que te enfrentabas cuando decidiste estudiar medicina, sabías que perderías pacientes. No es eso lo que te asusta. ¿Qué es?

\- Supongo… que es la vida misma lo que me asusta, encontrarme con algo que se me escape de las manos, no acordarme de las cosas, no ser el de antes, no sé… ¿Y si aquel ataque me dejó secuelas? ¿Y si no puedo coger un bisturí sin que las manos me tiemblen? Puede ser cualquier cosa.

\- No he visto tus manos temblar – le aclaró Itachi con una sonrisa – y eras el mejor cirujano, eras un buen médico, esas cosas no se olvidan aunque hayas estado dos años fuera. Aun así… si quieres podemos pedirle a uno de tus anteriores supervisores que venga un tiempo para que te devuelva la confianza. Unos meses…

\- No dejarás el tema, ¿verdad?

\- No dejarás las excusas, ¿no? – preguntó Itachi haciendo sonreír a Deidara.

\- Está bien. Volveré… pero sólo si viene uno de mis supervisores unos meses a ayudarme.

\- Entonces… tengo trabajo que hacer – le aclaró Itachi besándole una última vez antes de ir a buscar su chaqueta de nuevo.

\- Pero es sábado – le dijo Deidara.

\- Sólo voy a contactar con tu supervisor y poner un anuncio. Volveré enseguida. Tú… prepárate, porque cuando vuelva… voy directo a buscarte en la cama – le sonrió.

\- Eres increíble… No pienso hacerlo.

\- Sé que sí – le guiñó un ojo Itachi cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Será idiota – dejó escapar Deidara, aunque luego sonrió para ir hacia la habitación.

Itachi siempre tenía razón, al final… acababa haciéndole caso a lo que decía y todo… porque sabía que su vida era simplemente perfecta ahora. No les hacía falta un brillante trabajo, ni vivir en la capital, ni siquiera necesitaba a la gente que una vez conoció, Rebun y los amigos de allí eran más que suficientes para él. Su vida había cambiado aquel año en que perdió a su hijo, en que perdió al que creía sería su esposo, pero la vida le había traído a Itachi, le había traído a esta isla de tranquilidad sabiendo lo que él necesitaba. Aquí era feliz.

En Nayoro reinaba una temperatura de unos veinte grados y, extrañamente, el cielo estaba muy despejado. Para Hidan todo en aquel lugar era algo desconocido y extraño. Añoraba sus tormentas, esos días de viento, añoraba lo conocido… pero allí estaba, frente a la gran mansión que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo para dejarle la herencia precisamente a él, no le había conocido y para ser su abuelo… nunca tuvo interés en contactar con él. No entendía nada.

Un año había transcurrido desde aquello. Recibió la herencia y ahora… no sabía qué hacer con esa mansión. Su madre no quería entrar en aquella casa y para él… sólo era una casa que no tenía nada que ver con su familia.

\- ¿Entramos? – le preguntó Kakuzu a su lado.

\- Qué remedio. Aún no sé qué voy a hacer con ella. Llevo un año pensando pero… no tengo ni idea.

\- Podrías alquilarla – comentó Kakuzu – traería alguna rentabilidad y te quitas mano de obra. Ahora te toca venir todos los meses para asegurarte de su mantenimiento, si la alquilases, los jardines estarían bien cuidados, la gente que viviese en ella cuidaría las cosas y te avisaría si se rompiera algo. No tendrías que estar viajando.

\- Supongo que es una opción – aclaró Hidan.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré a revisar las cosas, luego podemos decidir un precio y una agencia para alquilarla.

\- Vale.

Los dos chicos entraron por la mansión. Los sirvientes seguían con sus quehaceres habituales de limpieza y mantenimiento. Hidan no había querido prescindir de ellos puesto que le ayudaban a mantener todo en orden pese a que él no vivía allí. Quizá si la alquilaba, los nuevos inquilinos quisieran remodelar al personal, aunque ni siquiera estaba convencido de ello puesto que todas esas decisiones pasaban por él.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaría toda la herencia a mí? – le preguntó Hidan a Kakuzu – no le conocía.

\- Era tu abuelo al fin y al cabo. Ya te lo explicó tu madre, sólo tenía un hijo varón y pese a que se marchó de casa para contraer matrimonio con tu madre y tu abuelo no se lo perdonó, a alguien tenía que dejarle todo esto. No tenía a nadie más.

\- A algún criado de confianza – le dijo Hidan.

\- La sangre tira más, Hidan.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a hablar con tus padres ni con tu abuelo?

\- Hablo con mis padres – comentó Kakuzu con una sonrisa – de vez en cuando por teléfono y cuando no se entera mi abuelo. Con mi abuelo no hay solución alguna. No voy a ser su títere. Además estoy bien ahora.

\- Claro… - sonrió Hidan – ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con vivir en Rebun conmigo y formar parte de nuestro equipo?

\- No – sonrió Kakuzu – tiene más que ver con que estoy feliz a tu lado.

\- ¿Con un pobretón?

\- Ya no eres tan pobretón.

\- Sigo siendo el mismo.

\- No es cierto. Eres el mismo pero con dinero – matizó Kakuzu con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes?... estaba pensando que me apetece mucho tener sexo contigo.

\- ¿Aquí, en la casa de tu abuelo?

\- ¿Qué más da? No le conocí y ahora tampoco va a quejarse – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hay muchas habitaciones en esta casa. Habrá que empezar ya si quieres hacerlo en todas – le sonrió.

\- Pues no perdamos más tiempo – le añadió cogiéndole de la muñeca para arrastrarlo al interior de la mansión.


	40. Chapter 40: Destino

La yema del dedo se deslizaba con suavidad delineando la columna vertebral de aquel chico que dormía plácidamente agarrado a la almohada. La sonrisa del moreno no se hizo esperar. Después de un año prácticamente estando juntos, finalmente habían decidido vivir juntos, aunque esa era una decisión que preocupaba a Minato. Más que nada, porque nunca sabía cómo se lo tomaría su hijo, pese a que hacía un par de meses, vivía más en la casa de Sasuke que en la suya.

\- Podría despertarme así todas las mañanas – susurró Minato.

\- Y lo haremos – aclaró Madara con una sonrisa en su rostro – puedo despertarte así siempre que quieras.

\- Nunca creí que volvería a sentir nada – comentó Minato al notar aquellas suaves yemas recorrer su columna.

\- Ya te dije que la rehabilitación te ayudaría.

\- Aún llevo bastón – comentó Minato algo frustrado.

\- Pero ya no necesitas la silla… y además… puedes sentir todo lo que hago en tu espalda, vas mejorando – sonrió.

Minato sonrió levemente antes de girarse hacia aquel moreno y observarle con detenimiento, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla del chico que también le miraba con ternura. Aun no podía creerse que hubiera accedido a salir con él después de lo de su esposa, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz a su lado. A veces se preguntaba si eso estaba bien o estaba mal, si haberle hecho caso y haber accedido a la rehabilitación había sido lo correcto, pero Madara siempre le animaba a mejorar. Ahora podía caminar, aunque aún con un bastón.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Minato? – preguntó Madara preocupado, al ver esos ojos confusos del rubio.

\- Ya sabes… lo de siempre, supongo.

\- No te preocupes Minato. Estoy convencido, que Kushina estará feliz de volver a ver tu sonrisa.

\- A veces recuerdo su sonrisa – comentó Minato – era una gran mujer pero… eso hace que me sienta culpable de estar aquí, en la cama contigo, compartiendo mi vida una vez más con alguien y encima con un hombre… yo… nunca lo habría imaginado pero… es que a veces tienes algunas manías idénticas a Kushina y no puedo evitar verla a ella.

\- Y no es malo. Me hace feliz que hayas vuelto a recuperar un poco de tu vitalidad de antaño. Creo que todos echaban de menos tu sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Minato con una leve sonrisa.

\- A veces aún echo en falta a mi hermano, pero es algo normal – aclaró entrelazando sus dedos con los de Minato.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? – preguntó Minato enredando también sus dedos con los de Madara.

\- Ya lo haces, estás aquí a mi lado. Eso me ayuda mucho. Tú haces que no me sienta solo, haces que mi corazón siga latiendo como siempre y aunque me duele el corazón como no te puedes hacer una idea por la pérdida, te tengo a ti y sé que no estoy solo y que estarás aquí cuando necesite consuelo.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a quererte? – preguntó Minato sonriendo – Eres perfecto. Siempre sabes cómo animarme y sacar una sonrisa. Aunque debería hacerlo yo en este caso.

\- Te quiero Minato, y eso no va a cambiar.

\- En estos momentos estoy pensando… que es el momento perfecto.

\- ¿El momento perfecto? – preguntó Minato.

\- El momento perfecto para nosotros – comentó Madara colocándose encima de Minato, besando con suavidad los labios de su chico mientras éste enrollaba los brazos al cuello del moreno.

Haber recuperado su movilidad era algo que ahora Minato podía disfrutar. Tras la muerte de su esposa, nunca se había vuelto a plantear nada respecto a su vida personal, ni siquiera sobre el sexo, era algo que simplemente… pensaba que ya no tendría, porque nadie podría sustituir el doloroso vacío que su esposa había dejado, pero allí estaba Madara. Él había conseguido que recobrase las ganas de vivir.

Para Madara el cambio había sido duro. Debía acostumbrarse a estar en un pueblo, a bajar gatos de los árboles y escuchar a los pobres granjeros de la zona quejarse sobre trivialidades. No es que fuera el trabajo soñado de Madara, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Muchos años se enfrentó a criminales, a estafadores, tenía enemigos por todos lados y por primera vez, se sentía tranquilo y relajado en un sitio. Estaba bien con Minato Namikaze así tuviera que custodiar ovejas el resto de su vida.

Las manos de Madara pasaron tras la nuca de Minato, acariciando aquel cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba, perdiéndose en los labios el uno del otro. El despertador sonó en la mesilla de noche sacándoles una leve sonrisa.

\- Odio ese despertador – le dijo Minato.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya?

\- Llegaré tarde al trabajo si no lo hago pero… te prometo que esta noche seré todo para ti – le aclaró – voy a darme una ducha.

\- Iré contigo – le aclaró Minato.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres dormir un rato más? Aprovecha que tienes toda la cama para ti.

\- No vale la pena sin ti – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Madara se giró hacia su mesilla observando el bastón de su novio apoyado contra una de las paredes. Se levantó para ir a cogerlo y se lo pasó para que se levantase. Por un momento, quiso coger y llevar a Minato hasta la ducha, pero por otro lado, le gustaba cuando él caminaba por su cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Minato al taparse con la sábana y ayudarse del bastón para incorporarse.

\- Por nada… es sólo que me gusta verte de pie.

\- Te espero en la ducha – le sonrió Minato mientras le guiñaba un ojo y empezaba a caminar hacia el aseo privado de su dormitorio.

La caja de cartón tocó el suelo de la cocina frente a la intimidante mirada de un Sasuke que tomaba un sorbo a su café. Con un leve movimiento de su mano, Sasuke movió la taza contigua ofreciéndosela a ese rubio que parecía cansado y empapado… sólo a ellos se les ocurría hacer la mudanza ese tormentoso día y pese a que ambas casas estaban cerca y más aún el coche con el que habían traído las cosas… ninguno de los dos se había salvado de aquella implacable lluvia.

\- Así que tomándote un café mientras yo muevo cajas… ¿Te parece bonito? – sonrió Naruto.

\- No seas tan quejica – sonrió Sasuke – sólo quedaba la última caja, yo he metido todas las demás y encima… te he preparado un café. No puedes quejarte de novio.

\- ¿Y tú móvil? – preguntó divertido Naruto sabiendo que él siempre lo perdía.

\- Debe de andar por algún lugar de la casa. Ya lo buscaré. Nadie tiene que llamarme.

\- Eres todo un caso aparte con los móviles. No sé para qué lo tienes. ¿Dónde está Kaito?

\- En su nuevo cuarto, sacando sus juguetes e imagino… que abriendo su regalo.

\- ¿Su regalo? Oh no… ¿no me digas que al final le compraste el stick?

\- Pues entonces no te lo digo.

\- Voy a matarte Sasuke – le comentó Naruto – es muy pequeño.

\- No lo he apuntado a un partido, sólo le he comprado una pelota y un stick para que vaya practicando. Quiero que sea mejor que tú en un futuro y para ello hay que empezar pronto. Además… te mueres de ganas por jugar con él a lacrosse. No puedes engañarme.

\- Odio cuando te pones en plan psicoanalista conmigo.

\- No es cierto, me adoras igual que yo a ti.

Naruto se acercó hacia Sasuke quitándole la taza de café de las manos y tomando un sorbo de forma sugerente. Para nadie era un secreto cuánto le excitaba a Sasuke que hiciera aquellas cosas, que ese rubio siempre prefiriese las cosas del moreno pese a tener las suyas.

\- Ya estás tomando mi café.

\- Está mejor que el mío.

\- Es de la misma cafetera – le añadió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Sabe mejor de tu taza – le susurró con cierto toque sugerente Naruto.

\- Sabe mejor de tu boca – le dijo Sasuke besándole con dulzura mientras dejaba la taza del café en la encimera.

Tras ese año de continuos cambios, todo parecía estar asentándose. Finalmente, Kaito conseguía aceptar que Sasuke era su padre, aunque al ser tan pequeño todavía, no había resultado muy complicado introducir aquella idea en el pequeño sin que hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Su problema respecto al habla, ahora sí era todo un problema y es que ahora no había forma de hacerle callar ni bajo el agua. Por otro lado, la pérdida y ausencia de Fugaku en sus vidas había sido lo más complicado a solventar. Sasuke tuvo sus peores días, pero con paciencia y comprensión, poco a poco fue recuperando la normalidad.

Sasuke ya estaba metiendo las manos bajo la mojada camiseta de Naruto, cuando escuchó el pataleo de las escaleras. Kaito estaba bajando a gran velocidad, así que ambos se separaron al instante disimulando que seguían tomando su café.

\- Papá, papá… vamos fuera a jugar, quiero probarlo – dijo Kaito con el stick en una mano y la pelota en la otra.

\- Pero… si está lloviendo – comentó Naruto.

\- Venga papá – susurró hacia Sasuke – quiero jugar.

\- ¿Qué os parece si os invito a comer al bar del pueblo y así esperamos a que deje de llover? Luego podemos jugar todo el rato que quieras en la playa. Seguro que la tormenta no durará mucho – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Genial, voy por una chaqueta – aclaró Kaito volviendo a subir con rapidez las escaleras.

\- Está en la caja del pasillo, Kaito – le gritó Naruto para que le escuchase – ni siquiera sé por qué nos estamos mudando hoy a tu casa – aclaró hacia Sasuke.

\- Porque iba siendo hora. Tú padre está bien, feliz junto a Madara, era hora de dejarles la casa para ellos solos y que tú y yo… disfrutemos de la nuestra junto a Kaito. Además, te hace feliz venirte a vivir conmigo.

\- Aun así me preocupa dejar a mi padre solo en casa.

\- No está solo y no está inválido – sonrió Sasuke – venga… se está recuperando a pasos agigantados y vive enfrente, si necesita algo nos avisará. Hasta puedes saludarle por la ventana, estás a menos de veinte metros de él.

Naruto sonrió al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodearle, al notar aquellos sensuales labios besar su nuca y subir por el cuello. Era imposible evitar las cosquillas, esos escalofríos que su novio y futuro esposo le daba.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo a mi padre? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Lo de la boda? Aún queda tiempo, pero si quieres… quedamos esta noche a cenar con él y se lo contamos.

\- Sé que aún queda y que seguimos con los preparativos pero… sí me gustaría decírselo, pero no hoy – sonrió – Quizá un día cuando Madara tenga libre y podamos quedar con todos. Me gustaría decírselo a todos.

\- ¿Una fiesta de pedida? – preguntó Sasuke – no me parece mala idea. Lo organizaré.

\- Eres el mejor – le ofreció un dulce beso Naruto, aunque tuvo que cortarlo cuando escuchó de nuevo a Kaito que bajaba.

\- Ya estoy listo, vamos a comer algo.

\- Pues vayamos – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo un par de paraguas de una de las cajas.

Naruto sabía que aún faltaba casi un año para casarse con Sasuke, que los preparativos llevarían su tiempo y más con la nueva temporada de lacrosse en marcha, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Quería a su chico y sobre todo… quería ganar ese año al equipo de Neji con su nuevo entrenador. Este año lo lograrían y más… porque ellos tenían a Sasuke Uchiha como su entrenador y aunque era un incordio y demasiado meticuloso con las cosas, todos sabían que era el mayor perfeccionista de todos y les llevaría a la final.

En el bar pidieron un par de hamburguesas y Kaito las disfrutó como nunca sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Sólo deseaba que dejase de llover para ir con sus padres a jugar. Quería probar el stick, quería jugar con ellos y es que… sólo había algo que a Kaito le hiciera tanta ilusión y era compartir la misma pasión por el deporte que sus padres. El tiempo con ellos le encantaba, siempre estaban al pendiente y no podía evitar sentirse afortunado de que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a sus vidas. Cuando dejó de llover, finalmente pudieron ir a la playa a buscar al resto del equipo.

Todos se reunieron allí y mientras entrenaban, Sasuke enseñaba algunos trucos a su hijo. Al final… el pensamiento del equipo estaba siempre puesto en el mismo objetivo… ese año sería el suyo, ganarían al resto de equipos y tomarían la revancha del año pasado.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a Naruto en el campo observándoles. Ese chico siempre había estado preocupado por su hijo… ahora tenía todo lo que quería. Quizá nunca hubiera podido ir a la universidad, era posible que ya ni siquiera pensase en eso o puede que prefiriese dejarlo para un futuro, pero al menos… eran felices en su vida. Tenían todo lo que deseaban. Iban a empezar a vivir juntos desde ese preciso día y ambos sabían, que pese a las malas situaciones o algunas discusiones, siempre iban a ser felices, porque se amaban.

Naruto sonrió al ver a su hijo, riendo y pasándoselo en grande junto a su padre, aprendiendo ese deporte que había unido a ambos chicos. Para Sasuke… sólo había sido un viaje con un único objetivo, visitar a su padre enfermo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido mucho más, porque había encontrado todo lo que siempre había deseado. Hasta su padre sabía lo que necesitaba… a Naruto y a su hijo. Por fin… Sasuke Uchiha podía gritar a los cuatro vientos, que amaba a su familia y que pese a ser un aburrido pueblo… deseaba estar en Rebun.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
